The Gods of Mythology
by kagome95ingrid
Summary: What if the Egyptians mages and Greeks, Romans, and Norse demigods from Riordan's universe found themselves in a huge problem that would force them to work together? Having to face many mythologies like theirs and also celtic, sumerian, astec and more! This story fits in: EGYPTIAN: After The Crown of Ptolemy GREEK/ROMAN: After The Dark Prophecy NORDIC: After The Ship of the Dead
1. CARTER - 2 Years Later

**CARTER**

I'm really not in the mood to make any introductions. But let's go. My name is Carter Kane and you can tell that my life is far from normal. Would you believe that in the middle of the 21st century there would be someone who would say, "Hey, I'm a Pharaoh," and that person wouldn't be lying? Yeah. That's me. Nice to meet you, I'm Carter Kane, Pharaoh of the House of Life since about two years ago. But now I'm currently in despair about the idea of being able to enter an University. Much has happened in recent years. About three years ago I discovered that my sister and I are descended from two long lineages of pharaohs, we discovered the existence of the Egyptian gods, we defeated many monsters and two years ago we defeated the most complicated one, a serpent called Apophis and then the Egyptian gods left the human world (but then we discovered that Greek gods also exist, since we met a certain Percy and a Annabeth soon after that, long story), but only an Egyptian god stayed here, Anubis. And that's the problem that makes me not have the mood to do this introduction, but I'll have to do it since my sister is not fit for it right now.

My sister, Sadie, has been practically raised away from me. She is only two years younger; I am currently 17 and Sadie is 15. If you meet us on the street, you will never say that we are siblings, because we could not be more different. At the moment, my sister is locked in her room crying a lot, and I do not blame her. I would be like that, too. I could hear the cries coming from her room from the living room couch. I sighed, not knowing what to do.

"She's still the same, eh?" Said a voice that appeared behind me. I turned around and saw Anubis, the god Anubis. And I had to admit that even for me it hurted to see that it was "only" Anubis.

"Yes," I said with a sigh. "I don't know what else to do. Can't you do something else? Being the god of death and everything else ..."

"I rarely have to deal with the living in a situation like this and ... The fact that it's Sadie makes it all more complicated." He replied.

"If as god you can't, and as her boyfriend?" I asked.

"Exactly the most complicated part," he said, sighing and looking toward my sister's room.

Yeah. My sister was dating a god. But then you might say, "But Carter, he might as well try to do more for her." Well, I agree it's pretty complicated. Let me explain, or try to explain, everything that happened. It's kind of complicated so try not to get lost.

When Sadie and I discovered the existence of the Egyptian gods, it didn't take long for her to end up with a ... crush ... on Anubis. (It was very annoying to hear her talking about how cute he was). In the meantime, she started having a crush on another boy, a normal mortal one ... Or almost that... Called Walt. Walt was also from the blood of the Pharaohs, descended from Tutankhamen himself. The love triangle was the least of Sadie's problems. While Anubis enjoyed an infinite amount of years of life in the future, Walt's years were numbered since he was cursed and such a curse had apparently no cure. When we were close to our battle with Apophis, Walt was almost killed by the curse, but to make him live, Anubis used Walt as a host because even for Anubis it would be very difficult to date Sadie since he can only appear in places of mourning and death (and having dates for the rest of the life in cemeteries does not seem pleasant. I won't even get into the problem of him never getting old).

After our biggest problems with Apophis ended this relationship on three was working somehow. We all returned to school, trained our magicians (oh yes, here at home there are a lot of other children and teens who also have pharaoh blood and we train them), fighted against occasional monsters and all these normal things in the life of every teenager. But it all went downhill earlier this week. Walt was actually dead now. And that was why it was now "just" Anubis looking worried at Sadie's door. Please, understand, he tried to comfort her (more than once), but I guess that just seeing his face right now is hurting her too much.  
Now I'm here with my worries divided between Sadie and the whole situation that led to Walt's death.

It was just another normal day, even by the normal "normal" standards. We were coming back from school. Me, Sadie and Walt / Anubis. We were walking through the streets of Brooklyn when a bald man with a huge black beard decided to run toward us and bump into Walt. The man was strong and muscular. I think his arm was the size of my thigh. He pushed him into a narrow corridor of those no one with the right mind would enter in a big city like that. And in that corridor, there was a portal.

"Ah! " My sister cried almost instantly, taking out her wand and entering the portal after Walt and the bearded guy.

" Sadie! Wait! " I screamed back already chasing after my sister while she did not even give a signal to have listened to me.

When Sadie and I appeared on the other side of the portal, the portal closed and we noticed that despite having taken a strong push from the unnamed man, Walt managed not to fall to the ground and was already invoking an Egyptian sword from the Duat (called Kopesh ) and trimming the blow that the nameless man also gave with a newly invoked sword. I'm not quite sure where the portal took us, I just know that it was a very deserted place, I could only see, stone sand, stone mountains and more stone.

" Hello, Anubis ... How long have we not seen each other eh? " Said the nameless man with a half-maniacal smile making the hair of my neck twitch.

" Zababa. " said Walt.

" Do you know this guy with such stupid name? " Sadie was already apparently preparing a spell, probably also concerned about her boyfriends.

" Yes." said Zababa " unfortunately, I am not your adversary today, Anubis. "

" Oh? " that was all Walt had time to say before, under the sand, a large tail came up that grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away in the air to the horror of Sadie who screamed. I barely had time to see the huge creature that came out of a pile of sand and was the owner of that tail. The creature was a huge serpent-like dragon that flew off to devour Walt in the air.

I didn't have time to think about what to do about the dragon, for Zababa runned toward my distracted sister. I summoned from Duat my own Kopesh and started to fight against this Zababa.

The movement brought Sadie back, she didn't seem to know who to help, but, I think she ended up deciding to help me (since theoretically Walt had Anubis and Anubis had Walt).

" A'max! " Cried my sister, invoking the divine word of fire. Not that this seemed to have affected Zababa much, he managed to stop my blow and almost knocked me down and then attacked Sadie. She managed to use the 'N-dah' spell on the last second creating a shield around her.

When I almost fell, I could see how the fight between Walt and the dragon was. The dragon was trapped in strips of linen (of those used on mummies) screaming and trying to get rid of them. Apparently, Walt was no longer at risk of death by falling from great height, for he was already standing on the ground invoking armor for protection.

Noticing that I should help my sister, I got up as fast as I could and started to attack Zababa again with all sorts of blows I had learned from Horus. Sadie was also trying to use her combination of spells trying not to hit me too (gratefully). But the man was good and he fought like a savage. Sometimes we managed to hit some attacks that seemed to affect him, but, on the whole, it was the other way around.

I wanted to know how things were going against the dragon, although I doubted they were much better since yeah ... A dragon is a dragon. As I asked myself this, I saw with the corner of my eye something strange. It looked like a buffalo, only much bigger than what I expected and it had wings and looked much more demonic. I bet, unfortunately, that it was a little help for the dragon and Zababa. I hate to admit I got it right. Perhaps judging that the dragon needed more help, (or perhaps for another reason, as I would have thought later), the buffalo was to participate in the fight against Walt and Anubis. It was probably at this time that Sadie felt more like going to help her boyfriends, because I did not see very well what happened. Anubis would tell me later, that the buffalo crossed Walt's body as if it was made of smoke and disappeared. As he told me, it didn't make much difference at first and they continued to fight the dragon by summoning their jackal warriors. But with each passing second, he found it more difficult to continue the fight and keep the linen strips holding the dragon.

Meanwhile, we were losing to Zababa. Distracted by the Walt's fight that did not seem to be going so well, Sadie began to become sloppier. Being Zababa a formidable opponent, very difficult for me alone or even Sadie by herself (and I have my doubts if the two of us together would work much better), the fight began to get even worse for us.

I could see that Sadie's legs were shaking, her eyes going fast from Zababa to the dragon and her cheek and arm were bleeding. I wonder now if she was running out of magic. I think so, because I was already running out of strength and was also bleeding in the thigh and feeling a severe pain in the ribs.

"You lasted long enough, Egyptian mortals." Zababa said as his sword turned into an ax. Sadie tried to wrap us in a magic shield with the magic left, but I realized that the shield failed.

It was then that several things happened at the same time. A portal appeared above Zababa's right shoulder, from which Walt fell while the dragon screamed in frustration from afar as noticing that his enemy just fled from him. Walt, apparently very weak, clung to Zababa and quickly Zababa went through all stages of putrefaction until it became a heap of dust on which Walt fell. Without strength and erroneously momentarily relieved, Sadie and I fell on our knees, forgetting that we still had the dragon to deal with. Such dragon was already going fast towards us, Sadie and I noticed this and tried to find the strength to get up and fight. But, letting the wind carry the dust that once was Zababa, Walt used the strength he had to throw himself in our direction and grab us by taking us through another portal that he opened almost at the same time that the dragon swiftly passed by right through where we were as trying to use us for breakfast. If we took just a second longer, I would not be here telling such an adventure.

When we opened our eyes, we were still surrounded by sand and stones, but this time, in front of a house made of stones too and a different man was running toward us. I don't know if he was bald too, because he wore a strange hat. He had no beard, just a generous mustache, and eyebrows as generous as his mustache.

" Anubis ... Where did you get us? " Asked Sadie, because the choice of place probably was not from Walt. But she turned pale as she looked at her boyfriends, and then I decided to look too, and I was equally pale. Walt looked weak. He barely had the strength to stand on his knees, his body was trembling and he was coughing and spitting blood as his expression shifted from anger to pain.


	2. ANUBIS - Contamination by neighbors

**ANUBIS**

The weakness really was great and indeed horrible. While I felt that Walt was in a lot of pain himself, it was as if my head was splitting in two. I heard astrange, shuffling, whispering voices that encouraged me to do things that it was easy to judge to be wrong or at least questionable. It was taking more and more of me to resist the demon or to understand what was going on around us.

I also noticed that Walt was also trying to deal with the pain and perhaps ask what happened. But, besides not being able to, he seemed to understand even less what happened.

"Who are you?!" I heard Sadie ask already preparing her wand to attack the approaching man.

"Wait ... Sadie ..." he said weakly. "This is Ninazu."

"Nina-who?" I heard Carter ask. I remember opening my mouth to answer, but the voices grew louder inside my head. It felt lke my head would explode soon. Damn _Shenu._

"We do not have time for this! I have to start the ritual to get Shenu out of him!" said Ninazu running from one side to another gathering the things he needed once he noticed now what was happening inside me.

"Who the hell are you? I will not let you touch them if I don't know that I can trust you!" Sadie argued. Which made me smile lightly and hold her hand.

"U-Um ... Old friend ..." I managed to say though Walt's body.

"Now, save the effort Inpu!" said Ninazu kneeling as, I am ashamed to say, Walt and I were already thrown on the ground without strength for anything else.

It was strange to hear that name. Since many centuries ago, most of the people I knew had stopped calling me by the Egyptian name "Inpu" and began to choose the Greek name "Anubis". That turned out to become the most famous apparently. I noticed that Ninazu was already beginning with the preparations, but I shook my head.

"Wait ... H-hold on a little," I said, "explain everything and make the pain go away for a moment. I know little of the Shenu ... And the little I know let me ... W-worried about things you do not know."

Ninazu snorted and rolled her eyes. I felt that mentally he should have muttered something like "Stubborn as always." But even so, he did as I asked. He mumbled a few words in Sumerian as he held a talisman and felt the pain pass a little.

" _What ... was that?"_ Walt's voice echoed in my mind.

 _"I ... I just know one part. Ninazu will explain the rest._ "I replied apprehensively.

" _Why it sounds like you're hiding something?_ " Walt asked.

 _"I ... I'm still not sure about what I know, so I'd rather not reveal it now. So it won't cause unnecessary pain and stress. Ninazu will clear my doubts and hope I'm wrong._ "

So, I sat on the floor a little. Walt's body ached everywhere and my head throbbed. The erroneous things that the voices whispered (I recognized, now calmer, that they were whispering in Sumerian) seemed more and more like tempting ideas. That worried me.

"Sadie, Carter," I said, trying not to show that I wanted to vomit as I hoped for it to end soon, and preferably in a happy ending. "This is Ninazu ... He is the Sumerian god of the underworld and health..."

"Sumerian?" Carter asked in surprise.

"What contradictory things to be a god." Said Sadie.

"How do Sumerian gods exist, too ?!" Complained Carter.

"We've met Egyptians and Greeks, so what? That's time to be discussing, Carter! Explain to us what the hell happened or is happening!"

"This body that Inpu is inhabiting ..." began Ninazu, who was soon cut off by Walt.

"W-Walt ... My name is Walt ..." said Walt.

"Whatever. Walt. Walt's body was possessed by a very powerful, Sumerian demon named Shenu. If I were to make a comparison, I would say that a Shenu is almost of the level of a Knight of the Apocalypse. " Ninazu explained "The signs are very characteristic and I felt the aura of the monster as soon as you arrived. We have to get the demon out or Walt will die and Inpu will be contaminated."

" How contaminated?" Asked Sadie.

"Being immortal, such a demon would not kill him. But they are corrupting him. I suppose you should have a lot of headaches, right, Inpu? Listening to voices that seem ever more tempting." said Ninazu.

I noticed that the last sentence was not a question and I looked away ashamed.

"B-But ... He's a god right? Can't he deal with this alone?" Sadie asked apprehensively, holding my hand tightly.

"To defeat a Shenu, you must channel magic made of extremely pure energy. I can do rituals that use it for being also the god of health. But Inpu ... " said Ninazu, sighing at the same time that Walt almost coughed his lung out "He may be a good person ... just a bit grumpy in most of the centuries ... But ... There's no way to run away. Personality does not alter the nature of magic so much. Inpu is still the son of the Egyptian god of chaos and his magic revolves around necromancy."

"But Ninazu ... L-let me ask ..." I started wanting to stop my doubts soon. "S-Shenu is in possession of Walt's body," I said as I pressed my hands to my head, holding on to the urge to crush it."I am too a certain way. So..."

"Then the two of you are fighting over the body, and when the Shenu wins, the body will die." Ninazu said, "I have to get you both out. You and the Shenu"

" No!" said Sadie with wide eyes filling with tears and I realized, by the cold feeling that took over Walt's heart, that he also felt the problem of Ninazu's idea. That cold feeling also spread through my heart, because we knew that if I left Walt's body, he would immediately die for the curse that haunted his family since the time of Tutankhamen.

"There must be another way," Carter suggested.

Since Ninazu seemed kinda lost about such concern about taking both me and Shenu from within Walt, an explanation of the curse was briefly given by Carter and Sadie. Or rather, I think that's what they did, because the pain began to grow again showing that Ninazu's spell, which I knew would not last long, was ending. My attention drifted again and when I realized, I was on the ground again.

" No! No! I don't want to lose anyone else!" Said Sadie, throwing herself at us and hugging as her face filled with tears. It broke my heart to see her like that. At that moment I swore by the waters of the Nile that whatever happens I would take revenge on whoever sent that Shenu for making Sadie cry.

" _Anubis ..._ " Walt's voice caught me by surprise. He had been quiet until then (and not without reason) " _There ... there is no other way, right?"_

" _Not that I know. I'm not exactly the professional in Sumerian mythology. If Ninazu does not know, it must hardly exist_ " I replied.

" _Judging by the pain, too ... even if I don't do the ritual I_ _don't_ _think it would be long before ... you know ..."_ said Walt.

With his hand shaking, Walt stroked her cheek lightly and tried to force a smile through the pain he felt. Something that surprised me, for I also felt the pain and I must say that doing anything but screaming was a considerable challenge.

"Hey," Walt said, "do not cry. In a way, I was supposed to be already dead a few years ago."

"B-But ... I do not want ... Right now ... T-that ... Everything seemed ... To be working ... " said Sadie sobbing as tears ran down her soft cheeks.

From that point on, everything was confused in my memory. I remember screaming in pain as Ninazu's spell finally broke. I remember a strong hug and a kiss on the forehead. I remember the voices that at first whispered, but soon they were already screaming in my head hurting my ears although this was impossible, for they existed only in my mind.

When I found myself again, I realized I was lying on the floor and my mouth tasted like earth. I didn't have the strength to move yet. When looking forward and seeing black paws instead of pale hands, I came to the conclusion that I was not only in the shape of a jackal, but also outside Walt's body. I don't know how long I looked into the void trying to find some strength to get up. Getting up was already difficult, having enough strength to change into a human form would be even more so. When I got to my feet... my paws.. I turned my face and the first thing I saw was Sadie crying and hugging Walt's body while Carter was torn between comforting her sister and crying in pain as well.


	3. SADIE -Comfort Delivered by Combat Boots

**SADIE**

I'm not really good with words at times like this. And I think you can forgive me for that. Of course I had a discussion with Ninazu after Walt / Anubis fainted. There had to be a better option. Yes, it was good that at least one possible option made me still able to have Anubis, but I wanted Walt to stay alive too. Am I selfish for wanting both?

I sobbed and tears were dripping from my face for some time already when Anubis rose from the ground in his jackal form. Until then I had not noticed it, I just kept crying over Walt's body.

"Sadie ..." Carter said lightly, probably crying too, and then put his hand on my shoulder.

I do not know how long I stood there, ignoring everything that was happening around me. I just wanted to cry until I was finished.

At one point, I noticed that Walt probably would not want to see me like that. It was difficult and involved several sobs, but I managed to take a deep breath to move away from his body and just stand there, sitting, watching while the tears were still running down my face. I had the slight feeling that both my brother and Anubis looked at me worried even though they themselves were in their form of mourning as well. I took a deep breath again and a few seconds later, I felt Anubis's muzzle on my cheek. Kind of weird, he was in the shape of a jackal after all. I had not seen that form for a long time.

"A-Are y-you b ... B-back to n-n-normal?" I asked between sobs.

He nodded as he looked at me with those chocolate-colored eyes with a concerned expression. I wonder now if he could speak in that form, but it seemed to me that at that moment he was silently trying to think of something to say as probably knowing that asking "Are you okay?" would be stupid. At that moment, the only thing I could do was hug him tightly.

From then on, things were kind of confusing to remember. I have the faint memory that Ninazu, Anubis, and Carter talked after a few seconds, but I do not remember what they said. When I was myself again, Anubis was in the human form that I knew so much. He knelt down beside me and ran his hand gently on my cheek, wiping away the trail a tear had formed. I think he said something, but I do not remember. Anubis carried me affectionately like a princess and I hugged him tightly. I think someone must have opened a portal, because one appeared in front of us and then we were in our house in Brooklyn.

Since then, I've been in my room. I do not know exactly how many days have passed. Maybe I should count how many times Carter tried to give me something to eat? Not that I've ever tried to touch the food. I think I can say that the only advance I had was that I got tired of the silence that was in that house, especially in that room, and ended up putting all my Adele's playlist to play randomly. At that moment, I stared at the emptiness of the wall of my room to the sound of " _When we were Young"._ The music was already at the end when I heard footsteps in the hallway, the noise of combat boots was very characteristic since I used them frequently. So I knew who it was. Anubis. He had come a few times trying to talk to me, but I never answered the knock on the door and he hadn't tried to simply enter my room without permission (which I imagine would be quite simple considering that he can appear virtually anywhere he wants ... of course... since the place has the prerequisites such as being place of death or mourning. But I think there are other places ... divine ... or magical ... that also allow this). A few seconds later, I heard the knock on my bedroom door.

I bit my lip wondering if this time I would change my answer (or lack thereof).

"Come in," I said monotonously, and then I heard him opening the door seemingly cautiously. I had my back to the door, but my ears followed in his footsteps through my room and the noise and movement of the bed stirring as he sat next to me.

"Ahm ..." Anubis said, probably thinking what to think. "Carter said you're still eating too little."

"No appetite." I said dryly.

He sighed and took a few seconds before gently stroking my fingers through my hair, pulling a few strokes down my face. I recoiled at the feel of his fingers. Even from my sadness, I could remember how I liked that beautiful god of toilet paper. I sat down and, still not looking at him much, I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder. Anubis said nothing, just hugged me back and patted my head and then gave a light kiss to its top. We stayed that way for a while as Adele's song filled the room. I squeezed the hug and he corresponded the grip. It didn't look like words were needed to be said, they all seemed to be expressed in that embrace.

"Be strong, Sadie. I know you are." He said, running his hand gently over my head. They could have been simple words, but they made me open the first smile I had since Walt died. It was a simple, small smile, perhaps still quite filled with sadness, but it was a smile. So I lifted my head and stared into his eyes. I thought he deserved to be able to see the smile he was able to put on my face.

"Thank you," I replied, running my hand over my eyes that already seemed to fill with tears.

The god gently held my face with his pale hands while my cell phone now played " _All I Ask_ ", originally from Adele, but this was in the Spanish version that I found by chance on Youtube that was sung by a certain Kerly Karla & La Banda. It would be a very romantic time if it wasn't a moment so full of mourning. Slowly, he kissed me on the lips and it was nice to be able to feel even more of his warmth. There was no way I could say it was 100% better, but I was certainly getting a little better thanks to his presence there. After we parted from the kiss, he looked at me with an expression that I came to know well.

"What's it?" I asked. That expression on the god's face was of when he had something to say to me, something that I might not like, and so he thought of the best way to speak.

He lowered his head, sighing a little, then looked at me again holding my gaze as he held each of my hands with his as if to give me strength.

"Last night," Anubis began, "Walt's ka arrived at the Hall of Judgment.

I felt a chill run down my spine. How stupid I was. I hadn't considered the fact that probably his ka (or soul) would go to the Hall of Judgment where Anubis would... Oh my gods ... where Anubis would judge him and then his soul would go to the Sekhet-Aaru . As close as possible to what would be a "paradise". Otherwise, the person would turn into Ammit's breakfast.

"Please do not tell me Ammit devoured him!" I asked in desperation grabbing his Iron Maiden shirt.

"N-No ... I ... I have not judged it yet." - He said and I could calm myself more.

"No?"

"No. Actually, that's why I came. He wants to see you. Sure, if it's in your best interest. You do not have to force yourself to go if you do not want to, he said he'd understand."

"Not at all! I am going!" I answered, perhaps pressing too hard on his right arm.

All he did then was to shake his left arm and then in the middle of my room a portal came up. I stood up, trembling, but determined. Anubis waited to see what I would do and when I entered the portal, he followed me.

In the blink of an eye, I was in the Hall of Judgment. He had not changed much since the last time I had been there. I think that would be the normal thing to expect since all the Egyptian gods had left the human world. I looked where my father (who was dividing the body with Osiris) used to stay with my mother and my heart was tightened by not seeing them anymore and, instead, seeing Walt near it. It was obvious that it was not exactly him, it was just his ka, practically a ghost, and his slightly transparent image proved it. Despite his sad eyes, my first reaction was to rush to embrace him as I felt my eyes fill with tears again, but I stopped when I was a few steps away from him.

"Hey, Sadie," he said. I looked at him and I reached out a hand lightly to his face to confirm a question that had arisen in my mind when I had run towards him. When my hand went through him as if he were nothing more than cold air, my heart clenched and I could no longer contain my tears. I could not even touch it!

"H-Hey." I said weakly as tears streamed down my face.

"Hey. Hey. Do not Cry. Please. I don't like to see you crying." He said trying to cheer me up. I could tell by the movements that he might have thought of cleaning my tears, but he remembered that his hand would only cross me. "I'm sorry it was all over like this."

"D-Do not apologize, idiot." I said "What are you guilty of, apologizing like that?"

He opened a crooked smile at my words. Oh how I would miss that smile.

"Let me apologize then for not being able to say goodbye first. W-Well ... At least I'm getting it now, right?"

"Is that allowed?" I asked with a weak, tearful laugh.

"No," he said with a guilty grin and looked at Anubis who was not far away.

"VIP customer," replied Anubis, shrugging his shoulders with a mischievous but sad smile. "Sad" was a word that accompanied all the actions of the day until then.

"Sadie, I'm not good with goodbyes. Even more terminal like that, " Walt said, turning my attention to him. "But I still wanted to talk to you again. I know there were lots of ups and downs in our relationship and ... Well ... It was far from normal. I spent a lot of time ready to die because of the curse so I think having earned two years more was up to profit. After all, we could date each other, right? I do not know what will happen to me when going forward or if I can say "I see you on the other side" since, if it's "only" me, I'm already a VIP client of the death lord there, I imagine you would be a Super VIP Client 5 stars Gold Platinum. I know it hurts when someone we know dies, but I wanted to ask you to be strong ok? Be that annoying and chatty Sadie we both know and love.

Those words filled my heart and at the same time crushed him. I cried like a baby (or maybe worse than one).

"And also," he went on, "no matter what happens, always remember something. I love you Sadie Kane."

And that was it. Those last words went to the final stab at me to fall apart.

"You can not go! Can not! I cried, kicked, and slammed my foot." Anubis approached me trying to calm me, but I started yelling at him. "You can not do that to him!"

"Sadie, I have no choice," replied Anubis, hating as much the situation as me apparently. "Eventually something will happen to his own ka if I do not judge him. Be this something good or not. The chances of something bad happening are too great. Me and Walt talked a lot about this before I went to pick up for a last goodbye. It is much better in the short and long term for him to simply be judged soon."

"B-But ... But ..." I stammered. It was rare for me to be speechless to argue. But here I am. Sadie Kane, famous for being chatty, not knowing what to say.

"It's all right, Sadie. It's going to be all right, "Walt said with a smile trying to cheer me up."

I reached my hand close to his face, knew I could not touch him, but wanted to imagine I could. At least I felt the cold air touching my hand. Slowly I did the same to "kiss him" and he did the same.

"I love you too, Walt," he said back.

After a few seconds, he turned to Anubis who was apparently already preparing for the ritual of the trial, for he had changed his standard hot rocker outfit for Egyptian clothing with the a scepter of about 2 meters in which he rested lightly with a sadness look.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?" Walt asked.

"Of course I will," replied Anubis. I had even the most super protective boyfriends.

"Can I stay for the trial?" I asked, and Anubis shook my head, already opening a portal for me to go back to my room.

"Sorry, but no. It is forbidden to the eyes of mortals that are still alive, "replied Anubis.

I nodded briefly and after one last good-bye look at Walt, I walked towards the portal, but first I went by Anubis.

"Thank you, and I love you too," he said, and kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Lady Kane," he said, smiling at me, and then I passed the portal taking one last look back as the Hall of Judgment vanished from my sight.


	4. ZIA - Double Trouble

ZIA

It had been a week since Walt had died. In the middle of all this, today we were in the day after the most sad Christmas I had ever seen. The god of death had not come back since the day that he apparently led Sadie to bid farewell to Walt. I still blamed myself for not feeling well that day Walt died, so I did not go to school. Maybe something could be done. Or not. We still did not know much about exactly what happened that day. I think the only one who could give better explanations would be Anubis, but he didn't show up again. Meanwhile, everyone took advantage of the Christmas holiday to ... I don't know ... Everyone was in a different mood. Some tried to cool their heads, others were really trying to bring the spirit of Christmas, perhaps to forget everything that happened.

Thanks to Christmas, many of the apprentices went to spend their Christmas and New Year's Eve parties with the family, which left Brooklyn House even emptier (and perhaps even more depressing). Of all the apprentices, only those who remained for Christmas were Sean, Cleo and Julian. Sean is an Irish boy being trained on Bast's path, after much hesitation as to which to choose. As for Cleo, she is a sweet girl who was born in Rio de Janeiro, that is completely addicted to books and follows the path of Thoth. Julian has a lot of practice with Carter as they both follow the path of Horus. However, they do not look like much.

I was lying on the couch, not without a sigh, passing through the fourth Christmas movie there was on television. I really was not in the mood for that kind of movie right now.

"Hey," said Carter, appearing on the side of the couch. "Anything cool to see?"

"Amazing how there are many channels and still nothing that is good." I replied to my boyfriend who opened a crooked smile and decided to sit next to me.

"Maybe you're being a bit picky with the poor the TV." he said

"Maybe ..." I said, sighing in dismay and laying my head on Carter's shoulder. What made him blush instantly. Incredible how he was still embarrassed by such things. But nothing against it, it even make him become more... Erm ... Cute ... When he was embarrassing like that.

So we ended up watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas". According to what Cleo told me once, it was apparently a movie that went straight through both Christmas and Halloween since it was somewhat ... Multi-holiday. Although the TV was in the movie, our attentions were not in it, but a noise that came from the stairs caught our attention. Following the noise, it was not long before we saw Sadie running, pulling Anubis by the wrist. I still find it incredible how he does not even seem to care. If it was another god, surely Sadie would be nothing but dust. Now that he was out of Walt's body, I felt uncomfortable when he was present. You can call me exaggerated if you want, but I can't totally trust it. Despite that, I have to admit, he was the one who managed to get Sadie out of her room. Not that she was all happy, but at least she was eating again.

"Look who I brought back here!" she said triumphantly raising his arm like a winner of a Box fight while he, after looking at her with a faint smile, waved slightly to me and Carter like giving a brief "hello".

"Hey Anubis," said Carter. I just stared at him and crossed my arms. "I ... Don't want to go into details of this kind... But ... Walt ..."

"He went to Sekhet-Aaru if that's what you wants to know," answered the god. Which meant that Walt had gone as close to the idea of "paradise" that Egyptian mythology had. Which also explained why Sadie seemed a little happier.

Carter smiled and nodded as Sadie was pulling Anubis and then pushing him to sit on the other side of the couch next to the one Carter and I were.

"So I brought him here," said Sadie, "it was not easy when you do not have a cell phone. You should get a phone Anubis! Why did you take so long to come?

"I do not think there is sign on the Duat." He said apologetically. "Erm ... I was doing some things ..."

I do not know if Carter felt the same way, I know Sadie didn't, but I thought there was something else behind those "things." But I decided to let it go for now, we had more important issues to solve at the moment.

"Well ... We were still trying to figure out what happened that day, and a little help from you would be welcome," Carter said.

"Sadie said," said Anubis with a sigh. "In fact, what happened that day made me very intrigued."

"Who were the ones who attacked us?" Sadie began "The guy with the name of baba, the dragon and that strange thing that ... " she stopped, as remembering the monster responsible for taking Walt's life.

"The guy with the name of baba," said Anubis, seeming to find the man's new nickname a little funny, "is one that makes me more worried. He was Zababa. He is the Hittite god of war.

We were all obviously surprised that this guy was a god, but beyond surprise, an expression of unfamiliarity crossed Sadie's face.

"Hittite?" Asked Sadie.

"The Hittites were one of Ancient Egypt's favorite enemies," Carter said. "It was between these two that the Battle of Kadesh occurred. Battle that gave rise to the first Treaty of Peace that is recorded in history and the first battle in recorded history for which details of tactics and formations are known.

"Nerd," said Sadie.

"Oh really? Is it just so far that you know today? " Asked Anubis, somewhat surprised.

"Well ... As far as I know, it's ..." Carter said, uncomfortable.

"Do you remember how old were you in this battle?" Sadie looked at her boyfriend.

"Not exactly," said Anubis, sighing and concentrating as if he was counting the centuries. "Surely I was more than a thousand. Maybe almost 1900. I do not know. "

"Old man," said Sadie, laughing. Which made him roll his eyes.

"Well," Anubis went on, "I think they are more or less the Turks nowadays.

"So ... From what you guys told me about the day. This Zababa is Hittite, the monster Ninazu took and Ninazu himself are Sumerians. We already have two mythologies that we did not know together. " I said, "What about the dragon?"

"The dragon was Illuyanka. " Replied Anubis. "Hittite, too. He is actually a very powerful dragon that has already fought and almost killed a Hittite god. He also worries me a lot since he is so powerful. "

"In the meantime, you seem to have sprayed Zababa so easily. Or more or less. " Said Carter.

"The power of a god is greatly influenced by how much he is known in the world. " Anubis explained. "Not exactly worshiped, just known. The Hittite gods are somewhat forgotten by the world. "

"So if it was you like you, not being hosted by someone, against Zababa, would you win?" Sadie asked, and Anubis nodded uncertainly.

"Well ... I can not say for sure. But it is a fact that the name "Anubis" is much more well-known than "Zababa" although I do not have any serious believer anymore" said Anubis shrugging "but Zababa is very attached to fighting combat, swords, punches and such things. I'm not much of a warrior type. I think it could be said that if it was those computer games, I would be more of a mage type.

"A Necromancer, perhaps?" Suggested Carter, and Anubis nodded.

"Leaving that video game chat aside," I said. Because seriously, I could not stand it, we should go to the main focus of the conversation "what could these three be up to? "

"That's where things get weirder," said Anubis. "It's not at all normal for beings from different mythologies to come together to fight another mythology. "

"Even among gods and monsters there are cliques as in school?" Asked Sadie.

"More or less. " Said Anubis. "That's why the situation makes me worried. I tried to investigate in the underworld for some more information, but I really did not find much besides others sharing the strange feeling that something is not right. "

We all took time to digest that information. I may not have seen those three who attacked them, but considering what Carter told me after they returned and now with this brief conversation with Anubis, I could not help but be worried. How many more monsters could the Sumerians and Hittites have and send to attack us? What other mythologies could you join? Because at this point it would be foolish to think that only these few existed.

"Well ... I guess we can take a vacation from any research and enjoy what's left of Christmas mood, right?" Asked Sadie.

"Do you want to celebrate Christmas with all this happening?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, Anubis has been investigating the underworld and has not discovered much. I do not know where we could draw more conclusions. " Said Sadie. "In the worst case, call Percy and Annabeth to see what they know about the Greek side of mythology?"

"Do it then! It's better than nothing. " I complained, rising from the couch.

"I'll do that tomorrow," said Sadie.

"Not at all. Today. " I emphasized. I think I noticed Carter and Anubis looking at each other silently, "Are not you going to try to talk to your girlfriend?", "I won't. You go man. "

"If you want to talk to her so much, call her," Sadie said, grabbing Anubis's arm and pulling him from the sofa. It's me who has her number. Not even the little nerd there saved their number.

And with those words, she turned and went with Anubis to her room. I looked at her angrily and was not proud of it or the tone of voice I used. Since there was nothing more I could do, I threw myself on the couch with my arms folded back to the film as Carter looked at me wondering what it would be safe to say or do without making me more irritable. She did not want to follow Sadie's advice and try to enjoy what was left of the Christmas mood. A strange feeling had settled in my stomach ever since I had awakened. It was not a good feeling. It was a feeling that something was going to go wrong. But in spite of everything, I hoped that the Christmas spirit that Sadie spoke of would prove that my stomach was wrong and that in fact I had only eaten too much chocolate.


	5. NICO - Buon Natale?

**NICO**

I think that if you're going to count how many Christmases I've had since I was born, you probably can't say that most of them were happy. When I was small everything was simpler. When I spent Christmas in Venice with my mother and my sister Bianca without knowing anything of these things of Greek gods besides the fact that they were only mythology or, at most, characters that appeared in the cards of mythomagic. But, of course, everything had to get worse because the World War II began, so, we had to leave Italy. Then it came the United States and ... It ... It just gotten so bad. I'm really not in the mood for a sad flashback to simply summarize my life to this day. After so many lows and highs and lows, I think I can finally say things were getting better. I mean, I had already completed more than 1 year dating Will and ... I guess... I guess I can say that I'm happy although I occasionally invoke a zombie "unintentionally" to be able to get an excuse to stay at the table of the sons of Apollo instead of the solitary table of the sons of Hades in the Camp Half Blood.

Will is the son of Apollo and a Texas singer. When Apollo decided to get thrown away from Olympus by Zeus, I was able to meet him. I mean, I had met him before, but never as "my boyfriend's father." Perhaps because of the neglect of some gods with their children or the reasonable reputation of Apolo's 'womanizer' or ... 'manizer'? I did not even care about this meeting. Especially when considering that Apollo was in a strange situation, he was now a mortal with the ridiculous name of Lester Papadopoulos. But I must admit (and do not tell Will, though he probably noticed) that I was VERY worried and anxious when he talked about meeting his mother at Christmas.

"My mother said she's coming to spend Christmas in New York," he said one day at breakfast in the camp. "We can go spend it with her and then she gets to knows you. What do you think?"

I almost threw my orange juice out to hear it.

"Gets to know me?" I repeated as if I had not believed my ears "are you sure about that?"

"Of course. Why not?" Will asked, looking at me hopefully.

"W-Wouldn't it have been better for you to go to Texas instead of her coming to New York? It's not like hotels are cheap through New York at this time of year." I said

"Well ... that's what she suggested earlier." He said, "but then I mentioned that my boyfriend can be a problem magnet for being a son of Hades, so maybe it would be better for her to come even closer."

I really did not believe what he said. He practically forced his mom to spend a extra money just to meet me?

"Did you say that? And she agreeded?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. At the same time. She's looking forward to meet you. " he said.

"And she knows that ... That I ... I am ... Your BOYfriend and not GIRLfriend?" I asked staring at the glass of juice emphasizing "boy" and "girl".

"Of course she knows. Stop with that 30s thinking. Everything about it is a lot more good nowadays." he replied.

"Yup. OK. Tell that to Trump. " I replied.

" There ... There are exceptions." He said with a shrug. "So?"

It took me a few more seconds for consider the idea, but eventually I sighed and agreeded into it.

That is why I was here in New York now facing the reception of a simple but cozy hotel.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" I asked nervously, putting my hands in my jacket pocket.

"Relax. It'll be all right, " Will told me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek that made me blush and hide more in my jacket, glancing around quickly, but no one seemed to have seen anything too much.

Suddenly, I hear only a female voice shouting happily at Will's name.

" WILL!" Shouted a smiling Naomi Solace. It was easy to see her resemblance to Will though I think Will probably got more of Apollo's looks and her personality. She hugged Will tightly at the moment and stood there for another few seconds until she turned to me. " And you ... You must be Nico. Right? " She asked, holding my shoulders still smiling.

"Yes, I am" I replied.

At the same time she hugged me almost as tightly as she had hugged Will and whispered in my ear, I think only for me to hear.

"Thank you for taking care of my son." - she said.

I could not help but smile and finally respond to the hug.

"You're welcome," I said.

After that, we talked little (basically if we were okay and about the fall of Apollo from Olympus) and then we all went to the room. It was a cozy room with three single beds. She said to we let ourselves fell at home and I think Will was able to fulfill the suggestion more than I did I only sit on one of the beds and took off my jacket since it was warmer in there. I was not sure how to behave or what to say.

"Did you see Mom, didn't I say Nico was a nice guy?" Will asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Well, of course he is. He's a nice boy. I'm just wondering how much trouble you've gotten into in the Camp. It makes me worried, you know?" Naomi said with a sigh. "It would be nice if we could use a cell phone."

"You know that a cell phone is not a good idea, Mother," Will said with a sad smile.

"I know." She said giving Will a little kiss on the head. Well, mother thing, I guess. Perhaps a dark expression passed over my face at that moment as I remembered my late mother. I think she noticed, because she sat next to me on the bed. "Well, Nico, I have to ask you to make a very important decision.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, Will has said to me that you are Italian. So ... "she said, taking three pamphlets from her pocket." You'll be responsible for choosing where we'll spend the Christmas. I got these three pamphlets from restaurants that are going to do something special for Christmas. This is from an Italian restaurant, "she said with a wink." But ... If you're not feeling quite in the _natale italiano_ food mood ... Did I said it right?

"You did," I said with a small smile.

"And well, if you are not in the _natale italiano_ mood, we also have a restaurant with good american christmas food and ... this last one ... I never tried... I think that I can't read that right ... _genéthlio ellinikó_? Anyway, Greek Christmas." She said, handing me the three leaflets. "All right, we have the three most near heritages on food of the two of you to choose from. But of course, we can go on the others for a delicious dinner any other day while we're here."

And it was like this, that now I saw myself in the middle of December 25 eating a good pasta, filling my belly with panettone and eating a good pizza together with Will and Naomi in an Italian restaurant full of Italians and with a Italian TV. It made me long for Italy although much of it has changed since I left at the beginning of World War II. One day I would think about going back there more calmly. I mean, without having to run away from monsters and try to save the world.

"Hey," Will said at my side of the table after I finished chewing the last piece of my second slice of pizza. I looked at him and he smiled and looked me in the eyes with those blue eyes like the sky or the sea. But that smile ... It was a beautiful smile that made me blush. " _Feliz Navidad!"_

"That's Spanish, idiot." I said, and he laughed lightly as I rolled my eyes, but then I looked at him again and smiled at him. "Buon Natale."

"Buon Natale. " He said rightly this time.

He smiled back at me and, at that moment, I did not care if anyone was watching or whether Will's mother was or was not having a fangirl attack, I only know that when I saw Will's face approaching to kiss me, I approached also until our lips touched sweetly. I can't tell you how long we were there kissing, I know that soon I felt Will's hand on my cheek and I placed my hand over his.

If I ever stopped to make a ranking of the best Christmas I've ever had, that one certainly was among the top 5. I will not say that maybe at first because my Christmas memories with my mother and sister in Italy are a bit forgotten, but still precious.

After that we went back to the hotel. We had agreed with Percy and Annabeth to do something in the city in the next day. They were also in town to spend the Christmas and New Year with the family, especially Percy who was now with a new little sister (by mother's side) and he seemed to be a very doting brother and, as Percy and Annabeth were now living on the west coast while studying in New Rome, I imagine that they are missing their families quite a lot.

"So? How long had it been since you had a real Italian Christmas?" Said Will, already in the hotel room while his mother was taking a shower.

"Honestly, I don't know." I answered as he sat on my bed.

"We can try to make a deal with all the monsters and everything else so that next Christmas we can spend in Austin at my mother's house." Said Will, taking my hand.

"You would have to do a lot of agreements." I said, and he let out a short laugh.

"We'll find a way," he said.

The idea was to be from the 23rd to the 5th of January with Will's mother in New York just walking around, getting to know us and taking lots of pictures. On the 23rd I met Naomi and we walked around Times Square, on the 24th, his mother insisted on buying Christmas presents for us even though it was not yet 25th and we were all watching Christmas movies on TV at the Hotel with a popcorn mess by the sofa wanting until the 24th to turn the 25th. On the 25th, we strolled around the city a bit before heading to the Italian restaurant I mentioned. By day 26, we had scheduled to meet Percy and Annabeth at a point near Central Park. Plans from the 27th onwards were still a surprise, Naomi said. Thinking about it now, I feel bad for her because of her plans didn't work so well.

The snow still occupied the streets of the city (which I find a bit annoying) as we went to meet Percy and Annabeth on the 26th. The hotel we were in was a bit far from Central Park, we had to go by subway to narrow the distance we would need to walk. Nothing against this specifically, since the cold was a good excuse for Will and I sat together in the subway hand in hand. After exiting the subway, we were walking towards Central Park, but ... Well ... What we saw there was not quite what we expected to see.

Yes, we saw Percy and Annabeth. At the time I could recognize them both from a distance, I saw that they seemed almost as frightened as we were. The humans around did not seem to see anything, the fog is the guilty, but there, coming in more and more into the park was a considerable amount of monsters. Most troubling, however, was that they had a second group, even bigger, that was going in another direction.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" Will yelled and we started running towards them while they were busy trying to stop a monster I had never seen. He looked like a ... Um ... Well, it has no better definition than "Headless Knight." The Knight, who even had his own horse, chased a screaming girl. I wonder what she saw.

" WILL! NICO!" Annabeth said as Percy punched the knight's chest with Riptide and the girl ran away as fast as the snow-slick floor allowed. After the scream of the girl, the chaos began even among the common mortals.

"Where did these monsters come from ?!" I asked at once with my sword in my hand. After all, it's not just Percy who has his sword tricks that something more "loadable" through the streets in the 21st century.

"We do not know," Annabeth said. "They were here when we arrived. Most do not seem to care about mortals, but some insist on attacking them. Most either go into Central Park or down this street.

"Certainly, neither of them thinks of preparing a fireworks show for the New Year." Will said.

"Sadly not," Percy said.

"That's too much for the four of us." I said while, probably attracted by the presentation of four demigods together, at least half a dozen monsters went on top of us. I recognized among them at least one Dracanae, but apart from it, the other monsters seemed strange to me, almost "foreigners" if I could use that word.

Will was able to get far enough away to get his equally practical bow and arrow (yeah, Hermes' sons from the camp were managing to make practical weapons to carry around or change one or other that does not already have that ability), Annabeth took a knife and Percy and I took our swords, and the four of us fought the half-dozen monsters that were over us. I think I could say we were a good team. Will's aim was perfect to hit a monster no matter that it was fighting with us (son of archery god, duh), it distracted the monster and then some of us could send him to Tartarus (ie where those strange monsters went).

"We can't let that second group that is going to gods-knows-where-to do whatever they want to do!" Percy said breathlessly as he killed the last monster.

"Nico and I are going after them, you can take care of those from Central Park," Will said.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Central Park is well surrounded by water ... I think we'll be good seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

"Water that is frozen," Percy said. "But be careful."

I nodded as Will was already pulling me by the wrist. We ran after the monsters following the path they made. These seemed less interested in attacking mortals. The only strong enemy we had was the ice that covered the sidewalk and sometimes it made one of us slip.

"I think we're in Brooklyn," I said. I do not know how much time we ran, I was out of breath.

Apparently the monsters had stopped walking and were attacking a large and beautiful house. From a hole in that house, I saw a girl with blond hair and colored wicks holding something in her hand while an African-American boy fought with a weird sword against at least three monsters. Joining them in battle, I could see another short-haired girl who helped the boy and also a girl with two boys who together threw ... Spells? ... and attacks on a dozen monsters. Apparently what prevented everything from getting uglier was something that looked like a magical field that seemed to be the girl's work and also had ...

"IS THAT A DRAGON?" Will said looking up.

I looked up and saw that there was actually a dragon struggling with another person, a black-haired boy.

I do not know who they were, but they were obviously in trouble and, any enemies of the monsters, I think I could consider friends.

#######

And that's it! Thank you for reading this new chapter. Next week I'll post another one. And sorry for my English, is not my first language but I'm trying my best 3

Please comment. I like to know that there is someone reading!


	6. PERCY - We just slept, nothing more

PERCY

Okay, probably this is the time when you expect me to start telling all my and Annabeth's side of this problem from where we separated from Nico and Will. But you know what? Not yet. Let me pretend that I have moments that seem like normal for a person for my age. Let me pretend I can make it from Christmas to New Year without having any monstrous or divine stumbling problems in the way. So, I'll start telling from a few days ago.

Annabeth and I decided to spend Christmas and New Years' time in New York but Annabeth would stay the New Year in San Francisco with her family. San Francisco was closer to New Rome than New York so she had gone there a few times. And now in New York, she could quickly visit Boston to see her cousin Magnus. Oh, I don't know if you know. We're going to the university in New Rome. Annabeth is very happy and proud to have gotten this far and she shows it by picking on me there.

"Do you want to bet the probability of a quiet Christmas?" I asked Annabeth as we headed toward my house. It was very cold, but we were well protected even though we still walked hand in hand to warm out hands ... Okay ... It was not to warm the hand.

"So ... I'll bet a drachma that we can not have a quiet Christmas," Annabeth said.

"Wow. How pessimistic. " I complained as she smiled at me.

"Prove me wrong then, seaweed brain." she said as I rolled my eyes.

""Annabeth" and "wrong" are two words that do not usually go together in the same sentence unless you have a "is not" in the middle of them." I replied.

She even tried to roll her eyes, but you could tell by the smile that she liked to hear it. What? I know what my girlfriend likes to hear.

As I reached the front door, I took the keys from my pocket and opened the door. I could hear my mother's voice as the lock began to crack.

"Did you hear that? Who is it, Estelle?" My mother said to Estelle, my baby sister.

At the same time I saw that little toothless smile looking at me from the room. She screamed for my attention as she stretched out the small, chubby little hand. I walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly (but not too tightly) as I pressed my cheek against her cheek.

"Estelle! I missed you! I missed you so much! Did you missed me?" I asked and she answered something I did not understand in baby language. Still with her on my lap, I also managed to hug my mother.

"Was it all right across the country?" She asked as she finished hugging me and started to hug Annabeth.

"Yeah ... Kinda… " Annabeth said as he hugged her too.

"Well, I guess you two deserve at least a break then, don't you?" My mother asked.

"As normal as possible, preferably." I complained.

"Just remember that you may be asking too much when you use the word "normal"". Said Annabeth

"Anyway ... Where's Paul?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys just missed each other. He went out to buy some things. Well, I imagine the trip was tiring. You can relax that soon we'll be having dinner. And, Annabeth, do you know this house is your house, right?"

"Thank you," Annabeth said with a sweet smile.

The rest of the day passed fast like a blur. We dropped our things and we took turns to take a shower. As one was bathing, the other was playing with Estelle. Then we were both playing with Estelle until Paul arrived. With everyone at home, we started to have dinner, and as always, Paul asked for details and asked several things about what happened on the magical side of the world. He also talked a lot with Annabeth, the two could keep themselves busy in conversations that after some minutes I could not follow along. The conversation was so good that at one point Estelle was already sleeping in the chair.

"Well ... I think it's time for a little someone to sleep," my mother said, starting to rise from her chair.

"No," I said, standing up for her. "Let me put her to bed today?"

"Thank you," my mother said with a tired smile. Ok ... I may not know what it's like to be a mother, but I imagine it's tiring. Well, one thing I'm sure of, I think Estelle is going to give her less worries than I did and still do.

My house is no mansion. We did not have any guest rooms where Annabeth could sleep, and for my mother and Paul, leaving such an important guest to sleep on the couch would be unforgivable. Of course I offered to sleep on the couch instead of Annabeth, but Annabeth was very stubborn on insisting that I couldn't do that. And that was how the solution came in the form of an extra mattress in my room (as it couldn't be on Estelle's or my mother's).

When we were tired enough to sleep, Annabeth and I went to my room, but my mother followed me and looked at us both with a serious expression.

"No fooling around just because they're sharing the same room, eh. " - she said. Oh ... Annabeth said that my face turned redder than a tomato. In my defense at least, I say that hers did not get much better.

"M-Mom ..." was all I could say at the time.

No, I didn't fool around with Annabeth yet if that's what you wants to know. I will not go into detail about that, either. Do not ask me, okay? I think it's a too personal thing to be put in the story like that.

But what I think I might include is: I was sitting there in my bed while Annabeth was on the mattress next to it putting something in her backpack. Everyone else was already asleep or almost asleep and we were going the same way. Annabeth turned to me, resting her arms and head on the edge of the mattress on my bed.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing very well when she looked like she was up to something.

"Maybe next Christmas you can go to San Francisco to visit my family," Annabeth said, "what do you think?"

"Oh really? It would be a great idea, " I said, laying down on my bed so that my face would face hers.

"And then maybe in the next ... The two families together?"

"You really have bold ideas for the future, eh?"

She blushed and turned around so she sat on her mattress using my mattress as backrest so she had her back to me.

"It must be an effect of the university in New Rome. Everything there seems to give a perspective of the future."

"True," I said, sighing, then looking up at the ceiling. "We'll then plan those two Christmases to come. And who knows? Maybe more things too, since you are so excited."

I guess I was a little too focused on the ceiling, because the next moment I noticed Annabeth's head entering my field of vision giving me a sweet kiss on the lips as she sat beside me on the bed. I guess now I have to admit that I blushed again as she ended up getting into the blanket with me and laying beside me on the bed.

"W-What, seaweed brain? W-We will not do anything ... just ... It's cold ... It's winter and ... "Annabeth said leaving the sentence in the air.

"Um ... Cold ..." was all I could say. Seriously, I may not be the smartest person in the world, but recently it was being hard to find the words that existed in my vocabulary.

The bed, being for single, was obviously a little tight. But I did not care, I do not know if she did. Maybe it was even better that size. It was not too tight to be uncomfortable. I venture to say that it was the right measure.

I looked away from the ceiling a bit after I had recovered from the fact that Annabeth was in the same bed as I was, and I took the risk of looking at her. And there she was looking at me with those gray eyes of hers. I could not help but notice how beautiful she looked. There, a with her hair as a little mess, sleepy-faced and with pajamas. Beautiful. I think my eyes showed what I thought, because the next second we were one approaching our faces and then we were kissing deeply. One of her hands gently rested on my cheek and, in response, my other hand instinctively hugged her slightly. How a bed could be uncomfortable at times to find place to the hand! Especially when it wasn't exactly one bed that had a lot of space.

After what seemed like a good amount of minutes, we separated a little bit and stood there, one staring at the other and both blushed. Maybe that's because ... I don't think we ever had a kiss like that. Of course, there were several moments of special kisses. The kiss underwater for example. But that ... Well ... I guess I don't have to go into the details, right?

"I love you, seaweed brain," Annabeth said in a whisper.

"I love you too, wise girl" I replied, although " wise girl" was still far off in the nickname ranking of nicknames that was "seaweed brain".

She smiled and her cheeks flushed more. She hugged me and took her pillow for her, Then, she whispered,

"Good Night"

"Good Night" I said back.

Well, of course took some time to fall asleep. I had my girlfriend sleeping next to me on the same mattress. But I think I eventually fell asleep. I remember something that happened in the morning when I was in that state where the person is not awake nor sleeping and one doesn't want to open the eyes either. I have a faint memory that the sound of my room's door opening awakened me a little and left me in such a state. After a few seconds I heard Paul's muffled laugh that said something like, "Well, since the clothes are still in place, you think we can assume they were not fooling around." I then heard a sigh from my mother who complained something about how teenagers are complicated. I'm sure I remember hearing that, Annabeth did not remember that when I questioned her. My mom and Paul have not said anything about it and I'm not crazy to ask. But I'm still kind of dumbfounded to look at them.

Anyway, that's basically how my days went by until the day we had scheduled to meet Nico and Will. Basically I stayed at home with Annabeth enjoying a cozy and familiar atmosphere. And not making anything up at night, okay? Just sleeping. But she did not always wanted to share the mattress.

At Christmas, we ate my mother's delicious food who decided to make blue rice. I think it was the funniest Christmas I've ever had, because it was also the first one I spent having a little sister. And what a mess she could make when she had a plate of food near her chubby little hands.

But then, the day we'd arranged to meet with Will and Nico, Annabeth and I went to Central Park as planned. We had literally just turned the corner when we faced monsters going into the park while a second group came down the street going I don't know where. I am not an expert in mythology, but these monsters were very different from what I was accustomed to seeing, and judging from the experience I had with the Romans and the recent short-contact I had with Annabeth's Nordic demigod cousin I think "different monsters" are hardly a good sign. Monsters in general are not a good sign.

"B-But ... What?" I exclaimed, half shocked. See? Vocabulary acquired throughout life thrown in the trash recently.

"Where did so many monsters come from?" Annabeth asked until she seemed to notice something strange. "They do not seem to care about other people ... At least ..."

"Most of them..." I said picking up Riptide when I noticed that a totally headless rider (and yes, it's possible to be nearly or partially headless. I've seen Harry Potter movies) riding a horse was going towards a girl.

We were preventing the knight from hunting the girl when we heard Will and Nico's voice calling us. Annabeth was the first to notice them, even because I was kind of busy defeating a monster. I punched the knight's chest and the girl ran away. I think it was because of this scene that humans began to notice that something was not right. I do not quite know what they saw, but the chaos broke out at once and everyone started to run.

"Where did these monsters come from ?!" I heard Nico ask as the four of us got together.

"We do not know," Annabeth said, "they were here when we arrived. Most do not seem to care about mortals, but some insist on attacking them. Most either go into Central Park or down this street.

"Certainly, neither of them thinks of preparing a fireworks show for the New Year." Will said.

"Sadly not," I said.

"That's too much for the four of us," Nico said, and I hate to admit that I agreed with what he said. But we couldn't just give up like this.

Then, each one of us took our respective weapon and we managed to defeat the monsters who approached us. Me and Nico with swords, Annabeth with a knife and Will with his bow and arrow. It was a good amount of monsters even though we were in four, and some were even very strong, but it was that group that was getting farther and farther down the street worried me.

"We can't let that second group that is going gods-knows-where to do whatever they want to do!" I complained when I had a second to catch my breath.

"Nico and I are going after them, you can take care of those from Central Park," Will said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. It seemed risky to leave them alone with so many monsters. Yeah ... We'd both get lots of monsters too. It was too many monsters just for the four of us anyway.

"Central Park is well surrounded by water... I think we'll be good seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

"Water that is frozen ... " I complained. Water could be comforting ... Frozen, not so much. But I do not think I was in a position to be more demanding. "But, be careful."

After alerting them to be careful (something I don't think I need to keep remembering, but it's always good to remember), Will nodded and the two then ran after the second set of monsters. We then turned to our group of monsters, too big for two demigods. I swallowed hard as I stared at what lay ahead.

"Please tell me you have some brilliant plan worthy of a daughter of Athena." I said.

"Not yet." Annabeth answered.


	7. CARTER - Group Fighting

CARTER

Some minutes after my sister left the room pulling her boyfriend to her room with the excuse of trying to enjoy what was left of Christmas, it would begin the attack on our house. This attack would lead to another destruction of the house and, or I hope at least, another renewal of it. However, before the monsters attack started, before I knew that our attempt to have a quiet day was not going to work, I kept looking at Zia. She was visibly irritated, even worried. I wondered what could be safe to say to her at that moment.

\- I.. ahm ... - I started to talk in an insecure way - I noticed that you two walk a little ... angry with each other ... Lately?

"I know ..." Zia sighed and laid onto my shoulder with a slightly sad expression. "I do not want to be bickering with Sadie like that."

I tried to relax the situation a little by letting her lie on my shoulder. I took one of her hands delicately and brought it to my lips giving a light kiss on it. It made her smile slightly at me. However, I could see from her eyes that the situation still worried her a lot, but I think that just by having a smile on her face I can already consider myself a bit victorious.

"Why are you fighting so much lately?" I asked curiously.

"I think she's mad at me for some of the things I said yesterday when she came to dinner ..."

Oh yes, yesterday's dinner. I remember it was one of the few times that Sadie had left the room since Walt had died. I think it was the third or fourth time or something. At the time I was not there, I was in the middle of a little training with Julien who had insisted that he needed to be distracted with something. As a distraction was something that many of us were needing lately, I ended up agreeing. When we stopped for a drink, I remember hearing Sadie screaming at Zia telling her that she knew nothing and that she was judging everything without knowing all the details. Zia had yelled to Sadie saying that Sadie shouldn't say later that she had not warned.

I had tried to ask the two of them exactly what the quarrel had been about, but they both refused to respond. This time I was not going to miss the oportunity, I was going to ask her exactly what had happened between them at dinner yesterday, and that's when I heard the glass from the upstairs windows break.

"It came from Sadie's room!" - it was all I had time to say before one of the windows of the living room also broke and from it jumped on me a snake with horns, front paws and wings.

The surprise apparition of the horned snake took me by surprise, so it was up to Zia to save my life this time.

"Ha-Di!" She shouted using the Egyptian spell of explosion, but that only made the snake deviate from its previous path (which was straight to my neck).

When I was able to take my Kopesh, the Egyptian curved sword, I saw that a second horned snake came from the same window. Also, to make matters worse, a second and third window were broken as well. From each of them came a strange creature that seemed to complete each other. Those two were those creatures common in mythology in which the body was made up of parts of different animals. I could notice that the predominant animal of one would be a dog (but not the cute ones, it was more like the hellish type). While the body was predominantly a dog , it had a human head. The others body was predominantly human and had a dogs head. Both still, to make matters worse, held weapons and seemed eager to test the blade's wire.

That's how the chaos broke out in the Brooklyn house. I was worried about my sister and the apprentices, but those two snakes and two strange monsters were occupying me and Zia. Even because other monsters were quickly appearing but the strongest still seemed to be the first four since we could not get rid of them. Zia and I tried to execute sequences of attacks, she with the spells and me with my sword. But everything we did seemed to be not enough as the number of monsters only increased.

At some point in the confusion, I could see Cleo and Sean running down stairs from a very ugly monster without mouths, ears or lips and followed by threatening-looking shadows. Cleo was casting various fire spells on the monster and its follower shadows, but all it could do was to spread the shadows a little and set the house on fire. After they had finished down the stairs, Sean managed to concentrate enough to try to fight his sword.

I thought for a brief hundredth of a second that I had seen Julien appear from one of the doors holding his sword and being followed by a third horned snake but the ground beneath his feet crumbed. I'm not sure where he fell. I could not see where he fell because at the same time everything collapsed when a strong dragon's tail entered my field of vision. The dragon's tail, which I recognized as being that of Illuyanka, had broken the walls by strongly beating a black thing. This black thing, when it fell over the rubbles filthy with dust, I could see that it was Anubis.

"Nek," he cursed in ancient Egyptian. Note it if you like to learn how to curse in dead languages. I think it's the equivalent of "shit" or something.

"Get away from him! Ha-Di!" Shouted Sadie, sneaking through what was left of the ladder, attacking with the blast spell the great dragon Illuyanka, who had already destroyed almost our entire house.

The dragon apparently did not like that and then decided that Sadie would be an interesting target. I cried out as I saw the dragon's mouth go towards my sister. I wanted to do something but it was a little far away and the brief distraction made a nasty claw monster grab me by the neck. The monster threw me against the wall as I tried to get rid of it to save my sister. I managed to cut off the monster's arm and get rid of it, but I saw it took too long. However, to my delight, Anubis did not take too long. He dissolved into a black smoke that quickly went to Sadie before the dragon made her a toothpick. In a blink of an eye she was there in front of the dragon surrounded by a black smoke and in the other she was a few meters from me in a safer place.

"Thank you," I heard Sadie said. Anubis did not answer back, just nodded and wiped the ... Blood? ... That dripped from his head from where he'd probably gotten beaten by Illuyanka. Well ... I suppose it was blood because it was kind of different. Not "kind of", very much different. Sadie also noticed and asked what I thought. "What's that running out of your head?"

"Ahm ... I think it's the closest to being called blood." Anubis answered. "A few more seconds, and the cut must close."

"Wait, your blood is silver?" Asked Sadie.

" I DO NOT REALLY THINK IT'S TIME FOR THAT!" Zia shouted nervously as she beheaded a monster. I have to admit that I agreed with her.

"And the Greeks are golden. You get used to it, "answered Anubis as he held the face of one of those partially dog monsters I mentioned earlier and pulverized it.

Zia and I got rid of some of the monsters around us, I thought about how we needed to organize better, think of some strategy, anything that would control that mess. I could no longer see where Cleo, Julien, and Sean were, and that worried me. I think Zia thought the same as I did because she used her great affinity with fire spells to suck out the fire that Cleo had scattered around the house and then used it to attack as many monsters as possible. With this, we managed to get rid of the weak ones and I could see that our three apprentices were fighting against some monsters while protecting themselves with Cleo's magic shield. They looked tired and bruised, but they were alive.

Since our true and biggest problem still seemed to be that stupid dragon, Illuyanka, I think Anubis took as his charge defeating him since he was immortal and all. He dissolved into black smoke and took advantage of the distraction that the fire made to run towards him. Linen strips used to curl mummies tried to limit the reach of the dragon's attacks and I'm not sure if it was the linen strips or Anubis fighting with the dragon, but parts of the it's body seemed to begin to age and then to putrefy. The tip of the tail for example, was just bone and dead flesh. Meanwhile, despite all this, the dragon still seemed well enough to fight. It was then that Illuyanka managed to snatch Anubis and threw him up high. I heard Sadie's scream of concern echo as I was busy cutting in half, from head to tail, one of those horned snakes.

"Relax, he's immortal. Remember?" Zia said as she formed a barrier of fire burning any monster that tried to reach behind my back. Though she had said that, Zia did not seem to be hoping for Anubis's safety. It may be my imagination, but when he was high up, I think I saw the image of Anubis fail like an old television. But it can be just imagination, since I was very busy.

Following the example of our apprentices who were fighting the three together, Zia and I joined, but Sadie seemed lost and she was still alone among the monsters since Anubis was in a very complicated situation and she did not seem to be concentrating enough to get rid of the monsters with their spells because of it. My heart stopped as one of the walls shadows literally turned into a monster and grabbed my sister ready to break her neck.

"SADIE!" Was all I could scream as I noticed, for the second time in a day, my inefficiency as older brother when I saw my sister in distress again and I was, again, too far away and too busy to help her.

To my delight, again, someone else has decided to do the honors of saving my sister. An arrow cut the air from afar and hit the monster on the head. I think that the arrow even had a little light of its own. I wondered at the existence of the arrow and followed with my eyes the place from which it seemed to have come from and I saw a boy with black hair holding a sword that gave me shivers and a blond boy who was probably the savior of my sister since he held a bow and was preparing to shoot a second arrow.

We did not have exactly a lot of time to talk, but it was nice to have two people joining the fight on our side for a change as it seemed that monsters and more monsters did not stop appearing. I'm not sure who they were, introductions would come later.

The fight was unfolding and we were not on the winning side. I saw that Cleo was already on her knees, unable to hold the shield for long, and that Sean and Julien were badly hurt. Zia seemed to be holding herself so she would not faint after using so much magic. I was not much better while I almost gave in to exhaustion. Sadie was with the two surprise-help-boys, and the three of them, especially Sadie, looked very tired as well.

"What did I say about invoking the undead, Nico ?!" I heard the blond boy complain. As I looked, I noticed that the black-haired boy, who I now imagine is Nico, had actually invoked the undead. I thought about how strange it was, I had not seen anyone do it unless one followed the path of Anubis. Path that only Walt had followed. Anubis, who was now fighting a half-necked dragon. Invoking the living dead, Nico looked even more tired than before.

I do not quite know how it happened, but at one point in the fight there was me, Zia, Sadie, Cleo, Sean, Julien, Nico and the blond boy together in the center of what used to be our living room. Anubis continued to prevent Illuyanka from crushing ugly ants and the living dead soldiers invoked by Nico were scattered around.

"That is not working very well, there are too many monsters!" Cleo said as, with her legs wobbly, conjuring a small magic shield that prevented a monster from hitting the ax on Nico's head, who soon took the chance to behead the monster.

"We have to think of something," said the blond boy.

"I think I have an idea," Sadie said, looking at Anubis in the distance. "HEY! ANUBIS, I HAVE AN IDEA AND I NEED YOUR HELP!" She shouted at him.

"I ACCEPT ANYTHING!" He shouted back.

"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A PORTAL CLOSED WITH SOMETHING IN THE MIDDLE OF IT?" Sadie shouted back.

"What?" Julien asked, expressing what I thought too.

Anubis, however, did not seem to need anything more to know what Sadie wanted. He pointed in our direction and a portal appeared behind us. At the time I wondered if Sadie's plan was to just run away, but then I understood the meaning of her words. Besides, I'd bet the monsters would chase us even if we ran away.

"Fast! Go through the portal!" I screamed as I kept the strange mouth-less monster out of the way.

Sean and Cleo were practically carrying each other through the portal as Zia and me were guaranteeing their safety. It was then that a female monster attacked me. It was not a physical strike like a punch. I don't know how to describe it. I felt weak, very weak, with my body burning and the force abandoning me completely.

"Hold it, hold it!" It was the last thing I heard Nico say when he grabbed me before I fainted.


	8. ANNABETH - Cleopatra's Needle

**ANNABETH**

I don't think I need to say that I didn't like the situation. We tried to cope how just the two of us could win against so many monsters. I guess Will and Nico would also have their problems to face. Although most monsters didn't disturb the normal humans, we couldn't let that situation like that. Whatever the normal humans have seen, the chaos had already started in the Central Park. That way, it would be a matter of minutes for the police or something like that came and, consequently, the situation would only get worse.

You know, certain times I wonder why I couldn't just be a normal girl with normal concerns like College, friends, family, dating ... And not have to add to that list monsters, gods, magic and all that sort of thing. Since I can't do anything about it and as someone has to stop the plan of those strange monsters, I couldn't help but sigh to let my ideas of a normal, dull and quiet life aside and then begin to tell Percy my plan.

"I have an idea, but you won't like it " it was the first thing I said to Percy after trying, as fast as I could, think of a solution to our problem.

After Nico and Will run after the other group of monsters, in an ideal situation, I would hide in a quiet place near, like the children's playground, so I could think of a strategy. However, as some monsters were attacking civilians, we didn't have this opportunity.

"If it's an idea, it's worth something" he replied.

"The monsters are virtually all ignoring people and, if you look closely, they don't let anyone approach or stay at Central Park" I was explaining as took my cap from my purse. It wasn't a normal cap, if I put it in my head, I'd be invisible.

"Noticed." said Percy.

"I can hide with the Cap and follow them to find out what they want in there. There must be something. They all follow this path by the side of the Metropolitan Museum of art."

"You're thinking of going alone?"

I knew that Percy was going to complain about this small part of the plan. But no, I didn't plan to go alone. I mean, not in a way. However, we didn't have time to argue, we had to be quick.

"No. I said that I have a plan, didn't I? Calm down and listen. On the other side of the Art Museum there is a pretty big Lake"

"Lake which is probably frozen." He said. "Ok, officially I hate this plan and I don't even know what you want me to do with this Lake."

"You go to it, try to create waves, as high as you can. Throw them at the monsters, drowning them or simply to distract them. Whatever. " I explained.

"But you, theoretically, won't be there in the middle of it all?" Percy asked without missing this detail.

" I'll try to stay close to the Art Museum. Wait about 5 minutes before creating the wave so I have time to go."

"I don't like it." said Percy.

"Have a better plan?" I asked as putting the cap.

"Be careful." He replied then sighed.

I cracked a smile. I hated when we were put in these tricky situations that placed our lives at risk, but warmed my heart when he was worried about me. While the situation gave me chills, he warmed me with just his mere presence. To repay it, I approached him and gave him a quick but sweet kiss on his lips.

He smiled when our lips touched and he understood that was a kiss. After all, I was invisible. I knew that if it were up to us, we'd be there kissing each other for a long time while the monsters continued to do what they wanted. So, in order to once again save the day, I walked away from the lips of Percy and inspired deeply getting ready for what awaited us.

"Let's go, seaweed brain." I said before starting following the monsters and do my part of the plan.

The monsters followed by a path that cut the trees that were on the side of the Metropolitan Art Museum of New York. The more I walked, the more I noticed that the amount of monsters increased. The funny thing, however, is that I didn't have to walk far. I thought they had gone deeper into the Park, but no. I could no longer see the buildings, thanks to the trees, but I could still see the bottom of the Museum.

Another thing I found intriguing was where the monsters seemed to gather. They formed a circle around the Cleopatra's needle. Cleopatra's needle is an Egyptian obelisk in Central Park near the Art Museum. Kinda weird to have something Egyptian in the middle of New York? Not much. It was given to the United States as a gift by Egypt in an attempt to strengthen the relationship between the two countries in the 19 century. If you don't know what is an obelisk, it is a tall and slender monument made in raster form and with a pyramidal termination. Even the word "Obelisk" comes from the Greek _obeliskos_ , which means needle. Leaving this part of history and architecture aside, I think it's kind of depressing that this wonderful example of ancient Egyptian civilization is so far from home.

The monsters formed a circle around the Cleopatra's needle without moving much. That is, with the exception of a few. One of these monsters was a woman. Calling her a monster would be cruel, she didn't look like a monster. She was very beautiful. She had the skin tone of chocolate, enigmatic yellow eyes and walked gracefully without shivering due to the cold winter wind that made her blue hair move. Her clothes couldn't be more out of season. She wore only a long cream-colored skirt that seemed to be made of very thin tissue and a top almost the same shade of blue that her hair. While she gave a sense of elegance, she also passed a sense of danger and madness, her look made me shiver. In addition, she seemed to chant something for the obelisk in a language I didn't know. To the sounds of she intoned, the other monsters seemed to respond or repeat and I think not necessarily in the same language, because I thought I heard a few words in Greek and even in Spanish. However, it was impossible to get any words with everyone talking at once. I imagine having caught the words "River", "light" and "line", but I could be wrong.

As I approached, I could see that Cleopatra's needle was emanating a slight light. The Obelisk radiated a soft yellow light while the hieroglyphics carved in it began to shine brightly in red. Those who were closer to the ground were the first to begin to shine. The light was then spreading rapidly toward the tip of the Obelisk until it escaped by the tip crossing the sky of New York. Whatever it was it,I doubted that it was a good sign.

"Is done. One less. " said the blue-haired women admiring the light that cut the sky. What most concerned me in the phrase was "One less".

"Don't you think you'd better go doing the same in the others at once than one at a time?" asked a man approaching her. He did not give the same impact that the woman gave. The man was bald, had a big and bulky beard and his arms were as large as those of Thor. Thor of the Avengers movies. I haven't had the opportunity to meet the real, but my cousin Magnus said it is far from being the same thing.

"That's why nobody leaves the art of making plans for a Hittite as you" the woman said crossing her arms with superiority while the man looked with extreme bitterness and hatred "No, you idiot. If we do it all at once, we'll call too much attention."

"Don't you dare call me stupid, woman!" shouted the man by pressing his hand into a fist. He apparently got so angry that he was almost punching the woman. But she never lost her poise of superiority.

"Forgive me if I have mistaken ..." said a second woman, also very pretty. This second woman had long red hair and sat with extreme elegance on metal fence that prevented the people of getting too close to the Obelisk. She looked like those beautiful women who appear on the cover of magazines after a lot of photoshop. She could be a model if it wasn't the blood dripping down your mouth. Describing this way and looking at her, she could very well be a vampire. After all that's happened since I found out I was a demi-god, now I wonder if there is some magical, mythical or fictional creature that appears in the stories of the movies, books and things like that but does not exist. I'm officially open to accept everything.

"What is now?" asked the blue haired woman rolling her eyes.

"You said you don't want to draw attention, but what we're doing does not call much attention already?" asked the woman that I'm judging to be a vampire.

"Our largest group was home to Brooklyn. This will create a diversion, let the wizards be busy and they will still resolve the error that Zababa committed." explained the woman with blue hair. If I had to guess, I'd say the man was Zababa, because he was angry the blue haired woman comment.

"Come on, stop with this ugly face, Zababa" told vampire making pucker up.

"Yes. I should send you there to fix your mistake." said the Lady in blue hair "All I asked for was for the shedu to possess the god of death so he could to be on our side, but your incompetence can't even get hold of one god alone."

"The fact that almost all the other Egyptian gods are not here doesn't mean he is not a god anymore." justified Zababa "and also, he was with those kids…"

"And are you not a god too?" said the woman in the blue hair cutting Zababa's speech "and don't tell me you're afraid of a little group of mortals! You're lucky to have returned from the underworld so fast."

I was worried about the five minutes that I asked for Percy. I looked in the direction of the Lake, and everything seemed normal so far. I looked in the direction of the Art Museum and already planned my escape route for when it would necessary. I would have stayed more to hear more, but at that moment the blue haired woman turned her back to the Obelisk.

"If we had someone less forgo-"she started to say. But then she stopped.

The blue haired woman stood completely still as a statue. She began sniffing the air quickly and she put her tongue out three times. It shivered me to notice that her tongue was like a snake's. However, the shiver that ran through my body from the feet to the head at that time was nothing compared to what went through my body when she focused at me with those extremely yellow and eyes with vertical pupils.

It shouldn't be possible. I was wearing the cap that made me invisible. It was not possible that she was seeing me. I was still completely afraid to do anything that could give away my position. But apparently it wasn't necessary...

For she knew exactly where I was.

Again she recited something I didn't understand and snakes appeared like magic in front of her and some from the group of monsters. On the next moment, she jumped towards me probably trying to kill me. I was able to move fast enough to dodge and pull my knife to defend myself. I rolled gently in the grass when I fell after dodge. I fell, because she managed to hurt me at my waist with long claws that had appeared in her hands. To make matters worse, she took my cap.

Now that apparently everyone could see me, I heard the other monsters saying repeatedly "human" or "demigod". I took my knife and held strongly ready to defend myself against anyone who tried to attack me. My hips hurt and I felt the clothes beginning to stick with my body. It was then that I heard a loud noise that sounded like running water, wave and ice breaking. Percy! As soon as I could I turned to run to protect myself inside the walls of the Art Museum, but I saw that wasn't going to make it in time, because a great snake grabbed me curling around my waist and holding my arms. The body of the snake had easily the diameter of the wheel of a truck. On that moment, several things happened at the same time. In a moment I felt the snake squeezing me like it was thinking if it would rather kill me crushed or use me as breakfast and at the next second I saw someone with a sword killing the snake. I didn't even had time to think whether it was Percy this person as the next moment I was inside the Art Museum as a wave carried the greatest amount of monsters that it could.

I coughed, trying to recover the lost air after the fight against the Snake (a one-sided fight). I raised the look to see who saved me and I saw an old lady that ignored me and went towards the door of the Museum. She was tall, had freckles on her face and her gray hair was stuck in an elegant chignon. In some ways, she reminded me of my mother. As if she was an older version.

"W-Wait ..." I could say as I tried to get up, but ended up falling again. She never looked back, but I could see she was fighting swiftly with the sword preventing any Monster to enter the Museum. Watching the fight like that, I doubted that the old age brought her some burden.

At one point, it looks like the old lady with no name let Percy enter the Museum. I got up with wobbly legs while they were discussing something.

"Percy ..." I said getting up and pressing my injury.

"You okay? " He asked holding me "We have to go!"

"And leave her like that?!" I said surprised.

"I got this, girl" answered the old woman while still fighting "after all, it may not look it, but I am a goddess. You have to go. You have something more important to do than stay here."

My mind went into a tailspin at the time. Go? To where? Her? A Goddess?

"Calvary Cemetery" said the old lady as she was trying to answer my questions as soon as possible "the fate of the world is in the hands of all of you. "

thank you for reading and please review! XD Tell me who are your favorite ships, tell me what you liked or didn't on the fic so far!

And , one more time, sorry for any stupid mistakes with the english. It's not my first language.


	9. WILL-Not tired of summoning the dead?

WILL

I'm not a professional in the art of storytelling, but I will give my best. I promise.

Well, about the boy that Nico held, it wasn't necessary to be the son of the god of medicine to notice that he wasn't feeling well. As preventing that the boy fell to the ground, Nico guard got open and so it was left to me and the black and short haired girl to protect them both.

"GO ON, NICO! GO THROW THE PORTAL WITH HIM!" yelled desperate to get out of that place.

Of course, I didn't know how that portal was created. However, by the looks of it and by what the blonde girl had screamed, it was undeniable the fact that it was a portal.

Nico walked through it carrying the boy that could hardly walk while I protected their passage. When the two passed, me and the short-haired girl ran practically at the same time to pass through the portal followed by the blonde girl and then by the boy fully in black clothes that seemed to have materialized in front of the gate and then crossed it. Strangely, he reminded me a little of Nico.

"Get out of the way!" said the boy in black clothes and we all did what he said very willingly.

Everyone looked tense while the dragon was going toward the portal trying to cross it. When his head went through the portal, the boy in black clothes seemed to begin to close the portal as stretching his right arm towards it and then close the hand. It didn't seem to be exactly easy since he seemed to make some strength in his hand. The dragon roared and screamed increasingly as the portal closed. Everyone looked tense, exhausted and defeated while waiting to see what would be the resolution of that crazy idea. I know that my dad was busy trying to restore the oracles and deal with pimples, but, at that moment, I made a prayer to him so the idea worked and we could get out of that craziness alive.

When the portal closed beheading the Dragon, it was with a sigh of relief that all collapsed on the floor, exhausted. I twisted my nose to smell that emanated from the dead flesh of the dragon and stared at another direction. It was a pretty disgusting, the dragon's head was necrotic at some parts, bones in others and, to supplement the sick, was bleeding. Look around to divert attention of the dragon was not, unfortunately, a good idea too. When looking around, I noticed that we were in a cemetery. Okay, another point to consider the boy in black like Nico.

"WILL! YOU WOULD BE QUITE USEFUL HERE NOW! " Nico screamed and I looked to where he was.

Nico still held the boy who now seemed to be having a seizure. He shook and squirmed. I got all the strength I had and I got up as fast as I could and ran next to the boy.

"CARTER. " shouted our new friends (or so I hope so) almost at the same time.

However, despite the remarkable concern with the friend, Carter, they also were not in the best of conditions. While trying to get close to Carter, one of them discovered he had sprained his ankle, because he soon fell on the floor. One of the girls, the one with black and short hair, also didn't look good, I don't know if it was fatigue or something, but she lost the strength to stand up and ended up having to drag on until Carter.

Without thinking twice, I was soon doing all the healing thing which I was already used. I had nothing that I could use in my pockets, so I had to rely on my gifts as a son of Apollo. What, at worst, I think it's a good thing to rely upon on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER? " complained the blonde girl. I realized she called him brother. Maybe half brother? On the part of some god? After all, she was white and blond and he had brown hair and was black. Anyway, I'd worry about relationships after.

"Relax. I'm just going to heal him. " I complained. I didn't want to wait even one more second, I had a bad feeling.

What happened to Carter seemed strange to me. Somehow, the feeling was as if he was ill, but at the same time, cursed. It was strange. I've done my best to heal him. Diseases and curses are more complicated than a wound, so I had to use more of my powers with my hands headed for him while I sand in ancient Greek a hymn for my father. Over time, the seizure of Carter was stopping and then he just puffed lying on the grass in the cemetery. I sighed, a drop of sweat ran all over my face. Healing others can not seem to depend on physical strength and stuff, but it could be tiresome when I use my powers.

"He should be fine now. You just need to rest enough" I said and the two girls, the blonde one and the one with short hair, were soon giving attention to him.

"How are you feeling?" asked the girl with short black hair.

"Don't you dare give me a heart attack like that again!"claimed blonde girl with a slight British accent.

"Oh. Sorry" he replied weakly barely opening her eyes and giving a slight laugh.

Since Carter seemed fine, I decided to check the kid who probably had sprained his ankle. The tasks of being the team's doctor. You're always the last to be able to breathe a sigh of relief. As the process of healing the boy's foot was easier, I thought about taking this opportunity to talk to him, asking who they were exactly, but I was distracted by Nico approaching me and looking for the group with the a suspicious look.

"What's that look?" I asked after a sigh.

"I'll tell you after… "said Nico in mysterious ways making me roll my eyes.

It didn't take much to cure the boy's leg, but felt uncomfortable to start chating with him while Nico was there ready to fly in the throat from the first that would be crazy enough to confront him. Not that it was necessary, we were all tired and enjoying the fact that we were all alive. I barely finished healing the boy's leg and Nico pulled me by the arm to a safer distance.

" What is it?" I complained looking at him.

"I Don't trust them." Nico said.

"Why? They didn't try to attack us and the monsters clearly didn't saw them as friends" I said while crossing my arms waiting for his argument.

"That one ... Wearing black, "said Nico quietly staring and whispering "I don't like him."

"Great, I don't have to be jealous then? " I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"He gives me a strong feeling of death." He said and I looked furtively to where the boy was.

Well ... It was difficult to doubt him, because he was in a scene that was actually quite cute. I'm jealous, I wish Nico was more ... Ahm ... I don't know the word ... "loose"? "relaxed" maybe. Then maybe we could copy. The boy in black sat on the grass that was covered with a light layer of snow and, after checking the brother, the blonde girl approached the boy and sat in his lap. I could see the boy got a little flushed when the girl sat facing him.

"You are not hurt right?" She asked holding his face with one hand and looking in each side and at the top of the head and also checking his abdomen and chest protected by a black shirt that was half torn and a little dirty of something that looked like liquid mercury.

"A little ... The worst is healed already. Only a few of when Illuyanka bit me." He replied by raising a little his shirt and showing a waist injury that was filled with the same liquid that looked like mercury. Strange, he had Unicorn blood? "And you? " He asked this time stroking the hand on her cheek that was dirty with dust and ran his eyes on her body as searching for any injury.

"Just a few scratches" she replied with a sweet smile giving then a kiss on his forehead "But don't try again be my shield. " She completed eye-rolling.

"I don't care, I prefer much more to keep you in that way, alive and breathing." He replied.

Thinking I had seen enough of that full of sugar scene, I looked at Nico once more.

"Look ... I don't know. I think I'm really jealous. Because… why we don't do anything like that?" – I asked Nico immediately blushed.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Like..." I said approaching and picking his chin gently forcing his face to approach and look at me in the eyes " Are you not hurt? Aren't you tired of summoning the dead?"

Nico blushed and looked away from side to side before answering.

" I'm fine. J-Just a little tired ..." He replied.

"Do you think the monsters will follow us down here?" asked the boy who I healed the ankle.

"I think so" answered me, Nico, the boy in black and his girlfriend, and Carter at the same time.

"We have to plan what to do..., "said Carter trying to get up, but was soon stopped by the girl with black hair that forced him, delicately, to continue lying.

"No, you have to rest" she replied by gently stroking his face with her fingers and then taking his hand firmly, but gently, as if she was afraid to break him.

Carter smiled at her and, to make the romance more on air, she gave a kiss on his forehead delicately. Seriously, I think we were all forgetting the small detail that we were in the middle of a cemetery.

"Any person less broken could help figure out what to do, "said a third girl who had stayed quiet until then. She had accent. Not quite the Latin accent that had the Mexicans, but reminded me a little bit.

"At least a cemetery ... This is good. Right? "asked the blonde girl looking for her boyfriend who nodded.

"The choice was deliberate" he replied.

Then, everyone's heart nearly came out of our mouth when we heard footsteps approaching. I would like to say that, as well as the brave warriors demigods who we are, we got up, with weapons drawn, ready to fight. But that's not what happened. Nico and I were already standing, so it was easy to draw our weapons. Carter was weak and when trying to get up, he seemed under a lot of pain so he had strained his girlfriend who had to stop to stand up and hold him. The blonde girl was still in the boy's lap, so they took some time to get up. The girl with accent was very quickly, points to her. The one with recently healed leg almost fell when getting up and another boy had to hold him. I'm glad, however, that we had nothing to fear, because soon we saw Annabeth and Percy approaching. I don't know how they found us, but I thanked them for having done it.


	10. NICO - I Met the Egyptian Death God

**NICO**

It was a relief to be able to see that Percy and Annabeth were well. I don't know how they have dealt with all those monsters, Annabeth must have had a great plan. I'd ask about that later, because, at that time, we had more urgent things to deal with.

As they ran, reaching the cemetery where we were already pretty breathless. Percy was disheveled, clothes dirty with blood, but with no cuts whatsoever. Annabeth, however, was cut and with blood on her clothes. She puffed more than him while holding the wound firmly.

"You okay?" asked Will as noticing her cut -Let Me fix it. Come.

Will was very proactive and helped Percy to sit Annabeth on a stone bench that was nearby. Before he sit her there, however, me and one of the girls we met today, we took out the snow that was on top of the bench. It wasn't the girl that now gave full attention to Carter, nor the blonde girl who was near the boy in black, it was the girl who had Brazilian accent. I knew the accent more than Will since I was one of the few who could speak with Paolo, the Brazilian at Camp half blood.

It didn't take long for Will to heal the wound of Annabeth, however, after the cut closed, he looked seriously for her.

"So" he said "the cut closed, but ... It seems that whatever caused it, it was poisoned."

"Ugh. Shit. Like if having got cut wasn't bad enough" complained Annabeth

"We have to give an antidote for you. " continued Dr. Will "is a very strong poison so I can't heal everything, because I am very tired after Carter. But relax that is not all bad news. I managed to greatly reduce the quantity and contain the remnants of the venom for a few more hours. You'll feel a lot better now, but it would be better if you don't move too much. Give me a few minutes to try to get off what's left of the poison. You're safe at least until tomorrow night if you stay quiet."

"I'll remember" Annabeth mumbled sighing slowly while, exhausted after making three cures, being two of them apparently complicated, Will lied down on her side into what was left on the bench kind of lying only leaving the legs out.

"I'm tired" He mumbled.

As the perfect attentive boyfriend that Percy was, he sat in a small spot of the bench close to Annabeth that wasn't being used and gave a kiss on top of her head. I looked at Will, a bit silly to do something, but also wanting to give some attention and energy to my boyfriend while I myself was also a little exhausted after invoking those dead who stayed behind after we crossed the portal. So I leaned next to the bench getting the closer of Will and whispering so only him could listen.

"Working hard today, huh? Dr. Will?" I told him after giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and looked at me right in the eye.

"Thanks" he answered by passing one of the hands in my hair.

"So, "said Percy breaking the moment. I thought he was looking at the two of us, but he was actually looking for the group of people among which I only knew the name of Carter "long time no see eh, Carter and Sadie."

"Really, I didn't imagine it we would find you today, but I figured that when we met again, it would be in a situation like this. " said Annabeth still on the bench.

"Dangerous, full of monsters and inexplicable things?" answered the blonde girl while the boy in black protected her with his coat. I imagine she was cold as she was wearing what seemed to be her pajamas. I don't think it was in her plans go sightseeing at the cemetery today.

"It's exactly that, "said Annabeth opening a smile.

"Hey. Hold on. Wait" I said getting up and getting between the two groups " you know each other?" I asked. Especially because I was worried about who (or what) would be the kid in black clothes.

"Make your question mine" said one of the other boys who was not Carter or the boy in black. This had Irish accent.

"I met Carter and Sadie some time ago" Percy explained.

"Pleasure, Carter" responded weakly who I already knew it was Carter.

"Sadie here" answered the blonde girl "we also just met Percy and Annabeth some time ago." She explained and Percy and Annabeth raised their hand when the names were called.

"I think we need a good session of introduction of new friends, "said Percy.

"I agree" I said. I may have looked to the boy in black and I guess he noticed, as he looked back toward me and didn't seem the least bit bothered or scared when noticed that I was watching. On the contrary, a slight laugh seemed to escape his lips. I don't know if it was a challenging laugh or giggle or something.

"Well, nice to meet you all, my name is Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Wait… wait" said the girl with Brazilian accent " son of Poseidon. Poseidon as in "the Greek god of the sea"?"

"Himself." said Percy used to this reaction "I got it from the little that I spoke with Carter and Sadie that you Egyptians are not demigods. Apparently the Egyptian gods don't usually make children around."

"No" replied the black boy.

"Egyptians?" said Will interrupting the explanation. Although I must admit that if he hadn't done it, I would have "Man ... That's cool! And they still remains faithful to its divine marriages? Sometimes it seems that the Greeks only know how to cheat, make a lover here and there, enjoy an exciting night and things like that.

"Well ..." said the boy in black "Infidelity happens more between the other gods. Most gods think it's disgusting to have such a relationship with mortals."

"Stupid" said Sadie. The boy in black looked at her with a crooked smile almost like apologizing and then she hugged him.

"Well, anyway, "said Annabeth " I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Athena? The goddess of wisdom? Really? That's cool!" said the girl with Brazilian accent "I'm Cleo. I follow the path of Thoth."

"The Egyptian god of wisdom, "said Annabeth with the shining eyes of interest while Cleo nodded.

"Easy there." now it was my turn to stop "what is "follow the path of Toth" and if you are not demigods, what are you?"

"Mages and descendants of Pharaohs" replied the boy of Irish accent "By the way, I'm Sean, follower of the path of Khonsu, Egyptian god of the Moon and time."

"When we say "follow the path" of some god, means that we train spells or combat techniques and gather knowledge or something connected to this god and use it as our abilities" explained the boy who Will fix the broken leg " it's almost as if calling deeply to a god, but without having him or her within your body. Oh, and by the way, Julian, a follower of the path of Horus."

Will was apparently thinking that mages and descendants of Pharaohs was something pretty cool to be. I, however, was already itching to know who was the boy in black. Is that as just as I was the son of Hades, he followed the path of whatever of the Egyptian god of death? Hoping that maybe it was the case, I decided to introduce myself for those who didn't know to hoping to find out who he was as just him and the short haired girl were left.

"Different ... " I reflected before introducing me "Well, I'm Nico. Son of Hades, the Greek god of the dead."

I made a point of saying of what my father was god in case he doesn't know whom Hades is since I don't know who was the Egyptian god of death. I looked at him waiting to see what would be the reaction, and a glimmer of understanding seemed to cross his eyes. Sadie, his girlfriend, looked at him and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded with the head. Meanwhile, I was only more curious. She said something I couldn't hear and laughed while he rolled her eyes with a smile on his face.

"Well, "said Sadie ruining my plans he presents itself after me "I said I'm Sadie, but didn't mention that follow the path of Isos. Egyptian goddess of motherhood and protector of magic. As for my brother and his girlfriend... "

"Ah yes, true, I also didn't say" said Carter when Sadie looked at him. Why I had the feeling that she wanted her boyfriend to be the last to speak? I wonder if this was one of the things she whispered with him? "I follow the way of Horus. God of the sky and of Kings."

"And a few basic punches too " completed Sadie as Carter rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that's a cool path to follow. And you? The one that is his girlfriend?" Percy said looking at the girl with short hair that helped Carter to sit.

"Yes " she said "my name is Zia, a follower of the way of Ra. Egyptian God of the Sun."

"Last time I checked, weren't Horus and Ra very important gods of Egyptian mythology?" asked Annabeth and them all nodded with the head.

"Well ... Were almost everyone" I said crossing my arms no longer holding my dawdling.

"Sorry, I was going to speak after her, but she asked me to be the last, " said the boy in black pointing to Sadie.

"Hey! What kind of boyfriend are you? Ratting out your girlfriend like that!" Sadie said punching him with her elbow while Carter, Cleo, Sean and Julian laughed or opened a smile.

"I notice that also" said Carter.

"I'm sorry" said the boy in black taking her hand and giving her a kiss on the back of her hand. She seemed to have been trying to keep angry with him but a silly smile that wanted to appear on her face showed that she couldn't stay mad at him for a long time. "Well, I'm Anubis."

"Wait" said Annabeth cutting him before he had time to say anything else "Anubis as in the Anubis? The Egyptian God of death?"

"Myself" he said shrugging lightly.

"Sadie ... You didn't mention the last time that you were dating a god, "said Annabeth looking for Sadie in a mixture of surprise and concern.

"Wait. Nether magician nor demigod, you're a god. " said Will and Anubis nodded with the head "you said that the Egyptian gods didn't like to relate with humans."

"I am one of the exceptions to the rule." said Anubis answering Will, but after that looking at me "well, I guess maybe that explains why you were so suspicious of me."

"You noticed." I said and the nodded. OK, I had no idea that he was a god. Maybe I should have considered that option since it wasn't a sensation very different from my father's. I just hope he's not one of those temperamental and rancorous gods. Not that I wouldn't face him if he was, but it is always good to avoid a headache.

"Ok, now that we all know each other, I think we can give a short version of what happened on each side of the battle we were?" suggested Percy.

And so, each one gave his or her explanation of the battle. It was a bit of a mess because there were a lot of people. But we managed to sum up, more or less, what happened in the House (which now I know what it's called Brooklyn House and they live there) and Percy and Annabeth summed up the adventures of Central Park. Apparently, some of those monsters had already fought against Carter, Sadie, Zia and Anubis and it costed the life of a guy named Walt.

"I think then it's safe to say that they're going to come after you, "said Annabeth "I think I heard the woman who attacked me saying they wanted the god of death. I imagine now it's you Anubis."

"Probably. Since it also hits the description of being alone as no Egyptian god is currently in the human world. However, some things you said concerned me. "

"Like?" asked Annabeth.

"Almost looks like there is other Egyptian god here. And, what bothers me is that I didn't know that, " said Anubis seeming to be thinking about the issue " How was this woman who spoke about."

"She was very pretty, had dark skin, blue hair and yellow eyes." Annabeth said describing it.

"Yellow eyes like a snake?" asked him now seeming to remember something " and she is the one who made your wound and Will said the wound was laced with poison, right?"

"Absolutely right. Think you know this monster?" said Will.

"I think. And I also think that she is not a monster. I think it's a goddess called Naunet." said Anubis.

"Okay, this one I don't know" Sadie said.

"She represents chaos and the primordial waters. It's a very old goddess. One of the ... First ... Right?" Cleo explained and looked at Anubis as if in doubt and wanting to check the information and he nodded the head.

"She is my ... Ahm ... great-great-great Grandmother." said Anubis.

"Okay, that does sounds like quite a lot, "said Percy.

"You could go to your great-great-great Grandmother, pick up some cookies, spend some time with her, what do you think? " asked a girl who, on our distraction with the conversation, we haven't seen approaching. She was beautiful, had red hair and was bloodied mainly in the mouth. But she seemed to like it, because she licking her own lips. To our dismay, after her came some of the monsters that were in Central Park and at Brooklyn House. The amount was minor, but there they were, following us.

We prepared for battle as fast as we could. Annabeth and Carter, however, did not. Percy and Zia were fighting with them insisting that they should rest, but they ended up raising up and preparing for battle anyway. The amount of monsters may have declined, but we were all extremely tired.

00000

Sorry for the delay, I was traveling XD

Hope you liked! Please review! I like to know what you think! It's very near to the nords to show up!


	11. ANNABETH - Beneficts of breaking rules

ANNABETH

I wish I could say that I was very useful and that I had ran straight to the woman as soon as I saw her, but that was not the case. I was still pretty weak even though Will's treatment helped a lot. Carter was in a very bad situation too, though we all seemed tired on some level.

The first to attack the woman was Nico, as he was closer, he attacked the woman with his black sword while I felt guilty for delaying Percy since he was slow to react because he was worried about me. The woman avoided Nico's attacks with great ease and, to make matters worse, she managed to get behind him and bite him in the neck and suck his blood. At that moment, Will threw an arrow at her and she walked away from Nico with a smile on her face. Blood trickled down her chin and she wiped it with her hand.

"Nico! Are you alright?" Percy asked as he used the snow that was lying on the ground as a weapon. He controlled it and formed stakes of different sizes that he used to pierce any monster that tried to get close to us. I, on the other hand, was weak , but I held my dagger tightly as I pierced the face of a manticore (which, for my happiness, was small) and also cursed Naunet for the loss of my invisibility cap that had been left behind in the Central Park.

"I ..." he said, holding the wound as Will alternated his gaze between him and the woman.

"You're not going to become a vampire, are you?" Will asked worriedly.

"DO NOT DOWNGRADE ME AT THE SAME LEVEL OF A VAMPIRE!" She shouted in a thinner voice than the angry woman, her face disfiguring like a possessed ghost. She then headed toward Will, probably wanting to cut his throat. She was very quick, I thought we were not going to have time to save Will, but in a heartbeat the scene seemed to change. Will was knocked over with Sean on top of him, as if the Irish-guy had knocked Apollo's son down with a push.

"What?" I said confused trying to understand what had happened.

Looking at the Irish-boy friend of Carter and Sadie, made me notice that the woman also had an Irish accent.

"You're not a vampire ... Are ... Are you a D-Dearg-Due ?" Sean stammered in fear the strange word I did not know.

"My dear countryman," replied the woman, Dearg-Due. I think I would have to talk to Sean a little later, because I did not quite understand this last scene that happened. Anyway, my attention was focused on my part of the fight.

Percy did a great job of moving the monsters away from us, but I feared that his ice stakes were not enough for the monsters. To my delight, Zia also did the same thing by using flames. As they killed monsters, Zia and Percy created a sort of circle of fire and ice so that the center of it, where Carter and I were, turned into a safe area. I looked at Carter, and I saw that he was worse than I, barely able to stand, and consequently his participation in the fight had been nil.

"Some living dead would come in handy!" Sadie shouted from somewhere I could not see where .

"I'm not well enough to summon anyone else!" Nico yelled back, hurrying up a piece of his T-shirt and using it to tie it around his neck and stop the bleeding. He was fighting against the Dearg-Due with Will and now also with Sean and Julian.

"Not to sound rude, but I was not talking to you." Sadie shouted back.

I noticed her voice coming from a few feet behind me. I looked back through Zia flames and saw Sadie and Cleo casting various spells against a trio of monsters I could not identify. A little further on, I saw half a dozen monsters already fallen and one more falling to its demise when Anubis transformed a six-foot-tall monster into powder. I guess it was with him that Sadie had spoken and my suspicions was confirmed when he seemed to mutter something. I did not understand anything, I think it was in ancient Egyptian. I just know it was pretty creepy. His voice echoed through the graveyard as one of his hands touched the ground. I started to think about why the so-called "pagan" religions have received that word to define them and have been so persecuted. Hearing those incomprehensible words being said in that rather serious and scary way, was actually kind of scary. Maybe that was a reason. He soon stopped talking and then ... I was sure it was with him that Sadie was talking. I do not know how many living dead Nico was able to summon at the same time, I only know that about half the dead of the cemetery rose to help us. It looked like a horror movie scene.

The living dead were quickly joining the fight so we were getting freer and then Sadie and Cleo were able to help Will, Nico, Sean and Julian with Dearg-Due. As for Anubis, I saw that something distracted him, and only after I'd dealt with a few small monsters that had been able to get past Percy's ice stakes I could see what it was. Amid all that mess, I saw the man named Zababa approaching quietly. Next to Zababa, two creatures were approaching as well. They looked like a buffalo with wings. Zababa stopped at some distance, looked at us, seemed to complain about something and pointed at us. The two buffalo rushed toward us only without touching the ground and I prepared myself the way I could to face the new enemy.

"CAUTION! DO NOT LET THESE STUPID MONSTERS TOUCH YOU!" Shouted Sadie throwing bright spells at the monsters. One of them avoided the spell completely, but the other seemed to be injured by the attack. "LIGHT! WE NEED SPEELS THAT USE LIGHT! PURE THINGS AND SUCH!"

Well, I did not exactly have type of spells to throw at them, but the others did more than enough. Zia, Cleo , Sean, and Will fulfilled Sadie's request well enough while our Egyptian friends seemed far more concerned about what these buffalo could do. I found it a very good feat since it was left for Julian and Nico to distract Dearg-Due. The buffalo monsters seemed to have specially hated Will's arrows. With every arrow he shot that struck parts of the bodies of the monsters, those parts disappeared completely causing an ugly and bloody wound to the monsters who were soon dying of pain and then disappeared altogether.

"It was their fault that W-Walt died," said Carter, sitting behind me. I glanced sideways at the brief explanation he had given before Dearg-Due appeared. It also crossed my mind that he did not look well at all, especially considering that Will had theoretically already cured him.

"WHY HELP THESE MORTAIS, INPU ?!" Zababa shouted, crossing his arms, I noticed how he did not seem to want to enter the boundaries of the graveyard. The number of monsters had already reduced greatly thanks to the living dead.

"You expect me side with you then?" Asked Anubis.

"It may be bloody and complicated, but Egyptians and Hittites have a history. We even have a peace agreement, do we not?" Asked Zababa. Zababa's question was accompanied by a cry of pain as the Dearg-Due was mortally wounded by a Nico's attack. She fell to the ground motionless.

"Which, I imagine, lost the validity several centuries ago." Zia answered as I realized there was just us and Zababa now.

"SHUT UP, MORTAL !" Zababa shouted back at her. He rumbled his neck as if trying to regain his composure and looked back at Anubis. "So? Why do you help them? What did they do to deserve it? Your own people changed you, their gods, by Jesus and then changed Jesus for Allah. They are volatile and unworthy!"

"Things change over time. " said Anubis, shrugging his shoulders " Do not make it seem like it was a thing of two or three days."

"Do not tell me you've surrendered yourself to the human world!" Said Zababa, pointing at Anubis and holding the collar of his own clothes, probably indicating the Iron Maiden shirt that our god friend wore.

"Oh, Come on! The cover of this album has a very old Egyptian atmosphere" Will said, trying to defend Anubis.

"MORTALS! STOP INTERRUPTING!" Complained Zababa.

"It's not my fault if you're still stuck in the Before Christ, Zababa," Anubis said, sighing.

"Yes, time has passed, mortals have changed…" said another person joining Zababa and literally appearing out of nowhere , but not entering the graveyard. My new enemy, Naunet "Do you not miss it, Inpu? Those times, That power."

"We can begin a session of millennial nostalgia sitting in one of these tombs, what do you think?" Anubis suggested, and some of us looked at him as if he had gone mad, but Naunet smiled coldly and frighteningly.

"I will not fall for this. I know well enough that cemeteries are your territory. You're mistaken if you can make me fall into this trap."

"The strongest you can get is in a graveyard?" Asked Zababa. "How you have fell, Inpu. You are no longer the one I saw fighting in the Battle of Kadesh.

"In any case ... Let's go to Zababa," Naunet said.

"Ugh? What do you mean with "let's go"?" Said Zababa. We were also surprised by the speech. I would have asked the same thing that Zababa did if it were not for the fact that I was crazy for them to leave, I already felt the weakness of the poison coming back to me.

"Oh no ..." Percy mumbled in reverse. "Anubis, do you not mind if I attack your great-great-great-grandma right?"

Percy did not wait for Anubis to respond and was already running towards Naunet with a look of anger in his face. She deflected and countered all the blows that he gave with the Riptide using her claws that had poisoned me. Zababa wanted to participate in the fight trying to attack Percy's head, but Nico and Sadie quickly joined the fight against Zababa. I tried to join the fight against Naunet, but my knees failed and I fell, again, to my extreme rage, on the ground. Zia and Julian fulfilled my desire to attack Naunet, but she was very good. Will tried to shoot an arrow at her, but she stopped that arrow without difficulty creating a small swirl of pancake-size water between her hand and the arrow that was coming toward her. The arrow fell uselessly on the floor as she swirled that whirlwind and shifted it so that it surrounded her and Zababa. This whirlwind drove back all those who fought against them, except Percy. Apparently Percy's presence was not something they wanted, as Zababa punched Percy's head so that he fell out of the whirlpool and collapsed on the floor. The whirlwind then began to swallow them. Anubis threw what looked like mummy linen trying to hold them and prevent them from running away as Sean threw something that looked like a light rope and the others who were able to launch long range attacks did, but Naunet and Zababa were gone.

"Damn ..." Nico complained tiredly falling to the floor. We all collapsed on the floor.

"We look really bad, right?" Zia said as I approached Percy, who was lying on the floor fainted, crawling.

"And I don't have the strength to heal anyone now, guys, my bad." Will said as he lay on the floor with his arm over his face.

"It will not be a problem," a female voice said, startling us. We were having too many surprises with people popping out of nowhere. It was getting annoying. I was about to complain by asking something like "argh, what is it now?" Until I saw that the owner of the voice was my mother.

"M-Mother?" I said. Yes, Athena was before us in the middle of a graveyard "What ...?"

"What am I doing here?" She said looking at me "An exceptional situation. Menrva informed me that she communicated with you near the museum and the needle. Given the current situation, I thought a little help would be welcome."

"What help would that be?" I asked.

My mother looked away from me and then looked at Anubis.

"I, Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, give to you, Anubis, Egyptian god of death, the permission to open a portal to camp half blood so that these children, including the Egyptian magicians, can rest and recover." My mother said, and a look of surprise crossed Anubis's face. He nodded. "And you all, for now, rest. It was an arduous battle. The current situation is very complicated and I feel that soon you'll find something to do."

"Little question," said Anubis, "do the other Greek gods know of this little permission you just gave?"

"I think you, who loves to break one rule or another, know that sometimes, to win, rules must be broken." Said Athena with a serious face but soon opening a small smile.

"I guess that was a no, "Zia said.

In addition, Athena approached Will and handed him a paper with some written things.

"These ingredients should make an excellent antidote. Use it well and have it in stock, son of Apollo." Said Athena. Will took the sheet and nodded. " Good luck, you'll need it."

And so, my mother disappeared again.

*0*0*0*0

And that's it for today! Thank you all for reading so far! XD


	12. WILL - You're my end and my beginning

WILL

Actually, I would appreciate if we could go quickly to the Half Blood camp and eat a good piece of ambrosia. I felt extremely tired and worried about my mother's concern if we did not return to the hotel at the time we agreed. However, although I hated to leave my mother worried, the situation required us to find a way to heal us quickly. I could only be tired, just like the others, but , joining in the fatigue, Annabeth was still poisoned, Carter's face made me think that maybe my cure was not so well done, Nico had his neck bitten (and I hope he does not wake up in the middle of the night wanting to suck my blood) , Percy was fainted and the rest our new friends were too with some bruises, cuts or scratches of some level. I felt responsible for everyone, especially for Carter who seemed to be in worse condition, and so I wanted to cure them soon. Certainly a good time at Apollo's cabin would solve all the problems of this new group that we ended up forming.

I looked up at Nico who lightly touched the bruise as if to see how much it was hurting. Upon touching the piece of cloth that prevented the bleeding, his hand moved away again as his face showed an expression of pain. It broke my heart to see him in that state. He noticed I was staring and he blushed as my hand touched his left cheek caressing it and my eyes stared at the bite on the right side of his neck.

"I can try to use whatever strength I have left to heal you," I said, and he shooked his head, holding the hand I held on his cheek.

"No. We're going to camp, right? There we can work it out without you fainting from using your powers too much. "he replied.

"I'm afraid you'll end up becoming a vampire ... And worse ... Shine when under sun," I said and he gave a little laugh.

"Look ... If I'm to become a vampire, I'd rather become a Bram Stroker's version vampire." He replied.

"Uh ... Dracula. At least those of Twilight are handsome. Dracula is frightening." I said and he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

I took a few seconds to pay attention to other things other than my boyfriend. For example, what happened around us. Apparently Percy had just woken up, sat down and then got up. Annabeth looked too weak to stand up and Percy looked stunned. He shook his head as if trying to straighten out his strength and then took Annabeth in his arms.

Meanwhile, Carter seemed to be struggling to maintain consciousness. All of our new friends gathered around him trying to get him up or see what his condition was.

"We have to be quick, I think Carter needs serious medical care," Anubis said, opening a portal for us to pass.

"Yes, he goes straight to Apollo's cabin.," I said, standing up too.

"And he won't be the only one," Annabeth answered as she and Percy were already walking past the portal.

They were followed by Carter who was carried by Zia and Julian under the worried look of Sadie, Cleo and Sean. When Nico and I approached, Sadie stopped in the middle of the portal and looked back.

"Aren't you coming with us?" She asked, looking at Anubis, who, now I noticed, had not even left the place.

He shook his head as she approached.

"I do not know if you noticed, but Athena did not include me in the permit." He said as she took his hand. "Besides, you know I can not show up anywhere."

"B-But…"

"Go to Hades's cabin. I'll try to show up, probably not today. Hades owes me one anyway. " he said with a shrug. She seemed to relax a little and then gave him a kiss on his cheek and he replied with a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled and went back to the portal.

Nico and I finished passing the portal and I got happy as seing the camp again. Especially because there it felt like we were in the middle of summer, not winter. Apparently those who had passed before us had already gone to Apollo's cabin to heal since only me, Nico and a sad Sadie were left behind.

"If you want to heal, you can go to my cabin. It's almost the infirmary of the camp. And Hades's cabin is the one there" I said indicating the cabins to Sadie "Only one person sleeps there ... I do not know if he will want to share it with you ..."

I glanced sideways at Nico who noticed my gaze and sighed.

"Sure, you can stay there."

"Chiron and the other campers should help you with anything else you need," I said and she nodded, though she seemed torn between being lost in thought and admiring the camp.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile as she headed toward my father's cabin, which was now clogged with people. This bunch of people was basically our little group that just came from the cemetery and the few campers who spent Christmas at the camp.

Chiron tried to control the situation, to understand what was going on and to drive away the curious campers along with help from Austin (one of my brothers). Meanwhile, the rest of my brothers and sisters who had some healing ability cared and dealt with my friends handing out ambrosia and doing any necessary dressings. I took one ambrosia for myself and gave Nico one. We sat in my bed, which was in a more reserved place than the infirmary of the cabin, and we were able to have a little privacy.

"Why do I have the feeling that this whole problem is so much greater than your father's?" Nico asked, eating his ambrosia while I did the same with mine. I felt better already, and I could see the bruise from Nico's bite closing.

"Probably because it is," I said to him.

"We have to find a way to talk to your mother. How long do you want to spend here?" Nico asked me looking me in the eye.

"Iris's messages are still not working," I said with a sigh.

"No form of communication is." He added.

"We can see with Percy then. After all, he also has to warn his mother." I said and I approached Nico's neck where before the bite was and I kissed it.

He shivered and moved away a little, evidently unsightly and with his face completely reddened and his hand on his neck.

"W-Will!" He exclaimed.

"My bad," I said, smiling at him. Flushing, he averted his gaze for a few seconds and looked me in the eye again as I took my hand from his neck.

"No ... I should say that," Nico said and then approached me, kissing me slowly for a few seconds as if he wasmaking an apology.

As we stepped away, I smiled as I left my forehead clinging to his. He smiled at me as well , but then he pulled away as he lay on my bed and stretched out. I looked at him and then laid down beside him.

"We could sleep here in the camp that night ... Back in my cabin" he suggested.

"The harpies would devour me alive," I said. "Besides, I think you're going to have Sadie as a roommate."

"And does my cottage have only two beds?"

"OK then. I'll try to escape from here and hope I do not find any harpy on the way."

A few more hours passed. In the meantime, we talked to Percy about what to do with our mothers who by now should have been worried about what was happening to their little ones. Since Percy and Annabeth were healthy and ready for another fight (and preferably not one too soon), they decided to go back to New York and alert both Percy's mother and my mother. I have to thank Percy for the favor later.

The night already covered the camp half blood, but since we were not in any curfew, Nico now sat at the edge of the lake where we practiced canoeing. He had his back to me so I had not seen yet that I was approaching. The fireflies flew around him as I sat beside him. I had come from my cabin after getting something and he now showed a surprised expression as noticing what this thing was.

"What do you want with this guitar?" He asked me.

I smiled at his question as I tucked the guitar into my lap and prepared to play it.

" Your Christmas present." I replied to him looking in time to see his face blush slightly " I know it is a little late. After all, Christmas was yesterday. But I had forgotten the guitar here in the camp."

I paused for a few seconds to prepare the voice and then my fingers began to strum the instrument playing the music I had trained for weeks on end. Obviously, as Apollo's son, I had certain musical skills, but I was very nervous. I guess I've never been so nervous playing a song like I was now. I felt deep in my heart that his approval was too important to me. Not only did my fingers pick out the strings of the guitar, but I soon began to sing the lyrics.

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can not pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, do not know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You are my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too.  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can not stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My fingers finished touching the strings, and I felt as if my heart was coming out of my mouth. I looked at Nico, my boyfriend, and felt a tightness in my heart as I waited for his approval. Meanwhile, he stared at me with his mouth half open. Every second it took him to respond I writhed more and more wondering if he had liked it or not.

"So?" I had to ask then.

"Y-You caught me off guard" he said, putting his hand in front of his face, hiding what, now I noticed, seemed to be eyes holding tears.

" Did you like it? " I asked unsure as if walking on a lane full of eggs that I should not break.

"I loved it," he said, looking at me as if he saw my soul. Hearing these two simple words, the weight on my chest eased, and I could finally smile to match the smile that Nico now had on his face.

"Do not do that delay to answer any anymore. I almost had a heart attack here " I said putting my hand on my chest and then looking at him with the same smile " I love you Nico. "

Those simple words made his smile open and his face blush even more. Still not answering, he approached me and took my lips in a long, long kiss as if asking for attention. The guitar was disturbing our attempt to get closer (come on, guitar!) So I tried to stretch my legs and leave it on them. I would never put it on the ground where it has dirt, insects, and everything. Nico brought his body closer to mine and his hand touched my cheek as I took one of my hands to his waist and pulled him closer. Our other hands were propped up on the ground as a support, but we brought them closer so that we could entwine our fingers.

The stars gleamed in the sky and the fireflies mingled with the stars. I thought that way was a perfect way to end a turbulent day. In the end, it was good to get out of the script and come to camp today. So I could have this special end of the day with Nico, under the stars, with a good music and the calm that was the camp now. After kissing for some time, Nico stepped away from the kiss, but came closer to my ear and whispered.

"I love you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And that's a very cute chapter for everyone XD

You can hear the song Will plays here: watch?v=kxvCMAe_AVY


	13. PERCY-In the middle of the winter's cold

PERCY

Me and the others were in Apollo's cabin while a bunch of people was wondering what was going on. The whole situation was already making me feel a headache. Clearly, the fact of I was punched in the face (very strongly, I admit) was not helping too much. Sadie, Nico, and Will hadn't appeared yet, but I could already see them approaching the cabin. While I was taking a headache medicine that one of Apollo's children gave me, I looked at Annabeth who was lying on a bed that had its back subtly raised while eating an ambrosia. We looked at each other and she smiled weakly. I got up from the chair where they practically put me grounded and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey. Are you feeling better already?" I asked as I slipped an arm around her head and she lay on it.

"Much better. Ambrosia is really quite miraculous," she said as I stroked her head lightly.

"That reminds me," I said, thrusting my hand into my pocket and pulling out a drachma and putting it in her hand. "You won."

She laughed and squeezed the drachma in her hand before putting it in her own pocket and then giving me a kiss on the cheek. Her kiss was better than any headache medcine anyone in that cabin could give me. She snuggled into me and I got really hard and uncomfortable trying to let her get in a good position.

When I was closing my eyes to enjoy the moment, I heard that some quarrel was happening at the entrance of the cabin.

"I don't believe in this!" Said a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Drew, the former counselor in Aphrodite's cabin who was now looking at Sadie.

"That should be my speech," Sadie answered. Both were wide-eyed, which meant that they knew each other.

"Do you know each other?" I asked as the bed we were in was not that far from the entrance and people had started to walk away from the entrance of the cabin after much insistence from Chiron. One of the few remaining, besides the sons and daughters of Apollo, was Drew.

"We go to the same school," said Sadie.

"Argh. I can not believe I'm going to have to stand you here too. Is not enough just to stand at school?" Said Drew.

"Argh, shut up you two. I want to sleep" Annabeth complained on my shoulder hugging my body like a pillow, but was totally ignored.

"I'm not very excited about that, either," Sadie said coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than worry about you.

Sadie turned angrily and went to help look after Carter who seemed to need a lot of care. Drew can be irritating at times, arrogant, rude, narcissistic, a bit tiring, nasty ... Okay. I you got it ... But she at least noticed that Carter seemed in a very bad situation. So, she turned to the other side, tossing her hair in the air like she was in a shampoo commercial, and walked away looking like she was walking on one of those supermodel catwalks.

As everything finally seemed calmer in Apollo's cabin, I took advantage and fell asleep with Annabeth on my shoulder. It was a well-deserved rest. However, we slept little, it was not a brief nap. After two and a half hours we were up and, thanks to ambrosia, perfectly healthy. As I left Apollo's cabin, I noticed that Carter still did not look very well, but he was actually better. At least he had faithful nurses (including Zia and Sadie) to take good care of him.

Later, Will came to me asking if I was going to stay at the camp or if would I go back to New York. As I said I was going to New York, he asked me to tell his mother that he and Nico were well at camp and would try to come back the next day.

Since Annabeth and I were fine, now we were getting ready to go back to New York. Before we returned, however, we explained our part of the story to Chiron since earlier in Apollo's cabin everything was a complete mess.

"Is not it good to argue about what is happening today?" I asked Chiron as I prepared with Annabeth to leave the camp.

"We will talk about that. But we can leave it to when Carter is better, too. The children of Apollo told me that tomorrow he may wake up. You've done a lot since you first came to camp" replied Chiron.

"But we have to discuss this right away ... Arrange more information, understand what their goals are." Annabeth scolded.

"Yes, but we do not have much information," Chiron replied. "You can enjoy some family time and I'll ask the others to explain their part to me as well."

"Put all the information together," Annabeth said, nodding her head.

"Besides, from what I understand of you speaking ..." said Chiron with a sigh, "Egyptians, Sumerians, Hittites ... Some of the monsters you recognized then we have a bit of Greeks too ... And that vampire who is not vampire, I talked to Sean a bit too and by what I understood from him , we have the Celts in the middle as well."

"And I thought it was bad when I just had to worry about Greek and Roman problems," I complained, snorting right away. Oh really. Why did I have to face so many problems in my life? Couldn't I be a normal teenager that the biggest worry was pimples and tests? Wow. . . No ... Not a teenager. I'm already 18. Officially adult. How scary, I could be arrested! I guess I have to be more careful before running around with a magic Greek sword in my hand. What if the normal humans end up seeing something as dangerous as it really is.

"The Vampire? Dearg-Due or something. Is she Celtic?" Annabeth asked not very surprised, as if expecting it.

Chiron nodded and folded his arms thoughtfully. But then he sighed.

"Now go. I can not make two mothers worried , "said Chiron, referring to my mother and Will's.

The trip back to New York was very fast. Because, without cars nearby, we had to get the Gray sisters' taxi. It brought me memories of this ... Some good, some bad. It reminded me of adventures when I was younger. Incredible how I always feel screwed, but the situation gets worse. This time we had the drachmas to pay since it was close and, fortunately, we arrived alive and in one piece in New York. We told Will's mother and mine too that we were fine and then took the subway to Central Park. Annabeth wanted to try and talk to the goddess who saved us at the Art Museum.

"Look ... I think it's already closed," I said, clutching my face in the window, trying to see if someone was inside after we tried for several minutes to call Menvra. "We will end up attracting the guard and then we have to explain why two people are looking for a goddess in an art museum."

She snorted and sat on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Today is not really my day. First I lose my cap, and now this?" She complained as I sat beside her.

"Lost your cap? The invisibility one?" I asked and she nodded .

"I dropped in here earlier in the park, "

"Shit" I said without knowing what else to say.

"I just ..." she said, looking up and sighing. "I wonder what's going on. What are they planning? What does Cleopatra's needle have to do in all of this? Why join so many mythologies? I hate not knowing things."

"That last part must be blood related," I said.

She smiled a little wider and then stood up sighing as she looked around saying,

"Come on, let's go find that cap."

I did not want to cut her hopes by saying that I did not think it should be around. However, as a good boyfriend, I kept quiet and did as she told. We turn on the lights of our cell phones because it was dark (not that we use cell phones very often, it was dangerous and sometimes magic affected them and them stopped working) and then started looking aroung. But we found nothing.

"I should end up finding it later ... I hope ... This is not the first time something like this has happened. " she said.

"Coincidentally the other time was when Sadie was in with us too," I said and she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face .

She looked at me and was coming closer to me until she was facing me. She looked me in the eye and was so close I could feel her breathing. Annabeth took my two hands and gave me a slow kiss on the lips. I corresponded, but the kiss did not last as long as I wanted. A little later she drifted away, and, thanks to the temperature difference because of the winter, our breath was making smoke. touched her neck to pull her into another kiss. Longer and deeper. Her hand that was now free touched my breastplate until she finally let go of her other hand as well. This, she used to hug me around the neck as I took advantage of my other hand being free to hug her around the waist.

It reminded me of that kiss we had on the bed a few days ago but now it was easier to hug her. Finally satisfied (or almost), we parted again and looked into each other's eyes.

"Enjoying the opportunity since we are alone ..." she said in a whisper and I laughed. She was flushed, she was beautiful. I loved the way her cheekbones turned pink. I think I looked pretty blushed too.

" Yes."

"Let's get going? It's getting cold." she said and I nodded as it seemed that the words had escaped me again.

So we turned our backs on Central Park and took the first bus to my mother's house. We sat side by side on the bus and I, exhausted, laid my head on her shoulder while she was researching something using the internet of the cell phone. She was very focused and I think I was a little jealous of the cell phone , because soon I started to irritate her a bit by biting her earlobe.

"Stop!" She laughed.

"If there's a good reason," I said now getting more excited and pulling her closer to my waist and alternating kisses on the cheek with bites in her ear.

" Because I found out more about Menvra." She said, trying to stop laughing.

"Where?" I asked, getting slightly interested and kissing the top of her head before stopping to annoy her.

"Wikipedia." She said as if it were obvious. What I admit, it was.

"Oh..."

"It says here that she is the Etruscan goddess of art, war, and wisdom. Her name probably looks like that of my mother's Roman version , Minerva, because she was kind of Minerva's inspiration".

"Wait ...Wait ... First question ... I think I remember having studied the Etruscans in school but who were they again?"

"They were a people who lived where today is Italy , more or less above where today is Florence and then expanding until reaching Rome, Naples and almost reaching Venice. After a while, its territory was absorbed by the Romans.

"Half of Europe was absorbed by the Romans."

"Truth. Another question?"

"How it works? If, when it is a Greek and Roman god, the god ends up having a double personality, how does it work when a god is the inspiration for another?"

"Don't ask complicated questions," she said with a sigh.

We spent some time thinking about this and other things as we used the internet (the best invention of mankind) to look for things about Zababa, Dearg-Due and Naunet as well. When we got to my house, everyone was asleep. So we sneaked in and tried not to make any noise and went straight to my room.

Did I mention how Annabeth looks cute in pajamas? Well, I'm saying it now if I have not said that before. She did not even seem to think twice as she slipped under the blankets with me once more. I did not care (I'm proud to say that I was less desperate than the first time), I simply hugged her back in a little shell, smelling the delicious smell that came out of her hair and slowly fell asleep.


	14. ZIA - Strawberry Fields

ZIA

Carter was in a really bad situation. I was very worried about him. Just looking at how he was made my heart broke into a thousand pieces. Even with the ambrosia that the children of Apollo gave, it still took more than a full day for him to wake up. But at least he got a lot of attention. Me and Sadie were taking turns to look after him and sometimes Sean, Julian and Cleo were with us too so we could rest. After all, it had been a very tiring day.

As it had been a very tiresome adventure we had in the Brooklyn House, they were all still very tired no matter how much we rested or how much the people of Half Blood Camp tried to welcome us. We had used lots of magic and ambrosia could not cure the psychological fatigue.

The sun had begun to slip timidly through the windows of Apollo's cabin and I leaned against the edge of Carter's bed in a lethargic state between sleeping and awake when he mumbled something intelligible. I got up at the same time, for he gave no sign as big as an intelligible grunting since he had passed out on the way out of the graveyard.

My heart filled with joy as I noticed that his eyes opened with weakness. I think my happiness was obvious on my face , because I could not stop smiling and the image blurred when my eyes filled with tears. I put my hand to my eyes as I cleaned the tears when Carter grunted:

"Did I missed much? Where are we?" He said in a weak voice breaking my heart. However, at least he had woken up.

Before answering anything, I let the tears roll down my face and hugged him hard, but gently.

"Good thing you woke up! We were all worried!" I said as he hugged me back.

"Sorry," he said with a weak laugh.

I released him nd simply continued to follow my instincts as our lips moved closer and touched. It was a kiss with a strange taste as the tears still fell from my eyes and ran down my face. However, it was a sweet kiss, light and sweet. As we parted, we looked at each other for a few seconds and he, with a sweet smile, gave me a kiss on the cheek. I grinned even more and touched him to the cheek before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"We're at Half-Blood Camp in Apollo's cabin. Looks like it's the infirmary of the place." I explained in a voice filled with relief.

"How long did I slept?"

"Two days and a few hours," I explained. Everyone was already getting worried, even the children of Apollo who looked after him. According to them, it was strange that he had taken so long to wake up.

"That much? How is everyone? What happened?" He asked as trying to sit down, but I forced him to go back to bed.

"Relax. Do not fret. They are all well. We're kind of scattered around the cabis. There's a lot you should see when you can get out of this bed. It's a pretty cool place here."

"And Sadie?" Where is she?"

"He's in Hades's cottage. Anubis asked her to go there, " I said, rolling my eyes. I could make a long list of the problems of this relationship. I had already listed a few of them for Sadie, however, she just would not listen to me "But he hasn't appeared yet."

"He hasn't come?" Carter asked.

"No. Looks like he needs some kind of permission or something. Athena did not include him in the permit. For me, I hope it stays that way."

"I hope Sadie does not hear you talking," he said with a sigh. "Can you tell her I woke up? She must be worried."

"Later ..." I said after looking at him a few seconds looking at him with a sweet smile and then placing a light kiss on his forehead as I ran my fingers through his curly hair.

He blushed. It was funny how easy it was to make him uncomfortable.

The rest of the day passed like a blu. Upon discovering that Carter had woken up, his doctors showed up to check if everything was fine and Sean, Julian, Cleo, Will and Nico were also celebrating that he had woken up . Yes, nothing from Sadie until then.

According to the doctors at Apollo's cabin, Carter was still a bit weak, but at least he was a lot better than when we were in the graveyard. After that, I updated him with everything that had happened. That Percy and Annabeth had returned to New York, that a centaur named Chiron had been asking our version of the fight and that he was just waiting for Carter to wake up so everyone could discuss it. That is, everyone but Anubis who had not yet appeared and, according to Chiron,

"I do not think he can so easily," said Chiron, explaining. "I do not know much about the other gods, but as far as I know, they have certain rules. Probably because Camp Half-Blood is a strongly Greek place, he would have trouble if he tried to come here without the permission of one of the Olympians. It would be like invading a territory I think."

I think that was breaking Sadie's heart. However, obviously, Sadie was also happy to see that Carter had woken up. Still, it took her a while to figure it out. As the doctors recommended a walk to get some air, Carter and I decided to go to Hades cabin since Sadie had not shown up yet since he'd woken up. When we got there, we saw Nico. He was concentrating on reading a bunch of Marvel comics on his bed while Will was next to him and seemed to be concentrating on scribbling something on one of those sheets used to write music.

"She's sleeping," Nico said, pointing to the bed where Sadie was all crumpled to the pillow.

"We tried to wake her up when we heard you'd woken up. But she did not move, "Will said, keeping his eyes on the sheet of paper. He looked very focused.

"Okay thank you." Said Carter.

He approached Sadie's bed slowly, still half weak. He then began to shake the girl lightly and call her name, but nothing seemed to wake her up. He insisted, but all she did was grumble. After much insistence, she opened her eyes. I think it took a few seconds to process the information , as he stared at Carter and out of nowhere she opened her eyes and stood up suddenly hugging him tightly.

"CARTER! YOU WOKE UP!" She cried, hugging and crying.

"No, I'm still asleep. - he replied.

"Funny ... That's a signal that you are already good" she complained with a smile on her face giving a little sting on his shoulder , but barely touching.

I let them have a conversation between siblings, enjoy each other's presence and these things. Apparently, she had already been informed that Anubis could not appear so easily, and that was exactly why she kept alternating between Apollo's and Hades' cabin. Apollo's because that was where Carter was recovering and she cared about her brother. Hades' because that's where Anubis asked her to go.

Later I decided to walk with Carter through the camp. I hadn't really looked at the camp yet , as I had been worrying about Carter all the time.

"It's beautiful here," he said after a while.

"Yes," I said, taking his hand.

We were holding hands among the strawberry plantations that, in the darkness of the night, was like one of those beautiful photos we see on the internet. Wonderful. The fireflies flew by the strawberries as we looked at each other.

"I'll see if those strawberries they grow here are good." Said Carter, taking one of them and looking at it. "Are they magical or something?"

I was also curious about the answer to the question even though they seemed to me completely normal. He ate one and opened a smile, seeming to like it.

"It's good," I said as I reached for another. "Okay, completely normal. But it's yummy."

"Wait." I said managing to make him stop eating the strawberry well when he held it between his teeth. I can not believe I did it, but at that time, I approached the strawberry that was in Carter's mouth and bit the half that was out. He was as red as the strawberry and I think I was too.

I ate the part of the strawberry I stole and he finished eating what had remained in his mouth. I smiled at him who looked at me thoughtfully until he hugged me and kissed me long and deep. A strawberry-flavored kiss was what I felt when his lips touched mine and his arms slid around my waist, hugging me and pulling close to him. I answered the affection by hugging it around the neck and, from that moment, strawberry was among my favorite fruits.

0o0o0o0o0o0

And that's it for today! Thank you for reading.

Sorry for any mistakes, my first language is not English. As a matter of fact, I first write this story in Portuguese, post in 3 Brazilian's webpages and after some days I use google to translate it more quickly to English. Of course, I read Google's translation and do some corrections.

I'm explaining this so you guys know… on this day of this chapter, I was in a very bad mood so, in my opinion, the chapter is not as good as I wanted. I don't want to rewrite it because some people have already read it and I want the versions in Portuguese and in English to be the same. But, I promise, the next chapter is better. It's already written, I just need to translate it.

I also want to apologize for a small error on the previous chapter. I admit I didn't do a lot of research on the Etruscan Civilization as I did in the others that showed up here so far. So, the information that the Romans took the Etruscan lands may be a bit too simplified and even wrong as the history of those two people seems to be too complicated to resume like this. So, I'll quote Wikipedia here:

The Etruscans were expelled from Rome by the Latins in 509 BC, beginning their decline. [...] The decline of its power is accompanied by the progressive dissolution of its own culture and society, a process that occurred in different ways and rhythms for each city. [...] In the end, many cities were already voluntarily adhering to the domination of Rome, which claimed to be the new regional power, and those who resisted were generally devastated. Its culture would make an important contribution to the formation of Roman culture, ending its trajectory in the 1st century BC, when the entire Italian peninsula is romanized.


	15. ANUBIS - No one makes me feel more alive

ANUBIS

I stretched out my arms after sitting in that chair after a few hours. It had been almost a week since I left Sadie and the others, and it made me very angry that I was taking so long to go to Half Blood Camp. I had never been there before, so I was curious. However, I had to solve one thing first.

I crossed my arms and stared at the man on the other side of the table in front of me. He counted the money and tied it up making me feel like I was doing something wrong. Well ... Maybe he thought I was doing something wrong too.

"Yeah, I guess you won" he said, sighing and looking at the artifacts on the table. Two scrolls of mummy strips, a pendant , a statue the size of a doll and two small vases "All the professionals I know and others have analyzed the pieces and all said they are true Egyptian artifacts of the Old Kingdom."

Of course I knew they were real and the Old Kingdom. After all, they were mine since the time of the Old Kingdom. He must think I stole something or something like that, which I did not. At that time, most of these things were barely trinkets or something of some small value. Nowadays ... Well ... Let's just say the that he separated quite some money notes. Ordinary people sell old things they have at home at garage fairs, thrift stores, and places like that. I had to find someone licensed to sell art objects and historical artifacts , prove the authenticity of them and believe me when I said that the things were not stolen. I never needed money, so I was finding that strange. However, part of my plan needed, and if it did not work out, I already knew what to do with it. It did not hurt my heart to sell those things, it was literally just rubbish that was accumulated in the Duat.

"Here," he said, handing me the cash with an expression that showed he still doubted me. "Though I still wonder where you got them and how they're in such good shape.

"Do not worry. They are totally authentic, as I said before. " I said, taking the money he held me and lefting the office." Thank you."

His office was in Los Angeles, in a part of the city that a few centuries ago was the scene of a battle between Mexicans and Americans for control of the it. The number of dead in this area allowed me to appear in the merchant's office. However, even though he saw me leaving his office, if he looked out the window, he would never see me leaving the building. That's because I used the door just so as not to scare the man , because as soon as I passed through it, I simply disappeared and reappeared somewhere else.

This other place was far from being animated. I put the money in the Duat as I looked at the Styx river and thought about how much more beautiful the Nile was. After all, this other place I was, was the Greek underworld. It was time to talk to Hades. Because of the related functions, since I take care of the Egyptian underworld, I can come and go to any underworld that exists without great difficulties.

As I turn to go after Hades, I come across a huge three-headed semitransparent rottweiler running towards me.

"Hey, Cerberus ." I said when the dog threw itself on the floor with the belly up wanting affection and I was going to attend to his request "It's been a long time, huh? Sorry."

He tossed his tongue out, each one of the three, visibly cheerful as I caressed his belly.

"Own. Family reunion . You are what? Hundredth cousins?" Asked a voice behind me that I knew well, Hades.

"Hello to you too." I said stopping to pet the Cerberus' belly when he got back to his feet upon the arrival of the owner.

"What are you doing here, dog?" He asked, already making me angry.

"I'm not a dog." I replied, closing my face. I did not like it when people called me a dog. Jackals may even have some common ancestor or something with dogs, but I'm not a dog.

"Yeah, okay. Dog, jackal, whatever." he said with a shrug petting each of Cerberus that was asking his attention "So what are you doing? Did you find out anything more about that Hittite and Sumerian attack you told me a few days ago?"

Since I had already gone to Hades a few days ago to find out if he knew anything, I just had to update him on what had happened at the Brooklyn House attack and the graveyard fight.

"Hmm," he said. "Then let me see if I get it. Do you want permission to go to Half Blood Camp?"

"You owe me one, and I'm charging" I said in a firm voice as Cerberus wagged his tail probably wanting to play with me because, even for a hell dog, some days without seeing a friend are like years "To ask permission to go to Camp and also something else."

"Right . But I owe you only one."

"But hardly a permission is on the same level as the favor I gave you."

"Tsc. What would be the second thing then?"

"Information. Try more this time. Help would be good . The problem seems to be much greater than Egyptians, Sumerians and Hittites. This time there were Greek monsters too. And Celts. You know the Europeans more than I do."

"And you know more Arabs and Africans." He said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Here it comes… " I grumbled, rolling my eyes. This was a common comment when I tried to talk to some European god.

"I have contacts with the gods of all the peoples whom the Romans conquered . Germania , Mesopotamia, Gaul, Hispania, Britania ... Egypt ... " he said, emphasizing the last word . Yeah... This part was common with the Roman gods. "It was all ours."

"But you fell." I said with a shrug petting one of the muzzles of Cerberus "Let's not forget what was the Empire that lasted longer in the history of mankind. It starts with "E" ends with " Gypt ".

"Ok. We are even. I, Hades, Greek god of the dead and the underworld give you, Anubis, the Egyptian god of death, the permission to use Half Blood Camp peacefully. I'll see if I find something else too."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. I hope that's all, because I'm very busy." He said as I stroked Cerberus's belly to say good bye.

"Yes. Bye."

"Come here and talk to Cerberus sometimes ..." was the last thing I heard Hades say as I nodded and disappeared again in black smoke for the second time that day.

When the smoke around me dispersed, I found myself inside a windowless cabin with beds that resembled coffins with mahogany frames. By Ra, who decorated this place?

In one of the beds I could see a golden hair with colored wicks scattered in the pillow. I approached, and saw Sadie sleeping with her headphones and her cell phone playing something I could not see what it was. If I was to guess, it was probably Adele. She was sleeping so relaxed that I did not want to do anything. I know she has not slept very well recently. What is normal, since there wasn't been many days since Walt had died. Oh ... Damn ... Yesterday was the new year. I completely forgot .

Sighing, I sat on the floor beside her bed waiting for her to wake up. Meanwhile, I kept thinking about the conversation I wanted to have with her and about what decision I should make. It was not an easy choice. I was lost in thought when a leg hit my head.

"Ouch!"

"Anubis!" Said Sadie, who apparently hit my head as trying to get out of bed.

"Me," I said with a smile turning to her as she threw herself at me with a hug capping my vision with her golden hair. As she literally threw herself at me, I almost fell back. I took advantage of the fact that I was sitting and I used my right hand for support while with the left I hugged her back "I barely arrive and you are already attacking me like this?"

"It's your fault for staying at the side of the bed and for taking so long . After all, what took so long?"

"I was solving one-"

I did not even finish talking and then she was already kissing me. I closed my eyes and corresponded to her kiss, allowing the conversation I wanted to have with her to be postponed a few more minutes. I do not think I had realized how much I missed her, her warmth, the warmth of her body and her lips on mine.

When she broke away from the kiss, she was immediately hugging me again, wrapping her body in mine and laying her head on my chest.

"Do not stay that long without showing up again." she asked.

"I've stayed longer without showing up," I said, oblivious to the request. I like her presence, really, but there were other times I'd been away from her since I had things to sort out.

"I know I know. You can call me a fool if you want , but ... After what happened to Walt, I'm worried about something like that happening to you. I know you're immortal and everything."

"Ahm ... That reminds me," I said scratching the back of my neck. "I have one important thing I'd like to discuss with you first and know what your positioning is."

" Oh no. Can't it be later? I want to enjoy you here while we still have time before you get some boring work to solve in the underworld." She complained.

"This discussion is strongly related to how much time I can have to be with you now and in the future."

"What would that be?" She asked raising her head from my chest already showing interest, curiosity and perhaps even concern.

"So ..." I said, perhaps trying to gain a few seconds as I tried to think of the best way to tell what I wanted for her. I had thought about it several times since the day of the attack that costed Walt's life, but at Christmas I had come to a conclusion and since then I could not think of the best way to talk to her "I was thinking ..."

"There. I'm getting worried already."

"I was thinking of perhaps ... giving up my immortality."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed with a thin shriek, "AND TURNING MORTAL?"

"Yes" I said quietly even though she seemed on the verge of having a seizure.

"You know what it means to become mortal, right?" She asked with a look of concern that I hated to see on her face.

"I think that, as a god of death, I know well enough what it means." I said, touching her cheek with one of my hands so that my hand fit perfectly her face.

"I do not want you to die," she said.

"I will not give up immortality, and out of nowhere be with the body of a five- thousand-year-old mummy , Sadie. I want to find a way to still look like this."

"Is it easy?"

"Unfortunately there are more ways to turn immortal than to turn mortal."

"Even so, I do not want you to die."

"I do not want you to die, either. But I also want to grow old along with you. I know we're young. I mean ... You 're young, "I said and she giggled even though tears rolled down her cheeks "and there are chances that we will not continue together until we're old because life is like this. So I decided to talk to you before. When we met, you were 12, almost 13 years old ..."

"And at the age of 13, you gave me my first kiss." she said smiling and blushing and a smile filled my face also when I remembered the day.

"Yes. But ... Look at you now," I said as I wiped the tears rolling down her face. "You've grown, you're almost catching up with me. If we do not think about it now, then when? When you're almost 40 and I still look like 17?"

"Are you really going to give up a infinity of years of life to be with me?" She said, crying even more, though I tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm about five thousand years old. It's been so long that I literally lost count of my own age. Several humans live happily on less than a tenth of that, and yet for the better part of those hundreds of years, I rarely felt as if I was living. In most of them I only existed. I was alone in the Duat surrounded by dead people. No one makes me feel more alive than you."

She began to sob and hugged me tightly as I felt like crap for making her cry over that scent. I hated seeing her crying. It would have pleased me to putrefy the first one to do her harm, but , in that case, I was the idiot who made her cry.

"Are you sure about that?" She sobbed and hugged me tightly as I stroked her hair.

"I thought about it a lot these days."

"W-Would you even give me immortality-for me?" She asked again.

I made her let go lightly and gently held her face, looking into her eyes.

\- Sadie Kane. It would be the highest honor for me to spend the rest of my days with you, "I said, and she sobbed.

"D-Do P-Promise, t-that I'll be with you when I turn mortal?"

"I promise"

She hugged me tightly and laid there holding me for a long time as if she were afraid I would disappear. I also hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. I would tell the rest that I wanted to talk to her later. I admit that the first thing was kind of abrupt.

I really do not know how much time we spent there. We talked a little about banalities until Nico entered the cabin when the sky outside was already dark and then went to sleep.

"Sadie, listen to me." I told her sweetly and she looked at me with red eyes " I have something to do, very important."

"Are you going to give up immortality already?" She asked as I gently traced my fingers across her face, pulling the strands of hair to behind her ear.

"Not yet. But I have to work out this restraint that I can only go to places of death and mourning to at least help you guys better with all these problems that are happening."

"Okay," said Sadie, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Are you coming back soon?"

"As fast as I can," I replied, kissing the tip of her nose and then her lips.

We got up and she hugged me again, hiding her face in my chest.

"Will you promise not to delay? And come back alive and still immortal?" She asked.

"You ask me a lot of promises today. But yes, I promise."

"Right. I'll trust you. " she said, letting me go and wiping her tears "I think I'll go to sleep then." We stayed so long here that it ended up getting late.

"Good evening then, Sadie."

"Good evening," she said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I watched her curl up in the strange bed and then, again, the third one that day, I disappeared and went somewhere else.

And for the second time that day, I was in another underworld that was not mine. A meadow with a ship upside down made of silver and gold. Folkvanger was one of the most beautiful underworlds I had ever seen, so much so that it was difficult to call it "underworld." Of course, I could have gone to Valhala too , but there was a lot of bureaucracy and Odin was never there apparently. And also, between Freya in Folkvanger and Hel in Helheim, I preferred to deal with Freya.

Upon seeing me arriving, Freya already coming to speak with me. With blue eyes and blond hair, the Nordic goddess of love, beauty, witchcraft, war, and death seemed, by her face, to find my visit strange but interesting. And indeed it was, the Norse would always prefer to interact with the Celts and Germans , for example, and other European peoples. We Egyptians , on the other hand, had the habit of changing between friend and foe of peoples such as Greeks, Romans, Nubians, and other African or Arab peoples such as the Hittites, Persians, and Sumerians .

" What is the purpose of your visit? It is not a visit I remember having ever seen in this millennium." Said Freya.

"Yes, pardon for not telling you before," I said. Such formality was not so necessary with Hades . We were already used to being annoyed by each other. "I'd like to go to Asgard."

0o0o0o0o0o

THANK YOU FOR READING! ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE WILL HAVE OUR NORDIC FRIENDS SO THEY CAN JOIN THE ADVENTURE.

By the way, next week my classes at the college will begin so the chapters will take longer to be published. But I won't give up this fic!


	16. MAGNUS - New Year with Alex

MAGNUS

The new year had begun a few days ago, but I can't get that day out of my head. Oh yeah, my bad. I started too abrupt, right? Let me start everything again.

Hi, my name is Magnus Chase, I'm 16 years old (I would have been if I was alive), I died at 16 (Yeah, didn't change, I know) in Boston, United States. I was nailing a sword in a Jötunn when his onslaught pushed us over the side of a bridge. The worst part of all that was that I was already badly injured with my organs burning because of the melted tar. Send this to 20 people and my soul will be saved by you and the other 20 who will receive. If you don't pass on this message ... Okay. I got tired. You understood.

I died on my birthday. Quite a present, right? Since my death, almost a year has passed and a lot has happened since then. For example, I discovered that my father is the Nordic god of summer, Frey. I found out that my cousin, Annabeth, had divine blood from one side of the family too, but hers was Greek. I also got into a lot of fights, mostly because of Loki. Loki, the Nordic god of cheating, was also the mother (yes, the mother) of the person with whom I saw the new year's fireworks and the reason why I couldn't stop thinking about when 31 of December became first of January.

On 31 of December, I was in the Chase Space, a shelter for homeless youth that was once the family mansion. I was taking care of things there. It was winter in Boston and those are usually very strict. A few days before that, Alex arrived with a lot of blankets to distribute. Alex is genderfluid, but on that day he was very masculine. Just as on July 4, we climbed up to the roof of the house to admire the fireworks that would illuminate Boston Harbor.

Already on the roof, we used one of the sun loungers as a bench and we sat side by side on the side of it and wrapped each one in a blanket while holding a cup of hot chocolate as waiting for the fireworks.

"How much more should we wait?" I asked as I wondered what time it was. I was a little worried about the cold. However, I was more worried for Alex than for me since, being the son of the summer god, I had a certain amount of heat of my own. As I thought about it, Alex came closer to me and, as his blanket was bigger than mine, passed it around the body of both of us. I stared at him, my face lightly flushed as he stood staring up at the sky.

"Because you're hot and full of summer," he said, giving a half-playful smile to my half-eyed, questioning gaze.

"It reminds me of Jötunheim, "I replied as he looked at me out with the corner of the eye and I could tell that his cheeks were lightly stained too.

"Yes ... But it's less cold now." he said.

"It also reminded me of what you did this time in Jötunheim, " I said, blushing even more. My mind was taken back to the kiss we gave in Jötunheim , the first time I kissed Alex. Then I turned my gaze away a little and then started looking back at him just as he stared me with those same shimmering eyes, honey and brown, with which he had looked at me at Jötunheim . "Ah ... You know ... The - that ... That ... Well ..."

"Shut up, Magnus," Alex cut me off, and in the next thousandth second, he was kissing me quickly. However, adding yet another difference to when we kissed in Jötunheim , this time I was able to understand what was happening before his lips touched mine. Soon, this time, I could return the kiss rather than just freeze both in the literal and figurative sense of the word " freeze."

With that same smile, she brought the cup of hot chocolate to her lips and sipped a few sips as she looked at me. Yes she. I noticed that her gender had changed as her lips moved toward the cup. I can't explain how I can notice this, I just know I must have been staring at her for a few seconds , for I soon got an elbow in my ribs.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she complained giving me the elbow as she displayed a smile on her face and the cheekbones of her face remained red.

"My bad. My bad." I laughed. I sighed as I looked at my own cup of hot chocolate and then took a few sips as my gaze watched the night sky.

I let my mind wander as I waited for the fireworks to start and I also took advantage of it to enjoy the moment feeling the warmth of Alex's body close to mine. She had not yet given any response to my embarrassing declaration of eternal love, however, we were fine. What we were in had no name, but I was happy to have her there by my side. As my mind wandered, I remembered my cousin, Annabeth. She said she was coming to visit on January 2 after spending the day at Percy's house. As she said on the phone, apparently another problem had come up. Something that involved a lot of people, a lot of magic, a lot of bullshit. So she thought it would best to explain it in person. Especially after I said I did not know of any big problems going on.

Uneasy, my mind wondered what it would be like to spend a the new year's eve in a happy, normal, living family. At that moment the thought bothered me. Me and Alex were dead. We would not grow old and we were doomed every day to fight and die in Valhala as we prepared for the final battle in the Ragnarök ( Yey !) and die for good.

"Ah! I think it 's New Year!" I heard Alex's voice exclaim by my side, making my mind go back to the real world.

I saw, rising up the skies, the first fireworks of the night. Red, golden, green, purple. The fires quickly filled the sky of Boston while the two of us sat in the chaise lounge. I let my eyes revel in the colors of the fireworks before looking at Alex and seeing its colors reflected in her eyes. From her expression, I could see that she liked what she was seeing.

"Happy New Year, Alex," my mouth said before I wondered whether the brain was locked in admiring Alex.

She looked at me, opened a smile, and laid her head on my shoulder. She also snuggled up as close as she could to me, taking advantage of the warmth of my body.

"Happy new year, Magnus," she said with a smile on her face.

I laid my head on hers and shortly after she raised her head again. Her soft hand touched my cheek gently pulling my face for yet another kiss. This time, however, the kiss was longer and sweeter. I closed my eyes correspondingly to the kiss as my lips touched hers and the noises of the fireworks reached my ears.

And so, that was how I spent my first minutes of the new year. I have never had a New Year like that, and, considering every turn of the New Years I had on the streets, it was certainly the best one since my mother died.

A few days passed until we were at the day that Annabeth was going to visit us. She was indeed, along with Percy, with some donations she got for the kids from the shelter, like jackets, coats and jumpers, and also several different foods. Courtesy of Percy's mother. Me, her, Alex , Percy , Blitzen, and Hearthstone were distributing the food and coats to the children in the shelter as she told me what problems they were having in New York.

"Before the New Year, Carter woke up and we went back to the camp to discuss things with the others. " she said after explaining much of the story to me "what we have been able to gather so far is that we have the Egyptian, Hittite, Sumerian, Celtic, Greek and Roman mythologies at least because they are the ones we recognize monsters or gods or things like that."

"No sign of Norse then?" Asked Blitzen .

"We are not sure since we do not know your mythology well. But it's a good thing to keep your eyes open." Annabeth continued. "Apparently, it's not normal to have such a group of different mythologies. That does not smell good to me."

"We still do not know what they wanted with the Cleopatra's Needle in Central Park," Percy explained.

"They were doing some spell, but we do not know what." Annabeth explained "According to Zia, the Egyptian obelisks are like sources of magic. They can use them for many things, like opening portals from one place to another, for example. However, opening these portals requires a lot of magic."

"Or else the airlines would go bankrupt," I said.

Hearthstone used his hands to demonstrate his interest in Egyptian magic, and Blitzen did translate as the rest of our friends did not know ASL.

"Yes " said Blitzen to Hearthstone before translating. "He said he's curious to learn more about this Egyptian magic and asks if he knows anything else about these portals."

"Pretty much only that opening one ends with almost all the magic of a magician." Annabeth said. "I think you can talk more about Egyptian magic with Zia, Cleo, or Sadie, Hearthstone ."

"But from what Hearthstone understood," Blitzen said, still translating for Hearthstone, "while Nico may summon half a dozen dead, Anubis was able to open two portals in a short time and wake up half the graveyard.

"And Calvary Cemetery isn't like ... The largest in New York?" Percy asked.

" And you didn't say that Anubis opened the gate to the camp?" Alex asked as he handed Ben 10 a coat to a little boy of about eight who opened a huge, grinning smile. "There was any Egyptian obelisk in the graveyard?"

"From what Zia also said, some gods can open portals anywhere and without getting extremely tired. Carter mentioned that Anubis was one of them and probably Isis too."

"Why do not you ask Anubis then?" I asked. "He seems to be more likely to help than a lot of gods I saw out there."

"After the graveyard he did not show up any more. Or rather, Nico sent me a message very late yesterday saying that he was yesterday in Hades' cabin, but for the kisses he exchanged with Sadie, they probably didn't discuss anything very important."

Hearthstone mentioned about the lack of delicacy of Nico and Percy as to spread so what should have been a private time.

"I agree with you," Alex said to Hearthstone .

Hearthstone then gestured demonstrating his interest in getting to know the Egyptians and going to them to learn more about their spells.

"Oh, I do not know, my friend," Blitzen said, speaking to Hearthstone, "I just hope I do not have to face that Sahara sun.

"Relax Blitzen," Percy said. "They live in New York anyway."

" And what are you going to do now?" I asked. "After getting out of here? Return to New York and investigate further?"

"No," Annabeth replied. "As much as my heart grieves with the idea of returning to New Rome with incomplete information and without my cap, the classes are almost beginning as it was only a break for New Year and Christmas."

"Maybe we can find something else there." Percy said.

We spent the rest of the day talking about less important and troubling things, like about Percy's little sister. This was probably an attempt to calm everyone's nerves and concerns. After a while, Annabeth and Percy returned to New York with Percy behind the wheel.

After that day, there was not much of anything going on. Days passed fast with Chase going great and with a lot of blood in Valhalla due to the constant fighting. One day, Alex decided to sign up for " _Japanese to the Death_ _"_ . As she was so excited when asked me to take part, I decided not to do the same mistake and reject the proposal as the last time she asked me to some of the "To the Death" activities of the hotel. So I decided to sign up too.

I started going to _Japanese to the Death_ activities with fear that some samurai or ninja would tear me to pieces or attack me with a _rasengan_. Actually, the class was partially normal and partly well ... Viking . There is a Japanese game that apparently consists of spreading some cards with letters on the floor and, when reading a phrase, pick up the one that has written the initial ideogram of that phrase. For example, if the person says "Magnus looks like Kurt Corbain," then the others have to see the first one to pick up the ideogram for the letter "M". This was a very common activity in class to see if we were really learning. Unfortunately, for me, it usually had was bloody proportions. Whenever it was possible to have a bloody activity, they did it and still said it was a better didactic.

One day, I woke up in my room after one of the activities . It was the day of joining to the death two ideograms that formed a word. I had died (I wasn't a good student) before finding some pair for the letter that was in my hand. I stayed in my room enjoying my bed for a while until my door swung open and Alex passed it.

"I'm about to see the day you're going to be able to finish one of the activities without dying," he said as he sat on my bed. "By the way, the pronouns are now 'he' and 'his'. "

"I've noticed," I said as I sat down. "You get more excited than I do."

"Of course! It's fun. I gradually understand one word or another of the anime songs."

"Because Japanese is only useful to see anime without subtitles," I mocked a little.

" It is not!" he said "You will see that it will still be very useful. Anyway, I still can't see anime without subtitles. My level is not so good yet."

"Okay then."

"You had to stay alive until the end of this time, dammit. I was trying to do something. It was very difficult. But you just keep dying out there." he said showing the two letters he had joined and showing me.

好き

The first one I did not remember what it was.

The second I knew that it was read as "ki".

" Ah ... Blabla-ki " I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I try to do something cool, but your brain will not let me." Cried Alex. "It reads ' _suki_ ' ".

"Oh ... It's how they say ..." I started to speak , but at the same second Alex stopped me with a dense, intense kiss almost as if he were thirsty for my lips.

I was going to say that " _suki_ " was pretty much the equivalent of saying "I like you". I think he realized that I remembered, so he kissed me so I would not say something stupid, as I usually say. It took me a few seconds to close my eyes, but I did. To my disappointment, however, shortly after that Alex broke the kiss and looked at me with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Magnus," he said.

My brain was still recovering from the kiss when it had to process those words.

"Birthday? Is it January 13th? And again I did not even notice ... "I complained thinking about how it had been a year since I'd died.

"You are also doing a year of Valhalla, and so we're going to provide something special." Hunding said, coming in through the door of my room that had been left open and almost giving a heart attack on both of us.

"HUNDING! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" Alex complained taking the first thing he saw, my pillow, and throwing against him.

The pillow slammed into his face, but he just closed his eyes and let the pillow fall to the floor.

\- Pardon. But I come with an urgent message from Asgard. " he said, and I could see Mallory, TJ and Half-Blood waiting outside the hallway. "You're being called to have an audience with Odin."

###############

Sorry for the delay. Things are a little messy here. I have some questions to help with the next chapters.

If someone is from the UK, could you please tell me if you learn another language at school?

Second, dear readers from the USA, that "homecoming" party, ball, or something (I don't even know if that is the name) that are usually in the movies (like Spider-man to mention a famous recent one), happens with all years of High School? Like… the student from all years are invited? Or just the ones finishing high school?

All questions are to help this fic XD

Thank you for reading. Sorry (one more time) for the delay, and see you on the next chapter!


	17. SAM - Interrupted vacations

SAM

I think it's normal to sometimes be surprised at the behavior of the people with whom you live. That was exactly what I was feeling right now about my grandparents. They, out of nowhere, decided that January was a good time to travel to Turkey. Turkey! It's not like I'm talking about going to New Jersey and buying some yummy cake at Carlos Bakery. No, I was talking about crossing an entire ocean and going as far as the Europe and Asia met each other.

As if this behavior alone wasn't strange enough, they managed to convince Amir's father, Abdel, that Amir should ago as well. Since my grandparents seemed determined with the idea, I could not convince them otherwise. Of course, traveling is cool, but I was worried about school and everything.

We left Boston by plane a few days ago, made a connection in Frankfurt and used the opportunity to visit a little of Germany in the time we were there, and then we went down to Istanbul. We spent a few days there and then drove to the city of Amasra. I can see that it would be a very beautiful city, almost tropical in spite of the geographical location, I bet it was an attractive tourist destination in the summer. But the problem was we were in the middle of winter. The temperature could not get hotter than 48ºF. Despite the cold, it was a beautiful city. The houses with mud-colored roofs crowded together, taking advantage of the relief of the city that seemed to be dismantling towards the Black Sea. At one point in the city, there was a very old-looking castle. The castle was modest. Many others in Europe were certainly more flashy than this one. A tour on Google could prove that. But it made the city look more charming and made me wonder what the history of that place would be. It was from this castle that Amir and I admired the view of the Black Sea and the city.

"I still find it incredible that your parents have invented this trip and even let we walk around the city alone " said Amir.

"Me too." I said as I thought about it. Sometimes I had the feeling that there was something else behind it. This suspicion was due to the fact that my grandparents sometimes seemed in a trance.

"But at least it's been a nice trip so far," said Amir. "It's not always that we walk like that."

"No, it isn't." I said. Embarrassed, I turned my face slightly, not wanting to show that my cheeks had flushed strongly .

I guess I could not make my heart deal with the situation well. In fact, my grandparents seldom left me and Amir without some supervision. As Magnus would say, they are afraid that we will do something wrong, such as holding hands.

"Maybe when you become a pilot we can go on other trips," he suggested. Which made me look surprised at him with the idea "Yeah. Have you think about that? You fly to some cool place. Like ... Athens ... Then we can stay there. They say that the Greek islands are very pretty."

"My grandparents would never let me do such a thing" I said with a small laugh.

"It can be after we get married." he said lightly, blushing and shrugging his shoulders with a gentle smile on his face as he stared at the horizon. The sentence made me blush even more and I shrunk trying to use the hijab to hide my totally reddish face.

I let those words come into me and then be digested as I slowly tried to make my cheeks go back to their normal color. I kept my head down with a silly smile on my face when the voice of Amir came to my ears again only that, this time, with a surprised and concerned tone.

"S-Sam ... W-what's that?"

I looked up and saw three three-foot-tall women wrapped in long white dresses standing where the waters of the Black Sea found the sand. They wore a hood and their face was completely white, including their eyes. Their skin was like sculpted snow. Behind them, a fog formed. They looked at both of us and, with a resounding voice that entered my head, they said,

"Come on" Their voices echoed in my head, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

I wasted no time and ran down the aisles and bridges of the castle until where they were. Amir, thinking fast, was going after me even though he was very lost.

"Do you know who they are?" Asked Amir.

"The Norms." I said, starting to gasp, "they dictate everyone's fate."

Without further ado, he continued to follow me as we drifted away from the tourists who began to curse us in several different languages. When we reached the edge of the Black Sea, the image of the three norms gradually disappeared as we approached, and in their place, two women remained.

The two were so alike they could be twins. One had slightly curly black hair that ran halfway down her back while the other had short, dark hair. Their clothes were identical. They wore a strange red cylindrical hat on the top of the head that was about a foot high. From the top of that hat was a white cloth that covered the back and sides of both heads and continued to fall almost to the thighs. Their dress was sky blue and red. It was as if they had first a red dress underneath, and then they put on a light-blue overcoat filled with gold floral details that hung at the waist, leaving only part of the skirt and the chest of the red dress on display.

"The Norms are gone ... Do you know who are these?" Amir whispered as I shook my head.

"We are Istustaya," said the long-haired one.

"And Papaya," said the one with short hair.

Although the name of the second reminds me of papaya, the fruit, I thought it best to be quiet and not comment about that. Amir looked at me with the corner of the eye, worried. I, on the other hand, was intrigued. First the Norms and those two that I have never heard of?

"I'm sorry , but ... I do not think I know you. " I said.

"We are Hittite goddesses of fate." said Istustaya.

"Like the Norms." said Papaya.

"But different." Istustaya said.

"Got it. Pleased to meet you. " I said as I processed all that information. Hittites? Hittite goddesses? Well ... It made sense since we were in Turkey and, if I remember correctly, the Hittite Empire controlled most of what is now Turkey and also parts of what is now Syria when they were still competing against the Egyptian Empire to decide who was to have the control of the Middle East.

"Why the presence of you both, then?" Amir asked the same question that filled my mind.

They looked at Amir as if appraising him, and then they looked at me.

"Samirah Al-Abbas, daughter of Loki and Ayesha," said Istustaya, remembering the part of the father's kinship which I was not very proud of .

"The time of choice will eventually come." Papaya completed.

"What to ask, you should consider." Said Istustaya.

"If you miss, lost in water the world will be." Papaya said, alternating with the previous one .

"That's why you must remember."

"The key to the spell."

"Help the god."

"And where is the one who with the finger burned with salmon." Papaya finished, alternating each time with Istustaya.

"Salmon?" was all I could say in front of what looked like a mixture of prophecy, advice and orders.

They did not seem to want to talk any more, for they pointed to something in the sky behind us and then disappeared. We turned in time to see a flying ship (that's what you read), being attacked by two creatures that looked like dragons . One with red scales and the other with black scales, but both with white details on the horns, the belly and the pectoral. They attacked the boat that was rapidly losing altitude. I could see a girl with long brown hair tied in a braid and wearing a purple T-shirt fighting with a spear with fierce precision reaching the red dragon on the side of its body.

"Wh-what?" Amir stammered beside me.

I was as surprised as he was, but unlike him, who was a bit paralyzed, I managed to act.

"Wait here!" I said as I noticed two more people inside the boat. A black-haired girl whose curls swayed in the wind and a stout Asian boy who, when I blinked, had become a third dragon only that navy blue.

Since the ship was rapidly losing altitude, I had the courage to use the gift given by my father. I thought of the largest flying bird I could, and the next second, I was a crowned eagle. The dragon kid was fighting the black dragon while the braided girl was riding on the other dragon apparently making him suffer a lot. I was flying towards the falling ship, and apparently the dragon-boy had the same feeling I had. It was better to get them all out as soon as possible, for soon the ship would hit the Black Sea, and would probably fall apart in several pieces. The dragon-boy went toward the ship to get the curly-haired girl, but the dragon's attack got in the way. I, however, saw that the braided girl had fallen from the red dragon's back and now fell into free fall. I saw it was my chance and I grabbed the girl. Maybe it was not in a very delicate way, after all she complained of pain, but at least she was going to live.

"I do not know where the hell you came from, but thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." I said, heading toward the beach one more time.

"Of course. I should have known it was not just a normal eagle." she said as I put her down in the sand.

"I'm a friend." I said. I turned to return to save the other girl, but I saw that the dragon boy was already with her on his back while the flying ship crashed into the Black Sea with a loud noise.

"Are you alright?" said Amir running up to where I was while I returned to my normal form and saw the dragon boy landing with the girl and the two dragons approaching.

"Yes. Sorry to bother you," I said, wringing a crooked smile at him.

"New friends?" Asked the black girl.

"I hope so," said the braided girl, pointing her spear at me.

"Hey. Now is not the time to argue. We have two wyverns coming here!" complained the black girl while the dragon boy wasted no time and already attacked the first dragon, the red one.

"Wyvern?" Amir asked, but his question was ignored.

"Damn it. I'm without my axe." I answered, and soon the braided girl gave me a dagger.

"I know it's not an axe." she said.

"Thanks. Already very useful." - I said.

"I hope you're friends. By the way, I'm Reyna."

" Sam."

The dragon boy, whose name I still did not know, and the black girl, who I did not know the name of either, each fought a different dragon. Or rather, wyverns. The girl vanished from one place and reappeared in another hitting the wyvern with her sword. Sometimes, she missed. One of those times, the wyvern hit her hard on the belly with his tail and threw her away. I took that chance to run up the dragon's back and jump over him hitting him with the dagger right where its ribs were. I tried to hit him in the head, but he ended up flying, so I not only missed the target, but also took a ride on the wyvern's back .

It screamed trying to get rid of me uselessly. However, it was getting hard to hold on to it, and at one point, I fell. I felt my heart chill when I realized I was not in contact with anything else and felt only the wind beating in my body. I was not a Valkyrie anymore. I wasn't like I could easily fly away anymore. I know I could turn into some animal and fly, but I did not have time to do it. However, perhaps trying to make a prince charming entrance, Amir tried to get me , but we ended up falling into the sand together with me while I turned him into a pancake.

"Argh!" He complained beneath me and I stood up quickly.

"Oh no! Sorry" I exclaimed worriedly.

" No… good. I'm fine. "he said, trying to reassure me , but then he smirked." We did something very wrong."

" What?" I asked.

"We touched." he said with a crooked smile.

"Exceptions to the rule. No one needs to know either." I said quickly with a slight laugh , but then turned to face the dragon that was coming toward us quickly.

Luckily, I did not have to worry about that , for Reyna's spear hit the dragon in the head, knocking him down, dead, in a shallow part of the Dead Sea that sprinkled water on us.

"Thank you." I told Reyna, and then repeated the sentence to Amir since he had held me (or tried).

The three of us turned to see how the other fight with wyvern was going, and then we saw that it seemed to be over. The five of us then banded together, gasped and/or complained of pain and faced each other. I could see that Reyna was a little bruised, some of those bruises, I noticed, that were from when I'd held her as an eagle.

"Ahm ... sorry for the bruises." I told her, pointing to small cuts.

"It's all right." She said. "However, I think we need to talk about what just happened. You can clearly see through the fog, and our meeting may be the reason we had to come here."

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

We introduced ourselves briefly. I discovered that the black girl is named Hazel and the boy is called Frank.

"And the reason you had drag ... I mean, wyverns, chasing you is because ..." I said, encouraging an answer.

"They've been following us for some time, and we could get rid of them. It used to be a big group that chased us when we got too close to the UK, but we managed to defeat most of them." Reyna explained.

"Are you demigods too?" Frank asked, and from Reyna's gaze, I noticed that maybe this was not a question she wanted to ask at the moment.

No matter what Reyna wanted or not, right now Bifrost appeared beside us, and with it, Heimdall. With his golden teeth and curly white hair, he picked up the cell phone and then stopped, not noticing our presence, and took out a selfie trying to frame the city while raising two fingers in his right hand posing for the photo.

"Turkey. I had not been here for a long time." he said as he looked at the cell phone and saw how the photo was. "So, let's get going? We have to get ready soon, because I will want selfies with all of you."

##################

That's it for today! I hope you liked and that you also liked the new characters that are joining the fight. Also, one more time, sorry for any stupid mistakes. English is not my first language.

So, see you all on the next chapter 3


	18. REYNA-Real Asgard is better than Marvels

REYNA

I really could not believe that the scene before my eyes was serious. On a minute I was trying to cope with the man's golden teeth and curly white hair, and on the other he was already trying to frame everyone inside the selfie.

"Come more to the right, Sam!" he complained "So Amir can fit in the picture!"

"B-But ..." Sam cried red.

"I-I ... I can go the other side…" said Amir.

I, on the other hand, just stood idly staring at the scene thinking how wasteful and useless it was. I wanted someone to explain all those strange things to me. Who was that man? Who (or what) were Sam and Amir? These questions and many others filled my mind and disturbed me. I had tried to ask the man, but he insisted that he would only respond when he could get a picture of everyone together. Even Hazel and Frank were trying to get into the picture.

"This is a waste of time. Can we skip right to the important part?" I complained.

"Calm down Reyna." the man said as he smiled at the picture along with the other four.

It did not go unnoticed that he knew my name even though I had not introduced myself since his appearance. As someone knowing your names without introductions is not usually a good sign, at least not when you are a demigod, I immediately held my spear ready for any eventual battle.

"How do you know my name?" I asked seriously.

"You do not have to point that spear at me. I saw you fighting and then introducing yourself" said the man while he was posting the photo on the instagram "Let me see ... Which hashtag I put? Oh, Sam, explain things to her a little while I think about it. Hashtags are very important."

Sam looked at the man with the same expression of incredulity that the others also looked at. This expression indicated that no one understood the importance of a hashtag to the current situation. However, although Sam's gaze had the surprise and disbelief contained in it, there was also some conformity. As if she expected no different from the man whose name I still did not know.

She sighed and rolled her eyes a little. She looked tired. And I do not judge her for it. I was tired, too. She could have taken only the final part of the problems that me, Hazel and Frank brought with us . And now, due to the appearance of Sam, Amir, and the nameless man, I wonder what the real reason for this journey is.

"Reyna, Hazel, Frank," Sam said. " Ahm ... That 's ... Ahm ... Can I really say?"

"Of course" said the man " Let's not be shy ... Hmm ... Let me see ... Ah ! #TurkeyFriends? What about that? Bad? Good?"

"Medium" Frank replied as the man began to take other selfies from other angles.

"Well ..." Sam said again, "This is Heimdall. The Nordic god of vigilance and guardian of Bifrost."

"That's Bifrost," Amir said, showing the bridge with the colors of the rainbow.

I looked at the two of them and at the man who claimed to be Heimdall and tried to process all that information. Nordic. Heimdall. Bifrost. I rubbed my temples as I remembered all the headache we had when we got involved with the Greeks who accused us of stealing Athena Parthenos. I just hope they do not accuse us of stealing again. Or rather ... I hope we have no problems ahead. However, I think I've already missed this second request. Just the fact that we are here after a strange dream Hazel had meeting Nordic gods is already proof that some trouble was about to come.

"Heimdall ... Really ?" Hazel asked with surprise.

"You do not look so much like Idris Elba ..." Frank said, turning his head slightly to the side.

"At least Bifrost is very colorful." Hazel commented.

"And what brought you to this brief meeting? If I may ask. " I said as I propped my spear on the sand and looked at them for answers. They, however, answered with a shrug.

"I'm as lost as you are." Sam replied.

"Come on, we can talk about the rest while we go to Asgard." Said Heimdall.

"Asgard?" Frank asked, looking at me as if he wanted to know what I thought. "I do not think it's a good idea to a place we do not even know with people we've just met."

I smiled inwardly as I agreed with Frank's positioning.

"I have to agree with my friend." I replied.

"I agree, too," said Hazel.

"I do not have much time," said Heimdall. "Odin needs to get this strange group of heroes together. He's with a guest, you know? From what I've seen, most of the centuries this guest is in a bad mood. This, however, he seems to be nice as long as a blonde girl is around. I would not want to leave him in a bad mood again either. This alliance can be very important these days, you know?"

"You can see all see, Heimdall." Sam said. "Right? So, tell me. What is really happening? Who is this visitor?"

"We can talk on the way," Heimdall said, sighing.

Despite the civilized conversation that occurred, everyone began to gradually complain about different things at the same time. Heimdall insisted that he would explain everything at Bifrost. Me, Hazel, and Frank said we could not trust it so easily, and Sam and Amir tried to say that it was okay to trust Heimdall and that bridge that seemed to have come out of a gay parade so colorful it was. In the end, we ended up agreeing to follow Heimdall. But I just agreed to this under the condition that he walked ahead and I could follow the path holding my weapons.

I did not like this bridge. It colors could be beautiful, but she made me shiver. Maybe when you hear the mention of a " rainbow bridge ", makes the image you have to be a little childish or cute. Now, live and stepping on Bifrost, it did not seem to have anything childish nor cute.

"Let's go to the introductions then, to spare time" said Heimdall. "Each side keeps its secrets here and there, so it gets complicated. Sam, daughter of Loki, the Nordic god of trickster. Reyna, daughter of Belona, Roman goddess of war. Frank, son of Mars, Roman god of war. Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Roman god of death."

The most important information I recorded was that Sam was the daughter of the god of trickster. I looked her up and down with the corner of my eye. I wondered what her intentions were, reviewed everything she had said or done since we met on that beach in Turkey. She, however, only sighed before my eyes.

"You see? Don't go introducing me like Loki's daughter, and they're already suspicious of me!" Sam complained.

"What about Amir? He is the son of whom?" Asked Hazel.

"Ah, no one important," replied Heimdall.

" Wow. Thanks." Said Amir.

"Right. Um ... Amir, son of Abdel, owner of the Falafel of the Fadlan." Said Heimdall.

"Better than nothing." sighed Amir.

"Oh, do not be like that." Sam said, trying to comfort him. "You can't imagine what I would give to have a more normal family on the paternal side."

She opened a sad smile at him and he gave her a crooked smile. I do not know if it was my impression, but they seemed to take a few seconds longer than normal in that look. As this same look began to remind me of my deplorable romantic situation, I decided to ignore it and follow the discussions.

" So? You promised us some explanations." I said.

" Ah. Of course." said Heimdall. "First, Sam. I apologize on behalf of the Norms. They slightly manipulated your grandparents so that their trip with the Amir to Turkey could be possible."

" Why ?"

"You needed to talk to Papaya and Istustaya. They can only stay on the shores of the Black Sea. So we had to bring you here. At least we were cool enough to pick a tourist spot and bring your boyfriend. "

"Oh, you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Frank asked.

"Yeah ... Something like that…" Sam said, flushed as Amir blushed.

" Fiancé and Fiancée." He explained.

"Wow! But now!? Aren't you two a bit young?"

"You can discuss about the recommended age to get engaged latter. Let's get back to the main discussion, okay?" I said.

"Oh yes, of course." Heimdall said. "I just wanted to talk to you and no one else. Strange things are happening. I can't even see everything. I know some worrisome monsters and gods are coming together, no matter which mythology. Seeing this…Well ... Odin might explain it better to you. This is and the dream that Hazel had."

He stepped aside, and before us appeared what I guessed was Asgard. The city shone. Hundreds of silver-roofed palaces, bronze doors and golden streets shone in the landscape, making me wonder how much it had cost to build that city.

Heimdall guided us through the streets of Asgard. Some people (gods, I assume) look at us, but few people looked for more than a second or two. I tried to keep my mouth closed and to keep my pose, Hazel and Frank did not make the same effort. They looked at everything and everyone giving the impression that they wanted to have hundreds of eyes. I think it was also Amir's first time at Asgard since he had a similar expression. I wonder what it must be like for him to see all of this as an ordinary mortal. That's if he really is an ordinary mortal.

After walking through some streets, we entered one of the palaces that were there. Extremely luxurious, it was perhaps the greatest palace of all. I could not tell how many floors it had. I was too busy thinking about how Asgard was a lot different and more beautiful in real life than in the Marvel's movie version. Just as it took us a long time to get to the palace, once inside it, it also took a long time to get to the right room. After several corridors and rooms of various sizes and colors, we arrived in a room that had a large table that would easily fit 24 people eating. Despite this, there were only 8 people at this table .

The first one sat in the chair at the head of the table. He was a man with a robust beard, an eye patch, and a raven on his shoulder. Odin, I assumed. He looked serious, but at the same time relaxed as he waited for everyone to enter. He had the pose of a leader. The second person was next to him, on his right. She was a beautiful blond woman who seemed surrounded by a golden aura. She was talking quietly to Odin, and as she saw us she stopped the conversation looking at us with a sweet, hopeful smile. The third person ... Wow ... The third person. I'm not one to go around drooling over boys (do not mention Jason and Percy, OK? Please. Past), but...wow. It was a boy with black hair, black clothes and a leather jacket. The only thing that was not black in his clothing was a golden chain.

I tried to look away from the boy to look at the rest of the group. They all sat on the same side of the blonde woman, and the one closest to her seemed unsure how to react being so close to the goddess. He was a boy of about 14 or 15 years with blond hair and who reminded me of Kurt Corbain. After him, there was a boy with green hair and clothes with a strange choice of colors that probably no daughter of Venus would have approved. After him, finally a girl. Her red hair and fluttering reminded me of Rachel, the oracle of Half Blood Camp. She, however, seemed a little older than Rachel. Behind her came a strong, muscular, brown-haired man who was assessing our arrival. Finally, there was a black boy in military uniform that did not seem to match much with the situation.

"Sam! Amir! " he last five almost exclaimed in unison.

"You are here, too?" Sam asked as the muscled brown-haired man stood up.

"They want to send us on another suicide mission. As if stopping the Ragnarök had not been enough."

"Easy, Halfborn." Said Sam, looking out of the corner of her eye at Odin.

"No, no. Do not worry. " Odin said." I understand the frustration. I would also be upset in your place."

"Oh, maybe you should give a Power Point presentation on how to deal with such frustrations." The blonde woman suggested. "You're not the first warrior I've listened complaining about it."

"Very well suggested, Freya." Said Odin, moving his hand on his beard as he thought. "Maybe I'll have to analyze the reason for the frustration before I give a presentation like that.

"Wait. Is your name really Halfborn?" Frank interrupted the conversation.

"Halfborn Gunderson." the man said, folding his arms proudly. Noting that we did not know each other, everyone introduced themselves one more time. The boy like Kurt Corbain? Magnus. The boy ... I mean ... Girl? I guess. I did not get it right. Alex. The redhead, Mallory. The boy in military clothes, TJ.

"And you are?" Hazel asked, noting that no one had introduced the boy in black. Well, the gods had not introduced themselves either, but I do not think they cared that much about, even though I had already realized who they were. Odin and Freya.

The boy in his jacket was sitting idly by, apparently not paying much attention to the conversation, but seeing that the conversation had ended in him, he turned his head to us slightly and looked at us before replying,

"Anubis."

Okay. I guess I was no longer surprised by anything after seeing me talking to Odin, Freya and now Anubis in the middle of a palace mostly made of precious metals in the middle of Asgard.

"Well, presentations made. Sit down." Said Odin. "I'll ask to bring something to you to eat. Guest rights right?"

"So what are you getting us into now?" Alex asked as Heimdall left.

"Things are happening." Odin said with a sigh. "I know it's been a while since Ragnarök , but others have decided to use this momentary peace and the fatigue of the end of a war that has set in for many to begin a very large plan."

"We are not aware of everyone involved. Neither can Heimdall see them all." Freya said. "However, some gods have begun to pick up some little pieces here and there to try to solve this problem."

"little pieces" repeated sighing Anubis "Better say "heroes" or "humans"".

I did not like the idea. The other humans at the table did not like the idea. Anubis did not seem to like the idea either. We all looked at each other even though Anubis stood idly by, Freya smiled as if it was the most exciting idea of all, and Odin continued to tinker at his beard thoughtfully.

"Well, since you understand ..." Odin said, "Anubis here decided to sign up to be one of those little pieces. However, he has a little problem and so he decided to ask me for a little help in resolving it."

"Oh ... Love!" Freya exclaimed, sighing like a girl watching her favorite soap opera. I looked at Anubis's face and he blushed and looked away.

"You know that if you do that, Horus will be eternally angry with you, don't you?" Asked Odin, looking at Anubis.

"I know." Replied Anubis, looking back at Odin. They stared at each other for a few seconds as if Odin wanted to be sure of Anubis's choice.

" Well. So it's seatled. Putting together two problems into one, I have a mission for you all."

0o0o0o00o0o

Sorry for the delay. I was planning more parts of this fic huge adventure!

I'll try to publish the next chapter until next Saturday :)


	19. SADIE-I'm once again called talkative

SADIE

Well, now it's my turn to tell the story again. Let start a few days ago, okay? After Anubis came to visit me, I woke up, had breakfast, shower and stuff. Futhermore, I was starting to get along with my brief roommate, Nico, and the extra-mate that always showed up there, Will.

One day, I was sitting on the stairs to the entrance of Hades's cottage with Will's guitar in my hand. He was teaching me how to play the guitar. A big fan of Adele, I chose the first music to be "Best for Last" . Maybe I've craved it too big for a first try on the guitar, I admit. I was totally out of rhythm, I played too slow and missed many notes, but I would train more.

"I think you managed to get at least five notes right in a row this time," Will said with a gentle smile. "At the right time and everything. You are getting better."

"We have a new record," Nico said.

"Shh... " complained "I'm improving okay? I think I'm doing quite good for anyone who has never had a guitar lesson and is not a daughter or relative of any god or goddess with very musical characteristics. "

"Right," Nico said with a shrug and sat on the side of his boyfriend who could not help but sigh with a smile on his face.

I was getting tired of playing gooseberry. It didn't matter that Anubis has left not that long ago, it's still not cool. Walt is dead, but I think I'm a little better. After all, he would not want to see me in that situation and without getting out of bed. Anubis was solving his divine affairs (again) and my brother was doing cute stuff with his girlfriend. Putting all this together, and those two beside me being filled each other with sugar and caresses, I could not help but be a little depressed.

One day I had a conversation with Nico that went something like this:

"But hey, let me ask you something. " Nico asked that day while I ate ruffles on my bed and he ate some cookies in his bed "You don't get ... I do not know ... worried or something? "

" With what? " I asked.

"You know, your boyfriend is a god. How the hell did that start? "

"Oh ... I do not know. " I said with a shrug. "Sometimes I have to keep reminding myself that he's a god. The first time I saw him, I remember one of the things I thought was that he did not look like a person of thousands of years with really cool powers, he just looked nothing more than a lonely teenager. "

Yeah. I remember that day when I met the god of toilet paper. Ah, for those who do not know: "toilet paper god" is a nickname I gave him because of mummy linen strips that reminded me of some toilet paper.

Returning to guitar class, Will and Nico were, I think, only pretending to listen to me, for Will's arm circled Nico and his fingers stroked Nico's arm gently. However, to my delight, Carter came to save me from the lonely moment when he came calling us.

"Let's go? " He asked. "We got to talk with Percy and Annabeth . They're coming from Boston and they're coming here and then they are going straight to New York. We can pack our things and they can take us there. "

"Why all this hurry to come back? " I asked.

"They're going to have to get back to the West Coast in no time, and they want to enjoy every second here. Moreover, it seems that Percy promised you'd baby-sit tonight" explained Carter.

"Ok. I'll pack my things. " I said. Well, it was not like I had too much to pick up. I had come to the camp with only my pajamas and the clothes I was wearing now were borrowed. Though, I did my best to wash my pajamas " Have you talked to the others? "

"Yes. "

" Wait." said Will, "how are we going to fit in Percy's car?"

"Percy, Annabeth, you two, Zia, Cleo, Julian, Sean," Nico said, raising a finger to each person. "There are 8 people in a car that only fits 5. 10 people if me and Will go too. "

"I think it would be good to go, too. Spending time with my mother and all that. "Will said.

"Ok, where do we get an extra care easy like that? " I asked.

"We can make a kitty and call the Chariot of Damnation" Will said with a shrug.

"The name does not look very promising." I said.

"Is not it. But I think it's the best option right now. " Will completed.

"Or we could ask for a Uber ! Does it come until here? " I asked, wishing I had my cell phone with me. Unfortunately, it stayed home.

"Considering demigods are magnets for trouble, I would not be surprised if, in the end, the driver is something like a minotaur in disguise." Will said.

"And traveling with the gray sisters is so much better?" Asked Nico.

"At least they do not try to kill us as long as we have the money to pay for the trip." Will said.

So we all packed up, and when Percy and Annabeth arrived, we called the cab and split up into two cars making a sardine can in the back seat as well. I went in Percy's car. He was at the wheel, Annabeth was at his side, and I was stuck in a can of sardines with Cleo, Sean, and Julian.

"Did you found something more about the things that are happening? " Cléo asked.

"No. My cousin did not seem to know anything." Annabeth said with a sigh.

"I think we have to research things out there." I said thinking about the subject a little. "I am without my cell phone, otherwise I would have looked for something. "

"Do you know anything else about Naunet besides what's on the internet?" Annabeth asked.

"Not much. " Sean said looking at us for more information, but we just shook our heads.

"Did not you ask anything when Anubis came, Sadie?" Percy asked.

"Hey! Eyes on the road, no talking with the driver!" I complained, shifting my face to the window just wanting to get away from the subject. "No. We talked about ... other things. "

Yes, I thought a lot about the conversation we had. Wow, an immortal boy wanting to give up immortality for you is big. Of course it crossed my mind trying to become immortal. Specially because he said it was easier than turning mortal. But by putting everything in the balance, the idea hurt my heart by noting the bad side of immortality. Turning immortal meant seeing everyone around me growing old and then dying . My grandparents, my uncle, my brother, my friends... It does not seem to be very good. For Anubis, it was obviously easier. His family was a lot of immortal gods. Even if that his father, Set, has tried to kill us a few times ... And apparently he does not get along well with his cousin, Horus ... Nor with Bastet, though I do not know their kinship. Divine genealogical trees are complicated, specially one full of incest, like his. He was abandoned as a baby ... almost no relative approved his relationship with me ... anyway ... Complicated family, right? But it was still his family. And all immortal. He would not have to worry about seeing anyone around him die. And of friends, he never mentioned any friend who was not some god either (in fact he barely mentions any friend). Basically I was to blame for him having to worry about someone wanted to die.

Upon arriving at the Brooklyn house, it was a relief for me to get out of the thight back seat. I breathed in the late afternoon air wanting to forget those complicated thoughts that were in my head. I hugged my own body with cold as I entered what was left of the house. The situation was sad. After the battle, much has been destroyed.

I entered the room and could see that Carter, Zia, Nico and Will were all already trying to tidy up the mess using normal methods like broom and also magic.

"Dude ... it's sad. It looks like a nice mansion to live in."Will said.

"And was." I sighed. It was not the first time the house was destroyed. It was starting to be a recurring problem.

"Fortunately, Philip and Khufu were with Uncle Amos." Carter said.

"Philip and Khufu ?" Percy asked as he entered the room.

"Philip is our crocodile and Khufu our baboon." Julian said.

The others stared at him and then at us as if expecting someone to say "hey ! Just kidding! We do not have such strange animals like these as pets." However, to their disappointment, no one said that.

"Crocodile? " Percy repeated.

" Yeah. An albino" said Cléo.

"And a baboon?" Asked Nico.

"Yep . That's it, "Sean said.

Meanwhile, I noticed that Annabeth looked thoughtful. She looked at the house and especially at the places that were most destroyed. While I wondered what was going on in her mind, Carter, who held a broom (very fancy work for the so-called 'Pharaoh of the House of Life' right now), said:

"I was thinking ... "said Carter drawing everyone's attention to him"The Camp is pretty cool but ... "

"You should have stopped in the "but" part…"said Will.

"No. Wait, let me finish." Carter said with a slight laugh. "It's nice there, but look, it's too far from town. Look at Nico, for example, by what you have told me, he is venturing into the world without anyone knowing where he is, or only inside the Camp since, being the son of Hades, he draws a lot of attention. "

"That's it." Nico said, putting his hands inside his coat pockets.

"I was thinking. " Carter continued, "The distance from the Camp and the structure of it makes it nothing more than a vacation spot. It made me think, how cool would it be if we adapted to the our house to be able to give housing to the demi-gods who want to stay in the city and maybe try to lead a normal life, like going to school and things like that, but can't rent an apartment?

"You would do it? " Percy asked in surprise.

"It would be very crowded here." I said. "We hardly have rooms since the house is just a piece of shit. I do not even know where we're going to sleep in the next few days and you want to get in more people? "

"We can do some good restoration." Annabeth said. "The structure seems to be strong enough to make at least one more floor. Let's reform what has been destroyed, improve what it is left. Make more rooms and... It will be amazing! I can draw the work in the open hours in New Rome and once it is done, many demigods can come . Sounds like a very useful alliance. It does not make sense to keep both sides, Greek and Egyptian, separated when problems affect everyone. Of course, problems can arise from this union, but we are talking about demigods who want to live a normal life, not of egocentric and jealous gods. "

My brother and I were still trying to digest such information Annabeth said as she went from one side to the other, figuring things out. She even pulled a measuring tape out of her pocket. Why the hell does she carry a tape? "

"Oh ... By the surprised look in your face, I think it's good to say…" Percy said. "Annabeth did the new design and construction of Mount Olympus. "

"Mount Olympus? " Irepeated.

"Long story." Percy said. "Anyway, what I mean is you can trust her experience as an Architect. No matter that she has just started the undergraduation, she already has a good portfolio to show for others. She's very smart and can make everything look very beautiful. "

I think I saw a smile appear on Annabeth's face, but she soon turned her back watching (or pretending to watch) what was left of the stairs. As Percy had more to do, he and Annabeth left after discussing things with me and Carter. After all, it was still our uncle's house. Speaking of our uncle, when we were at Half Blood camp, Carter tried to talk to him. Unsuccessfully. As we did not know if it was some interference caused by the magic in the camp, since, apparently, demigods and phones are not a very good combination, he decided to try again here at home. He tried calling, he used Whatsapp and even sent emails. And nothing. I do not know what time it was in Egypt, but I was worried.

Because we had more to worry about, we began to use magic to rebuild what was left of the house. For a few days, Will and Nico spent a few hours here too helping with the renovation. We used some shabtis , dolls made of wax or clay, which we can give life and make work for us. Walt was good at creating shabtis. No... No Sadie... Stop with depressing thoughts! Focus!

With the help of everyone, the shabtis , Will, Nico and the other initiates who were arriving again as the holiday season ended, and lots and lots of magic, we could fix much of the house. Unfortunately, classes were faster to begin and so we often had to work at home after school. Well, Nico was not going to school. Every day Carter tried to get in touch with Uncle Amos back in Egypt, but without success.

Once, we were taking a day off at the end of the week. I was lying on the couch along with Nico, Will and Sean as we watched the movie of Beauty and the Beast with Emma Watson. We made some popcorn using the microwave. Bacon flavoured popcorn! Delicious. When someone decided to give us a heart attack.

"That would be the kind of movie Aphrodite would love to watch." said a voice from behind the sofa.

I jumped, half the popcorn fell on the floor, but I managed to be quick enough to take my wand and point at the tall, extremely white figure with intense black eyes that made me shiver.

"Who are you?" I asked. However, the answer did not come from the strange figure, came from Nico.

"Dad? " Nico asked. He also got up at once and pulled out his black sword.

"Hades? " I repeated the question.

"H-Hey ... Hi ..." said Will, probably nervous about meeting his father-in-law.

Hades looked at us all, his gaze lingered on me, and he looked me up and down as if appraising me minutely.

"I do not know what he sees as interesting." said the god.

"Hey. Who do you think you are? " I was soon talking. Probably it was not my smartest decision "Coming out of nowhere in my house and already judging me like that? "

"Talkative." said Hades. "Well, he mentioned it."

"What do you want here? " Asked Nico.

"Fulfilling my part of the agreement, only with one more extra besides you." explained Hades. "Since the situation is very complicated, I thought it best to double my share of the aid. "

"Oh? " Sean said expressing what we all thought at that moment. That is, that we not quite understood everything.

"Tell your boyfriend that my debt is paid." Hades said, looking at me.

Hades approached Nico and gave him a wooden box about half the size of the Play Station that my brother earned from himself on his birthday last year. After handing the box over to Nico, Hades disappeared.

In a perfect timing, Cleo appears running down the stairs. Panting, she almost tripped over several steps.

"SADIE! CALL EVERYONE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! " Exclaimed Cléo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And that's it for today!

Once again, sorry for any English mistakes.

One thing that makes me worry a little (because is probably not correctly represented) is that Sadie is supposed to talk at least a bit of English English. I really don't know much of the difference besides the accent on some words like "water" and some words that are different like "flavor" and "flavour" or "lift" and "elevator". When I studied English at a language school, I pretty much learned the English English (with some small pieces of American English :v) but the English my regular school taught (quite badly) was the American one… so… Most of the differences I knew between those two, I mixed up already at this point XD … So… What I'm trying to say is, sorry if the usage of the English (English, american, irish or whatever) it's not right regarding the place the character spent most of his life in or was born in.


	20. HAZEL - A very different group of heroes

HAZEL

I sighed and rolled my eyes when noticing that they were sending us (again) for some suicidal mission. Of course I had noticed that when we were still in New Rome. I was sleeping one day when I had a strange dream. Of those typical demigods dreams.

In the dream, I started falling into the darkness, but strangely, I was not worried. Then I fall into the crystal clear waters of some river, lake or something. The water was good and warm. Suddenly, all the water that surrounded me rose quickly, almost carrying me together and leaving me all disheveled. Although it had been a dream, I still had to cough and pack my clothes and hair after the water went flying inexplicably. While I was still trying to adjust, I noticed that the darkness around me was dispersed, and although the water had flown away myself, I still floated as if I were in the water and things around me still seemed to be seen as underneath the water.

I looked to my right as the darkness spread, I could see the blurry image of a man on a large sofa, about the size of a double bed. The sofa was filled with cushions and blankets as well. I could not see much of the environment around him, but it was dark, almost as much as the darkness that surrounded me. The man had black hair, dark skin, and blue wings with a slight shade of purple. His face was too blurred for me to notice anything relevant on it.

I noticed that on his side was walking towards me a man in a suit with extremely white skin and black hair. He seemed to stare at me, but he stopped about ten feet from me. I was too dizzy and too sleepy to say anything.

"Don't you think that was a bit dramatic?" Asked the man in the suit, I knew that voice, it was my father.

"It seemed to me a valid way given the situation." said the man on the couch, yawning and snuggling from the various covers and cushions.

"I know it was not a good way to get you here." Said Pluto "But it seemed the most practical under the circumstances. "

"Circumstances?" I asked.

"I was investigating the strange events that were taking place to fulfill my part of an agreement. " explained my father "Given the situation, decide to intervene and give one thing to you and another to your brother, Nico. "

"Nico? "

"Yes. His must be useful in what he will face."

"What will I receive then?"

" The information I discovered in this very second. " Said Hades.

"Yes... information ... " said the other man, yawning at length. "My mother, Nyx , disappeared. This is not good. "

"Your mother ... You are ... Somnus ! Or Hypnos. God of sleep. Son of Nox, or Nyx in the Greek version. Twin brother of Letus , Thanatos." I guessed. The god's blurred image seemed to have nodded as he hugged a huge pillow.

"Why not guess that I could be Thanatos? " Somnus asked . Hypnos . Argh, these Greek or Roman names confuse me sometimes. I'm staying with the Romans, okay?

"I think ... well ... the picture matched more." I answered but receive no response since the guy was almost asleep "Something happened to Nox? "

"I think it was the other way around." Pluto said. "She probably has plans that could be dangerous. Even Jupiter fears her, so that makes the problem even bigger. "

"What can she want?" I asked.

"This information I haven't found out yet" Pluto said "However, the true dimension of the problem is worrying many gods. Basically because the size of it seems to be increasing. So, I got in touch with an old man. We have no time to lose. Go to Turkey as fast as you can. Take anyone who you want with you, as long as you arrive in the city of Amasra where other plans are already under way.

After that, I woke up and jumped out of bed. As I ran after Reyna to tell her about the dream, I bumped into Frank and told him the dream as we ran. Upon informing everything that happened to Reyna, she promptly arranged a flying ship that was left and came along with us on the trip to Turkey.

We had problems along the way. Some monsters. Nothing very new. And now we were in Asgard meeting new gods and new demigods and being sent to new troublesome missions.

"What mission would that be?" Asked Reyna.

" Wait, Sir Odin, I have some questions, if you do not mind," said Sam.

"I'm sorry , but time is running out. Heimdall can explain on the way. You still have time. Right, Heimdall? " Odin asked, looking at Heimdall at the door.

"Yes. They're still searching. I see. After all, it's not in a place as famous and popular as Central Park. " Heimdall suggested as some servants put the food on the table. Wine, mead , bread, cake, fruit, a whole chicken, a whole hog. I do not know how it didn't have a whole cow either. I did not touch anything, I was very nervous about the situation. However, besides me and Reyna, everyone else ate at least one thing. Frank then ...started to make a feast to his belly and ate quite a lot.

"Maybe that's why they took so long to find out"said Freya.

"Right. Starting all over again ... " Odin said. "I lost my dogs, Geri and Fleki. You could help me find them. "

"Calm down. Let me get this straight. All this people, just because of two dogs? " I asked.

"Hardly Geri and Fleki are ' _just two dogs'_ , right? " Asked the red-haired girl, Mallory, as she ripped out a chicken's thigh.

"They are not mere pets," said Half-Breed. "They are hunting dogs. Dogs trained for war. "

"Yes. Including for the Ragnarök." Odin said. "The situation makes me realize that it might be a good idea to prepare for it since it is the second time in less than a decade that the event seems eminent.

"Is my dad doing something again?" Sam asked worriedly .

"Not yet. " Said Freya. "Not that we know. "

"I got lost in the middle of the conversation…" Alex said. "Where does the problem with your dogs fit into the other problem?"

"You'll see," Odin said, putting a grape in his mouth.

"They better get going. Or they will not have time." said Heimdall.

"All right. " Said Odin, gesturing with his hands, indicating that we were dispensed.

They did not take us straight to the way back despite the rush. No. But it was not a big detour, either. We were taken to a room near the one where we were before where a slender, very white-skinned woman handed Sam an ax.

"My ax! What a relief! I was worried I'd have to fight without it."Sam said.

"We made sure to get it for you," Heimdall said. "And there's something else too."

A second woman then brought a simple sword and handed it to Amir.

"What? For me? " He asked, startled.

"Yes. It's good to have one of those." explained Heimdall.

"Please do not put Amir in the middle of it" Sam said with beady eyes .

"Sam, at least it's better than being unprotected." TJ said. "He can stay out of the battle or something. But one thing is for sure, it's better than nothing. "

Sam nodded sadly, and it took Amir a few seconds, with a trembling hand, to grab the handle of his new sword.

On all the way to Bifrost, we were talking about several different things. Heimdal led our group while Odin and Freya remained in the golden and silver mansion drinking and eating with a lull that did not match the situation at all. Though we talked, the mood of the group was different as we hurried past Asgard.

"I do not like this situation. Not even a little." Frank said.

"Me neither. I do not see what this has to do with Nox's escape." I finished.

"I just hope we get out of this in one piece" he said with a heavy look.

"Hey. We'll be all right. How many ends of the world and apocalyptic and complicated situations did we escape already? " I said trying to cheer up my boyfriend.

"I never counted" he said with a small laugh.

"It seems we all have this in common, eh?" Alex asked as he listened to our conversation.

"Oh ... Hey ... your name, it was Alex, right? " I asked to be sure and ... her ? him ? I don't know... nodded.

"Very nice to meet other non-nordic demigods beyond Magnus' cousin and her boyfriend"said Alex.

"Oh really? Your cousin? " I asked as Magnus was at Alex's side and he nodded.

"Ah, right," Heimdall said loudly for all to hear. "That was one of the reasons we decided to join you. I do not remember if I mentioned it. Everyone knows each other in a way because of contacts and friends. Magnus's cousin is Annabeth."

And that's it. We were surprised and the conversation followed on how everyone knew each other. Along the way, Heimdall also explained how complicated it was to put together so many plans and people taking advantage of the dates and places. Anubis was already a few days in Asgard, Sam needed to speak to the goddesses in Turkey and we needed to join. So he planned some manipulations here and there so we could be together to rescue Odin's puppies.

"Well, this is where I leave you. But first ... a photo! "Said Heimdall as we climbed out of Bifrost and found ourselves in the middle of an open area with dry grass, though beyond that I could see a parking lot on the horizon . He took out a self-stick from gods-know-where and trying, once again, to get everyone together for a photo.

"That again not..." I heard Reyna complain and she was not the only one who didn't look forward for another photo. The opposite of this, was Alex smiling at the camera and lifting two fingers in each hand.

"I finally got a picture with him ..." Alex said as Heimdall left and Bifrost dissapeared leaving us with no means of locomotion and no clues in an unknown place.

"And here we are ... No locomotion, no clues, place unknown, for another strange mission." said Frank, speaking exactly what I thought.

"It'll be all right." I said gently, stretching a little to give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and I blushed. But it was good to see a more relaxed smile appear on his face.

"Oh, I even have a boat in my pocket, but from the lack of water I think it will not be very useful at the moment. " Magnus said.

"Wait. In the pocket? " I asked, half lost.

"We call it Big Banana" said Half-born, all proud, folding his arms.

"Okay ..." Reyna said, noting the two informations, but then focusing on what was really important. "Let's go to those cars. We may have some clue at least from where we are since nothing here seems to be strange so far. "

We all agreed on the idea. I tried to guess what place it was based on what we had of the weather. It was a bit chilly, probably proof that we were somewhere where it was winter. However, no snow. Judging by the plants that grew around us, the weather seemed half desert. Especially when we started to see palm trees near the edge of the lane that passed by the parking lot.

When we got to the parking lot, we noticed that most of the cars were vans and buses. We noticed something of concern in the advertisements on the side of the cars as well :

"What language is this shit? " Mallory asked.

"Hebrew." said Anubis, who I had already forgotten that was with us.I had noticed before that how Reyna looked at him. The guy was quite handsome, so the look was justifiable.

"Tell me, please, that you speak Hebrew. Didn't you Egyptians enslave the Hebrews or something?" said Mallory.

"Ouch" Frank said.

"Don't mind ... she doesn't have a very good filter for words. " said Half-born shrugging "She can prove to be a wonderful person after you go through the fact that she is a horrible person. "

"Hey! I'm right here! Idiot! " Said Mallory, punching him in the arm, and he laughed lightly.

"Ouch. But... part of slavery ... True. No place has just a happy history. " Said Anubis, sighing. "And about Hebrew... My Hebrew is terribly out of date, and the cursive letters are very different from the capital letters. I did not have computers when I learned Hebrew so…"

"You do not know capital letters, and these are probably capital letters." Frank deduced, Anubis nodded.

"Which countries have Hebrew as their official language? " Magnus asked.

"Thinking fast, eh, Magnus? " Alex said giving a small poke with its elbow on his arm while Magnus opened a small smile.

"Israel." said Amir.

"I think Palestine, too. I'm not sure. " Sam completed.

We looked around the parking lot, and beyond trees, the lane and a wall, we did not see anything interesting.

"Ah! Calm down. There 's something here written with letters that are possible to read" said TJ looking at four posters, all, one after the other, were very similar. Each of them had a beautiful photo. One had the photo of water geyser, another of a glass of wine in front of a swimming pool, another of paintings on display and another had two ancient pilasters. Among the things unreadable in Hebrew, a single legible word caught the attention "Caesarea . "

" I do not know what it is, " I said, and looked at Frank, and he, hearing my unspoken question, shook his head, showing that he had never heard of it either.

"That side seems to have more buildings," Reyna said, pointing to the right. It may be more promising to go that way. It will not do us any good to be standing here.

We had barely taken five steps when the ground shook heavily as if the place was being struck by an earthquake.


	21. CARTER - From papyrus to screams

CARTER

I was sitting on my bed, head down, and the phone in my hand. I looked at the I don't know how many unanswered calls and unseen messages I was trying to send to Uncle Amos. The whole situation worried me. I didn't want to leave everyone alone for too long to go to Egypt to find out if everything was all right. We had barely survived the attack on our home and recovered from Walt's death. I didn't want to have to leave the initiates, my sister and Zia alone. But being Pharaoh from the house of life had its difficult choices here and there, and as the first Nome didn't answer...

"Nothing yet?" Zia asked as she entered my room and knelt on the bed behind me.

"Nothing ..." I replied as her hands quickly passed through my shoulders massaging them and, as a consequence, making me all flushed.

"You're all tense." And not without reason. "What do you plan to do?" Zia asked as I was fully aware of how close she was and that her hands were massaging my shoulders. I could smell her recently washed hair, the smell of perfume with the scent of some flower (probably) I could not identify. Her presence was messing up my thoughts a little.

"Now that things seem more stable around here, I thought about leaving the house in the care of you and Sadie and getting some portal to Egypt to see if everything is all right there." I explained as she continued the massage and I tried ignore how red my face was "Will and Nico are here too. I hope you can get them to stay a little longer. At least enough time for me to come and go."

"If the situation does not require you to stay there longer…" Zia said, expressing one of the concerns I also considered.

I turned to look at Zia and noticed that the same concern was in her eyes. Zia sat on the bed and I took her hand and kept looking at her hands as she spoke.

"Would you stay here and protect everything with my sister?" I asked. That situation reminded me of the one with Apophis, only that everything seemed much worse.

"I'd rather go with you, but I will." Zia said.

"It would be a good chance for you and Sadie to solve whatever problems you two are having" I suggested, and looked just in time to see her rolling her eyes.

"Oh, do not go into that again. Not now, please. The moment was good."

"Sorry." I said with a sigh and then got up to leave the room. But not without first giving a kiss to the top of her head.

I opened the bedroom door thinking about which portal to use, maybe the Cleopatra's Needle so I could also see if anything had changed there. I had gone a few times there after school, but it looked unchanged as if nothing had happened. It was when I opened the door that I heard Cleo's heavy and hurried footsteps and the cry she gave when she met my sister.

"SADIE! CALL EVERYONE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Shouted Cleo.

Anything that had hitherto been in my mind went out and I and Zia ran to where Cleo was.

"What happened?!" Will asked as he chased Sadie along with Nico.

Cleo turned and started running toward the library as she explained the situation hastily.

"I've been tiding up the library since the attack, checking to see if all the books are still there! I thought it was lost in the middle of the mess, but I checked everywhere and used even magic to search!"

"What?" Zia asked in a tone as worried and apprehensive as Cleo .

"The Book of Thoth is gone!" Cleo said.

A look of desperation crossed my face and Sadie's as we looked at each other. I did not have time to notice the look of incomprehension that crossed Will and Nico's face as we all speeded up the steps to the library.

The arrangement of the books and scrolls made it clear that Cleo had turned the library up and down more than once. Books and more books, scrolls and more scrolls were separated into piles and stacks with glued post-its written "checked" on the piles or on the shelves by the floors of the library. There was a separate one where Thoth's book was supposed to be protected, since the best way to hide a tree was in a forest, the book was previously usually kept among other scrolls and books, however, various spells protected both the book individually, and the shelf it was on, and also the library as a whole. Even the Shabtis who seemed to have helped Cleo with the reform and the search seemed as desolate as she for not finding the powerful book.

"Are you sure about that?" Sadie asked desperately as she looked through the nearest pile of books and Zia stared at them.

"Yes! I looked at each book or scroll. One at a time with the help of the shabtis. The book was not where I left before, but I thought it might have fallen or something of the kind because of the attack. I used both normal methods and magic. The book is not here."

I froze. I hated to imagine all the power contained in the book of Thoth in the hands of Naunet and gods-knows-who-else.

Meanwhile, Will and Nico faced each other with a silent question. It was Nico, however, who raised the question they both thought aloud.

"What is this Book of Thoth?" Asked Nico.

"It's the book the god Thoth wrote when he was young. I have been trying to decipher the information since we took it from Setne, but it was very little that I discovered. It's almost like a huge, thoroughly coded book, only worse than that. It contains very dangerous things to be in the wrong hands. Maps, Duat information, how to kill a god, where are the _their sheuts_ ... "Cleo explained.

A few seconds after Cleo said it, I saw that Sadie's knees shaking like gelatin, and her face was bone-white with an expression of sheer terror and as if she had just put together an important piece.

"Sadie? Are you alright?" I asked, holding her elbow fearing that she would collapse right there.

"Carter! Don't you see? They caught it!" Said Sadie.

"Yes, I deduced that."

"And they wanted to recruit Anubis, didn't they? They've been trying to seduce him with memories of powers in the past ..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Carter! Think! The book has the location of all the Gods _sheuts_!" Said Sadie desperately, and then I understood what she meant. I imagine that the memory of Walt's death was still very fresh in the memory of my younger sister "If they ... the _sheut_ of Anubis ... he dies! Nothing like go to the _Duat_ and then come back! No fast healing! Final and definitive death!"

"Sadie ..." I tried to say, trying to ignore the fact that she released such important and secret information in front of Will and Nico.

" I don't ..." Sadie stammered worriedly, "not again ... Mommy , Daddy, Iscandar , Bastet, Bes, Walt ... Uncle Amos doesn't answer, Khufu and Felipe are with him ... not again ... not again ..."

I understood what Sadie meant. I understand that ... well ... although Dad, who was now merged with Osiris and Bastet and Bes were not exactly dead, they were not on earth, but in heaven or wherever the gods go when they want to take a vacation, I imagine it does not make a big difference to Sadie. Especially when you do not know when they will come back. It could be in 3 years, 10, 50, 100 years. And Horus decided that, apparently. And having been so little to our father throughout his life ... I was the one who traveled with him up and down studying and discovering things about history while she was the one that was raised in England by our grandparents.

"Sadie, it's going to be all right." I said, putting my hands firmly on my sister's shoulders. "That book is very difficult. It isn't an information so easily found. Also, look at all the trouble that was for us to get only one _sheut._ We'll get this book back, I promise. And also, relax, right? Anubis has 5000 years. I bet he got away with a lot of complicated situations."

She seemed to consider my words and gradually began to relax more. Good. Meanwhile, I started thinking about other alternatives, and I still had to find a way to go to Egypt.

"Can't you do a location spell or something?" Nico suggested.

"Not that I know anything that works under these circumstances." Cleo said.

"Well... that box.." Will said looking at Nico "I don't think there is anything related to that inside but ... hope is the last one to die, right?"

"What box?" I asked lost.

"A box Hades left." Sadie said, though her face was still pale.

Nico showed the box in his hands and opened the lid. Inside were six jars of colored glass. One of them, strangely, seemed to have fire inside. The flasks were those of laboratory and were each capped with a cork. Nico took one of them and read the name on its label and then opened his eyes wide.

"Styx!" Nico said in surprise. He quickly put the bottle back in the box and looked at the labels on the next bottles "Lethe. Cocytus. Acheron. Phlegton."

"The five rivers that run through the underworld. Why would your father give you jars of water from the rivers? This is too dangerous!" cried Will.

"What's in dangerous about them?" Zia asked curiously.

"The rivers waters have effects on people." Nico explained "From loss of memory to invulnerability. They can either leave someone completely crazy or powerful, but also kill."

"Nothing that shows locations of divine millennial books?" Sadie tried and Nico shook his head as he closed the box again, leaving us all disappointed.

"I think it was too much to ask, anyway." Will said.

"Probably they will be useful later." Nico suggested with a shrug and I nodded.

We spent a good part of the day insisting on the search and we pondered what we could do, where to look, who to ask for help. When we were all empty-stomach, anxious for the already late lunch, I decided to find a portal to go to Egypt.

Before, however, I decided to talk to Nico and Will. They were already beginning to feel at home, I noticed. The house was big and so I took the time to find them. They were on the roof. After climbing several flights of stairs, I found them there. To my left was Frek , our griffin, who slept soundly. On the right, Will and Nico. In the midst of all the confusion of the battle that day, I am ashamed that I did not run up to see Frek. My heart grew heavy at the thought. But for the moment I'm relieved that he had fled flying and came back later. After we got back to the Brooklyn house, I found Frek hurt, but well. I think he fought some of the monsters that came flying and defeated much of it.

As for Will and Nico, they were sitting on their stools on a bench we put there some months ago. His fingers were entwined and they spoke in low voices about something I did not hear and did not dare interrupt. Nico seemed to have sighed after saying something and Will took his hand, he said something I could not hear well and kissed the torso of Nico's hand making a small but sad smile appears on Hades son's face.

I was flushed and embarrassed to witness the scene. Especially after Will noticed me with the corner of his eye.

"Hey Carter ... " said Will without much excitement "Nothing about the book, right?"

"No." I replied. "I wanted to make a proposal and a request for you."

"Ok. Just say it." Will said.

"Well, the renovations have already been done, so ... if you want, you can choose some of the third-floor rooms to stay. If you want a place in New York and everything." I offered.

"Oh really? Thanks!" Will said surprised, and I nodded.

"You can get whatever you want that is free." I completed.

"What about the request?" Asked Nico.

"I'll see if I can find any portal to go to Egypt." I replied. "Would you two stay here till I get back? I'm not sure our defenses are good enough for yet another attack. I'll try to get back as fast as I can."

"Leave it to me!" Will said with a radiant smile that almost made me forget how that day had gone downhill.

"Thank you." I said.

After that, I went back down the floors to the front door, but my way was interrupted by an argument in the second-floor's corridor.

"You do not know what you're talking about! Why don't you stop pissing me off?" Asked Sadie's voice.

"Because I think of your good! You do not know if you can trust him!"

"If he wanted to do something to me, he would have done it already." said Sadie. "You may not have noticed, too, but the god that most helped us in the whole mess with Apophis ! It was **him** who told us the information nobody wanted to tell!"

"What's going on here?" I asked, but I was completely ignored.

You forget, Sadie, he has more than 5000 years." said Zia "FIVE THOUSAND! Do you have any idea how long this is? Surely there are more of him that you do not know than things you know."

Sadie closed her mouth (Something weird) as she gulped probably agreeing with what Zia had said.

"What do you know about him? About his past? Did not you hear what Zababa said that day? He fought in the Battle of Kadesh! Don't you remember the final fight against Apophs? He killed, without thinking twice, Sarah Jacobi."

"To protect me!" Sadie said. "She was trying to kill me!"

"Still, I did not think he felt anything. I doubt it was the first person he killed. If you believe so much that he is a saint, ask him what is the story behind the title of "The Jackal governor of the nine bows"."

"Girls! Girls! Enough! Really! I can't stand you two fighting over about this!"

I opened my mouth to say something else, but Zia went to one side of the hall, slamming her feet hard on the floor and Sadie went to the other. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I had more important things to worry about right now. And so I went back down the stairs to try to find a solution to the loss of the Book of Thoth.

0o0o0o0o0o

And that's it for today XD

Thanks for reading so far! The next chapter will soon be published. It is already written. It will be Alex POV.

I'll also try to reply to reviews more… I still find this site a bit strange. I wasn't sure I was replying correctly to the reviews since it redirected me to a private message. So I stopped doing it. Sorry if anyone got sad that didn't receive a reply.

Apolo's next book is coming (tomorrow, right?) and following chapters might take some time to be published as I buy and read the book as the idea is to consider in this fic what happens with Apolo as well. If I'm lucky, I might find the book to buy tomorrow. It happens sometimes, but not always. There won't be any spoilers of Apolo's book so soon. If a spoiler happens, I'll warn in the beginning of the chapter.


	22. ALEX - Lots of transformations here

ALEX

I see that it finally came my turn to tell the events eh? Enough of Magnus, my turn now.

There we were in someplace I didn't not, but probably in Israel. We're standing in the middle of a road where, on the right, there was a parking lot with vans and buses and, on the left, walls, boards and plants and more plants. When, suddenly, everything started to shake. It was not a single earthquake. I can say that because everything was fine, I could feel it. Then the earth began to tremble and stopped, began and stopped, began and stopped. The source of the earthquake soon appeared in front of us. Growling and dripping with blood, a huge dog ran toward us, probably looking forward to turn us into those dog biscuits. It had thick and dark gray fur and almost looked like a wolf. I suppose this was one of Odin's "puppies" since it was easily larger than an elephant.

"Beware!" TJ shouted .

"Wher-" Magnus began to say without noticing that there was a huge dog running fast on his direction behind him.

I didn't think twice before running toward him and pushing him, probably too hard, but taking him away from the dog's target destination. The dog could easily be the pet of Shingeki no Kyojin (Or Attack on Titan, if you prefer) colossal titan.

" Ouch. " Magnus complained beneath me.

"My bad." I said, patting his pink cheek. "At least you are in one piece. Don't you dare die, Maggie. Not out here. And don't turn into a pancake."

"I mean ... thanks." Magnus said, looking at me but massaging his head that had probably hit the ground. "What about you? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I said as I stood up and reached out for him, helping him standing up as well. He did so, still rubbing his head.

I looked back to see if we were safe against the canine titan and noticed that now he was facing a fight against a black dog and an elephant that I had no idea where they had come from. The elephant had no difference from a regular elephant. It was gray and large, but not as large as the canine titan. The second dog was completely black and ... Honestly I was in doubt whether it was a dog or a wolf.

I looked where Sam was, I thought that, maybe, she had changed into one of those animals. However, I was wrong. She stood in front of Amir shielding him like he was a damsel in distress holding her ax in a menacing manner as if challenging the canine titan to get closer to him.

It was when I looked at Sam that I saw that someone was a few feet behind her. A black-skinned man who looked at me intently with an expression of curiosity. His hair was tied in dozens of thin braids and partially hidden by a golden hat. This hat, strangely enough, had half a dozen necklaces of pearls bounding from side to side, partially covering the man's face. Earrings of generous rings were dangling from his ears. He also wore a skirt. It looked like the skirt from Alice's from the Disney classic movie, only where hers was blue, his was golden with flowery prints, and where hers was white, his was blue.

When I still wondered who he was, the image of him disappeared completely as if carried by the mist, and when I realized it, Magnus was shaking me and Sam and Amir were looking at me worried.

"Earth to Alex! Wake up!" Said Magnus, shaking me and alternating the worried gaze between me and the canine titan.

"Hmm .. What ?" I said, still groggy.

"Are you, OK? You were strange." said Magnus.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" I said more to myself than to him.

I then looked to where the fight between the three large animals was happening. As I looked again, I saw that the fight seemed like a truce now. Not that there was any winner or loser. No. The three animals just stared at each other. No muscle moved from any of the three as they seemed to wonder who would be the next to make any move. The two dogs, the titanic and the black, snarled and the elephant ... well ... he stared. I don't think that the noise that an elephant makes with the trunk is very frightening in a situation like that.

"I suppose this is Geri or Fleki. " said Halfborn who looked ready to start the fight.

"What about the elephant and the other dog?" I asked, though I also noticed that the canine titan, whichever of Odin's two puppies it was, had been bleeding lightly since before the fight.

"Frank and Anubis " said Reyna.

I looked around and, in fact, our group was with those exact two missing members. Do not blame me for not having noticed before. It's a lot of people.

" What will we do? Attack? I suppose we have to return the dogs still living. "Hazel said.

"He does not seem willing to give in without a fight," Mallory said.

"And we still have to find the other one." Sam said.

As if listening to Sam's words being spoken, fate simply resolved that we were not screwed enough. Coming from the direction to which we had been walking before, there was a red light cutting through the sky like a laser. Maybe that's why Odin had sent such a large group up there and specifically to that point. Heimdall had probably seen it happen. But ... what exactly was that? Who was that man in blue and yellow? This ... I do not know how to answer.

I was not the only one who looked at the reddish light that crossed the sky. Anubis also looked. I say this because the canine titan probably used it as an opportunity and jumped on Anubis. Frank was quick enough and jumped on top of the canine titan changing shape halfway to a dragon. A beautiful transformation to see.

Mental note: discuss this with Frank and, who knows, maybe get some tips.

Anubis, however, was also quick enough to deflect and looked at us quickly before returning to the fight.

"I think some of you might go and see what it is." said Anubis, not out of his canine form "I do not have a good feeling."

"Can you talk like that ?!" Cried Amir, surprised. I wonder if it's not being too much for him.

"I can." said Anubis, rolling his eyes.

"Oh good, I thought it was just me who understood." said Magnus.

"Mallory, Halfborn, TJ, Magnus, Alex , Hazel." Reyna said in an authoritative voice . A leader "Go see what that light was. Me, Frank, Anubis, Sam and Amir will deal with the dog."

"B-But ..." I heard Hazel begin to say as I and the others stepped toward the light, but we stopped at the sound of her voice. I noticed that her gaze was filled with concern and directed toward where the fight against the canine titan unfolded with Anubis, Frank, and Sam ( after she whispered to Amir something and he staied quiet in the corner )that had become a bear. My sister is filling me with pride.

"We do not know the size of the problem that gave rise to this red light. I agree with Anubis on this, I do not have a good feeling." continued Reyna walking steadily to Hazel and holding her by the shoulders "Odin does not seem to have sent us here to simply rescue pets. Frank will be fine.I Promise."

Hazel nodded and joined us. With the group already completed, we ran to where the red light cut the sky asking ourselves what it was. With the corner of my eye, I looked at Hazel. I understood what she was feeling. Worried about Frank. From what I understand so far, they were dating. I understood what it was, I would be worried if it was Magnus, but I would also be worried if it was any of my friends there, just as I was worried about Sam and Amir who were left behind. However, I trusted her. I trusted them. A dog? I think that little group could handle it. But, on the next instant, I looked with the corner of my eye at Magnus. Would I be more worried if it was he who had stayed behind? I shook my head, leaving that thought behind me even though I knew and felt the answer.

We didn't have to run much. We crossed a lane and passed masts. In one of them, the flag of Israel. I soon noticed that our little adventure would involve entering a forbidden place, since an ancient and century-old wall (probably a tourist ruin) separated the lane from an open space where several monsters met. Ugly, grotesque, of various sizes and colors, they were many and were all around the red light. The amount of them prevented me from seeing where the light was coming from .

What struck me most was, however, the two birds that flew across the sky. One, a normal black crow like any other, but that gave me, inexplicably, a tightness in the heart. The other bird was as if Articuno and Moltres from Pokemon had done the fusion dance. It had long, beautiful and blue feathers but with blue and red flames through its length. The beak, golden as his eyes filled with anger as it saw us.

The huge bird flew into the air and screamed. A thin scream that hurt my ears forcing me to cover them with my hands. In the next second, as if it was a dragon, the bird spat fire on us.

"Hide!" Hazel shouted as I heard Mallory cursing in Irish.

Lacking a place to hide, we did what we could trying to deflect from the attacks. In addition, I am proud to say that I was very fast since in the next second I changed shape to a vulture. It was not very glamorous, but it was good enough for a battle against a normal bird. Against a Moltresticuno? Don't know. Another person who reacted quickly was Hazel who, I don't quite know how, appeared like black smoke before I could reach the bird and attacked it with a blow of the sword that seemed to have hurt a lot.

I took Hazel with my beak before she fell due to gravity (damn Newton) and then the air battle began. Of course Moltresticuno didn't like us, so it began to attack us insistently. I flew away as fast as I could, and poor Hazel sank into the T-shirt, probably hoping not to fall.

"RELEASE ME ALEX! TRUST ME!" She screamed once, trying to get her voice heard in the wind.

I did as she asked, though I was really worried about what it might entail. She fell for a few more yards and disappeared into black smoke. Free of things to carry, I turned to Moltresticuno and started a fight of claws, beaks and wings. Despite the size of the vulture I turned (a mere 2 meters and 40 wing-to-wing probably) Moltresticuno was still a little bigger than me and stronger. After all, I couldn't set fire with the mouth. The fire he let loose burned part of my feathers. I felt the pain and wondered, worried, which part of my body they would correspond to when I returned to normal.

Again, appearing out of nowhere, Hazel reappeared like shadow hitting the right wing of the creature that roared with pain. The girl seemed to have tried to find the exact spot in the middle of my battle with Moltresticuno. And again, thanks to gravity, she began to fall with the creature's blood.

"DO NOT WORRY WITH ME, CONTINUE THE SERVICE!" Cried Hazel.

I wanted to believe in her and I lunged at the creature whose right wing struggled to keep up. I clutched at the first part of its body that I could reach with my beak and climbed higher and higher into the blue sky. The creature struggled as I let go of what should have been the height of a 24-story building. The creature struggled to stay up and conscious and I expected the fall to end it. We fought from one side to the other, I was hopeful. In one of the moments when I stepped aside to deflect a blow from the bird and gain momentum to attack it again, I saw, on the ground, that the others were involved in the midst of earthly struggles against the other monsters.

However, it was the cry of pain that came to my ears in the form of Magnus' voice that drew my attention from my own battle. "MAGNUS!" Was the only thing I thought when I turned my head immediately, worried and desperate to know what had caused such a cry of pain and suffering and to find out where he was. This distraction costed me dearly because the huge bird used this opportunity to spit against me extremely hot flames coming out of its wings and beak.

It was my turn to howl in pain as my body burned, my transformation dissolved, and I began to fall with nothing to support me as I lost consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And that's it for today. Thank you for Reading so far! I didn't manage to buy Apolo's new book yet. It will only start selling here in my country just on May 10. I'm quite desperate to read it since I got a spoiler about a certain death.

Well… See you on the next chapter! XD


	23. FRANK - Leo would be proud of the fire

Frank

I tried to not turn my attention to the group that was now taking Hazel with them. Would I be over protective if I was worried even though I know she can take care of herself? A lot has happened recently. Sometimes it seems like it was yesterday that we stayed at Camp Jupiter, it seems like it was that I lived with my grandmother. Everything has changed a lot. The group of friends increased and decreased. And here we are, again, facing a monster.

Sam was joining to me and Anubis in fighting with the Odin's dog but ... I think that they thought the same as me and the same as Reyna thought. None of us attacked the animal unless he attack us. Unfortunately, this was something he was very interested in doing.

"How do we get a big, tough dog like this in one piece?" Sam asked. "And that we too stay in one piece, preferably"

"We have to think in a way to calm him down at least," said Reyna, who avoided approaching the conflict, probably thinking about what to do.

"He's hurt," Anubis said, noting the bleeding wounds , most were already there before.

"Maybe if you all try to be less aggressive?" - suggested Amir from a corner trying to stay as far away from the fight as possible "Use fewer teeth, claws and stuff."

The huge dog growled and blood dripped from his mouth. Me, Sam, and Anubis fenceed him. Each one at one end, forming a triangle. As if to challenge us to deal with it without using more violent artifice, the huge dog sped toward Sam with his mouth wide open ready to devour her. I curled up on one of his legs since I was in the shape of a Chinese dragon. And so, suddenly, he stopped walking and almost fell with the abrupt braking. Disliking the way he was treated, the dog growled and barked. He was very strong. I guess I would not expect less from an Odin's dog.

However, I find it strange that he stopped walking. The way I gripped him, it would have been more possible for him to have fallen sideways on the ground. I noticed, half a second later, that he was wrapped in strips of white cloth that reminded me a little of toilet paper. I tried to look at their origin and I saw that they came from Anubis holding them tightly in both hands. He had returned to normal, or rather ... I do not know what would be "normal" for him anymore. Perhaps as a consequence of the brute force that the animal emanated, the appearance of Anubis had changed. Yes, I could still see the teenager who reminded me a lot of Nico, but it was as if this teenager was inside a second being. Slightly larger, historical clothing but with the differential of having a jackal's head.

"We have to calm him! Do not make him angrier!" Sam exclaimed, also back in her normal form.

"I hate it as much as you do. Maybe even more. " Anubis complained and I noticed what he did, he used the cloth bands to prevent the animal from starting another fight.

It was then that Amir seemed to have an idea and was slowly approaching the animal while telling us not to let him go .

"Please hold on, I do not want to become a toothpick today," Amir said.

"Don't do it! What are you doing? It's dangerous!" said Sam, already getting desperate and probably looking for the best places to attack.

" Let me try to be useful for something." Amir replied quietly though his calm did not reach his eyes.

The dog looked at him. His right eye stared at him as if he wondered whether he would devour him before or after. You could see the fear on Amir's face. It was bone-white. He put the sword he carried on the ground and raised his hands, a sign of surrender or peace.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in a tone of quieter concern.

"Trying to make a new friend, I think ..." I said.

"Wait ... what's that?" said Amir.

I did not dare look where he looked, but soon the thing in question entered my field of vision. It was as if a strong storm was approaching rapidly to the west. Still, as the black and gray cloud drew nearer, I saw that they were made up of people. People who were shouting, people who were going our way. On the horizon, I could also see, a large figure approaching on foot. The best description I can give is that it was an elephant walking on just two feet but the hands were like human hands. Except that elephants have no horns nor little hands with fingers with large sharp claws.

Reacting to new opponents, the dog changed completely. Before, he was angry. Now he was crying, cowardly.

"It was he who beated him." said Anubis.

"Who is he?" I asked after going back to normal. It was no longer necessary to hold the dog. Anubis now only guaranteed that he would not run away while holding him with the linen cloth as if the huge dog wore a leash. In addition, the image of Anubis was back to normal.

"And what are these things in the sky?" Sam asked, holding her ax hard.

"In the sky, Sluagh. "said Anubis," spirits of the restless dead and devouring souls. In the ground…"

"Are you really going to make me lose the honor of introducing myself?" the big elephant asked.

His presentation, however, did not come so soon because the Sluagh's cloud attacked us. I turned into a dragon again and roared with fire against them. It was efficient for the most part. Reyna and Sam fought to defeat a few more that were left over and Amir attacked some more using the sword as if it were a baseball bat. Behind us, Anubis did not fight. No. She tried to calm the dog that desperately tried to escape. The God's voice was calm and reassuring even though I did not understand a single word of what he said. I could not even imagine what language it was. Thankfully, the elephant did not approach, for the Sluagh were many and difficult to fend off.

In a break we got, Amir joined Anubis and the two talked something. The dog seemed quieter and ... maybe even smaller? I do not know, I was busy trying to hold the Sluagh. I coughed, my breath flaring out. The small space of time was enough for too many Sluagh to pass and, along with them, the elephant.

The chaos began, I could no longer see the others and tried everything to get rid of the Sluagh . The number of them was diminishing due not only to my attacks, but also to the attacks of others. I thought I saw Anubis approaching to attack the elephant, but he easily grabbed the god by the head as if it was an American football ball, and hit him so hard that the ground broke slightly.

"You know you should not attack me like that, Anubis," said the elephant in a serious voice, but almost spitting on Anubis. "Where are your manners?"

I tried to approach them but a cloud of Sluagh enveloped me. They whirled around me making me dizzy.

"What would Horus say? What would your pharaoh say if he saw you disobeying one of the most important rules?" continued the elephant. I could still hear him though I could not see the fight because of the fight in which I was now concentrating in. Through the screams and clash noises, I could imagine that the girls had joined the fight as well. I was too agonized about not knowing what was happening "You know that you, "mythologies" are on a much lower level."

"I do not care what that chicken says," I heard Anubis speaking, "and I do not care what you say, Behemoth .

Ow ow ow , I think I've heard of that name somewhere. I'm not a guy who understands a lot about the subject but ... isn't he an important devil? I think he is in some video games too?

I think it was the curiosity that made me have the strength to make another strong roar and get rid of most of the remaining Sluagh . I thought, worried, what would happen to those people's souls. Maybe I thought of it too late. I'm ashamed of this now.

When I looked, the first thing I saw was that Reyna impaled him with his spear as if it were skewer. Sam, however, took a few steps back as if something had scared her and she was torn about what to do. She held her ax hard and seemed to wonder if she should use it. I saw no sign of Amir. But I saw that Anubis had summoned a long wooden staff, barely larger than him.

"A little revenge for the Sluagh ," Anubis said as he tapped the wooden staff on the floor.

When he did, the ground cracked a little. Just under a meter. And from there, souls leaked. Dozens of souls hit Behemoth in the face like a hot jet. He fell disoriented when souls hit him though not as many souls as the Sluagh .

Panting, I returned to my normal form a few seconds after Behemoth fell to the ground while I judged the battle as finished. I was wrong to judge that. Behemoth was a good actor. A macabre smile opened his face and his eyes began to glow. Red, that horrible red color was not a good sign in a situation like that. His horns grew, his fangs too, another tail appeared and I was just getting more worried about the situation. It was possible to feel a pressure emanating from the monster that made me crash in the same place without the courage to approach. All I could do was, without thinking twice, throw an arrow at the monster. One hit him right in the eye and he looked at me with a smile on his face. I saw that it irritated him, and so he was going to come to me, but in a second he was there, and in the other, he disappeared like dust.

"I'm sorry, it was my turn to keep an eye on him this decade. I'll pay more attention. " said a man approaching us.

He had big, almost fierce ears. A long but low nose, wore elegant white pants and a collared and long - sleeved dark blue shirt that matched the sky that was beginning to get dark.

"Oh, and now what?" Reyna complained. I noticed that she had an ugly cut on her thigh and cheek. "And you, who are you?"

"Baal." he said. "Explanations, however, can be left for later. You, Samirah, right? They need you somewhere else."

He said this by looking at Sam and, like Behemoth , one hour Sam was there and in the other, no.

"What did you do to her ?!" Amir exclaimed. Now, he was holding a puppy that ... did it look like the miniature version of the dog we were up against?

"She's fine, do not worry. Now that Behemoth is not your problem, the other group is in need of a little help."

"How could you hold him so easily?" I asked.

"He had a seal from the beginning. He is to be punished for a few more millennia, at least. However, he managed to take a short break. All I needed was to activate the magic of that seal."

"You could share it with us," said Reyna.

"I can not share this information."

"Is everything very complicated over there?" Anubis asked, and Baal nodded.

"I think you deserve some explanation. Yes, the situation is bad. Some monsters, demons, and gods seem to have gathered, as you have noted. We know their purpose is ... well ... diverse."

"Does each have its own goal?" I asked.

"Yes. But in a way, related. We still do not know the means that they intend to use and the goals are nothing more than our assumptions.

"Who are 'we'?" asked Reyna.

Baal smiled apologetically, and Anubis lowered her head. Something told me that he knew the answer.

"I can not share this information."

"What can you share then, after all ?!" Reyna exclaimed as I merely sighed.

"That many of your questions will be answered if they see the damage that was done in the obelisk." said Baal, winking and then disappearing.

"Obelisk ?" I repeated as Anubis put his hand on his forehead as he apparently remembered something.

" _Nek,_ " he complained. "Of course. What an idiot I was. The obelisk of Caesarea. We have to go where the red light came."

" Why ? What happened?" I asked worriedly thinking of Hazel, she had gone to the red light.

"I do not know exactly. I have to see." he said as I, Reyna and Amir (who had the puppy in his arms) walked up to him. But the next second, he turned into a black mist just as Nico traveled through the shadows and disappeared.

" I hope he went ahead." I commented.

We did not think twice, we started running in the direction to which our friends had gone. We passed by some ordinary citizens who escaped from the place too. My jaw dropped and my heart squeezed when I saw so many monsters crowding. Many of them, however, were already fallen. I also imagine that the amount of monsters was once bigger because several little dots of sand were scattered around.

What struck me once was the image of a huge bird falling. Close to him, too, falling, was Alex.

"ALEX." I heard a voice shout, Magnus.

Near Alex, a bird appeared and tried to pull the girl up or at least slow the fall. Sam , I noticed. Then it was there that Baal had sent her.

"FRANK!" A second voice reached my ears.

"HAZEL!" I yelled back when I noticed her surrounded by monsters.

I did not think twice about turning into a rhino and running toward her, knocking anyone in my way. I barely heard the words Reyna shouted behind me. I crossed to her quickly and returned to normal in the same second as she threw herself into my arms hugging me. I felt, I was tired. Sweat was proof. I wondered how much they had already fought, I wondered how many times she had traveled in the shadows. I think more and more I understood how Will felt about Nico.

"You cover me?" she asked as the circle of monsters closed around us once more.

"With pleasure," I said with a shy smile.

Not wanting to miss another second, she kissed me slowly on the lips but it did not take long because a battle awaited us.


	24. GROVER - We fly on Festus Airlines

**GROVER**

Wow! My turn to tell the story? Oh really? I was so used to Percy doing this. I even miss him. Of course, he's all busy in New Rome studying with Annabeth and solving one problem or another. Nothing new, right? As for me, after my little big adventure with Apollo and Meg, I decided to return to Camp Half-Blood. And, who knows, enjoy spending time with Juniper, my girlfriend. Juniper is a dryad, a wood nymph, and I, a satyr. I've always worked to help the other Greek demi-gods on arriving at Half-Blood Camp but so much has happened lately that I ended up stopping for a while with that. Of course being Pan's chosen one was a huge honor, but I had no doubt when I decided to help at least one more demigod on the way to the Camp. Something easy and quick, if I could ask for something like that. I spent the months between my adventure with Apollo until Christmas with Juniper at the Camp until I missed a bit of adventure and felts like they needed me since there are demigods needing help everywhere. With the west coast and the east coast constantly popping up in trouble, I thought maybe something more to the middle of the United States was quieter. And that's how I got in Chicago.

"Come come come." I said, rushing the demigod I had met in the city of Chicago. Of course we had to find some problem.

The demigod I met is called, ironically, Peter Johnson. I can imagine everyone's face at Camp when they learn that there's a boy with the same name that Mr. D. always calls Percy. The boy, with curly brown hair fastened on a low ponytail, was kind of chubby and rather shy. He was 12 years old and was the son of Metis, goddess of prudence.

"Are you sure about that? I do not think that's a good idea" he said.

"Come on! It's just a Karpos puppy!" I complained, gripping his wrist tightly and running off, pulling him before he gave up again.

I was running with him down Grant Park's area. The Karpos, angry, followed us without giving up the hope of plucking a piece of the half-god I helped. The grass was still with pieces of snow that complicated our escape. I really preferred to do this sort of thing at other times of the year. There should be some kind of agreement between gods, demigods, monsters and other creatures as to the time of year to create problems. Also, I didn't quite know what to expect from Karpoi. Meg, Apollo's friend, had one even reasonably friendly and even helpful. To my grief, Peaches was an exception to the rule. But they were also beings of nature. I didn't know what to do!

To my happiness, I didn't have to think much about what to do about the Karpos that followed us, for as we approached the Museum of Natural History in Chicago, I saw a baboon running out wearing a T-shirt for a basketball team , the Los Angeles Lakers.

"A monkey!" exclaimed Peter.

"Actually it's a baboon." I said, looking quickly back.

I think you will understand me when I say that the appearance of the baboon didn't catch me as surprised as it had caught Peter. After all, things like that had already become commonplace.

"Caution! I'll help you, satyr." shouted the baboon, though Peter must have heard nothing but "Agh!" Coming out of the baboon's mouth.

The baboon threw something strange in our direction. It was a small white object, probably made of clay or pottery. I observed the trajectory the object made, and before it reached the ground, that object turned into a bone-white crocodile.

"AAAH!" Peter shouted pulling me to the other side. "NOW EVERYTHING IS EVEN WORSE!"

"A CROCODILE!" I shouted almost as frightened as he.

The huge crocodile could easily carry two people on its back. Part of me wondered, wonderingly, how many he could snatch. As if hearing my question, he quickly narrowed the distance between himself and Karpos. The monster made a strange noise as the crocodile snatched it at once by completing its daily diet (or at least, I hoped it was completed).

Gasping, I looked at the albino creature that did not seem interested in devouring us though Peter was scared to death hiding behind me as the baboon approached.

"Thanks for the help," I said to the baboon and the crocodile.

"This is not New York, is it?" asked the baboon.

" No. Chicago." I replied.

"With who are you talking to? With the monkey?" asked Peter.

"Baboon," I corrected. "Yes, I can talk to animals."

"Agh!" said the baboon, if I were to represent what Peter had heard, the baboon, in fact, complained about not having arrived in New York.

"How did you make such an exaggerated mistake? What's your name? My name is Grover and this is Peter."

"I did not have much time to choose." said the baboon "My name is Khufu and this is Philip. We had to come in a hurry to give a message to C ... to our friends in New York. We wanted to stop in Central Park, but we ended up showing up at the Egyptian section of the museum."

"Egyptian? Hum.. " I said. I think once Percy mentioned having faced a god who was, to a certain extent, half Greek and half Egyptian.

"Hey Hey hey. Tell me what it is saying!" Peter said.

"He wanted to go to New York." I said, looking at Peter and then folding my arms. "We can try to find a way to help you get there. Is very urgent?

"Yes! Extremely urgent! I have to deliver a message of great importance." said Khufu, who immediately paused for a few seconds and looked at me as if he had an idea. "Were you going to take him to Camp Half-Blood?"

"How do you know about Camp?" I asked suspiciously.

"My message involves the camp" Khufu said. "I have to warn Carter and Sadie so they warn at the camp. Urgent! Urgent! Urgent! Urgent! Urgent! Urgent! Urgent! Urgent!"

"Right, right. Got it. We'll find a way to get you there quick." I said.

After quickly explaining the situation to Peter, we all went where I left the car I was using. Car that I got ... ahm ... borrowed. Khufu explained that Philip was not exactly a real crocodile, he was a shabti. Something like a magically controlled Egyptian puppet or amulet that a man named Amos had created. This man had sent them both on that desperate mission. Their conversation was making me so worried that I started chewing on a chain necklace I had found.

With the car, I decided that the wisest and quickest way to get them to New York was about a three-hour drive from us in the city of Indianapolis. Peter sat quietly in his corner. I felt that he was not very well, which made total sense considering what he went through, things that every demigod was going through (though I'm sure Percy should be at the top of the most problematic ranks). For everyone to fit in the car, Philip returned to his little form (or shabti, as Khufu corrected me when I asked how he did to transform Philip into a "doll"). We continue traveling with the radio playing _New rules_ by _Dua Lipa_ and I was even liking it until Khufu switched to a station with a basketball game.

It was difficult, but we managed to communicate with Leo. To our delight after a long journey to Indianapolis, Leo scored to meet at a Starbucks. Hephaestus's son with tan skin, brown curly hair and now 16 years old waved when he saw us approaching. At his side, Calypso. The ex-titan, who was now as mortal as Apollo, simply watched from her boyfriend's side our group parking the car. Although she was a few thousand years old, Calypso seemed to be 16 years old, just like Leo.

"Man ... you were not joking when you said you found a baboon," Leo said as we stepped out of the car.

"Well, that's Khufu," I said. Although Khufu introduced himself, I doubted Leo had understood more than "Agh!"

"And you-are you Peter Johnson?" Leo asked my shy companion. "Maaan... it will be so nice to have you at Camp! I would love to see that!" he laughed.

"Are not you coming back?" I asked.

"It's so cool here," Leo said. "There's a lot I can do and learn at the Union Station. But Emmie and Josephine want me to go to school, too. Do you believe that? SCHOOL!"

"It could be worse," Calypso said.

"Can we talk about it inside? We're all starving."

"Fair enough," Leo said.

We all walked into Starbucks and ordered a real battalion of food. I got coffe and the can of a soda that Peter had drunk almost in a single swallow. Yeah, I know they think it's weird. I ate the can. Did the humans think I was eating a cookie and that Khufu was some chubby child? Although we were all eating, Khufu was having trouble finding something to eat. Apparently, he would only accept if, for some strange reason, this thing had a name that ended with the letter "O". After much searching, he decided to drink a " _Frappuccino_ ".

"So ... " continued Leo "a school! I don't want to go to school, I can't go to school."

"Because of all the problems of being a demigod?" I asked, some had problems, true, but Percy, despite being Poseidon's son, managed to finish school and was in college now. Of course, doing this wasn't easy at all.

"No, no. It's because ... look at this whole thing. The Bad Boy Surpreme here would attract too much attention from the girls." he said

"Oh, of course" Calypso said, half unbelieving.

"Damn! Stay by my side _mamacita_ " said Leo.

"I do not know ... the idea of school seems very amusing to me," Calypso said, bringing her glass of hot chocolate to his mouth elegantly.

" School, I'm talking about school, Sunshine." he said with a sigh and looked at the girl. "We're talking about bullies, boring classes, and boring teachers."

"You face I don't know how many deadly dangers out there, and you're scared of bullies?" Calypso asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid of boring classes." Leo said with his mouth full of donut.

"But leaving that aside, what was the favor you wanted? Dp You want a ride to Camp Half-Blood?" Calypso asked, looking at Peter.

"Ah, it may be but, no, it was not the main point. But if it okay, it would be cool. In fact, would you be able to take Khufu to New York? He said it was quite urgent. I thought Festus could ..."

"Be faster?" Leo asked. "You can leave it with Uncle Leo here! Are you coming too, Sunshine? And we can leave your car at the Union Station, Grover."

"Hmm .. could be." Calypso shrugged. "A quick trip to New York might be cool."

When we finished eating, we left Starbucks and went to an empty parking lot that was nearby. The day was almost over when Leo used a whistle and was in superhero pose as if whistling the whistle was something extremely exciting and important. Peter noticed the pose he was doing and stared at him and then at me curiously wondering what would happen, if anything would happen, and if I knew what it was.

I did not have to answer anything, for soon Peter let out a cry of fear as he saw a metal dragon approaching where we were.

"Relax, relax, man. I called it here." Leo smiled brightly. "This is Festus, my mechanical dragon."

"Do you have a mechanical dragon?" Peter asked as Festus landed in front of us.

"Yes! Cool huh?" Leo asked the boy and he agreed fascinatingly with his eyes bouncing and his mouth wide open.

"Can I pet him?" asked Peter.

"Make yourself comfortable," Leo said.

"Question ..." Calypso said as Peter entertained himself the dragon. "You, me, Grover, Khufu, and Peter. I think it might be a bit risky ..."

"No ... that's okay. I made some adjustments to Festus after we got back. He can handle it." he replied but she stopped staring at him as if this was a novelty she did not approve of.

"Oh ... so that's what you were so busy doing when I called you to see Letters to Juliet.

\- Y-Yes… but… come on, mamacita it was a melodramatic romance movie ... There's even "Juliet" in the name! Things with "Juliet" in the name hardly include any action" Leo tried to justify himself.

She didn't seem to like his answer, for she continued to stare at him with her arms folded. It was at this time that I silently thanked the films and songs I like to be almost the same as Juniper's.

"I just do not get mad at you because it was really melodramatic" Calypso said.

"Do not be mad at me, no. I watch another with you ... one less melodramatic." he suggested, joining both hands in front of his face begging for her that seemed to think about this.

"The one they were talking about ... the one that is nominated to... that prize... golden and that has the name of a guy.

"Oscar?" I Tried.

"Yeah, that's nominated for the Oscar" said Calypso. "That there's a water monster."

"The Shape of Water? Sounds like the kind of movie Percy would watch with Annabeth" Leo said.

"I want to see. Deal?" Calypso asked.

"Deal" Leo said, gripping her shoulders and kissing the top of her forehead.

Before he could get too far away, she kissed his lips slowly, the two of them closed their eyes and I coughed blandly (and with envy and longing for Juniper).

"So? Can we go?" I asked, avoiding looking at the two of them.

"Oh, sure, yes!" Leo said rather awkwardly "Everyone aboard the Festus Airlines. Next stop, New York!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry for the delay. This month is being quite hard and sad for me. But, here is the new chapter. I'll try to post the next as soon as possible.

A little note here: By the month that this story is happening, The Shape of Water didn't won the Oscar's yet.


	25. MALLORY - From now on, I hate ravens

**MALLORY**

I had asked Jack to tell this shity part since the Halfborn only shook his head, but Jack, Magnus's stupid talking sword, began to speak all pompous of how he would take time and wanted to tell everything in the best possible Shakespearean way. Then, the task was left for me. Of course there are reasons why I did not ask Magnus, Alex and TJ, the other occupants of the 19th floor of Valhalla with me. But I'll get there still. Do not rush things.

I was already starting to get breathless in the middle of so many monsters and held the daggers as if they were a lifeboat. Sometimes, attack is the best defense, so, I was slicing anyone who tried to get close to me. Of course, all the strength and agility acquired as einherjar (a fancy way of saying we're dead and living in Valhalla ) were very useful in situations like these, but I still wanted to have some cool power like Magnus or Alex. Luckily, I could rely heavily on my fighting skills to the point that some 6 or 7 monsters had already been sliced by my hands at that time while the most serious injuries I had were a diagonal cut on the back and grated knees.

I ran, used the fallen body of a monster to propel me into the air and jump on the back of a tall monster. Then, stabbed him with a dagger into his right shoulder and the other at the neck fold with his shoulders. As the monster began to fall, forward fortunately, I held on tightly and it served me as a good damper.

I got up, took my bloody daggers back, and shook my head slightly feeling half dizzy and with a headache. It was then that a monster came from behind without me noticing but it did not last long as Halfborn came running, screaming and howling and hitting the monster violently with the ax.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" he shouted.

"You know well enough that I know how to defend myself!" I complained, and he smiled defiantly.

"It's during these times that you are supposed to say 'thank you' " he said and I sighed.

"Thank you," I said, rolling my eyes but unable to avoid opening a tiny smile to my boyfriend.

It was at this time that we heard Magnus' cry. This made us turn our heads to the fight immediately and look around searching for the origin of the scream. We were all separated already at this point.

"THERE!" shouted Halfborn at the sight of Magnus's golden mane.

We ran towards our friend defeating any monster in our way but I stopped to look up at the sky and see Alex falling. I quickly saw Sam coming in the shape of some bird trying to save her sister. Then, since I did not know how to fly, I let my gaze be drawn to the other thing that worried me there now. Flying, not far from where Alex was being rescued by Sam, there was a raven. My first thought was that it was Odin's raven watching the fight, but the chill that ran through my heart soon showed that this was not the case.

The ice that passed in my heart and the color that escaped my face knew who that raven really was. I had heard stories when I lived in Ireland. Morrigan. The Celtic goddess who announced the death and confused armies. Maybe that explained this fucking headache .

"Mallory! Wake up!" TJ shouted. "We need a little help here!"

I looked ahead and saw that he, Halfborn and Jack served as a barrier in front of Magnus to ward off something from him. We were all already badly hurt. I could not see this something because apparently this something was invisible. I was sure of it because I could see that the attacks of Halfborn and Jack and TJ's were really hitting something. Jack floated in the air attacking the invisible monster, Halfborn roared and attacked with all his strength and TJ was a few meters from Magnus firing with his gun. I left my daydreams and ran toward my friends, noting that Magnus was lying on the floor, fainted, bruised, and blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

The significance of Morrigan's appearance worried me when I saw Magnus stretched out on the floor like that, but it did not stop me from moving, even with a headache, to the invisible monster. Together, I tried to synchronize the attacks with those of my friends but it was difficult to hit the monster (for obvious reasons).

"My aim is only worse! My head is killing me!" TJ complained.

"Even my head is killing me." exclaimed Jack, the sword.

"Since when do you have a head?!" I asked.

The problem with fighting invisible monsters is that you do not know where the monster is or what shape it has. It was at this moment that something, which we did not know what it was, struck TJ and Halfborn, who were to my left. The impact seemed to be stronger in TJ who was thrown a few yards to the side going to my right. Halfborn also fell, but, unlike TJ, he got up a little staggering afterwards.

I did not want to pass up the chance of attacking, and as with the attack I had an idea of where our invisible adversary was, I ran and attacked him as fast as I could and with all the strength I could to get my daggers into it .

"HALFBORN! HERE! FAST!" I screamed as the monster struggled.

Halfborn, still staggering, took his ax and, with a battle cry, hit something a few feet from where I held the daggers hard. The attack had obviously hit the monster very deeply. He fell to the ground with a thud, and as he fell on the floor, from his head, a Yankees hat fell. Which I find very peculiar. I also noticed that what must have hit TJ was probably his big tail.

"You take care of TJ, I'm going to see Magnus!" I said to Halfborn hurriedly.

He nodded and I walked over to Magnus. He looked good. I mean ... he was in one piece and the pulse was there too.

"Jack, what happened?" I asked hurriedly as I tried in vain to vent Magnus wagging him with my hand.

"Oh, nothing at all," said Jack, who, thanks to those words, gained an angry glance from me. "He was frightened when the invisible monster appeared. TJ arrived faster but he ended up fainting after taking a blow to the head of some part of the monster. I thing that was a punch very well given."

I kept trying to shake Magnus as best I could. I was afraid to touch him and worsen something, but after a while Magnus, began to open his eyes slowly and I could breathe in relief.

"Do you know how to worry someone, eh, Goldilocks?" - I said.

" ... Hmm ?" he said looking at me half lost as if he did not remember where it was or who I was "But my hair is straight."

"I know." I said after he said those words of wisdom. "How do you feel?"

"Strange and my head hurts."

"Which makes total sense." I said looking at the sky and not seeing Morrigan anymore.

In fact, I did not see any monster except two dead ones. One for Hazel and Frank and one for Reyna. There was a third monster, much like the huge dog we saw earlier (probably it was Odin's second dog), he was in front of Anubis and he was diminishing it to a helpless cub. Beyond, I could see Alex lying on the floor. Her body looked bruised, burned. She was accompanied by Sam and Amir that was holding another puppy. Sam's hijab was already messed up leaving a few strands of her hair out and she was also a little hurt. Amir looked as frightened as the dog in his arms, but, taking the dust off his clothes and a grated arm, looked fine. Probably Sam, who had some cuts too, had protected the groom at all costs. Perhaps, following my gaze, Magnus noticed Alex's situation and began to try to get up but was too weak for this, so I helped him.

"Alex! Alex!" exclaimed Magnus.

I put his right arm around my shoulders and I took him as fast as his weakness allowed to to Alex. My heart was beating fast with concern for her too. When we got close enough, Magnus got rid of me and, without strength, fell to the floor when trying to kneel next to Alex. He reached out for her and I immediately knew, by the golden light and the wounds fading, that he was healing her. Sam was immediately relieved to see her sister healed and Amir admired the scene in surprise. When Alex was almost completely apparently healed, Magnus collapsed on the floor again. I approached him and Jack's voice checked what I had already noticed.

"He's tired," Jack said.

"You'd better not go back to the necklace form then." Sam said.

"I can leave it for later." Said Jack

"I think they're both tired. They should wake up soon." I said.

"Guys…" said Hazel, arriving where we were. Her gaze, after giving a quick look of surprise and shock to our flying talking sword, was sad and worried "Maybe you'd better go there ..."

"Wh ... where?" asked Sam.

Hazel pointed the way and I noticed that something was not right when I saw a small group gathered. My heart stopped. Reyna and Frank were standing beside Halfborn who was bending over. Beside him Anubis held his shoulder, head down and understandable in the face of what made my heart stop. TJ lay stretched out on the floor.

Me and Sam got up at once and ran to the group. Amir took a little longer, probably in doubt about leaving Magnus and Alex alone or not, but soon followed us as well.

"No ... N-No ... It can not be." I stammered as my eyeside got weird as tears filled my eyes.

"Dying so many times in Valhala… we never know when it will be final, right?" said Halfborn, whose eyes were red and his face streaked with tears.

I strode to Anubis who only had time to look up at me as I grabbed him by that damn black shirt and pulled him up.

" BRING HIM BACK! BRING IT BACK AGAIN!" I screamed.

Hatred and sorrow filled my soul by painting it from the deepest black. I wanted to hit something or someone, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry until I was done. TJ was in Valhala since before I arrived in Valhala. It could not be true, I did not want it to be true.

"I can not." replied Anubis calmly.

"ARE YOU NOT A FUCKING GOD? BRING TJ BACK YOU ... YOU ..." I screamed, all the curses I knew vanished from my mind.

"This is not how death works," Anubis said. The D word coming from him, the god of death, made the nightmare much more real "It is definitive. Resurrections only bring chaos and are against the laws of Ma'at . I'm sorr-"

I let go of him without letting him finish his words. Few things were clear to me, but I noticed that Halfborn got up and put his hand on my shoulder. The touch, so simple, from his hand so rigid and callused, soothed my heart a little and immediately I was embracing him. I let my anger escape with the tears. I don't know how many minutes had passed when I released Halfborn. I looked into his eyes, red as mine and asked,

"How?"

"You do not want to know the details," he said.

"Give me at least the damn summary then!" I complained.

"Internal bleeding," he said. "That bastard's blow was very strong. And Magnus and Alex?"

"Good. Fainted." I said.

"Tell me you're thinking the same thing as me," Sam said.

" What would that be?" asked Reyna.

"I think of two things," I said.

"One. Make a decent viking funeral." said Halfborn.

"What's the second?" Frank asked.

"To hunt down every one of the damned who are doing this and give every penny back." I said between my teeth.

"I can help you with that first step," said a voice behind us, Heimdall.

"Not the second?" I said raising myself and going to him stepping hard on the sand "You, Gods, sends us to suicide missions without thinking of anything other than your own navel, telling the others to solve problems that YOU have started."

I was almost punching Heimdall when a pale hand gripped my arm. Anubis. His gaze was clear, _"Be careful._ _Not every god still calm afeter being faced like how you are doing_ ".

"How can you help with the first one?" Sam asked with tear-red eyes staring at me like Anubis.

"I can send TJ's body to Valhala." Heimdall answered. "He can have a dignified burial. I'll take the dogs too. Then I'll come back and get you guys so you can have a chance to talk and calm down."

"Any chance of him ... you know ... come back?" asked Halfborn, putting his hand on my shoulder, and when he asked the question, Heimdall shook his head.

Heimdall then looked at us expecting some response to the offer and I, Sam and Half-Blood, nodded. Amir and Anubis handed the dogs over and in the blink of an eye, a little light with the colors of the rainbow appeared and disappeared and the dogs and the body of our friend disappeared.

For a few minutes, no one said anything. I think everyone was afraid of being the first to open their mouths. Halfborn was the brave one who did the honors.

"Someone please tell me that at least we have something new about these bastards," said Halfborn.

"I know what they came here for," Anubis said, and everyone's attention turned to him.

He put his hands in the pocket of his jacket and nodded to us to follow.

"I'll keep an eye on Magnus and ... on Alex" Amir said. "Then tell me the news. Or not ... I do not know if I want to know everything that is happening."

We went to one side and Amir went to the other. However, we did not walk much. We walked to an area where almost no grass grew and the soil, half sandy, matched the color of a granite monument that was there on a granite surface. Tall, thin, with a quadric case, and the triangular point , the monument was filled with Egyptian hieroglyphs carved into the stone, almost obliterated, but others were visible in bright red light constantly changing places.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"This is Caesarea's Obelisk ." It was in the center of the Roman Hippodrome that was here." said Anubis, gesturing with his hand, pointing at the huge open land we were in and the ruins here and there.

"Egyptian Obelisk and Roman Hippodrome in Israeli territory?" asked Hazel.

"It was all the Roman Empire at that time. Egypt and Israel." said the Anubis, shrugging. "The Romans built the first racetrack, Herod, and then laid the obelisk. Stealing or copping the Egyptian obelisks was a very popular decoration idea."

"And what does this thing have that they want? What are these symbols?" Reyna asked as Sam took the phone out of his pocket (with the screen broken) and took a photo of the obelisk.

"Obelisks are very important to control the flow of magic, and many magicians use them as portals to go from one place to another," Anubis explained. "From what Annabeth said, they were also in the Obelisk from Central Park and now they were in this one. The spell had already lurked in Central Park when they came back to see it, but it's still here for now."

"The red hieroglyphics?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Can you read it? asked Halfborn, and Anubis nodded once more.

"What it says?" asked Reyna.

"Many thing, trying to summarize and considering the situation that the Duat seems to be, I'm sure they have managed to do the same spell on all other Egyptian obelisks that still hold magic and used this spell to completely block the functionality of the portals and now it is likely more difficult to control some types of magic as the way it crossed the Earth seems strange.

"All those things are written in these drawings?" Frank asked in surprise.

"No .. but I can see the Duat here. The Underworld." said Anubis, shrugging.

"Why would they want to do these things?" I asked, half lost.

"It seems to me they that they may have a part 2 of the plan," Reyna said.


	26. ALEX - Anger is the feeling that reigns

**ALEX**

My whole body ached and burned. And it wasn't just a little. It took me some time to have the courage to open my eyes, and when I did, I just stared at the sky. What had really happened? Oh yeah ... I was fighting the monster that looked like Articuno's mix with Moltres. And ... I don't remember anything after that. I think it attacked me? After a few seconds, I heard someone talking to me but I still didn't understand the words. Slowly the words made more sense, it was my name. I looked at the source of the voice and saw Amir.

"Alex. Alex. Are you alright?" Amir asked worriedly, looking at me. My head was still confused trying to understand everything that had happened, but I managed to answer Amir.

"Amir. What happened?" I asked.

"Sam saved you. You were falling and was all burned. Magnus healed you and ..."

"Magnus? Where is he?" I asked worriedly trying to get up, remembering that Magnus' cry was what had distracted me in the fight.

Amir helped me up and I could finally notice (okay, you can call me slow) that Magnus was lying next to me. I approached worried already imagining the worst but noticed that he breathed peacefully although he was with some bruises and dry blood in the face.

"He passed out after he healed you," Amir explained.

"That idiot," I said, sighing in relief, taking his hand, leaving to myself the true words of relief that were inside me.

I sat up and looked around. I saw the others not far away and just me, Magnus and Amir in that corner. It was at that time that, paying more attention, I saw that there was a shadow in his eyes.

"I thank you for being our nurse?" I asked with a small laugh.

"I just kept an eye on him and you." he said, scratching his head. "I wouldn't help anything in thosee discussions of these magical things."

"Why do you have that face?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but then closed without the courage to speak. But I noticed that his gaze went where the others were. Amir froze, unable to speak, and I looked where the others were. Sam, Mallory, Halfborn, Hazel, Reyna, Frank, Anubis ... Where was TJ? I looked around hoping to find him hidden somewhere, but I couldn't. I'm glad I was sitting because my legs were like jelly at that time.

"Amir," I said, looking at him. "Where's TJ?"

Amir didn't look up. I don't think he had the guts to look at me. But when he shook his head, I understood what the words that he had not been able to say. I stood up staggering and almost fell as I ran off to the others and tried to hold back the tears that filled my eyes.

"There is not a way to defuse it," Hazel said, but she stopped when she saw me. "Alex, Are you alright?"

"Is it true?" I asked ignoring her question "What Amir said ... TJ ..."

"Yes, that's true," Sam said. "Heimdall has already taken him to Valhalla with the dogs."

"Who was? Who was the bastard who killed the TJ?" I asked, clenching my hands tightly. "Who was the _cabeza di mierda_ that did that?"

"We defeated the damn bastard thing." Mallory said, touching each of my shoulders and indicating a fallen monster nearby with her head."But we can take revenge by killing all the rest of his gang."

I noticed by the way Mallory held my shoulder that she was as angry as I was. My shoulder already ached from strength she held it. Her eyes were red as proof of the tears that streamed down her face just as they were now pouring down mine. Tears not only of sadness, but also of anger.

"Because nobody .. NOBODY .. Ends with one of our own and get away with an easy death!" exclaimed Halfborn angrily and then looking at Hazel, Reyna, Frank, and Anubis. "We'll help you find all of them and we'll decimate them one by one!"

I noticed Frank swallowing and fumbling at the collar of his shirt before speaking:

"I'm glad we're on the same side then."

" No," Reyna said, and they all looked at her.

"What do you mean, "No"?" I asked, getting angry.

"Don't you think I didn't notice," Reyna said, looking at Sam who looked lost looking around as if she wanted to confirm that Reyna was talking to her.

"You noticed what?" Sam asked, lost.

"How you hesitated to attack Behemoth ." said Reyna.

"Wait, Behemoth ?" Hazel asked, half lost.

"Later," Anubis said quickly, and then the discussion returned to Reyna and Sam. Or rather, it had barely stopped.

" Are you going to say that you've never hesitated before for anything ?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Are you going to say you've never been suspicious of anyone else?" Reyna replied, "Even more when this person is presented as the daughter of the god of mischief?"

"Hey!" I rebuffed going in defense of my half sister "Don't go judging others for the parents they have!"

"I must agree to this part," Anubis said, folding his arms. I wonder which God is his father or mother.

"As long as you give me a good reason to have hesitated," Reyna said with a shrug.

"I don't owe explanations to you! We hardly know each other!" Sam snapped back "Whether I hesitated or not, that's my business!"

"Guys ..." Hazel tried to intervene but her voice was barely noticed by both of them.

"There is no group work if there is no mutual trust!" Reyna snapped.

"And you're willing to trust me?" Sam asked. "Even before that! Don't think that I didn't notice the look you threw at me when you learned that I was Loki's daughter."

"I was hoping to see you prove your worth in battle, but now I wonder at your hesitation," said Reyna.

"Guys!" Frank exclaimed, and now the discussion really stopped for a few seconds.

"Stop fighting," Hazel said. "We have more important things to solve. As I was saying before, is there any way to undo what was done here?"

The rest of the people seemed relieved by a truce in the fight because the new subject was welcomed quickly by all.

"There is probably a magic that can undo this," Anubis replied. "I hope this one is registered somewhere in the first place because the magic that was cast on this obelisk is far from trivial."

"Can't you undo that sort of thing ... like this ... with a snap of your fingers?" asked Mallory, snapping his fingers.

"No," he replied. "As I said, this magic is far from trivial.

"And there's the problem Reyna said, they probably have some other plan," said Halfborn, running a hand over his well-bearded beard as he thought.

I was losing my interest in the discussion since soon they began to focus their time just on thinking. So I walked over to the monster that had taken away my friend's life. I kicked the inert cartilage angrily once, twice, three times until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked back and saw Hazel.

"I know it's hard," Hazel said, looking at me with the most understandable eyes I've ever seen. "There is anything I can do?"

" No," I said after a few seconds.

"You can come and talk to me if you want anything," she said, taking her hand from my shoulder and looking at the stupid monster's carcass until a look of surprise filled her face.

"What?" I asked, lost.

"That cap." She went up to the monster's head and picked up a fallen cap. "I think it's Annabeth's cap!"

"Magnus's cousin?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, Hazel put her cap on her head slowly and I jumped and screamed as she simply disappeared before my eyes.

" _¿Qué_ _diablos?_ " I said.

"I'm invisible, right?" she asked as she reappeared when she pulled the cap off her head. "It's really Annabeth's cap. Well, she mentioned missing it. But ... wow ... she said she lost him in Central Park near Christmas and New Year. It walked like hell, eh? I'll give it back to her."

Hazel hugged the cap against her body and held out her hand to me.

" Let's go? Don't stay here alone." she said.

I ignored her hand but I answered her request and headed towards where the group was still. It was also at that moment that I remembered the strange figure I had seen before all that confusion began. Who was it? I still had no idea. It was also at that moment that a crow raged somewhere and before us appeared Odin.

The god of the eye-catcher appeared before us and I had great difficulty in containing the anger that was inside me after the death of TJ. He had not changed at all, but for some reason he was holding a brown envelope in his hands. I ignored the envelope and focused on his face. It was because of that stupid mission that TJ had died in the first place!

"Sorry for the casualties you had." said Odin. "I understand that it is not pleasant to lose a friend, but it is common to lose soldiers."

"Especially when these soldiers are treated like mere pawns," Mallory whispered, seeming to be having a harder time controlling her nerves.

Odin looked quickly at her but seemed to have ignored the comment.

"Geri and Fleki were delivered successfully." said Odin. "This group of monsters and gods have taken possession of them. I think in an attempt to start Ragnarok by other means since you have managed to prevent the most direct approach."

"Well, the world could do without trying to destroy itself for a little longer, eh?" I asked.

"Now that you're together," Odin went on, ignoring my question, "you can come together to stop this threat. You are one of our best bets since everyone here has a very large list of solved problems."

"Why do I have the feeling that there are still more people?" asked Reyna.

"Ah, because it still has. You will know soon" Odin said "I will ask Heimdall to provide a ride for you to New York where everyone can join and to Turkey again to Sam and Amir so Sam's grandparents don't worry the missing granddaughter."

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Portals no longer work. Will Bifrost still work?" asked Anubis.

"So far yes. But don't think about abusing it" Odin said, adjusting his body to his chest."A ride is the prize for having saved Geri and Fleki and the consolation for the loss of his friend."

"What a disproportionate prize," Frank mumbled softly to Hazel, but as I was on Hazel's side, I could hear. I don't think the others could. And, more importantly, Odin couldn't hear.

"Speaking of prizes," said Anubis, taking two steps forward. "I have helped you with your dogs, you owe me another part of the agreement."

"Sorry, but I can't," Odin said, shaking his head.

I wondered if Anubis would do just like Mallory and me and try to control the anger, but for the face he did, I don't think he was trying not to.

"Don't misunderstand me, I even intended to help you when you came to me asking you to make you mortal and help yourself with your problem of only being able to appear only in places of death and sorrow." Odin said "I fulfilled the second one"

"But not the first," said Anubis seriously.

"I can't," Odin insisted. "I investigated for myself. With this, you would be mocking a few dozen rules of Horus who, as far as I remember, is still your Pharaoh. The situation in the world is already very complicated so that I still have a fight with the Egyptians."

Anubis was about to open his mouth to answer, but Odin handed the brown envelope to him.

"But there's nothing to stop me from helping you pretending to be mortal while humans don't notice that you don't grow old," Odin said.

Anubis opened the envelope and looked inside. I don't know what he had, but his anger didn't seem to have diminished much.

"And also ... if by chance I was thinking of something and ended up talking too loud. And you happen to hear that Loki's demigod daughter may be the way to get what you need, I wouldn't be able do anything." Odin shrugged. "After all, I've heard that your hearing is almost as good as your nose."


	27. HALFBORN - Is the army formed?

**HALFBORN**

I guess I could say that none of us were in the mood for any more problems at the time and we just wanted to go home. Especially because a funeral awaited us. It was bad enough to feel the weight in the heart. It seemed as if it had been yesterday that we had made a funeral for Gunilla and other Valkyries. With Magnus still unconscious, there was just me left to carry him while Odin left and Heimdall appeared with Bifrost. The somewhat depressing mood of everyone prevented us from asking why we were going to New York and not to Boston. I mean, at least Heimdall made a leap in Turkey to leave Sam and Amir, but after that, the rest of the whole group went to New York. Of course in other situations I would have loved to visit some cool part of New York. But that was not the ideal situation.

Heimdall left us in front of a mansion of several floors and luxurious appearance that I had never seen. I turned back to where he was with Bifrost, to ask if he could not roll take us to Boston, but as soon as I opened my mouth to ask him, he disappeared! What the hell! They send us to this dangerous shit missions, usually to fix problems that came from their unfinished business, we lose one of ours and they do not even bother to leave us in the right place ?!

I snorted angrily and rolled my eyes as Anubis knocked on the door of the house.

"Hey! Are you sure it's a good thing to knock in this house" I asked.

"I know who lives here," he said.

A few minutes later the door opened. Who opened it was a blonde girl holding a strange wooden stick, and beside her was a boy with black hair holding a chilling sword. It's not every day that people open their doors armed nowadays! As if that still was not enough, there was still a blond boy a few yards behind them holding a bow and arrow.

"Hazel? Reyna? Frank?" said the black-haired boy, surprised.

As for the blonde girl, for a moment I thought she was going to attack Anubis, who was closer to the door, but all she did was hug him.

"Idiot! I thought you said it would not take too long" she complained.

"It was not in my plans to take so long. I'm sorry." he said.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" asked Hazel, going to the black-haired boy, Nico, apparently, and hugging him though he did not seem to be too used with hugs "Even Will is here too!"

"Hi," said the blond boy with the bow and arrow. Will, I guess.

"Some things just happened recently and they asked us to help take care of here" Nico explained.

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Mallory asked. "Someone could give us some damn explanation! We've been through a lot and I'm not in the mood to have another combat session at the moment."

"I should be the one asking who are you ... " said the blonde girl holding hands with Anubis "I would could give you a ha-di just because you scared us triggering the alarms! If you were not with Anubis, I'd already ..."

"And with Reyna, Hazel, and Frank ..." Nico interrupted briefly.

"Who?" asked the blonde girl looking at the boy who then pointed to each one as he repeated the names.

"Reyna, Hazel, and Frank," the boy said, and each of the owners of each name raised their hands once.

"And the rest of the people?" asked the lost blond girl and Nico shrugged.

"Sadie! What's it? The shield felt something magical!" exclaimed a female voice coming from inside the house.

The owner of the voice was a girl with short hair and lightly tanned skin that held a wooden stick resembling Sadie's. Behind her, two young guys and one girl came running. Two holding the same sticks, another holding a bowed sword I recognized as being an Arab weapon or somewhere nearby. They were clearly coming ready to fight us, and there I was, half useless holding our Sleeping Beauty, Princess Magnus.

"Wow! A Kopesh! Hello!" said Jack, making the new acquaintances startle and look at him with wide eyes.

"And I thought I'd seen it all in my life! Your sword speaks ?!" cried the girl, who, by elimination, must be Sadie.

"It's a normal reaction." Alex said, already holding her garrote ready for any eventual battle.

"Sshh .. be quiet" complained Jack floating to the boy who held the Kopesh "Since it did not work out with Rip-tide, at least let me try to get a Kopesh. They have such an exotic beauty ..."

"S-Stay away d-demonic sword!" said the boy, half-doubtful of being brave or fearful.

"Calm down!" Reyna said firmly. This girl must really be a good leader. "Like this we will never reach any understanding. We clearly have proof here that part of the group is known ... Nico. Explain more, please."

I noticed that she gives some importance to the words of the black-haired boy. I wonder if everyone else would. As for me, I just wanted to end it all. I was crazy to stick my axe into something. Preferably something related to the death of TJ. Remembering how many years ago we could hardly bear each other, it was strange to think that now I was extremely angry because of his death.

"Hazel." he said, pointing at the girl. "Is my half sister." Daughter of Pluto. And I am the son of Hades, the Greek form of Pluto. She lives on the west coast, in New Rome, where Percy and Annabeth went. Frank and Reyna also come from there, they are praetors of Camp Jupiter, the Roman version of Half-Blood Camp.

"Please say 'praetors' means a good thing," said the short-haired girl.

"It means they rule the place." Will explained.

"And you ... who are you?" Alex asked, already confronting the blond boy.

"My boyfriend," Nico said.

"So cute to see you finally have the guts to call me boyfriend in front of the others," Will said with a smile that made Nico blush.

"If you keep annoying me I'll start calling you 'annoying thing'."Nico said, and Will chuckled at the phrase. Okay, I think I laughed too, and cast an accomplice look at Mallory who returned it. It reminded me a lot of how we used to treat each other sometimes.

"And the others?" asked Sadie, pointing her nose at us.

"I don't know them." Nico said with a shrug.

"I think it's fair give a presentation on your side now too, right?" - I said.

"It's their house." Nico said shrugging and pointing to Sadie "Specifically, of Sadie and her brother, Carter, who it's not here at the moment. They are Egyptian magicians."

"Don't you say ..." Reyna snorted.

"Thank you for your consideration," said the short-haired girl, crossing her arms.

"Egyptian wizards, Roman demigods, Greek demigods," Mallory said, raising a finger to each word and stepping up to Sadie and reaching out her hand for her. "Pleasure, Nordic demigods."

"Nordic?" Sadie said slightly in surprise as she took Mallory's hand and glanced at Anubis, who nodded.

"Can we be friends? Or at least bear each other?" said Mallory in what I think was the most gentle tone of voice she could manage at the moment. "Heimdall sent us here, your apparently divine boyfriend fought beside us, and we have baggage in the form of a Sleeping Beauty that we'd love to leave somewhere."

"Will we take the year to meet all possible demigods?" asked Sadie.

"And I think Odin wants us to work together." said Anubis.

"Was that where you were? With Odin?" Sadie looked at Anubis just nodded.

"Working together?" asked the short-haired girl. "More people to help us with this whole situation?"

"I think we have a lot to talk about then," said Frank, "but a lot of things happened and some of us might as well use a few minutes to get our heads together and rest. We can explain everything that happened too. But please believe me when we say we do not want to do any harm to your house."

After Frank had spoken like a perfect diplomat, Sadie looked at him from top to bottom assessing probably whether she would let our group in or not. The blonde's posture was very clear, if the house was hers, the final word would be too. Without another word, Sadie turned her back, pulling Anubis with her.

"The bathroom is first door on the right, you can leave the Sleeping Beauty on the couch." said Sadie.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Alex." Alex said as she came in while Frank breathed a sigh of relief and Reyna opened a small smile that seemed to hide something behind as well.

"And ... You are?" I asked as I walked in and passed the short-haired girl and the three others behind her.

"Zia," said the short-haired girl.

"Cleo," said the second girl.

"Sean," said a boy who glanced quickly at Mallory, who was also coming in, but then looked away.

"J-Julian." said the boy who held the kopesh nervously as Jack floated toward him.

"Halfborn, pleasure," I said.

"Hello, Julian! Would you give me the honor of a few minutes alone with your beautiful Kopesh? What's your name, dear?" said Jack in the most gallant tone he could manage.

I don't know if the boy's sword was falling liking Jack's pickup lines, I just know that the boy looked like he didn't know where to put his face. He looked at me desperately for help with his gaze.

"If I were you, I'd lean your sword against the wall and let the two little love birds talk." I said.

"O-Okay..." said the boy uncertainly.

At the same second, Jack was floating to the sword and then he began a long speech mixed about the time that he was in Alexandria. As for me, I did exactly what they said and left Magnus on the couch. I let out a heavy sigh and saw that the bathroom already had a queue and it was probably Mallory who was inside. Close to me, Alex sat on the floor leaning her back on the couch and looking at Magnus.

"The penny didn't drop yet, huh?" asked Alex.

"I do not think it's going to drop anytime soon." I said, dropping myself onto the rug in front of the couch.

"I really have a lot to talk to you about." I heard Sadie say close to Anubis "But I think it's better later ..."

She was with her arms crossed, staring at us intently, but she looked tired.

"What's your story?" Zia asked.

"The answer to that question may be related to the question I want to ask," said Reyna. "Have you anything to do with what Percy and Annabeth told us about in New Rome?"

"They mentioned something to Egypt." said Hazel.

"We had some problems with monsters when they were here. Before they left, they said they were going to try to find out more about what was happening."

"Now I regret not having stopped to hear more of what he wanted to say," Reyna said. "I was already so busy and soon after Hazel came with that dream she had with Pluto sending her to Turkey."

The mention of such a dream of Hazel made each one begin the story of each one adventures. Which was good so that we all could get to know each other better and not have to ask what was someone else's name a second time because the memory failed. In the course of the story, it also changed the person that was inside the bathroom.

"And that brings us to one of the things I wanted to talk about." said Sadie, looking at Anubis seriously after we had talked a lot. "Thoth's book is gone. It was not here after we came back from Half Blood Camp."

Anubis looked at her whiter than he already was. How come he didn't get skin cancer or something like that living in the Sahara? Benefits of gods? Anyway ...

"This is bad." said Anubis who seemed closed his hands as fists tighthly probably trying to keep calm.

"It sounds more than just 'bad'. " Will said.

"And I hoped we could find the counter spell in the book," Anubis said with a sigh.

"That does not stop us from looking at the other books here," Cleo said, shrugging. "We have many ... maybe we can find something."

"I can ask Sam to send the photo she took to you," Alex said.

"We have to keep in touch whenever we can." said Mallory. I had stared at her almost whole-heartedly, pretending not to notice that she had left the bathroom with red eyes. "Apart from some revengse on the list, this doesn't seem to be a trivial problem ..."

"And the damn world loves to put itself in danger. Pff. "I said complaining and crossing my arms.

"Guys?" said Magnus, rising weakly from the couch and looking around half lost.

He looked at all the faces that were there staring at him and rubbed his eyes still lost. How to tell him about TJ? That was probably the question I, Mallory and Alex asked when we looked at each other. Not to mention all this trouble we would have to explain again! _Dritt!_

I sighed and walked to poor Magnus who was still lost in everything that was happening.

"We can come back later. For now, I think we have a commitment to Valhalla" I said.

"Do we? And ... hey ... who are these people? Where are we? Where is the TJ?" asked Magnus.

"Magnus," Alex said, but she stopped, not knowing what to say.

Mallory approached him and put her hand on his shoulder. Without needing any words, she could see from Magnus's face that he understood what that silence meant.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

And that's it for today! Are you liking? Do I deserve any reviews? Please, if I write anything that is grammatically terribly wrong, please, let me know 3

Thank you for reading and see you on the next chapter


	28. SADIE-Questions that need to be answered

**SADIE**

I think by now I can say that my definitions of news have changed very quickly. Since everyone had a lot of work to do and our new Nordic friends had to go to a funeral in Valhalla, our discussion turned to how to help our new friends, the Romans, to go to the other side of the country.

"Maybe we could just use the Panama Canal and give them a ride." said Mallory.

She had mentioned that Magnus, also known as Sleeping Beauty, had a yellow boat in his pocket. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to where he was sitting, head down, trying to deal with the news of his friend's death. Next to him was Alex. They didn't talk, maybe they didn't know what to say.

"With the portals not working, locomotion becomes much more complicated." said Anubis.

"Carter was earlier today searching for a portal to visit Uncle Amos in Egypt. See how things are there ... Do you think he managed?"

"I do not know." said Anubis, shrugging. Good thing he came in one piece. I would ask later more details about what he was doing and about things that ... things that I've been researching and I wanted to hear his version.

"If I were to guess, I'd say things are not all right there." Zia said.

"But first we have to go to Valhalla. A ride can stay for tomorrow or later." suggested Halfborn. I think his name is very strange.

"One more day or two won't make so much of a difference, will it?" asked Hazel.

"I don't think so." said Reyna.

As the Romans shrugged, I think they accepted that the bad sides were even acceptable. It was then that the door opened and, calmly, as if nothing had happened, Carter came in. He began to speak before he noticed the presence of the large group in our living room.

"Sadie ... I didn't find any portals working ..." He stopped talking at the sight of so many people "Erm ... hi?"

"Guys, this is my brother, Carter," I said, introducing him and then sighing. "The portals are not working anymore. None."

"None?" Carter asked, wanting to know if he had understood correctly.

"That was exactly what we were discussing earlier here. But you are a little late." I said.

"Because we really have to go," Mallory said. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

Carter stared wildly as Mallory, Halfborn, Magnus, Jack, and Alex walked past him and then left our house. After they passed and closed the door, Carter turned to me for answers but Zia intervened.

"I'll explain." she said.

"I'm going to help our guests find a place to sleep, since they're going to stay here." I said, looking at Frank, Hazel, and Reyna.

I went up the stairs with them and also with Will, Nico and Anubis. I gave each of them a room in the same corridor where Will and Nico were and did all those steps of showing where the bathroom was, extra clothes, telling them to make themselves feel at home ... those things. Frank, Hazel, and Reyna looked tired. I don't blame them. From what they said, they went through a lot until they got here at home. At least for tonight they would have the luxury of a bed, food and hot water.

I followed the path to my bedroom, pulling Anubis by the wrist. He had a curious face that I thought was cute.

"Why do I think you still have a lot to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Probably because I really do," I said, pulling him into my room.

I closed the door behind me and leaned my back against it. Anubis simply stood there in the middle of my room trying to understand what I wanted. I didn't know where to start. His head turning slightly to the side, just like a dog's, was the proof that he too wondered where I was going to start.

"I've been researching Google about things Zia said ..." I said, not daring to look into his eyes.

" About?" he asked, still half lost.

I dared to look up at him before I spoke.

"The jackal governor of the nine bows," I said, and immediately his gaze fell to the ground, away from my gaze.

Was the god of death ashamed?

"How much did Google tell you?" he asked.

"That "nine bows" was a term to represent the traditional enemies of the Egyptian Empire. But the texts didn't make it very clear what you had to do with it. Only that there was something ... " I said looking at him for answers.

He understood my gaze and nodded twice before he took a sigh maybe wondering where to start.

"The nine bows ..." he said with a sigh. "Who they were usually depended on who the pharaoh was at the time. Hittites, Libyans, Nubians, other nomadic people you probably have never heard of and others ... In a less heavy way of talking, my job with them was to make them bow before the pharaoh. Accept his control."

"I suppose that you didn't ask 'please'" please I said and he shook his head.

"It was not a job in which I was much needed since Horus does not like that we get too involved in human affairs," he explained.

"Is not that what you're doing right now? Getting directly involved?" I asked without giving an accusing and amused smile and he gave a guilty smile.

"I'm glad he's not here to see But in any case, it's more of a title than a part I played too much. But, I can't deny that I've done things you do not want to know. Both under this title and under others."

Those words hit my heart the way I thought they would. I took a deep breath trying to ask the question that was stuck in my throat. I was afraid of the question and even more afraid of the answer.

"L-Like ... killing?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Like killing," he said. There was no smile on his face. He knew the weight of the words he had said.

"When ... When was the first time ... ?" I said putting the question in the air, but I think he took the rest of the question.

"I was 5 years old."

"FIVE ?!" I repeated my surprise.

I was surprised by the answer. First, because it was strange to think he'd ever had a normal age to have. Second, and more importantly, because it was a frighteningly low number. I wondered what it would be like. A small child, a mere five years old, killing someone. How was he when he was little? Surely he had no photos to kill the curiosity of my imagination.

"It was an accident…more or less," he said.

"I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe that a five-year-old can kill without meaning to." I said.

He didn't seem to mind the answer I gave. In fact, I think he even found the comment quite valid.

"I was angry. Very. A teenager was throwing rocks at a jackal cub. Anger clouded my mind. I still could not control my powers. In fact, I hardly knew I had them or what they would be. When I realized, the guy was just a small pile of debris on the floor."

It took me a while to digest that. I let my back slip through the door and sat on the floor with my eyes closed. I let out a heavy sigh as if he would help me process all that. I do not know how long we stood there in silence, but it was he who broke it.

"I-I can go if you prefer."

"NO!" I said, maybe too high, interrupting him "I just ... I need some time to digest this. I mean ... of course, I imagined that ... that ..."

"That I had already killed," he added, and I nodded.

" Regrets?" I asked.

"For some," he said, crossing his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face. "For others... not at all."

"I don't know if I should take into account that you lived in an age that was an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. And that maybe you had no choice, or was even defending someone. I honestly do not know what to think. Of course, I remember you did this once to save me, and maybe, if you hadn't, I wouldn't even be here. So .. maybe some are even well justifiable. But a life is still a life and ... and ..."

I stopped talking when I felt his hands on mine. I was so focused in babbling that I hadn't noticed that he had come to me and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Sadie." He said quietly "I did things that I'm not proud of and I had my bad decades. No wonder, before you even met me, Thoth described me to you as having a bad mood."

"I remember that," I said, unable to help myself with a small laugh.

"I have the things I regret. And these regrets are mine to carry and face. But if I have to kill to protect something or someone who is important to me, I will. I can't say what things you should take into account in your opinion about me. You have to decide that."

His words left me with... well ... no word at all. I nodded briefly, still not sure what to think. I don't think a decision would come out that fast.

"I ... I still do not know," I said in all honesty.

"No problem." he said with a small, sad, but encouraging smile. "Take your time."

"And when I do, I'll tell you," I said, and he nodded, seemingly pleased.

I let out another sigh to dispel the heavy mood of that conversation. As I got up, he got up too. I walked over to the small table where my computer was and disconnected the cell phone that was charging there. I turned the device in my hands once, twice. It was not very new, it was my old cell phone I found stuck in a drawer with the screen broken. In the time that Anubis was gone, I took the opportunity to change its screen and buy a black case to hide the fact that it was kind of pink.

"There's something else ..." I said, my back still to him. "Ah... We were reinforcing the spells around the house. A contribution from you in the form of one or two extra spells would be very welcome. Please.

"It will be done" he said.

"And more thing... ahm ..." I said turning to him with the cell phone in my hand "You are quite difficult to get in touch. I don't know how many signal bars you'd get at Duat but ... I found my old cell phone and ... so ... it still works. I changed the screen and put on a black case. I was afraid to break your black monochrome look or that maybe you would suffer from fragile masculinity."

"Fragile Masculinity?" he asked, lost.

"YEAH." I said laughing "People say that few things are more fragile than masculinity nowadays. Sort of because a bunch of man doesn't have the courage to, for example, admit that something is cute, show feelings or ... or ... ah! The wine brand that just released a wine in a can for those who think themselves to be too much macho to drink in a glass. It's just because ... the smartphone is pink ... nothing too exaggerated ... but it's still pink. The black case covers almost everything but ... it's still pink."

"But ... It's just a color ..." he said.

Did you see girls? Tip. Boyfriends of the time of BC. Of course, I still have big luck because he is not a closed mind type that thinks a woman's place is in the kitchen. Not that he ever said anything like that. In fact, for what Cleo was showing me one day, it seems that the Egyptians were one of the people with most gender equality in the surrounding area at the time. But anyway ... is not the focus of the talk. I'm getting off the subject.

I held out the cell phone to him and he caught it with a curious air.

" Don't you care about the color?" I asked.

"No," he said, rolling his eyes. "Thank you. The important is who gave it."

And... my face turned red. All the words fled away from my mind. Let's build a phrase Sadie! Can it be? I tried to arrange the words again in my head.

" I also put some songs for you." I said coming closer to press on the touch screen to show it "I think I got to pick up all you've ever mentioned and others that I thought you might like ... Iron Maiden, Apocalyptica, My Chemical Romance, System of a Down ... But I had to put Adele too, okay?"

"I would not expect less from you," he said with a small laugh, making me smile too.

"If you have any other ... just say it..." I said.

"Ahm ... there's one. I do not think you know."

"I can't believe the old man just questioned my musical knowledge!" I said in a dramatic way and he rolled his eyes smiling.

"Right. So, tell me oh knowledgeable of songs, you know Soliman Gamil?

Yeah ... he got me. I had never heard of that name. The winning smile that opened on his face was evidence that he noticed that I didn't know.

"He was an Egyptian composer." He said "His songs are somewhat ... nostalgic."

"I hope he's not too old to be on the internet." - I said.

"I do not think it's a concern since I think even Mozart it's on the internet," he said.

"Someone is learning more about the internet ..." I mocked pushing him to my chair and putting him to sit there "Let's start your first class "How to put music on the cell phone" ... have you ever had a cell phone?"

"No."

"Ok ... and let's add the class about "How to use the cell phone""

O0o0o0o0o0

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking too long to translate it to English. I was in a lazy moment ^^"

Thank you for the reviews. I'll try to improve the weak points mentioned.

Thank you for reading and see you on the next chapter! (It's a quite emotive one)


	29. NICO - An unanswerable question

**NICO**

It was strange to see so many people arriving at the same time at the Brooklyn House even though there were people I already knew among them. It was good to see Hazel as well, I had not seen her in a while.

After Sadie lent a few rooms to Reyna, Hazel and Frank, they were immediately trying to feel at home. Maybe to take the chance of having a cool place to sleep. It wasn't always that this happened on a mission. Well, to tell you the truth, it was very rare indeed.

"I'm tired…" Frank said with a sigh. "I think I'm going to sleep."

"Normal. After all, it's getting very late already. We lost a lot of time talking." said Reyna.

"Are you going to sleep, too?" I asked.

"No not yet. I have to think of some things." she replied.

"And you? Are you going to sleep?" Frank asked, looking at Hazel who shook his head.

"I want to talk to Nico and Will," she said with a big smile.

"Okay. Good night then," said Frank, smiling as well.

My gaze followed as he approached her and they exchanged a simple goodnight kiss. No, it wasn't jealousy I felt inside me, but it wasn't a feeling I was proud of. I turned my face away, turning my back to the group. Frank threw himself on his bed and, as he looked quite exhausted, we thought it was best not to interfere. Reyna, on the other hand, sat on her bed and looked like lost in thoughts, theories and plans. However, my escape plans were cut short when Hazel caught up with me and hugged my arm.

"Come on, I want to talk to you." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Just chat ... see if you're okay." She said with clear concern in her eyes.

I could imagine several reasons why she wanted to check if I was okay. I could list them all. So Will and I met with Hazel in her room, though I wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. I just wanted to be quiet. Providing a much more simplified explanation, I guess I can say that I got up on the wrong side of the bed.

"How long have you been here?" Hazel asked, sitting on the bed and jumping up and down a few times, taking advantage of how much she was cute.

"Since shortly after the New Year." Will said.

"And forgetting all those strained things that are going on, are you all right?" Hazel asked.

"You mean the world trying to destroy itself again?" I asked.

"I think you can describe it like that," Hazel said, laughing.

"I'm fine." Will said with that typical radiant smile that made a small smile appear on my face.

Maybe I'd lost myself in Will's smile for too long because soon Hazel was watching me waiting for my answer.

"I'm fine." I said, but maybe it wasn't so convincing.

"Really?" she asked.

"The finest 'fine' I can offer you at the moment," I sighed heavily.

I felt her gaze worried about me but I looked away stuffing my hands in my pocket and staring at a random spot on the floor of the room that was lent to her.

"You're taking care of him, right?" Hazel looked at Will.

"I don't ne –" I started to say but I was interrupted by Will.

"He's a stubborn patient, but Dr. Solace here does his best." Will said, smiling and winking at me, making me maybe a little red.

Hazel started to laugh immediately, making me even more ashamed.

"Please call me to be your maid of honor at the wedding," she said, making even Will blush.

"I think you're moving things a little too fast!" I exclaimed totally disconcerted by the comment.

I had barely digested this whole relationship, marriage was a whole new level. The thought made me a little desperate and distressed then, no longer so interested in talking, I got up to leave and I didn't stop even when I heard Hazel's apologies.

"Hey, Nico, wait." I heard Will say when I left Hazel's room behind.

I ignored Will's call and went on to the room that was borrowed for me, which, after so many days, was already slowly feeling like my room. My room. The two words together sounded very strange. It had been a while since I really had a normal room, especially if I didn't count Hades cabin that it was all mine.

I closed the bedroom door and threw myself on the bed for a few minutes to later hear three knocks on the door of my room. I did know who was and I didn't answer. Probably the person waited for an answer but, not hearing any, decided to speak, it was Will.

"Don't be mad at her." Will said.

"I'm not," I replied from inside the room without opening the door.

"She's just worried about you." Will said.

"I don't need so many people worrying about me.

"You can't blame her for worrying about her only brother especially when his background isn't so good and ... especially after Jason ..."

"I don't want to hear that name now," I muttered, wanting to forget Jason's death in California after one of those stupid missions the gods are always creating.

"Nico, open the door, please. Let's talk."

I thought for a few seconds and sighed as I rose from the bed to open the door for Will. He probably didn't expect me to open the door, because he looked at me with a look of surprise. That really wasn't a good day. I wasn't in the mood to have one of those conversations with my boyfriend. Not while so many things filled my head. The usual things and also new things. Because it just takes one thing to happen so a lot of the old stuff starts to fill my head again. It sucks. The new thing, in case, would be the vials left by no dear my father. The mere presence of the bottles containing water (if I may call it water) from the rivers of the underworld was at least creepy, imagine having to think about using them. Would I have to drink? Wet myself with them? Mix in my breakfast? None of the ideas sounded exciting even though they were just a small amount and not all of the water from the most dangerous rivers I knew.

I turned and lay on the bed while Will decided whether to come in or not. Deciding to enter, he closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can't blame her for being worried about you, she's your sister." he said.

"I don't blame her. I'm just not having a good day to stand such comments."

"I understand that you accept you so well ..."

"No Will, you don't understand." I said cutting him and sitting on the bed to look into his eyes better "You can understand a small part, but not the whole. You are the perfect and handsome Apollo's son who is likely to enter one of the best universities in the country to study medicine. You don't know what it's like to be the person you hate most."

"What a horrible moment for me to register you calling me handsome." Will said with a sad sigh. "Try to explain then and I can try to understand."

"For what? What good would it do?"

"To understand you better, to be on your side when you need it."

"My problems are mine to carry. I replied.

"But nothing will stop me from helping you carry them." Will said with a shrug. "I thought it would have improved after we defeated Gaia.

"It isn't how it works." I said with a sigh. "I have my days. Goods and bads."

"Which one was today?"

"A bad one."

"Because?" Will asked calmly, looking me in the eye as if trying to see my soul.

Did the medical skills given by Apollo include psychologist skills? I would ask him other day. At the moment, I just focused on the question he asked me and I took a deep breath trying to work out my answer. Feelings and ideas are not easy things to put into words. It never comes out exactly as you wanted to say.

"Because ... it was. It's not just a matter of trying to wake up in a good mood, Will." I said lowering my gaze to the blanket of the bed "My concern with the vials that my father left, in the beginning was just that. But other things have been coming up and usually silly ones that will unleash other bad things that I keep ... that bury ... deep inside of me. You think I didn't notice how happy you were with your mother? That I don't feel upset when seeing Frank and Hazel and other couples that aren't afraid of showing what they feel? Sometimes it seems like I'm drowning and everyone else is full of air. I said I still don't like myself, it's true. I don't accept myself, I hate myself. Some days I can say that I am better, others that I am worse, but in all I still feel someone who does not fit in this world. I feel wrong. I still remember seeing some stories in the newspaper when I was little punishing people for liking someone of the same gender, I also remember how people in the camp can easily look at me in fear just because I'm Hades's son. It's easy to be afraid of me."

"A lot of people are afraid of Annabeth, too," Will said after a few seconds of silence in which he waited to see if I had nothing else to say. "As for the punishment part, things are changing."

"Are they?" I asked looking into his eyes "Don't pretend that you don't see on the internet all the things that happen about it around the world. I won't say that, Will. All I really care about is slowly taken away from me! My mother, Bianca, Jason ... I'm afraid that all these problems that happen will cause me to lose the important people who I still have.

For some reason, it was easy to talk. Will was a good listener, even though I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as fighting to keep them from rolling down my face.

"Don't say ... Don't say you know what it's like." I said "Don't say you know what it's like to feel guilty about the misfortune that's going on around you. Don't say you know the pain of waking up being the person you hate most. Don't tell me you know what it feels like to be a mistake in a world where you don't fit. You can say that it is my imagination, that it isn't my fault, that I am not a hated person, that I am not a mistake, but that is what my head tells me every day. Some days I try to counter it, it's much more complicated than just getting out of bed in a good mood. But I'm getting better ... or I think I am. Before I got out of bed trying to convince myself that I wasn't gay, tried to make me like girls and things like that, but today I don't do that anymore. I hate myself? Yes! But I am fully aware that I like you and hardly will something change that."

"Nico." said Will, probably not knowing what to say.

"Sometimes I try to face it all. Sometimes 'fighting' isn't lifting the sword, sometimes it is having the courage to get out of bed. Sometimes I try for myself, sometimes I try for Bianca, sometimes I try for you, because you deserve a better boyfriend than all the bullshit I am."

"You're not a bullshit, Nico," Will insisted, putting his hands on each of my shoulders, looking at me intensely. "Never say that again. Don't ever think that again."

"Easy for you to say," I said.

"What do I have to do to make you believe you're not a bullshit?" asked Will.

I let out a slight laugh at the complexity of a question whose answer I always wanted to know. So, responding, I restrained myself from shrugging.

He looked at me for a few seconds with a look of concern that I could not read until he came up hugging me tightly placing one of his hands on the back of my head causing me to lie on his shoulder. My face flushed with the sudden touch as his scent invaded my nose. A woody, soft smell that for some reason reminded me of the joy of seeing the sun shine at the end of winter and the sun reflected in the waters of the canals of Venice.

I hugged him harder by taking advantage of his scent and his heat. After what seemed like an eternity, he released me. I would like another eternity to hug him but he approached me staring me seriously in the eyes holding my face in his hands and leaving his own face close to mine.

"Well, I'm going to do everything I can to help you carry the problems and fears that weigh on your shoulders."

I don't know how red I was already by then. All I know is that I lost the battle against the tears and let them run lightly down my face. Without further ado, Will wiped away the treacherous tears, moved closer, and kissed me. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine as his lips could carry away my worries and fears away. Well, that would be a good skill to have as Apollo's son. Clearly that wasn't what happened. But just because he was there, really trying to help and understand and giving me strength, I felt the weight that constantly tightened my heart to soften a little more.


	30. WILL - The smile importance

**WILL**

It hurt my heart to hear Nico say those things. A naive part of me thought he had improved after we had defeated Gaia and at worst had relapsed when he learned of Jason's death months ago. I hugged him in my arms wanting to do something more useful than that. Suddenly, every time he avoided Hades' table at the Camp to eat at Apollo's table next to me and my brothers and sisters had more meaning.

If I could I would get all those ideas out of his mind. I wanted to help him carry the problems. Or rather, I wanted to throw them far away, like at Pluto to take advantage of the planet's distance and the irony of its name. It was hard to figure out what to say, words were hard. The feeling was that anything I said had the power to make it worse.

Some say that hugs are great remedies, it was thinking about it that I hugged him tightly causing him to rest his head on my shoulder while I promised myself that I would do everything I could and that I could not too to make him be better and stop hating himself. It hurts the heart to know that a person so important to you can't see the value that he has. After hugging him for a long time, I pulled away from the hug holding his face in my hands.

Well, I'm going to do everything I can to help you carry the problems and fears that weigh on your shoulders" I said.

I saw, before my eyes, he blushed more. I also saw tears stream down his face and I wiped them with my hands as I looked into his black eyes. Sensing that he deserved more than a simple hug, my body instinctively approached to kiss him. I think that, after he'd opened his heart, he deserved at least one kiss to make it better. It shouldn't have been easy to talk about all those things. My own heart squeezed thinking if there were more things to be said, probably yes.

"Don't say you are bullshit, because you're not. You are my boyfriend and you don't have to be forced to change to be someone "I deserve to have" because you're everything I want." I said.

His face grew even redder and I recognized that he was very embarrassed, for he soon looked away without the courage to look me in the eyes.

"You're just saying this to make me happy ..." Nico mumbled.

"I'm telling the truth, though I want you to be happy too," I said, sighing.

"Probably you are the only one who thinks that I'm not a bullshit," he said.

"I think everyone in this house agrees with me. My brothers and sisters too. Why not try to get out of this routine of being 24 hours a day the "Son of Hades", something that you clearly don't like to be, and try to be a normal teenager?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe because we're not" normal teenagers "?

"But that does not stop us from even trying to be normal in some parts of our lives. I think it can be healthy"

"What do you suggest then?"

" Um ... " I stopped for a while thinking but then I had an idea " School?"

" Oh really?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Is there anything more plainly normal than going to school?" I said with a laugh.

"That wouldn't work for a week. You know I attract a lot of monsters."

" Percy went to school. So did Jason. Look, two children of the other two Big Three as an example for you." I said.

"But they still had trouble with monsters anyway."

"Things you can handle well, I'm sure. Don't pretend that you don't know how to use your sword and your powers very well. If fear is the problem, we can even go to the same school."

"And…"

"And we can stay here if Carter and Sadie let us" I said interrupting before he put any more problems in the idea "much safer than in any house, and still gets a real address to put in the paperwork."

"That still does not sound like a good idea to me."

"I'll work it out to convince you enough."

"You are going to have to work it out a lot because I don't know what idea you can bring up so I won't bring disaster wherever I go. Percy and Jason may also be magnets for strong monsters, but it's one thing to be the son of Poseidon or Zeus, it's another thing to be Hades's son. Even Hazel has her problem with that. It's like there's a darkness that is constantly chasing." he said with a sigh.

I paused for a moment just staring at him, thinking of what to do to make at least a small smile on his face. The silence lasted for a while longer. Apparently he didn't have anything else to talk about, so he stood there quietly. I didn't have much else to talk about yet. I would actually elaborate the idea to make it as convincing and secure as possible. But for the moment, what I wanted most was to make him smile so that at least the end of his day would end a little better. That's when a doubly good idea popped into my head and my face probably said that I had an idea because I couldn't hold back the smile.

"Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead." I said looking at him "So complicated, Look how all make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tied game."

I realized that the first words had come to him. He was already looking at me with a suspicious look.

"Are you reciting a song?" he asked, discovering my plan.

I didn't care. It was for him to really notice, because soon I continued the music in the right rhythm this time. A disappointment that I hadn't nothing to accompany as a guitar or even a piano. So as not to get frustrated, I pretended to play an imaginary guitar already jumping into the chorus.

" _Pretty pretty please._ _Don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than fucking perfect._ _Pretty pretty please._ _If you ever feel, like you're nothing._ _You're fucking perfect, to me_ ."

I noticed that my goal was achieved when a half-chuckle escaped him with my impromptu presentation.

"Do you agree with the music says or are you just singing it?" Nico asked with a small smile on his face.

"I agree with every word of the song. It's not just because Pink said before me that you should give less importance" I said "Including all the " _Pretty"_ and especially the " _Fucking perfect_ "."

"What a dirty mouth, Will. The F word. " he said, giving another small laugh.

"Are you afraid to speak the F word?" I asked laughing back.

"Pff," he said. "That's a great word.The fucking thing I fucking like most in the fucking English language is that you can fucking put the fucking word fucking every fucking place."

"Uh ... a megazord of the F word." I said laughing "How many there? Six?"

"Seven," he corrected.

"It must be funnier when you speak another language before." I said thinking "Well, you could teach me Italian someday! I only know names of food."

" C _i penserò su"_

" _Pizza, lasagne, pasta, spaghetti, gelato._ " I said, putting the point of my fingers together as the Italian stereotype.

"Stop," he said with a small laugh, throwing the pillow over my face. "I won't think about it anymore. The answer is no."

"Oh, so that's what you said before?" I asked laughing " Leaving this aside, it isn't better to talk to Hazel a little?"

He let out a sigh and nodded. Well, according to him at least, he was not angry with Hazel. But she probably didn't know that and was still worried about the whole scene that had happened in her room. Before coming after Nico, I had said to her to wait a little and while I tried to work things out. He was not going to tell her all the things Nico confessed to me no matter that she was his half-sister. He didn't need to say that this was a conversation that was to stay only between us, I already understood that.

Nico got up from the bed and I followed him as he walked to the bedroom door. Going into the corridor, we could quickly see Hazel standing with her back against the wall next to her bedroom door waiting for the resolution of our conversation. She looked at us when we showed up and I could guess her that she was crazy to hug Nico but didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Nico ... I think I've steped on the line with some things I said and ..." Hazel said but Nico lifted his hand dismissively.

"It's all right. I exaggerated too. Sorry. " he said.

"Are not you angry?" she asked.

"No. You didn't do nothing wrong," Nico said, putting his hands in his pants pocket.

"Are you better then?" - she asked.

He glanced at me quickly, grinning slightly before nodding briefly.

With this cool outcome for the day, Hazel went to bed since she looked tired after the adventure she had in Israel. Nico also ended up going to sleep although I was worried about leaving him alone for a long time. He said he would have no problem and that he would be okay. I tried to believe his words. So, as my belly decided it wanted attention before I went to bed, I went downstairs to the kitchen. To get there, I would have to go through the living room and there I found Carter, Zia and Reyna talking.

"I thought you were in your room," I said, speaking to Reyna.

"I wanted to ask them a few things," Reyna said.

"What?" I asked.

"The library." Carter said "Zia just explained everything that happened and Reyna helped complete. So she wanted to know where the library is and if she could go there."

"Cleo mentioned that there are a lot of books here and maybe we'll find something there." Zia said.

"Are not you going to sleep then? Are you going to spend the night there?" I asked, surprised, but Reyna shook her head.

"It was my plan, but no," said Reyna.

"Cleo's pretty much rules over the library," Carter said with a shrug. "And she's sleeping now."

"But she said she was going to make a team early tomorrow to optimize the search there."

I whistled in surprise at Cleo's organization, but also at the fact that Carter and Zia seemed to complete each other's speech. If that wasn't proof that they were a perfect couple, then I don't know what it was. Did Nico and I give that impression too? Maybe not since he was quieter than me. It's not like I have many sentences to complete.

"By the way," Carter said. "Thank you for keeping an eye on the house with Nico while I was away."

"No problem. That's the least we could do." I said with a shrug. "Anything interesting happened while looking for the portals?"

"No," said Carter, shaking his head and sighing in disappointment. "I'm worried about things in Egypt, with my uncle and Khufu and Philip."

"Does Anubis know anything?" asked Reyna.

"Maybe," Carter said with a shrug. "I was just thinking of going ask him. Could it be that with the portals not working, he can go there? Because ... he can travel through Duat and everything."

"It's hard to say" said Zia.

"I don't know," Carter said, scratching his arm. "I have a bad feeling."

"I hate these things." I grumbled.

"But it's weird," Carter said. "It's not like it's that fear that something is going to happen, but that we shouldn't try to go to Egypt. At least not for now."

"Perhaps we should investigate more and decide whether we should listen to this or not." said Reyna.

"I just hope it's not too late for the people there when we decide." said Carter.

I let out a sigh. I really wanted the whole situation to be fixed or at least that we had more information. I left the conversation and went to the kitchen and took a yogurt in the refrigerator. Carter and Sadie had really done everything they could to make us feel at home. So much so that I wouldn't be embarrassed to open their refrigerator like that. With my affairs in the kitchen and downstairs resolved, I went back upstairs to my bedroom room. The light in Reyna's room showed that she was still awake. Frank's snores showed that he was already in his thirteenth sleep. Hazel's door was closed but I could tell she was asleep. I stopped in front of Nico's closed door and saw no light passing under the door. I hoped he was sleeping peacefully when I went into the next room, mine. I finished the yogurt, solved what I had to solve with the bathroom and went to sleep.


	31. ANUBIS - Staying up all night

**ANUBIS**

Do you know something incredible but at the same time scary? Internet. Sadie was introducing me to the literally thousands of information available on the Internet and I could not stop thinking about how before I thought the Alexandria Library had a lot of thing. I do not know how much time we had spent with her introducing me with all the dozens of things that little device could do. Some features I already knew, but doing them right was another story.

My "Mental Handbook of Rituals of Conquest and Dating in the 21st Century" was already up to date enough to understand that maybe I should not be lying in Sadie's bed on her side as now. Both facedown with our feet out. But that was how we ended up when she got tired of sitting around while showing me dozens of sites, in her opinion, interesting. She kept the cell phone in her hands and showed me things while I was clearly aware that she was extremely red even though she was the one who insisted I stayed there, so close

"And last but not least," she said, "we have Netflix."

"That is... to watch movies. Right?" I asked.

"And series too." she said going through several images of movies and shows that appeared on the screen of the cell phone "There are some that I would love to watch with you."

"Which are?"

"The Return of the Mummy, Gods of Egypt, and The Prince of Egypt." she laughed.

"Honestly, just by the names, I think I'll pass on this invitation." I said with a crooked smile.

I already had a certain notion of the lack of fidelity of many films that tried to represent the Ancient Egypt, since, occasionally, those films ended up becoming subject of conversation between the gods. Of course, some could be less bad, I do not know what was the case with those three.

"Ah why? I really wanted to see your reaction watching them." she insisted, laughing.

"Just one then." I said sighing unable to say no to her

"In fact, you still didn't explain what you're talking to Odin."

"Trying to find a way to become mortal." I said. "The leaders of every pantheon have some very interesting powers. Zeus, Horus, Odin ... Zeus already threw Apollo from Olympus as a normal human. I thought it would be a good idea to try this through Odin since Horus would never do that."

"It didn't work, did it?"

"No. He did not want to. Well, at least he managed to remove the restriction that I could only appear in places of mourning and death and even helped a bit in the bureaucratic part."

"Bureaucratic part?"

"A little thing only, though it spares me from many lies if I want to try to live a mortal life with you." I said. "Although it also involves its share of lies."

Putting my hand briefly on the Duat, I took the envelope Odin gave me and handed it to her. Sadie looked at me half-lost but opened the envelope anyway. Inside the brown folder there were only two things, one, a card much like bank cards. I doubt she could read anything, since it was all in Arabic. The second thing was a dark green booklet with the same thing written in English and Arabic on its cover "Arabic Republic of Egypt" and "Passport".

"Odin gave you fake documents ?!" she said laughing seeing the information contained in the documents "Wow, there is even a visa to the United States! Isn't that wrong?"

"Fake if you consider that obviously I was not born in the place or the date that it's written in them, but the lawyers of Odin are very good. The documents are real even though the information on them are not true."

"Here's a handy thingie" she said stopping to think a little and then laughing "is it the first time in 5 thousand years that you are officially an Egyptian citizen?"

"I never thought from that angle. But I guess so."

"Documents, I suppose, have been easier than your restraint to appear in places of mourning and death. It has always been like that? Like ... you didn't even enjoy Egypt because you could not walk around?"

"No. It was not like this before," I said, shaking my head and letting out a sigh. "It started around the year 500."

" What happened in 500?" she asked as I magically returned the documents to Duat.

"Until about the year 500, we were practically forgotten, and no one could read the hieroglyphics. We were too weak. Some gods simply disappeared because of oblivion. There came a point that I did not have much strength to stay away from the Duat for long. I only went out again when Napoleon arrived and one of his soldiers found the Rosetta Stone. But I could not go everywhere any more."

"Did you ever think that there are a lot of historians who would probably pay quite a lot to do an interview with you?" she said thoughtfully.

"Yes," I said, finding the idea amusing, and giving a slight laugh. "And some would say I'm crazy."

"It happens." she said with a laugh.

I looked at her admiring that smile so beautiful and spontaneous. I do not know what the "Mental Handbook of Rituals of Conquest and Dating in the 21st Century" would say about it, but I no longer thought of anything when I touched her face gently. Blushing, she stopped laughing as I leaned in to kiss her sweetly. Her eyes slowly closed and mine followed as she responded to the kiss as well.

Unfortunately, we could not take advantage of the moment as the door slowly opened and Carter's voice was in Sadie's bedroom. Sadie, without a second thought, pushed me out of bed towards the floor. The position of the door and the bed could hide me from Carter, but I just disappeared. I was there, but I was not there. Not one of them could see me.

"Sadie?" said Carter, his voice perhaps suspicious.

"Do you know how to knock?" Sadie's voice quavered. "That's not how you get into a lady's room."

"You're right ... my bad ... I thought you were asleep." Carter said after a few seconds of silence.

"What's it?" Sadie asked with a sigh as she rose from the bed and went to her brother.

"Has Anubis left?" Carter asked suspiciously.

"He ..." Sadie said. "He said he'd be back in the morning. Had to sort things out on Duat or something.

"Hmm, OK. I have to talk with him tomorrow then. Erm ... sorry about the door. Good night." Carter looked around the room quickly and then closed the door.

"Good night" said Sadie.

When he closed the door, she sighed in relief and went immediately to look at the floor where she had thrown me. For a few seconds she saw nothing, but I reappeared on the floor.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"I think we'll find out only tomorrow. Sorry for creating this excuse out of nowhere. It's just ... write it down in your manual .. i-it does not seems good to be alone in the bed with my boyfriend and ... kissing ... and ... " she said redder than anything.

"It's all right. Excuse me for that then." I said, standing up and bowing slightly in a formal plea for forgiveness.

"N-No need to apologize." she sighed and got up from the bed. "But ... can we leave the rest of the conversation for another day? I am exhausted."

"It's all right." I said taking my new cell phone.

"Where will you be until tomorrow morning?"

"Do not worry about it. Good night, Sadie."

"Good night" she replied with a beautiful smile.

So, I disappeared from her room and went to the roof of the Brooklyn House. It seemed like a good place to stay since Carter could not notice that I was still there. I used the time to reinforce the spells that protected the house as well. Considering the disastrous history of attacks that had recently occurred, I thought it would be useful to take advantage of my least need for hours of sleep to make sure nothing would happen overnight and still try to learn more about how to use my cell phone.

After reinforcing the protection spells, I sat on the wall that prevented people from falling off the roof and put the songs that were on the phone to play. Behind me, Freak, the Griffin, slept calmly. The hours passed without any problem, fortunately, until, with still some time remaining for the sun to rise, I heard a voice behind me.

"It must be nice to sit there without fear of falling" said the voice, Nico.

I turned in surprise to notice him there and awake.

"It's not too early to be wake up and on the the roof?" I asked.

""Wake up" implies that I got to sleep." he said as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall near where I was. "I thought it would be a good place to think for a moment."

"About?"

"Stuff."

The lack of words soon made the conversation die there. For a few seconds only the music on the phone filled the silence until Nico said,

"I didn't think you liked My Chemical Romance too. Helena, the name of the song, right? " Nico said.

"I'm still trying to know the songs of this century. And yes, Helena." I said.

"Me too. You like the song because it's about death and the video is a funeral?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Do I have such a morbid image?" I asked not too surprised.

"Perhaps. And me too, probably."

It was certainly a slow-paced conversation, for soon the silence returned. I guess we're not exactly talkative.

"What do you know about the vials my father left?" Nico asked. "Do you know how and where to use them?"

"Is that why you did not sleep?" I replied with a sigh, pausing the music that played on my cell phone and then coming down from the wall. Still standing, I looked at him though he just stared at the floor.

"Because of that and more. Although Will has greatly diminished my insomnia of the day."

"I do not know much but, knowing how these things work, I think you'll know how to use them when the time comes."

"I hate this." he sighed, "Do not you know anything else? Are you not my father's friend?"

"I would not say friend." I sighed sitting next to him. "We do not hate each other, true. But we're not friends either."

"You just stand each other than?" Nico asked and I nodded. "How can you? I would love to change my father just so people would stop judging me just because I'm his son."

"Ah, I know what that is. I would also change mine willingly." I said.

"Who is your father? I do not understand much of the Egyptian genealogical tree."

"Set. God of chaos, drought, war and desert. He does not have very good fame and, when I was born, many feared that I would follow the same paths. Because of him and other such things, I always had problems with some gods like Bastet or Horus. It took a while, but I managed to reach an understanding with several of those who did not trust me just because he was my father."

"How did you do that?" asked Nico, looking at me with a clear interest in the look.

"I just had to show that I was different from him." I said shrugging as I noticed the rising sun. "But also have to accept that you are his son. Nothing will change that I am the son of Set. Nothing will change that you are the son of Hades. You have to accept that."

"You make it looks easy." he said, also looking at the sun.

"It is not."

He stared at his own hands for a while, perhaps thinking about it. He was sleepy. I was already beginning to think he had given up the conversation when he let out a sigh and got up.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to give up sleeping for today and look for something interesting in the kitchen."

I did not follow him into the kitchen since I did not need to eat. I stood there on the roof until, an hour later, Cleo arrived saying that she was looking for me and Nico had told me where I was. She had awakened some time ago and was gathering everyone who had already woken up and who could help her in the library to find some useful information that could help us with all that trouble. Since I had nothing better to do, I followed the girl. When I got to the library, I saw that Zia was there too. We looked at each other seriously, and maybe poor Cleo had felt the tension in the air because she was soon between us when Zia got up and started walking towards me.

"S-So folks ..." Cleo said. "I'm calling everyone who's already woken up and can help find something here. For now we have just the two of you- "

She was interrupted when Reyna opened the library door. She looked at the three of us, probably noticing the unfriendly look I and Zia exchanged, which made Cleo's presence more meaningful between us.

"Good morning," Reyna said. "I was told you would start searching for information here."

" Oh yes." - Cleo said "Although Julian, Frank, Nico and Hazel have already woken up, for now it's just us. Most of the really useful library records are in another language, usually Egyptian. Carter would be useful. Sadie even more. But they are still asleep. So I decided to call our only Egyptians to help. Do you want to help too?"

"Everything in Egyptian!?" said Reyna worriedly.

"There are some things in other languages as well," Zia said with a shrug. "But most are in Egyptian."

"Do you know Latin?" I asked, remembering that she was a Roman demigod, and they usually come with some fluency in Latin.

Reyna nodded and then Cleo smiled excitedly as the library also had things in Latin. Cleo quickly explained the system of distribution of subjects by corridors, floors, and shelves of the library, and also explained the system she worked out to organize what we had been looking for. That would require a lot of work to look for the books and scrolls and then return everything to the right shelves. But it was for a good cause, as Cleo liked to remember.

We searched silently with help from the library shabtis who could find some specific book. Although we had gotten more information about some of the gods and monsters involved, as well as general information about portals, Duat and the flow of magic, we still had not found anything that could help us much.

Perhaps tired and wanting to be distracted a little, I saw that Reyna had distanced herself from the place where she made her own searches and went to the table where I left the things I had already looked for. She flipped through some of the books and papyruses left there and then asked without taking her eyes off them.

"How many languages do you speak after all?" she asked, since my cake of books and papyrus was somewhat polyglot.

"Some." I said, leaving another papyrus on the table.

She looked at me with searching eyes that silently asked for a list. I sighed, feeling the laziness of listing, but I did anyway.

"Egyptian is obviously my first language. But I am also fluent in Demotic, Coptic, Greek, English, French, Latin, Persian, Arabic, Sumerian, Nubian and Persian. Not so good but, also Hebrew, Somali, Neshite and a bit of Italian." I said.

"That's why I dragged him here!" Cleo laughed. "But I did not know the list was so big."

"The time available for learning was also." I said with a shrug.

"Too bad the majority of that list is a lot of dead languages" Zia said.

The library door opened and Carter passed it, and he sighed with relief at seeing me. I imagine he would now ask what he wanted to ask the night before.

"Hey Anubis, by any chance ..." he began until his speech was interrupted by the roar of a dragon coming from outside.

Hey! Sorry for the delay. It is very tiring to translate everything from portuguese to english and I usually don't like the quality of it. I was already giving up but, asmI received a message asking to continue, I'll try to translate what I have so far. I wrote already until the chapter 37 in portuguese and they are full of surprises :)


	32. LEO - KFC should hire me

**LEO**

I think I should have put a safety belt on Festus by now. Never again will I underestimate the lights on the plane asking to put the belt on as well. But at least planes don't have try to avoid thousands of meat-eating birds that throw metallic feathers at them! There is probably a specific word for "bird groups", but I doubt there is one for "groups of murderous birds". It was getting harder and harder to hold onto Festus and all I heard was our passenger's, Peter Johnson, screams.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?! THEY ARE NOT NORMAL BIRDS!" he shouted.

"Do you see it now?" groaned Grover desperately.

"They are Stymphalian birds, Birds of the Lake Stymphalia!" Calypso yelled back. Which was not very cool since she was clinging to me so my ears were too close to her screams.

"Where the hell is this Lake Stymphalia on Google Maps ?! I need to know so I'll never go there."

"It's in Greece!" Calypso replied.

"Why the hell are they here then?" I asked. "Last time I checked, there was an ocean between the Americas and Europe!"

"Kah!" The wise words came from Khufu's mouth.

The dozens of birds (not that I stopped to count) attacked us by throwing their feathers that had already cut at least my arm close to the shoulder. Fortunately, the did not cut my arm off. It was just a scratch. But that does not mean it didn't hurt. I don't know if it had hit the others, but at one point I heard a cry of pain coming from Grover.

"Everything okay in there?" I shouted as Festus roared, leaving the birds in front of him ready to be served in Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"I-I'm well, just get us out of here!" Grover answered.

The city of New York covered every inch of ground beneath our feet, and all my concentration, and Festus's as well, was to deflect the bird's attacks and sometimes, if we could, attack some. Humans would probably think that some suicide pigeons decided to leave marks on their windows when I decided to take advantage of the city's buildings to get at least a few birds out of sight.

After some turning after a building, Khufu began to scream his "Kah"s like crazy. Unfortunately, I did not understand anything. So, although concerned about the state of our translator, I had no choice but to ask him.

"Grover! Translation please!" I shouted.

"Agh," Grover said. "H-He said to land there. In front of that house."

"That's almost a building than just a house!" cried Calypso.

"In front of the house, understood!" I said.

I started to correct Festus's course toward the house. Which was not a very easy thing because we had yet to deflect bird attacks and their mere presence. Festus roared as he let out another puff of fire, killing some birds. The constant detours of the birds took us from the line I had just formed toward the front of the house. I tried to correct the way again, maybe to stop beside the building or on the top of the roof, but Khufu had the pleasure of stopping my concentration again by screaming things I did not understand.

"Grover ?!" I shouted at my translator.

"Uh ..." Grover said in a worriedly weaker voice. "He's ... talking to ... be careful ... with the ...sh.."

"With wh-what?" I asked in complete despair.

I thought I was going to live the rest of my life without knowing what Grover meant. Shade? Shack? But when Festus painfully knocked against something invisible that soon glowed lightly colored lights, I understood that he meant "Shield". The impact hurt not only in Festus, but me too. I, for example, almost chipped my teeth in the metal neck of festus. Mental note: put an airbag.

Soon, the obvious happened, we began to fall. I held on to Festus and felt Calypso holding me. I don't know what happened to those behind her.

"Festus! C'mon man! Wake up!" I asked desperately not at all anxious to turn into a pancake.

Fortunately, someone decided to interrupt my destiny of becoming pancake on the asphalt. Perhaps I cried like a baby when I saw that I, Festus and Calypso were being involved in black mist. Yes, just the three of us, because I looked back and saw neither Khufu, nor Peter, nor Grover. However, quickly, as if he had fallen from Festus and been saved at the last minute, I saw Grover disappear into a similar black mist being caught by Hazel and then disappearing. I did not see the others and I may be using too much time to tell what happened, but it was all very fast ok? Soon I saw that Nico was touching Festus' head and would probably be my savior prince and I would be the maiden in danger. But I also wondered if he would be able to save two people and a mechanical dragon, but then, in the last second before we disappeared, I noticed that this was not Nico.

Of course, in the midst of all this, I was still shouting. And I still screamed for a few seconds when we saw ourselves magically safe on land. I slowly stopped screaming and began to process things around us.

Festus did not look well, Calypso would cling to me and I would cling to Festus. A boy who was Nico's copy would let go of my dragon's head. The real Nico let go of Peter's collar that was secure on the floor but tried to deal with Khufu who had clutched his face. The baboon soon ran to a boy holding a crooked sword. I think the recent trip in the shadows did not do very well for real-Nico, because he staggered a little but Reyna was there to keep him from falling, although his gestures seemed to refuse help. The remaining birds were overturned by attacks from a blond girl and another short-haired girl who threw fireballs, and from Will, who shot arrows, and thanks to a huge hawk, that made the birds that attacked us look like chicks.

"I need some help here!" shouted Hazel, putting Grover quietly on the floor.

Grover did not look well. I jumped from Festus, who did not look well either, and ran to Grover. I don't know why, I wouldn't be so useful to cure the satyr, but I felt responsible for the blood that flowed from his back because of two metal feathers of the birds. Soon Will approached and knelt beside Grover, gently taking his feathers and then healing him with his powers as Apollo's son.

"He'll be fine?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes" Will said.

Upon hearing this, I rushed back to my dragon that was looking at me with a pained expression.

"Hey boy" I said.

Calypso had already come down from him and was sitting on the floor. Festus, not dumb, took the opportunity to lie on my girlfriend's lap. I wouldn't be jealous of a dragon. No. I turned my focus to Festus and began to analyze the damage. Some crumpled pieces, some out of place, some broken. He would be fine after some repairs.

"I'd like to make presentations now and know who did this to my dragon," I grunted with a sigh.

"He hit the shield of the house. Sorry." said the boy with the curved sword. "I did not know the shield was so strong."

"I'm afraid it might be my fault." said Nico's copy. "I made some improvements in the shild during the night and ... judging that the only flying magical animal that was going to come and go was Freak, I made it stronger in detecting strange magical creatures."

"Can you please include Festus's digital for the next time I come here, then? By the way, where is "here"? I did not expect to find you here when I took a ride. " I said, looking at Nico, Will, Hazel, Reyna, and Frank (who used to be the hawk) who had already taken care of the birds that annoyed us, as well as Grover, who slowly got up with the help from Dr. Solace.

"Quite strange situations gathered us here," said Reyna.

"It's kind the Egyptian base here." said Frank, who was in his pajamas.

" Egyptians?" I repeated trying to fit the information in my head.

"Egyptians." Reyna said, nodding and pointing at the group of people I hadn't yet met.

"Kah!" cried Khufu.

"Khufu! We were so worried!" said the blond girl approaching the baboon and hugging him. The others I did not know the name also approached him.

"Translation please?" said the boy with a curved sword.

"Kah!" said Khufu.

I looked at Grover and I even saw his mouth opening to translate, but I noticed someone else was fluent in baboon.

"He said he tried to get here using the portals but their operation was not so good, so he ended up getting far away from here." said fake-Nico that seemed visibly worried. "He came running to deliver a message from Amos. Amos told him to tell us to not go to Egypt yet. Get away from there. It is completely dominated by monsters although humans do not notice. They are mainly concentrated in the pyramids and other archaeological sites and the number only increases. It is certain death to go there now. The house of life is hidden. They managed to flee to a city on the border with Sudan and they think they will be safe there for a time. They are focused on staying and helping other wizards and people who can see what in fact happens to Egypt."

"He said all this with this "Kah"?" asked Hazel, who was also in pajamas, surprised.

"He actually did" Grover groaned.

"T-That's awful!" exclaimed the boy with the curved sword.

"Carter, is this connected with everything that's going on?" asked the blonde girl.

"That may be." replied the boy with the curved sword, Carter. "It would be very coincidental."

"Can anyone explain what's going on?" I asked, still very lost.

"That will take a long time." said real-Nico.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to follow what Khufu said?" asked the short-haired girl.

"Uncle Amos knows knows how to take care of himself" Carter said "I'm worried, really, but if he risked sending Khufu to warn us not to go there, it must be really dangerous to go there now."

"Kah," Khufu said.

"He said he brought Philip too." said the fake-Nico.

"Khufu and Philip," said the blonde girl. "If I did not know Uncle Amos, I'd say he's worried about us."

"Is Philip the albino crocodile you metioned?" Frank asked.

"Kah," Khufu said, taking the crocodile pendant and throwing it. In the next instant, the crocodile appeared.

Peter, not so brave, immediately hid behind me.

"He's not going to do anything. He's nice, "said the blond girl, smiling at Peter.

"Who is this little boy, Leo?" asked Hazel.

"Peter Johnson." I said with a huge smile, and the fact that Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Will held the chuckle or let some of it escape was proof that they understood the fun of the boy's name.

"I was taking him to the camp." Grover said. "Then I found Khufu on the way, and I thought it was good to ask for a ride to Leo since he was close, and Khufu looked very desperate to give the message."

"Thank you. Carter." said Carter (oh! No! really?!) reaching out to Grover.

"Grover." the satyr replied, shaking the other's hand.

"Before continuing the presentations ... Question." I said looking at fake-Nico "Are you by chance the Nico's copy?"

"What?" said real-Nico lost while fake-Nico only looked at me as his face showed he thought this was strange a question.

"Why do you say that?" asked fake-Nico.

"Dude ... you're just like Nico!" I said "Are you some other son Hades shouldn't have had?"

"I thought so too, but I didn't want to say anything," Will said, holding back the laughter.

"No ... I am not a son of Hades." said fake-Nico.

"Are you sure?" I insisted.

"Yes. It wouldn't make sense. I'm older than Hades."

"Wow" Hazel exclaimed as Carter could no longer hold back the laughter.

But ... wait ... older than Hades? I think my surprise with the answer must have appeared in my face, because soon Reyna did introduce to fake-Nico.

"Leo, meet Anubis, the Egyptian god of death." Reyna said with a slight smile, probably because of my expression of surprise.

"Ah." I said a little wordlessly.

"Oh, I've heard of you," Calypso said. "We've never had the pleasure of meeting each other, have we? Even being very close. I guess that's because I've stayed so long in Ogygia."

"Ogygia," said fake-Nico. I mean, Anubis "Calypso? "

"Dude, wait…" I said. "Promise me to not kill me for that?"

"He's not that kind of a god." said the blond girl who also seemed to be enjoying the situation.

"Ok ... but ... seriously ... you're just like Nico!" I said "It does not make sense! Looks like they put one in the copier and the other came out! Since you're not a son of Hades, are you not ... I do not know ... Nico's father?"

I could hear that those who still tried to hold back the laughter gave up completely after that.

"It would make sense." said Will, barely able to stop laughing. "Nico looks more like you than he looks like Hades."

"People ... Argh!..." Nico complained, letting out a sigh and putting his hand to his face, probably in complete shame.

"It would make sense!"I said already laughing also "After all, gods like having childs without knowing or not remembering right?"

"I'm not Nico's brother, nor father." said Anubis, sighing and putting his hand inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Are you sure? I don't know, I don't know..." I laughed."I'll need the paternity test. It makes more sense than being a son of Hades."

"It makes more sense. Even the power of the creepy black mist is alike. " said the short-haired girl.

"I'll be quiet." Hazel said softly.

"It does not make sense because Nico is clearly a demigod," Anubis said, sighing and rolling his eyes "and I never slept with a mort-"

He stopped talking and kept the obvious "I should not have said that." look. But I think this time, unlike the time of the "Shield", it was clear that the word he stoped in the middle was "mortal" Was it only my impression that this intentionally left the category of 'immortal women' out? Considering that he is a god, I think he knows some within that category. Well, Calypso used to be in that category too, so maybe they're not too hard to find out. I guess I was not the only one who noticed that the speech left a category of women out.

"But already with immortals, by the look of it.." said the blond girl in surprise.

"Sadie." Anubis said apologetically, finally giving me the girl's name.

"The tone sounded like confirmation ..." whispered Frank redder than a tomato because of the course of the conversation.

"Should I worry about immortal ex-girlfriends?" she asked. "Or other girlfriends? Wasn't it common for the Pharaohs to have more than one wife?"

"No. Neither." Anubis said, red-faced with a sigh as I just wanted to get my popcorn to accompany that situation. "You weren't even born ... Your grandparents had not even been born ..."

As I began to be sure that after that I would become just a corpse in the hands of the god of death, Sadie opened and closed her mouth twice and then let out a sigh.

"I understand that it would be too much to ask that nothing happened, but it was hard to tell me?" asked Sadie.

"Considering that the idea of marrying at age 12 seemed frightening to you, and that sort of subject clearly seems close to a taboo nowadays, it did not seem to me a matter that should be said." said Anubis.

"Okay, okay, let's stop being their audience and let's all go inside," Reyna said at the same time pulling us all into the house.

I wanted to continue paying attention, but I went to Festus and helped him walk to the door and then go through it. However, I was not the only one who looked back to try to see some other part of the conversation. No heads rolled, nor did blood spurt when Anubis seemed to speak a few words that I couldn't hear because Reyna was annoying us to enter soon. Sadie looked at him in surprise, amazed, and then hugged him and said something else I couldn't hear.


	33. CALYPSO - A crazy adventure

**CALIPSO**

Having a place with sofas and beds to rest would be very good since the trip in Festus was very long. It was clear that we interrupted their morning rotine because almost everyone was still in pajamas or with extremely messy hair.

After Reyna presented those we didn't know to us, each one returned to the activities they were doing previously. For most people, this meant to fill the stomach with breakfast. Leo was in the corner of the room trying to fix Festus with the tools he had, since our hosts had already informed him that they didn't have any kind of metal with magical properties that could help. However, that didn't stop Julien and Sean from trying to find some old things in the hope that something would help patch Festus.

"I'm really worried about all this ..." Carter snorted, holding a glass of yogurt. "As if everything that's going on isn't enough, we still have all this trouble in Egypt.

"Let's believe everything will be all right." said Reyna, full of dark circles under her eyes. "Let's do everything we can"

"Not to mention that I strongly believe that the two problems are intertwined," Zia said.

"I think I'm beginning to understand why demigods keep complaining they never stay without nothing to save." I said as I looked at Peter.

The young demigod that Grover rescued was falling asleep on the couch with a half-eaten sandwich in his hands as the TV, completely ignored, passed a strange cartoon that I had seen Georgina watch. It was about two boys, one with green hair and one with orange hair and a triangular head, who built things that just didn't make any sense! And for some reason I don't know, they started to sing. I wonder if that would be in the list of songs of the century that Apollo approves. After all, the song of the cartoon seemed very easy to get stuck in the head.

I looked out of the corner of my eye where Leo was with Festus. As the dragon didn't pass through any other door besides the main one, which was very large, he had totry to fix him in the middle of the room. However, although I was already eating a piece of sandwich with peanut paste, Leo hadn't even come close to the kitchen. In fact, he hadn't even left Festus. So I got a sandwich for him too and two more chocolate chip cookies and I put it on a plate, and I also got a cup of yogurt.

"You have to eat too," I said, sitting down beside him and setting his plate and yogurt there since he didn't seem to care.

"Sorry, _mamacita._ I really wanted to fix Festus soon." he said without taking his eyes off the dragon, who seemed, in my eyes, to sleep on the floor.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Some things dented, some out of place. Nothing too worrying, really, but I cann't help but worry about how uncomfortable he must be."

"Shall I begin to be envious of Festus?" I asked, although I was not really serious ... I think …

"I don't know," he said with a good laugh and then looked at me.

He opened that smile so radiant that it made me blush slightly. He brought his already greasy hand to the yogurt and took a few sips trying to not get the cup dirt.

"Better now?" he asked.

"A little," I said.

"But can I ask you something?"

"That was already a question."

"Damn it!" he said, laughing. "Fair. Then another question …"

"What would it be?"

"Well ... a few hundred years is a damn thing. So ... after maybe starting a discussion for Sadie and Anubis ... I was wondering if ... you know ... if there was anything in the middle of this hundreds of years of yours that I should have known …"

"That's an extremely rude question," I complained turning my face when I felt I was blushing.

Not only did the question make me extremely embarrassed, it also reminded me of my entire long list of romances that began because of Ogigia's magic. Should I mention how annoying it is to magically to fall in love with heroes who stop on an island, where no one else lives besides you, and then they always leave? From Odysseus to Perseus (Jackson), no memory goes to a happy ending. Well ... until Leo came to change that. But this does not simply undo all the centuries of loneliness, broken hopes and broken heart.

"Sorry ..." Leo said in a low tone and returned to work on Festus.

Slowly, I turned my gaze to him and ended up sitting there hugged to my knees letting my mind wander and have fun with the lyrics of the song from the cartoon that got stuck in my head. "Bow, chika, bow wow. That's what my baby says. Mow, mow, mow. And my heart starts pumpin'. Chika, chika, chu wa. Never gonna stop".

"hum umm humm ... ans that I love you…" I muttered letting the music escape my head and Leo stopped working to laugh.

"What are you singing?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I blushed again.

"Apollo will be so excited to see you fond of some modern music."

"I don't think it would be the kind he approves of."

"What doesn't my father approve of?" Will asked, approaching, and then biting a piece of an apple.

I think he was coming out of the kitchen, followed by Nico, but he stopped at our conversation.

"Calypso's musical choice." Leo said, and I punched him with my elbow. "Ouch!" he complained with a small laugh.

"We could call him to help with this whole problem. We could call everyone we know. I don't have a good feeling about it all." said Nico, who appeared to have dark circles under his eyes too.

"After all, it took Greeks and Romans to finish Gaia." Reyna said, clearly the conversation was attracting other people.

"You really have to tell more of all the problems you've faced. They're making me more and more curious." Carter said.

"Why do we have problems? We have to start charging the gods for our services, at least, seriously." said Will.

"Like they would pay." said Frank.

"They barely know the promises they make to the demigods," I said, remembering very well how they promised Percy they would get me out of Ogigia, and that promise was forgotten.

"And don't worry, we'll help too!" Leo said excitedly.

"We will? "I mean ... not that I don't want to help but ... you could have told me before."

"My bad, mamacita. It's just that I was thinking about it even now. I want to get Festus good enough to, at least, go to Camp to leave Peter and Grover there. And then I can fix Festus better and get back here or whatever."

"This is going to be great!" Reyna said, "It's even faster than to the Nordics to give us a ride, even if it's to fly over the country."

"Even the Nordics are on this mess?" said Grover from the kitchen in a loud and good tone as he ate nervously an empty can of canned corn. "If with Greeks and Romans we had so much trouble, with Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, and Norse, the problem must be four times greater than Gaia."

"don't say that." said Hazel.

"I do say. These combinations of heroes hardly happen by chance!"

"Anyway, I was thinking of setting up information bases." said Reyna. "One here and another in New Rome. There, too, there are libraries and I promise to dig into information and listen to what Percy and Annabeth have to say. I was very busy with many things and I didn't give the due attention to them."

"What kind of things?" Leo asked. "Please don't tell me there's more trouble to know."

"Nothing magical involved. Just my things of my life, Valdez" Reyna said, folding her arms and sighing with a strange, indecipherable look I could not read.

It was at that moment that the main door of the house opened. Maybe, alert as everyone was to the possibility of more trouble, everyone looked at whoever came in. I mean, everyone except Peter who still slept quietly on the couch drooling on the pillow and Khufu who was busy stuffing his belly with cereal. Whoever came in was Sadie, just Sadie. She came in half-faced and thoughtful. We were probably all looking very curious, for she jumped slightly as we all stared at her. Everyone probably wondered how her conversation with Anubis was, especially considering that her eyes were red.

"Sadie, is everything okay?" Carter asked as he walked up to her but didn't seem to know what to do.

"Yes," she said in a strange voice, probably the result of a stuffy nose.

"Did someone broke up with someone?" Zia asked in a tone that might even be my impression, but she seemed half anxious for an affirmative answer.

"No," Sadie said in a tone as dry as the desert in which her boyfriend had been born.

However, realizing what it was like to have a broken heart, though I didn't know if that was her case, I could not help but worry about the reason for those tears.

"Is everything okay then? Your face is kind of red …"

"My bad for ... starting a fight between the two of you ..." Leo said.

"We didn't fight," Sadie said, wiping the sleeves of her pajamas over her eyes, trying to wipe away any sign of tears. "Well ... maybe a little.

"What happened then?" Hazel asked in a delicate tone.

Sadie stopped for a few minutes, probably wondering if she would answer or not. For a few seconds I thought she wouldn't answer, even because she turned her back and walked to the kitchen.

"I just heard a long, stupidly old story." she said.

The silence settled between us for a few seconds as she settled into the kitchen. I wonder if Leo was feeling guilty, I also wonder where Anubis had gone. However, we soon had other issues to address.

"By the way," said Reyna, "we managed to find some things in the library. Nothing very important, but some useful information.

"Like?" Frank asked.

"Obelisks are very important in controlling the flow of magic into more basic things. Especially now that many of them are scattered around the world." Zia said.

"Italy, United States, England, Turkey, Israel, Poland, France, and Egypt of course." Reyna said "Apparently Egypt had a good time exporting obelisks."

"A lot of them were not _given_ or _sold_ , they were _taken_ , "Zia said, folding her arms.

"Right. My bad. "said Reyna, raising her hands in surrender.

"I don't know how you and Anubis don't get along." said Sadie sitting on the couch with a mug of hot milk in hand "Two Egyptians that apparently don't like that there are people taking away the important artifacts from Egyptian soil. You two have everything to get well and have a good chat between Ancient and Current Egypt, for example, but you can't exchange even two words properly."

"You know damn well why I don't like him," Zia said, and Sadie shrugged.

I, like the others, just followed that little discussion looking from one to another. Luckily, we had Hazel trying to bring peace back into the discussion while I also noticed that Nico was almost sleeping leaning against the wall.

"Ok, and ... do we have to worry about more "new" obelisks? Like, the Washington Monument is practically an obelisk right?" asked Hazel.

"I'm not entirely sure we have to worry about it or not. Or with any other newer or non-Egyptian obelisk The fact is, we have to find the counter spell for the magic to flow normally."

"Why are they so important? The obelisks? And why them?" Leo asked. "Not to mention I don't even know exactly what's going on."

"I think it's because they were synonymous of protection or defense for the Egyptians." said Carter. "They intended to pierce the clouds and disperse the negative forces that threatened to accumulate in the form of visible or invisible storms.

"I think we really need one of those then." Frank said.

"And we still have to find out what their real plan is. It can't be just the obelisks," Reyna said.

"Hard to find without any other clue," Sadie said.

"Any clue where this counter-spell would be?" Grover asked.

Zia and Reyna shook their heads, making the group's mood subside. Everyone let out a sigh but Hazel took advantage of the moment of discouragement and silence to better update me, Leo and Grover from the events. The situation was not even good at all. I began to wonder if there was perhaps more going on that we still didn't know. Because, as Grover said, it was no coincidence that heroes were assembled like that. Without knowing much more what to do, each one returned to their chores. Some went to the library to help with the searches. For Leo, "going back to business" meant getting Festus back together.

I followed Leo in order to help with Festus's repairs, but I couldn't do much more than pass on some of the tools he asked for or just watch him while he thought silently. I could see the dark circles on his face from several badly sleepless nights and from the urgent trip here. After all, he was recently in the bad habit of spending nights having fun at the Waystation inventing things and repairing Festus."

"It's not exactly like you to be silent," I said.

"I look strange, right?" he said with a heavy sigh.

"If it's any trouble with Festus, I can try to help," I offered.

"No. Festus's patches are doing well enough."

"What worries you then?"

"I can not stop thinking about this situation and ... well ..." he said, finding it difficult to find the words "I have to help! I can't let the same thing that happened to ... that happened to Jason repeat itself."

Without words to console him, I touched his forearm firmly. I saw how what happened to Jason left him extremely shaken. It was not easy to lose a friend, and yet, to make things worse, Jason had died without being able to see Leo again after the battle with Gaia. Sometimes I find it strange and peculiar to see Leo smiling so hard and trying to pass this image of fearless and strong but, sometimes, as in a night when we talked about Jason's death, he really showed the sad things he keeps for himself and hides behind jokes and jokes.

My touch on his arm drew his gaze to me. Leo gave a small smile before approaching and touching my face with the dirty hand. I didn't care much when his hand touched my cheek and then he came over and gave me a light kiss. I won't be able to describe the scene properly, very sorry about that. I was too distracted simply by taking advantage of the brief fraction of a second that lasted.

"If you want, you can ignore all this," he said.

"Not at all. If you're in that, then I am too." I said poking him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"That's not open for discussion.

"All right, all right." Leo said with a sigh with a smile on his face "Welcome to another crazy demigods adventure."

"Unfortunately," I said, "is there a time when you get used to it?"

"I don't know. I still hate it." he said with a laugh.


	34. THALIA - The River of pain

**THALIA**

I wrapped myself in a woolen blanket trying to warm my body by trying to protect it from the cold wind that hit the top of that hill. At least it wasn't raining, or worse, snowing. Luckily, however cold it was, it wasn't cold enough to the rain turn into snow. Fucking winter. Mrs. Artemis said that it wouldn't be a good idea to manipulate the climate there so as to not attract attention. So, I tried not to focus on the absurd height that separated the hill that we were from the valley that formed down there with the river that cut the mountains. Sitting on a large stone under a tree, I could admire the top of the mountains that were all around us through the landscape. Some were taller than where we were, others were lower.

Here, alone, staring at the landscape that formed the mountainous relief of Greece, I couldn't help but think of my brother Jason. I tried to put my thoughts away, I didn't want to spend another night thinking about the death of my younger brother. Fortunately, however, I still had a few hours before the sun went down to start another night that could be either long or short. From the moment I learned that Jason had died, it was common for my mind to be invaded, against my will, by old memories of when he was barely a baby who wanted to put the stapler in his mouth. Ancient memories of when our problems didn't involve having to worry about being the children of Zeus (though he was from the Roman form of Zeus, Jupiter). I was angry that I couldn't do nothing to defend him, but it wasn't the time to focus on it.

I let out a sigh and looked at the church made of small stones that ironically the huntresses of Mrs. Artemis decided to shelter in the middle of that mission. Surely I would love to stay in a lower place, but Helen, a huntresses daughter of Athena, had been pretty convincing in all the reasons why here was a good place to camp.

The journey up here had even been relatively pleasurable. Of course, we had monsters in the way, but having Artemis herself in the lead, few survived to tell the story. Sometimes we still get some treats from the locals in the form of sleeping places or a good snack. These small pleasures made me wonder if, despite so many of the Catholic churches we met on the way, the Greeks still remembered or felt that this 13-year-old girl with brown hair was actually the goddess Artemis herself.

I got up and came face to face with another huntresses, Kowalski, who chewed a piece of bread we'd gotten in the last village we stopped at.

"Do you want?" she said, offering me another loaf of bread in her hand.

"Thanks." I said, taking the bread and eating.

"Camila has already gone up again." said Kowalski referring to two other huntresses "It's our turn to go down and switch places with her and Helen."

I nodded, dropped the blanket in a corner and followed Kowalski down the hill as I finished eating the bread. We crossed the woods silently, diverting from the high rocks and concentrating so we would not slip off the slope of the ground. A few minutes later, we began to hear the sound of running water, a river, the river that crossed that region, and the reason for our concern.

Shrouded by the shadows of the trees, we gathered where was Mrs Artemis. Hidden among rocks and bushes, she didn't even look at us, but the huntresses with her, Helen, nodded briefly when she saw us and went up the hill in search of her own rest. It was a tiresome mission. We where there for a few days already, hidden in the shadows of the trees, just staring at the river expecting something to happen.

The river cut a good part of that region of Greece, called Epiros, crossing mountains, villages and cities. Except that at that point where we were he would enter that thicket and was conveniently surrounded by tall stones. What river is this that I am making so much mystery to reveal the name? Acheron. Yes, the same river that ran through the underworld. In fact, many of the rivers running in the underworld had their equivalent or their nascent in the human world. The concern of our leader, Artemis, was that something strange seemed to be happening to the river. It had a strange feeling emanating from there. That's exactly why we were watching. The rocky formations around the river of crystalline waters made it all dark, making her think that perhaps it was there that it went to the underworld. But I wasn't sure of anything.

"I wonder how much longer we'll have to stay awake." whispered Mrs. Artemis.

"It would be nice if it only proved to be a false impression." I replied back with whispers on the same level.

"Would be. But I find it difficult to do so since Hades seems to share the concern. In addition, a contact of him, which he didn't want to reveal who, revealed other concerns that may or may not be linked."

I looked at the river as time passed. It was hard to believe that this was the river of pain being in such a beautiful blue here in the human part of the world. When I was already thinking that it would be another long night just looking at the river, a dense, hoarse, whispering voice reaches my ears making my heart squeeze. Other voices joined that voice making me understand only a few of them. "Look what I drew!" I heard the mini-Jason's voice in my head. "Stars. I can see the stars again, m'lady." Zoe's whispering voice appeared as Jasons voice died, reminding me that maybe I could have done something.

My vision was already blurred when I heard Lady Artemis say,

"He has come." she said, preparing the bow.

I looked at the river trying to ignore the voices in my head, some of which were more obvious than others. From the river, a deformed figure began to rise. It got up with difficulty but looked big enough to get past the Hulk if it were not for the fact that it was blue as rivers water. Acheron.

"Quick, we can't waste time." said Lady Artemis.

I quickly understood her signal, and just as we had discussed days earlier if that same situation came, I slipped the short distance that separated the point where we were hidden and the riverbed. When my feet touched the water of the river, Acheron looked at me, the voices in my head reminding me of those I lost, whether by my hands or by my incompetence, filled my mind more and more. Jason, Zoe, Bianca, Luke. I tried to ignore the voices, Jason's the loudest, and I let the burst of electricity drop from my body in contact with the water.

Acheron shrieked in pain and his body fell apart falling into the water again. My knees went wobbly as the voices exploded in my head causing tears to fall from my eyes.

"I won't" Acheron said as he tried to form himself again. "I'm not going to fall so easy. I want ... I want the future promised by Naunet."

"Tell me more about it." said Lady Artemis, focusing her bow to Acheron. "I will gladly end this desert rat's plans."

She and Kowalski pointed their bows at Acheron and fired. The being, that I can't tell whether if it's a god, titan, or something, got up with difficulty, probably still half-stunned by the shock I gave him. I wasted no time and soon I was holding my bow too while preparing another shock. Acheron, however, roared forward as a jet of water to Artemis and Kowalski shortly after complaining of pain by the arrows that struck his misshapen face. I quickly changes from my bow to my spear and jumped toward him. I slammed my spear into his shoulder as he kicked Kowalski who, unlike Lady Artemis, couldn't deflect the attack. The timing made me let go another shock before noticing that Kowalski had fallen into the river. Kowalski screamed at my shock, and I stopped short of noticing the mistake.

"Are you alright?!" I shouted at her.

"I'm fine ... I'm fine ..." she said after I'd stopped.

The distraction for this brief second caused Acheron to grab my body and pull me hard in front of him. I tried to hold on to my spear, but it finally loosened from his body.

"Zeus's creature. I haven't seen one in a while" he said, staring at me.

"S-Surprising since he can't even keep his pants on" I replied spitting into his face.

It wasn't easy to answer. My hands trembled, my heart ached, my eyes burned with the tears that flowed. My fault. I couldn't stop thinking. I hurt Kowalski, my fault. If I were next to Jason, he could still live. He could grow up, marry, have childrens, have a life. A life I would never have. Zoe ... Zoe warned me that Luke would disappoint me. Zoe, another death I couldn't stop. Tears streamed down my face when, with difficulty, I looked at the sky that, in the course of the hours, slowly began to display the constellation of Zoe. Weak, I was weak. I would never be a lieutenant like Zoe, not with that miserable river filling my head with guilt and bad memories.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, forcing the dagger in one of his eyes.

He cried out in pain and knocked me to the ground, and at that moment I also noticed that not only did Lady Artemis throw arrows at him so fast he could barely see, but she also controlled the woods to restrict the amount of water that reached Acheron's body because of the flow of the river.

"THALIA!" cried Kowalski.

It took me a second to see if she was safe knowing as I knew completely well what she meant. I saw that Kowalski had been taken from the water by Lady Artemis. Acheron tried to use this second of distraction to knock me out, to hurt or worse, but his huge fist didn't end its way to my face, for Lady Artemis came, fast as lightning. With extreme skill and flowing movements that looked more like a dance, the hunting goddess cut Acheron's watery arm with one of her weapons. He screamed in pain the second Mrs. Artemis took to look at me and nod.

Understanding the message, I lifted my arm, pointing to the heavens with my spear trying to summon up as much power as I could. The noise of thunder filled the skies as I guided it to Acheron, and he screamed as the world around us shone with the force of thunder.

Weak from the blow I had just used, my knees trembled and would have fallen if it wasn't for Kowalski holding me at the last second. Our leader approached where Acheron's body was before, her bow was ready to shoot at the slightest sign of anything strange, but after a few seconds, nothing happened, she relaxed her body and looked at us.

"Are you all right?" the goddess asked.

"Yeah. Relieved mostly from getting rid of those voices in my head." said Kowalski.

"You too, eh?" I sighed wearily, already imagining, with laziness, all the ascent to the camp.

"That was easier than I imagined it would be," said Kowalski.

"Ah, that hardly defeated Acheron." said Lady Artemis. "Perhaps he will try to return some time to another part of the river. We'll have to track him again. However, I worry about what he said."

"Yes," I agreed. "Who is Naunet?"

I noticed the hesitation in her as she answered. But with a sigh, she seemed to give up avoiding the question.

"A goddess. Egyptian." said Mrs. Artemis, snorting with rage.

"Egyptian ?!" Kowalski repeated slightly in surprise.

"Yes. I don't like that. Greeks and Egyptians do not get along since Alexander's time. Many sorrows remained." Artemis explained "I wonder now who the hell is this contact of Hades."

"Do you think Hades is involved in this?" I asked.

"Oddly enough, no. I think he shares the concern." she replied.

"What could she have promised Acheron?" Kowalski asked.

"I think the snoopers might respond!" Artemis raged.

In a rapid movement, so fast that it was difficult to follow with her gaze, she shot with her bow and arrow into the trees and bushes on the other side of the river. Although weak, I also prepared for any eventual conflict, just as Kowalski also prepared. From inside the shrubs came two people with arms raised in sign of surrender. One of the people was a thin, small woman, wrinkled and head down. The other was a man with white skin, blond hair, bulky beard, several scars on his face and arm, yellowish and dangerous eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sigyn," said Artemis, "am I right? Loki's wife."

"And Váli," said the man, while the woman, Sigyn, was still. "Váli, Loki's son. Not Váli, son of Odin. Please do not mistake. It is a very annoying mistake to be mistaking my name."

"What do you want?" asked Artemis as me and Kowalski looked at each other trying to deal with that new information.

"We were after someone from other side regarding Naunet" Váli said.

"May I ask why exactly?" asked Artemis.

"Naunet came a few days ago to seek our cooperation. It would surprise you to know how many people of a dubious nature the title of "Son of Loki" is capable of attracting" said Váli.

"You joined her then?" I asked.

"No. Quite the contrary. "We're tired of paying for my father's mistakes," Váli said. "As this plan was very much like him and Naunet still tried to find out where my father was so he could put him among his equals in this nefarious plan, we humbly decided to decline the offer."

"And why come to us specifically?" Kowalski asked.

"Because Odin, in your pride, will never believe us," Váli said.

"What news is so hard to believe?" asked Artemis.

"Naunet has united a powerful group, of which I do not know all the important names besides hers, Asag, Quetzalcoatl, and Nyx." said Váli.

"It mixes many people." said Artemis. "What does she want?"

"I know that." Said Váli "She says, to shape a new future. Where those now ignored or who never mattered can be the real leaders. A bit like reversing the order of the gods, a bit like coming back to how it was before. Give power to who they deem worthy."

Silence reigned for a few seconds as we tried to digest the weight of those words. I looked at Kowalski who, like me, tried to analyze the obvious meanings and the hidden ones in the sentences.

"I can explain some things to you later," said Artemis, noting our curiosity. She let out a sigh and looked at them both. "Give me a good reason to trust you."

"Because we know one of their next steps and the daughter of Zeus would be of good help there." said Váli, putting his hand in his pocket.

I did not want to know what I would be useful for. Not when he reached into his pocket and we were ready to attack upon any sign of any weapon, but from inside it he took out two pieces of paper. He held out the piece of paper for us and I was even more certain that I didn't want to have anything to do with it when I identified the paper as a plane ticket.


	35. MAGNUS - May it not be repeated

**MAGNUS**

I'm sorry, I'm finding it difficult to start. But let's go, right?

It wasn't so difficult to use the Big Banana to get out of New York and get to Boston. It was a quick and depressing journey in which we didn't talk much. For me, I leaned against the side of the ship watching the landscape pass. I felt a burden in my heart that I knew was far more than just because TJ had died. I was completely distracted when Alex approached me and leaned against the rail with her arms crossed and staring at the horizon. I looked quickly out of the corner of my eye at her and then looked back at the horizon.

"Maggie," Alex said with a heavy sigh, "you're quieter than usual."

"I suppose that it's for good reason." I said, sighing.

When the silence returned once more, I let my mind wander through my own thoughts and memories. Unfortunately, my mind liked to be reviewing the moments of the battle there in Israel before I fainted. Would it be the same if I was better at fighting? I mean ... Alex, Mallory, Halfborn ... TJ ... everyone was clearly better at fighting than I was. I was basically the healer who let Jack do a lot of the complicated work. Suddenly, I understood what it was that weighed on my chest beyond TJ's death, it was guilt.

"I'm just thinking about some things ... maybe not really cool things." I said.

"Like?" asked Alex.

"Things. Like ... what could have happened if I hadn't fainted or if I was better at fighting."

I watched Alex open her mouth and close probably trying to pick the best words to comfort me or in a attempt of not blaming me when I just felt my guilty. Maybe it was my fault. If it wasn't, maybe Alex wouldn't find it so hard to find an answer. My eyes went down to the sea water until I was startled when a hand touched my shoulder on the opposite side where Alex was. I turned and faced Mallory who was looking at me with serious eyes but also worried.

"don't blame yourself, Magnus." Mallory said. "It wasn't your fault."

"B-But-"

"It wasn't your fault." said Mallory "It's normal to keep blaming yourself for this sort of thing. But it wasn't your fault. It's sad, but this kind of thing happens in battles and we always try to do our best to protect ourselves and those who are 't blame yourself, he would not like it."

I thought about those words for a few seconds and then nodded briefly. Maybe she was right. She stared at me for a few more seconds, probably to make sure I was better, and then gave me two more slaps on the shoulder.

"Take care of him." Mallory said, looking at Alex.

"Leave it to me!" said Alex, putting her right hand to her forehead as if she was a militar.

When we arrived in Valhalla, the scenery we found was very similar to when Gunilla and other Valkyrie had died. The looks we received showed that some were probably blaming us for the incident or didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet. Several people were probably leaving for the funeral. We had arrived a few hours before the funeral. Luck?

"It took you longer than I thought you would take." Hunding said, welcoming us as we entered the entrance hall.

"A lot happened." Mallory said.

"That's quite clear to see." Helgi said with a heavy sigh and looked down. "I hope you have taken revenge on whoever did it."

"We got rid of who caused his death directly, but not those who started all this. Not yet. " said Halfborn.

"How complicated was this situation you got into?" Helgi asked.

"Something that can probably lead to something worse than Ragnarok if we don't do something," Alex complained.

"At least we are not alone in this, we get other people, demigods in majority, who are also being affected." said Mallory. "That said ... can you tell me if there's a passage around here that goes to the west coast? Valhala doesn't have like several points of entry and exit through the nine worlds?"

"Yes, not that they are so easy to find," Helgi said. "Do you plan to leave again then? Without even attending the ceremony for TJ? And without filling out the paperwork ?!"

"I just want to get things moving. I can't wait for our revenge on who made us lose a good friend." Mallory said, and I could practically hear the grinding of her teeth.

Sorry if I'm kinda quiet during the conversation. I'm not in the mood for it right now. Noticing my mood and remembering the brief conversation on the Big banana, Alex looked at me with worried eyes but said nothing.

"I'll try to investigate." Hunding said.

"And I expect explanations later." Helgi said.

We had enough time to hurry up to our rooms just to complete whatever was missing to go to the funeral. Viking funerals usually involve people leaving things in the funeral pyres. So, considering the importance of TJ, I thought he deserved it. I tried not to look at his bedroom door as I stepped into mine after something to drop onto his pyre. Only the image of the door whose interior was unoccupied made my chest ache even more.

In my room, I tried to find something worthy of my friend's funeral. I didn't know what to bring. Everyone would bring weapons, gold, armor, and those things. But I wanted it to be more personal. More like the TJ as a person and not as a warrior. I approached a small pile of books and comics. Okay, mostly comics. Between stories like The Mighty Thor (acquired for research purposes ... or not ...) Batman, Scott Pilgrim and Watchmen, there was a book that TJ had lent me. I noticed, with shame, that I hadn't even gotten in the middle of the book which, although clearly old, seemed interesting. Its name was West with the Night and it apparently told the story and memories of Beryl Markham, an English-Kenyan aviator, the first to fly the Atlantic from east to west on a flight without any stop. I decided then that this would be the book chosen to burn on the pyre, even if it was sad to see a book being burned. I didn't want to think about how now it was too late to read the book and talk to him about the book. One day, of course, I would get another copy of the book and actually read it, but now, it seemed like the best thing to remember about TJ, his passion for aviation and his friendship.

As I left the room, I found Halfborn leaning against TJ's door, looking into his interior with a hard-to-read look. It was a mixture of pain with something else. He must have noticed that I was staring, as he quickly stepped back from the door and ran his hand through my hair, messing it up.

"Hey!" I complained.

"Even when we spent decades as rivals, I never imagined that day would come."

"My bad" I mumbled, and Halfborn looked at me in surprise.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"If I was better at the art of kicking buts …"

"Bah! I'm sure TJ didn't regret defending a friend. I wouldn't regret it, neither now nor when I died the first time. Head up, Magnus. If you think your fighting skills are not good enough, you can change that." he said, nudging me on the shoulder.

I was already wondering how many more times I would have to hear someone say that it wasn't my fault to really believe that it wasn't my fault. But I kept the words of Halfborn deep. I would do more to improve in combat. That was certain. I would not let anyone else in our little Nordic group or even our new large group of other mixed mythologies lose their lives. As we followed the way out of the 19th floor, we soon encountered Mallory and Alex, each, as well as Halfborn and myself, holding the object they would place on TJs pyre. Halfborn exchanged a look with Mallory as I looked at Alex, who immediately approached me and hugged me for a few seconds.

I, of course, corresponded the hug. After a few seconds, she parted and stood beside me, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, we have one last goodbye to say." she said.

We went on with the others from the hotel, and again I remembered when Gunilla and the Valkyries died as the group moved on to the Public Garden, the same place where we had their funeral. It was cold and winter, just like that time. When we got there, my stomach suddenly started moving in the bad way. Wrapped in white and lying on a wooden base that floated on the lake bed, TJ's body. The situation was so frighteningly depressing that it took me a long time to process that Blitzen and Hearthstone were there as well.

Hearthstone approached me and we looked at each other. His eyes seemed to say dozens of words I wanted to hear even though he didn't know the whole story yet. He soon showed how actions can say hundreds of words when he hugged me tightly. Quickly it became a group hug when Blitzen joined the hug. I felt my eyes watering, perhaps spilling the things inside me. I felt like I was going to throw up or fell on the floor with my wobbly legs. You could say that it wasn't much viking of me, but I was crying like a baby. Without saying a word aloud, I separated from them and wiped my face with the sleeves of my clothes. My throat felt heavy then, with my hands, I gestured a "thank you" to which Hearthstone responded with a brief nod and Blitzen patted my shoulder.

With the beginning of the funeral ceremony, I looked at TJ's body. Beside his body were his weapons, armor, and gold. As neatly as a bunch of brutal vikings managed, people were coming in to drop something at the TJ. When Mallory, who was also crying, approached to do the same, I decided it was a good time to go. Until she stopped and decided to make a speech about TJ.

"TJ was more than a good friend. Surely he was more polite than the average we have in Valhalla, loyal, a bit chatty at times, optimistic ... and sometimes too right."

A sad smile as she remembered some funny moment with TJ briefly crossed Mallory's face, and, at the next moment, I saw that Halfborn had come to put his arm around her shoulder as she seemed momentarily unable to speak .

"He didn't deserve to die so soon." Mallory said. "His little over 150 years in Valhalla were as dignified and heroic as his life was. Just as his final moments were. He ... He …"

Mallory's voice was lost, and then Half-Blood went on.

"He was someone worthy of long rivalry and long friendship. Maybe we still had a lot to learn from him. After all, many times, he was the only one able to put order in the chaos that may be the 19th floor"

"I wish I had more time to know him." said Alex.

"Also," I said, not being as good at words as the others.

"From fighting partner to rival in choosing a radio station that is good enough, he has always been a fair and fun person." Alex completed.

Feeling eyes on me, after all, I also shared the floor with TJ and hadn't spoken more than a word, I discovered that it was time to find something to say.

"It seems silly but ... one thing I remembered was that when I arrived in Valhalla, completely lost, he was the one that most worried about me, who actually introduced himself, called me to have my first breakfast in Valhalla and explained several things." I said as I passed the memory in my head "The hole he will leave on the 19th floor will never be filled again."

I saw Halfborn, Mallory, and Alex agreeing to my statement, and then, when more words didn't seem to come from any of us, we turned and left our objects on the pyre of TJ. I took a few seconds to look at him and then, once again feeling the tears fill my eyes, I turned my back and returned to the crowd. After everyone went to the pyre, the fire was lit and then it was pushed into the lake where it floated calmly. The flames devoured everything as the darkness of night engulfed the world and my eyes rose from the burning pyre following the trail of smoke that was emanating from it going towards the sky. I looked at the stars wondering what would happen when someone dead died a second time and swore to myself that I would not let any funeral happen anytime soon.


	36. THALIA - Flying

**THALIA**

I alternated my gaze between Mrs. Artemis and Váli hoping someone would explain more or at least give me an option that didn't involve flying. I think that eventually Mrs. Artemis felt my look of curiosity and, with a sigh, decided that I deserved a more detailed explanation.

"I don't need to say that many people have many different gods." she said.

"Yeah. That's pretty clear to see." I said nodding with the head.

"If you stop to think a little, it's easy to notice that many of these gods have lost much of their importance over the decades and the centuries. We even lost a lot too. The Egyptians, the Aztecs, the Celts ... anyway ... some can still be recognized by mortals because of some old fame, but we are hardly taken seriously."

"Downgraded to mere mythology" said Váli.

"Yes." agreed Artemis. "Many have been forgotten, others have remained with a certain fame but downgraded to mythology. Others are still able to keep up with more recognition than this, as is the case with the Japanese gods."

"I think I should imagine that the Japanese gods also exist ... all religions that exist or existed are actually real?" I asked.

"Do not repeat that question." said Artemis, casting a serious look at me that made me immediately cease to insist.

"But going back to the explanation," said Váli, taking the word for himself. I wonder if he also didn't like the question I asked. "If you stop to think, there's a lot of gods out there who doesn't like the fact they lost fame."

I thought about those words before I said anything. I think I was understanding what the purpose of these gods was and why they were gathering and causing trouble. It was not so different from many other problems we had faced in the past. After all, everything seemed to sum up one word: Power. And from what Váli had explained, it went far beyond regaining lost power. "Where those now ignored or who never mattered can be the real leaders." Those had been his words. So, not only gods who mattered in the past were in this crazy endeavor, some not so powerful were in that too.

"So ... Acheron ...?" I asked looking at Artemis.

"I think we'll have to worry about several other mythical rivers, including him." said Artemis "He said he wanted the future promised by Naunet. It should be easily attractive being her the goddess of primordial waters, even if Egyptian."

"And what part of it says that I need to get on a plane?" I asked.

In answer to my question, Artemis easily crossed the distance that separated us from Váli and Sigyn crossing the river, which was not so deep, on foot. Not wanting to risk any surprise attacks, Kowalski and I pointed our arrows at the two, paying attention to any movement. Artemis then held out her hand to Váli and took the plane ticket and read it calmly.

"Athens, Frankfurt. Frankfurt, Boston?" she asked.

"Why these destinations specifically?" Kowalski asked.

"And how do you know it's good for me to get on this plane?" I asked.

Vala let out a sigh as Mrs. Artemis returned to us with the ticket of the plane still in hand. My eyes followed his every move for any sign of attack, but all he did was put his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Naunet and Quetzalcoatl have been trying to recruit us with Cipactli." said Váli.

" Naunet is Egyptian, the other are Aztecs?" Kowalski interrupted him.

"Yes." Váli said. "They didn't notice that we were listening, but we heard them saying they have to send someone to intercept the plane before it arrives in the United States. They seem to be interested in something that is in it."

" What?" I asked.

"don't know. Quetzalcoatl suggested that Tlaloc should intercept the plane although, in Cipactli's words, they were afraid that Tupã would realize that they were involved in this plan of Naunet."

"Wait ... too many names ... better explanations, please." Kowalski said, and I shared the feeling.

I was no expert in mythology and those complicated names were already confusing me. It was already very difficult to memorize which Greek and Roman gods were equivalent to each other. In addition to all the mess of names that was forming in my head, I also wondered if Sigyn could talk. She hadn't said a word all this time. As for the plane situation, of course I would be worried that something important would fall into the wrong hands. But I still didn't see the reason why it had to be specifically me and what was this thing that was on the plane.

"Quetzalcoatl, Cipactli, Tlaloc." said Artemis "all three are Aztec gods. Like the Greeks and Romans, they have another form as Mayan gods. Quetzalcoatl is the feathered serpent. Cipactli would be perfectly described as a demonic crocodile. Tlaloc is the god of rain, thunder and so on."

"Oh ..." I said.

The explanation made me notice why they had immediately linked the situation to me. Tlaloc was apparently the Aztec Zeus. I suppose the amount of Zeus's children was very low due to the agreements and also because ... Jason ... I wonder how my no-dear father was dealing with this agreement of not having children being that his fame in mythology is... well ... let's say I don't want to try to set up my family tree.

"And the other one they said? Tupã? Why would they be worried about him?" I asked.

-"Tupã lives more to the south than thise three Guatemalan-Belizean-Mexican. Although he also lives in the sun." said Váli.

"In the sun ...? But Apollo dosn't ...? " I said trying to understand the knot that was forming in my head.

If Tupã lived in the sun, how could Apollo direct the chariot of the sun? The sun is a trailer or a magic truck wagon? After a few seconds, I decided it was best not to think about it. Surely I would only get more and more confused. Especially if you stop to take a closer look at the other mythologies.

"How far south?" Kowalski asked as I was still trying to organize my head.

"Brazil." replied Váli "Thunder god of Tupi-Guarani mythology."

"So ... you basically chose me to help because you're full of thunder gods in the middle?" I asked. "You had no better option or ... or rather ... if you don't like what's happening, could not you just figure it out for yourself?"

My expression was hard as I crossed my arms looking at him with an accusing look. Gods and their craze to leave dirty work to others. From Váli's expression of mild surprise, I assumed he was unaccustomed to having other people talking to him in that tone. Despite this, I didn't stop staring at God in a firm and accusatory way.

"You really know how to pick your hunters, Artemis," Váli said.

The light laughter that Artemis gave drew my attention to her and I could see the look of approval and pride she briefly gave me before looking at Váli again.

"I chose you because you were closer. And I will not settle because I'm not in the mood." Vai said.

I snorted not surprising myself with the answer. Were there any more lazy (and irresponsible) beings than the gods? I could not help but be a bit frustrated. Of course, I will not generalize. I believe that some gods besides Mrs. Artemis will do more leave their trouble for others to solve or outsource the salvation of the world, but even so, it wasn't cool at all to be used as a mere piece of chess.

"Well, you're warned." Vali said "The tickets are there with you, I brought tickets to two people so you can even bring a friend. Good luck to you in trying to stop this new attempt to end the world."

Leaving us to make the difficult decisions, Váli and Sigyn turned their backs and left. I huffed in anger and approached Mrs. Artemis who handed me the plane tickets so I could see them. I looked at the sheet that showed the cities. The flight leaving Athens would leave the next morning, I wouldn't be surprised if it was the first flight or one of the first of the day. I tried to think clearly about the situation as a whole, but my heart was already heavy as thinking about getting on a plane. It was as if a weight was crushing me right in the chest.

"You can decide what to do." Mrs. Artemis said.

"I suppose you have your position already." I said.

"Yes." said Artemis. "Although I don't like the idea of letting you go on this mission that may well be a mere trap, it can't be something that should go unchecked."

"Exactly what I thought ..." I said with a heavy sigh and sat down on one of the gray stones with some moss nearby.

"I can go with her to make sure everything's going to be all right," Kowalski said, and I could not help but smile a little at her, especially considering that my stomach was already wrapped up just thinking about how high the plane would be.

As I took a deep breath and told my stomach to calm down, I looked at both of them as I noticed that their eyes were on me, probably waiting for my decision. Of course I'd rather have Mrs Artemis come along, not that I don't like Kowalski, quite the opposite. The preference is only because it is clearly more reliable and safe to have a god by your side. One that is not loose preferably, or elsehe or she would only give more work. But I knew that this was not possible, she had to guide the other hunters down the rivers that rebelled to join the cause of Naunet.

"Well, I think we have a few hours to get to Athens, Kowalski." I said.

The smile appeared on her face and I lowered my eyes to the ticket of the plane I held in my hands. I was not impressed when my name appeared magically written in the field that was empty waiting for this information.

Unfortunately, transport between cities in Greece is not as simple as in other parts of Europe that are linked by extremely fast trains. We did what we could, we took hitchhikers, borrowed cars ... Of course, Greece was full of mythological monsters ready to make people breakfast or a night lunch. Why Acheron had to be so far from Athens? We traveled all night until we arrived in the Greek capital with some scratches because of hurried fights.

We made it to the airport some time in advance and, as much as we looked, everything seemed pretty normal.

"You look awful." said Kowalski.

"I know." I said, my hand on my stomach.

I was sure that my stomach was almost throwing out the bread we bought at an bakery at the airport whose name, for some reason, was Leonidas. I could not fail to remember another Leonidas, not the one famous by its name and the 300 movie, but the only Leonidas I know, Leo Valdez. Well, I can't say I know him very well, but how many Leonidas do you know? As much as some of the current semi-gods have names of ancient heroes, like Jason or Percy, Leonidas was not a name that was seen every day, even more outside of Greece.

I noticed at once that my mind was wandering over simpler subjects wanting to divert my attention from my stomach.

"If something strange happens, you'll let me know, right?" I asked.

"Sure. Why?" Kowalski asked.

"I need a few minutes or I'll be completely useless in any battle," I said.

Kowalski didn't ask what I meant by that, but her eyes followed my hands as I took a black beat-up iPod from my backpack, pluged my headphones, and started to listen to Green Day. Listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams was not the best thing to do when a god could start an attack at any moment, but music sometimes helped to relax and I needed to relax or I would defeat Tlaloc by vomiting in his face.

By the time of boarding my stomach had managed to calm down enough. So I put the iPod back in my backpack and followed Kowalski into the plane. Although she had to give me a slight push to actually get on the plane.

As we got on the plane, I tried to remember that it was still on the ground as we went to the seats that were marked for us. We looked at every face that was there. Be it passenger or crew. But they all looked pretty normal. The most extravagant didn't seem more than tourists who were returning home after a tour in the history of Athens. I sat down in the chair and I tried, I really tried, to be ready for any battle or something, but the truth was that I was like a statue created by Medusa holding, perhaps too strongly, in my beloved floating seat while I wished it also had a parachute or something.

Despite Váli's warnings, the flight to Frankfurt was quiet even though my best friend in the trip proved to be the sack for vomiting, although Kowalski was a good opponent for it trying to give me water and everything. We landed on German soil with the certainty that all the bread I had eaten at the Leonidas Bakery had been left behind. That, and that anything extraordinary that happened on this trip would happen in the second part.

Back on the mainland and having already had the first scare of the plane, I was able to help Kowalski further in the task of analyzing all the passengers who were in the lobby waiting for the same plane as us or another who had the gate nearby. Just like in Athens, everyone seemed very normal, except for one family in particular. A girl with those cloths that Muslims wear on their heads, an old man, an old woman with the same cloth on her head, and a boy. Don't misunderstand me, it was not because they were Muslims that I was staring at them more intensely (I can't say the same for the other passengers on the plane), but because the girl held an ax.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o

Sorry for the delay. My computer decided to die so I got a week without a computer ;~; Now things are back to normal XD


	37. MALLORY - Chocolate, chocolate, chocolat

**MALLORY**

I woke up some time ago. But even so, I just stared at my rooms ceiling still lying on my bed. It had been a difficult night to sleep, especially after the TJ's funeral. it's not every day that some Einherjar receives a Viking funeral, especially considering that, no matter how many times we die, we always come back to life if the death happened inside Valhalla. Unfortunately, this wasn't what happened for TJ.

I sat on my bed and stretched. I took a few seconds trying to find the courage to get out of bed and face that fucking day ahead. With a sigh, I got up, showered, changed my clothes and left. I didn't want to look at TJ's bedroom door but, fortunately, my gaze was drawn to Halfborn who was right in front of my door with arms crossed, probably waiting for me to leave.

"Waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said with a heavy sigh.

I noticed how his gaze went to TJ's door. I hope he, like me, was hoping for a good old revenge on behalf of our friend. Neither of us had gotten along very well with TJ at first. When I arrived in Valhalla, TJ seemed to me somewhat annoying. However, as happened with Halfborn and TJ, I ended up being friends with TJ.

"What you do want?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?" he asked with a confident smile as I rolled my eyes.

"As if it were normal for you to stand in front of my door waiting for me to wake up without a reason."

"Okay. You got me. I heard the noise from the shower and I figured you'd leave soon" "he explained. "I thought it was a good idea to see if you were all right. "

"I'm ok ... Or the best I can be considering the situation..." I replied, averting my face.

Perhaps motivated by the difference in height, he then thought it would be a good idea to put a hand on my head and mess up my hair. The bad side of being redheaded? My cheeks were stupidly and obviously red, which made him let out a slight laugh and continue to mess up my hair. Disgusted, I shoved his hand away and went to Magnus's door. As much as I feel flattered by Halfborn's concern, I think it was worth checking how the two youngsters of the floor were, especially considering that Magnus was feeling guilty.

As I approached Magnus's door room and didn't hear anything, I wondered if it was worth knocking on his door and risking waking him up. This decision was taken from my hands as one hand pushed me slightly to the side.

"I got it!" said Alex as she approached his room.

Without a second thought, she knocked twice on the door but was soon coming in without waiting for an answer.

"MAGNUS CHASE!" exclaimed Alex entering the room "TIME TO LEAVE HE BED BECAUSE WE HAVE LIFTS TO DO AND ASSES TO KICK!"

"Remember me to never leave the door of my room unlocked again," whispered Halfborn beside me under the door's portal as we followed Alex with the eyes as she went to Magnus bed, where he was still lying down.

"Only if you give me a copy of the key" I said to Halfborn.

Halfborn's laughter echoed loudly in Magnus's room as I hid myself in my own redness. All the excitement there made Magnus sit on the bed and look at us with a typical sleepy face while his hair looked more like a bird's nest.

"Will you wait for breakfast at least?" Magnus asked.

Alex did a great job of getting Magnus out of bed. After that, in the blink of an eye, we were all together eating. However, it was no longer a breakfast, as it took us so long to get out of bed that we arrived at lunchtime.

"Your mouth is dirty," Alex said, pointing to Magnus who quickly turned his attention away from the food and cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks," he said.

"You know ..." said Halfborn, approaching me and whispering in my ear. "Part of me thought Alex was going to clean with a kiss or something."

I almost spit out my apple juice. Trying to hold back the laughter, I looked at him with the most serious face I could manage.

"It doesn't sound much like Alex." I said, speaking quietly as well. "Did you 'thought' or 'expected' that?"

"Who knows..." he said with a shrug.

"Are you reading any strange books again to get these ideas?"

"I haven't read any strange books since my doctorate in German literature." he muttered, quickly devouring a fat sausage. "Any new at least."

"Though I bet you have been re-reading one or another."

"Friedrich Hölderlin is not strange."

"... Isn't that the guy who sometimes wrote about Greek gods?" I asked after taking a few seconds to remember the time he had mentioned the writers he was studying while he was doing his doctorate.

"Wir sind nichts; was wir suchen ist alles. We are nothing; what we are looking for is everything." said Halfborn, doing the favour of translating the speech before letting out a slight laugh. "I certainly didn't imagine we would be in this situation with Greek gods when I was reading his poems."

Our talk was interrupted when Hunding approached us. Me, Halfborn, Magnus and Alex stopped what we were doing to look at him.

"I found an exit that seems to lead to the west coast, though I'm not sure where," Hunding said.

"Not being in South America, it helps a lot." Alex said.

"Certainly north." said Hunding.

"Where is that exit?" Magnus asked.

"You know ... I hate to do this but ..." Hunding said with a sigh. "It wasn't very easy to find out this information and ... there's the paperwork for you to go out again …"

"I'll bring you some chocolate! No ... a box full of chocolates!" Magnus said "Of the brand and type you want! Bar, hot, icing, cake or whatever you want."

It was funny to see the sparkle in Hunding's gaze. It was as if Magnus was saying that he would give him a mountain of money. I could almost see the gears of his brain moving desperately choosing a special chocolate.

"The einherjar that arrived last week," he said in midair.

"The swiss girl?" I asked." What was her name?"

"Alina? Lina?" said Halfborn.

"Lina. yeah, her." Hunding sighed. "She mentioned a Swiss brand that she said had the most divine chocolate she ever knew."

"Say the name and how to get on the west coast that it will be yours!" said Alex.

"Lindt. Even a little is good enough." Hunding said, rubbing one hand in the other, probably already looking forward to the chocolate.

"We'll take care of it. And the exit to the west coast?" I asked.

"They say they have one on the eighty-second floor. Somewhere on the floor there's a vending machine for soft drinks. They say you just have to push the number 7 on it." he explained.

"Only that? You are, right?" I asked.

"Yes." he said firmly.

Having this beautiful information to start our day. I decided to trust Hunding's source. So, we finished our breakfast calmly ... or as calmly as it was possible to have in Valhala. In a moment, just before we got up, a fight began over a piece of chicken thigh and then a few dishes, food and weapons flew away. Nothing out of the ordinary.

After that, we prepared to go back to New York and, with Big Banana in Magnus' pocket, we went as close to the sea as Boston could get, we made Big Banana grow and then continued our journey. We had told Blitzen and Hearthstone to meet us, so they traveled to New York with us eager to meet the other pawns on this crazy adventure.

Upon arriving at the Brooklyn house, we were greeted by Carter who opened the door promptly upon seeing us.

"I'm glad you didn't take long. Reyna was already getting worried" Carter said.

"The bed was stronger than we were." Alex said.

"I'm going to call them," said Frank, who was in the living room, and when he saw us he went upstairs to call the others.

We then went to the room where we also met Nico, sitting on the couch but clearly sleeping with his head resting on the shoulder of the blond boy who, if I remember the name correctly, was Will. At the back of the room, we saw someone new. A boy with curly brown hair and a blonde girl. Both were focused on apparently repairing a metal dragon.

"Did you find anything else while we were gone?" I asked.

The noise of us arriving drew the attention of Sadie who left the kitchen and she, along with Carter, explained that they were looking for information in the library they had. They also introduced to us the other people we didn't know, Leo and Calypso, the two at the back of the room, rearranging the dragon that was apparently called Festus. From what I understood, there was one more half-god, Peter, and a satyr, Grover. Satyr, who would have thought! Apparently the two were in the library along with Zia, Cleo, Julian, and Sean looking for more information while they waited for the dragon repair.

"Damn... why can't your father give us a dragon instead of a boat, Magnus?" Alex asked. "It would be a lot more cool. Even if it was a yellow dragon."

"A boat fits more people than a dragon." said Halfborn "Although I recognize that a dragon would be really incredible."

"Hey!" said the boy, Leo, finally taking his eyes off the dragon. "Don't talk to Festus like that! He has feelings and he sometimes feels guilty for not being able to take as many people as he did when he was Argo."

"Argo?" Magnus asked.

" A boat. Of the flying type." Hazel said, smiling slightly.

"Wow! Boats that fly! And they say Vikings are great navigators!" exclaimed Blitzen, who was fully equipped with his suit that protected him from the sun.

Hearthstone then gestured something that Magnus did translate for Carter. In fact, throughout the whole conversation, Magnus's hands were busy doing a simultaneous translation for Hearthstone. I have no idea how much the elf's lip reading abilities can capture from a conversation. Especially with several people involved, which was just the case, especially after all the others joined the conversation.

"Hearthstone wants to know if he and Blitzen can stay here while we take the others to the west coast." Magnus said. "Hearthstone would love to learn at least a little about Egyptian magic."

"I don't know," Carter said, thinking. "I mean, I have nothing against you waiting here. I just have my doubts about the learning part. it's not something so frivolous and that can be done by everyone. I'm bad at it for example. The magic stuff are more with Sadie."

"I see no problem in exchanging some basic information." said Sadie, sitting on the sofa's arm and putting a lollipop in her mouth.

By this time, Nico had already woken up thanks to everyone voices, but he kept quiet looking at us with dislike on his have due to having his snooze interrupted even though he still had his head on Will's shoulder. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna, our passengers, already seemed ready to leave. They had backpacks and guns in their hands. My favorite types of passengers, those who know how to defend themselves.

"I just hope we don't have any problems. A trip down the Panama Canal is kind of long." Reyna said.

"We got another route. Were are going to have to go up to Boston and go through Valhalla. There are several passages scattered throughout the nine worlds. We found one for the west coast." said Magnus.

"That's more practical than the portals!" cried Zia.

"Isn't so practical because it's hard to know where is one and where it will take you," said Halfborn with a shrug.

"I think you might call it a lucky day." Magnus said.

"Demigods don't have a lucky day. You can be prepared, something is going to go wrong." said Reyna.

-"Don't even talk, please!" cried Hazel.

" Hey"! said Grover. Maybe I had pictured him as the satyr who appeared in the Hercules movie when they mentioned him, but he wasn't like Phil, the satyr in the movie. Well, to begin with, he wasn't as tall as my knee. "If they're going up to Boston, they can take us to somewhere closer to the Camp."

"It would be good to find more pieces to fix Festus for once ..." Leo said with a sigh.

"Can he walk or go as far as the boat is?" Calypso asked.

" A short flight carrying only me ... I think so ... maybe." said Leo.

"Is there room for four people and a dragon in your boat?" Grover asked.

"The boat is no problem. The biggest concern is to pass you three for Valhalla. Considering Amir has already been there, I don't think it's such a big problem ..." Magnus said quickly pointing at Hazel, Reyna and Frank.

"Amir was a guest of honor. It's different. We'll find a way without Hunding or Helgi complaining.

"I think this is where the chocolate bribe comes in," Alex said.

I nodded slightly, agreeing with the idea of bribery. I hoped Hunding would understand the current situation.

"I think we can go then, right? Or is something missing?" asked Halfborn.

"Ahm ... since wer are leaving ..." said Leo looking at Sadie "I'm worried with the possibility of your boyfriend planning methods to get my head off."

"Nah, he's more a putrefying foes type ... but why do you think that?" Sadie asked even though I was lost in the reason of the worriness.

"Because hen't returned yet," Leo said.

"Busy in the underworld?" Will said with a shrug.

"Hardly... The Egyptian underworld is having a customer shortage problem..." Sadie explained. "But no, relax. He just ... said ... he wanted to be a little alone. But I don't know where he is either."

"Any more unfinished business before we go?" I asked.

"I!"Peter said raising his hand "I wante more hot chocolate!"

And, truth be told, he had a mustache made of chocolate. And, probably also solving some unfinished business, Hazel approached Nico and Will and hugged them both at the same time.

"Take care of yourself, brother," said Hazel.

"You too, sister" Nico said with a crooked smile.

"We can get hot chocolate on the way." I said.

And with that, it began the difficult process of taking the dragon out of the house to continue our journey.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry for the big delay. I had some problems, some of health, and then I got too busy with university. The good news is that I finally finished university now! Yeeeey! 3


	38. JACK - A Beautiful Reunion

**JACK**

Well, who would say that the day would come when I would be telling the events that happened to me! It reminds me once that I was chatting with Legbite. Such an egocentric sword! He thought he was quite amazing just because he was wielded by the King of Norway, which happens to have the same name as my current master. Yes, King Magnus. The Third. But anyway, I reminded myself of Legbite because he loved to tell all the adventures he had with King Magnus III in his conquests for the English Isles. But excuse me, okay? I have many adventures with Frey as well and I was doing my adventures with Mangus. Let's not compare adventures with a "king" with adventures with a god. And, let's face it, even with those of a demi-god, right?

Anyway…. to narrate something I really have to narrate, right? Well, let's go. The situation was as follows ... From Brooklyn to the water, we stopped by a store to buy Peter's hot chocolate and a bag of assorted Swiss chocolates to bribe Hunding. After that, the ride on the Big Banana was pretty quiet, you know? We left New York behind to leave part of the group halfway.

"You know, I think I'm tired of looking at the sea by now," said a blond girl who, from what I'd picked up until now, was Calypso.

"There's not much else to see in Ogygia, eh?" asked the dragon boy, Leo.

"I only remember getting tired of the sea when we got lost ..." said Halfborn, looking at the horizon and letting out a sigh that seemed undoubtedly longing. "Good times."

I don't understand what it is so good in being lost in the sea. Especially considering I've been lost at the bottom of the sea too! Bad time ! I already was getting scared of being recovered by someone not very dignified, as a collector or something, and end up inside a museum window! Surely I would die of boredom! But ... I tried to rewind my memory a bit ... if the girl's name was Calypso and she apparently came from Ogygia ...

"Wait! You are the Calypso of Ogygia!" I exclaimed.

Of course she, Leo and the other two newcomers, Grover and Peter, were surprised when they found out that I could talk. It isn't every day that you met a sword as phenomenal as me, though speaking is one of my simplest skills. There are not many swords that get have the title of the sharpest sword of the Nine Worlds.

"Where's that voice coming from?" asked the boy named Grover, noting that Magnus's mouth wasn't moving.

"Ahm ... I present you, Jack, my talking sword." Magnus said, showing me. Or rather, exhibiting me as a pendant.

"That's a pendant." Peter said.

"It could be a sword in disguise." said Grover. "More discreet shapes like that are normal. My friend, Percy, hides his sword as a pen."

"Oh ... yes ... I remember ..." I said with a sigh. "It isn't every day that one finds a sword like her. Certainly beautiful! I hope I can find her again soon …"

"Explanation, please?" said Hazel.

"Why do I think you were hitting on Riptide?" asked Reyna.

"Because I was!" I exclaimed.

"I have several questions too!" said Leo getting closer all curious "Where does the sound comes from? How can you talk? Is there Tinder for spades?"

"Talking!" I said "And not that I know of. But it would be very useful."

"Wait ... Is it really not my impression that he just sigh a visibly passionate sigh for Percy's sword?" Grover asked.

"I'm not surprised ..." Mallory sighed.

"Love really does not choose shape." Frank said.

"What would a fanfic of both of them look like?" Alex asked, putting a hand on her chin and pausing for a moment to imagine the scene.

"Can you switch to sword shape?" Leo asked, looking at Magnus.

Mangus did not take long to get me out of my pendant shape and then display me in all my glory. Maybe I beamed a faint glimmer of pride with Leo's curious eyes examining me. But ... argh! ... it reminded me that all this little chaos made me forget the question I had in mind.

"Wait! Calypso! You! You meet Odysseus, right?" I asked.

"Yes…. Why?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I wanted to know ... what his sword was like. If it was a sword at all."I said "In these tales the heroes are always the ones that become famous but rarely the weapons also become famous. Of course ... I, Excalibur, Mjölnir, Sharur ... some weapons have their fame."

"What was Odysseus's sword like?" she asked, wanting to confirm the question.

Alex was already a little bored with the conversation, as was Halfborn, but I could see a small laugh rising in Mallory's face even though she had it hidden with her hand. However, I didn't know why. I would have nodded at Calypso, but that wasn't possible. Fortunately, she seemed to start thinking about the answer while probably trying to pull some memory from Odysseus.

"Oh ... I didn't know if my description would be to your liking. I never paid attention, you know? I remember a sword and a dagger. I think the sword wasn't that different from Riptide."

"Nothing special and great then? He's one of the greatest heroes in Greek mythology! He should have a phenomenal sword!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not a weapon specialist."

I sighed visibly disappointed and then returned to Magnus' neck. I can not say that any other conversation that has happened has attracted my attention. I heard Alex briefly mentioning to Magnus that they had to ask Sam to send the photos taken in Turkey from the Obelisk, but she did not answer.

"Probably without the internet or something like that." Magnus suggested.

"She must be on the plane or in Frankfurt," Alex said.

At some point, Grover asked us to stop at a place that looked nothing special on Long Island. The place they asked to stop wasn't that far from New York, so it didn't give much time to talk much. Grover, Peter, Calypso, and Leo were getting ready to get off the ship when Leo approached to talk to Magnus, but then I noticed it was to me.

"Any chance you might let me analyze you or something, so that we, in Hephaestus's cabin, could try to make a talking sword or something cool like that?" Leo asked. "We always have to make ever-more incredible weapons because we always get into bigger and bigger problems.

"No way! That sounds very embarrassing to me. Not to mention that I can't and shouldn't be imitated like this! There can only be one Jack!"

"You're right." Leo said laughing "sorry for asking. See you!"

I didn't know what the hell a mechanical dragon, a satyr, two half-gods and a former titan were going to do in the middle of Long Island. But, patience, right? We left them where they wanted and headed to our destination, Boston. Everyone's fear, including myself, was how we would make three Roman demi-gods enter Valhalla and pass through this passage that goes to the west coast of America with no one to complain or kill them in the process.

"We have to get out those badges they gave to Amir." said Magnus. "Mortal! Do not kill!"

"But Amir is Sam's fiancé. Do you think they're going to complain if we come in with five Roman demi-gods that are totally new to everyone?" Alex asked.

"I've heard a story that somebody on the floor can't remember which brought a normal mortal in the night." Mallory said wryly.

"Is this serious?" I asked.

"I don't know." But that's what I heard "Mallory said with a shrug.

"Ah! I remember that story too!" said Halfborn "I think it had a very romantic motive behind it right?"

"Anyway..." Reyna said. "We have to make it work. It would be very helpful to have an easy way to go from one side to another."

"If it works, it would be a good idea not to try to get across entire armies from one place to another or something." I said.

"No one would like it." Magnus said.

"Quite the opposite. I think they would love this chance of buying a fight with different people. "said Halfborn.

"Quite a party" I finished.

"We'll make sensible use." Frank said.

Some more time passed until we arrived in Boston. We went straight to the entrance of the Valhalla Hotel, and as we entered the lobby, I could feel that a vein was probably bursting in Hunding's forehead. He snorted and rubbed his temples. Maybe we should put on the shopping list a painkiller. Sneakily, Magnus approached and displayed the bag of assorted chocolates with a half-false smile.

"You put me in every complicated situation." Hunding complained.

"Sorry about that." Magnus said.

"But extreme situations call for extreme measures," Alex said.

Is there anything softer than a couple that ends the eachother's phrases? I hope to be some day like this ... it would be a good chance with the Riptide, but she barely talks to me about anything! It's really frustrating ... but.. no. I don't want to talk about this. Let's change the subject, please!

"I have condition.." said Hunding.

"Just say it!" said Halfborn.

"You will have to fill out a great form and write a huge report explaining everything that is happening! I want to have something to prove that all this was really necessary so that I don't have consequences after letting them pass! " said Hunding.

"Leave it to me." Magnus said with a sigh as everyone else imagined all the work that this would require.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation." Reyna said

With hurried steps for fear of something happening on the way, we went as fast as possible to the 82nd floor. I could not see the look of probable admiration that the Roman demigods had with visiting Valhala for the first time, but when I heard Hazel speaking that she would love to have time to get to know the hotel better, I imagined they were quite amazed and curious. Which is understandable.

Avoiding the various Vikings along the way, including a clearly drunk one who was singing Let It Go, we reached the 82nd floor and started to look for any soda machine. Tucked away at the bottom of an almost imperceptible dark corridor, we found one. Its lights were failing, and, as the hallway was a dead end with nothing but that machine, the atmosphere was looking like it was built for a horror movie.

"What was the same number he told you to push?" Alex asked.

"Seven," said Mallory.

"Seven, for the look of it, seven is that soda can of pomegranate and cherry," Hazel said.

"Uhh ... Canada Dry!" Frank said "They have some very good soft drinks. But I've never tried this, it seems kind of sickening."

"Bet a denarii that this passage will take us to the west coast of Canada." Hazel said.

"I will not disagree with the theory." Mallory said shortly, making the process of buying the soda.

The soda popped out and then the glass of the machine opened like a door. Do I have to mention that, for some reason that defied the laws of physics, even though the door was no more than four fingers thick, all the dozens of soft drinks and the bottom of the machine seemed to be at the door as well. Of course, I think by now this was already within the expected level of oddities.

"Cool ..." Magnus glanced at the door as Frank did not lose a second before picking up the soda can and opening it.

"Want some?" he offered to Hazel as he took a sip.

"Um ..Yeah." she said, nodding.

But back to the door ... on the other side of it we saw what seemed to be clearly a shop. It was as if we were leaving its depot or something. The walls were adorned with T-shirts with very random prints such as Buddha, a bust of a pharaoh, a dragon, a fairy and so on. It also had plastic guns to sell. Dolls, mugs ... anyway ... it was a strange store that, despite everything, still had a medieval look. Probably because of the stickers glued to the large showcase that resembled the arches and pilasters of a castle and because of the floor that looked like blocks of stone.

The store wasn't full, to tell the truth, it was empty. And the Chinese girl with pink hair scraped on the side who worked at the cashier and chewed on a chewing gum in a very annoyingly noisy way did not seem to care about having a lot of people sprout from her depot. When we left, Alex turned to look at the name of the store.

"Vikings Dragons and Fairies," Alex said. I felt the irony.

"Not that there's too much Viking inside the store," Hazel said.

"And ... it looks like we're in a mall;" Reyna said, looking down the corridors full of people boosting capitalism.

"Guys ... I think I know where we are." Frank said. "I think I've come to this mall.

"Really?" asked Hazel.

"Yes. I remember coming here once! Welcome to Vancouver!" Frank sighed with a smile on his face. "More specifically, Welcome to Vancouver's Chinatown."

"Great! We have the right person to guide us to the water so we can follow the journey!" I said.

I will not tell you the details of how Frank got lost in memories, or how we crossed the small space between Vancouver's Chinatown and a bay. I'm not paying attention to every single thing that happens as Magnus walks with me around his neck.

Canada seemed to be a cool place. It certainly deserved a longer ride later. Who knows? We could come back later and eat pancake with maple syrup.

Having access to the water, it was easy to get into the Big Banana again and follow the path. Fortunately, Vancouver was close to the border with the United States. The first major American city to the south would be Seattle, but our destination was another, it was San Francisco.

If you want someone to tell you the details of what happened during the journey to San Francisco, ask for another storyteller. Because I'm looking very forward to tell you what happened when we arrived in San Francisco! Yes! Because, while I was waiting to see the famous red bridge on the horizon, the vision we received was another. Huge, unnatural waves, monsters, a battle. My heart pounded when I saw her. There, in the middle of the battle, was her. Beautiful and elegant as ever, the Ridtipe.


	39. PERCY - Jurassic Shark

**PERCY**

Ever since we came back from the East Coast, me and Annabeth have been trying to find more clues about what happened. Of course, we tried to question everyone at Camp Jupiter about whether they had seen or heard anything strange or disturbing, even considering that after a while those problems would become normal. But, beside some story of some demigod, daughter of Apollo or Cybele (no one knew for sure), that decided to try to be Snow White and use little birds, squirrels and those cute things to clean her room and some magical dolphin that seemed to have decided to be captain of a ship, no one seemed to have reported anything of much concern.

We tried talking with Reyna too, but she was clearly very busy. Which doesn't surprise me that much, to speak the truth. Praetor, college, it's not easy. Besides, strangely, I've noticed that she's been spending a lot of time outside New Rome. Where? Well, that's the million dollar question, right? Although it may even be just my impression.

On a certain weekend, shortly after Reyna left with Hazel and Frank for Turkey, Annabeth and I had planned some pretty normal things. Going to lunch at her father's house, take a little walk with Tyson, try to find some mythological being on the beach to interrogate ... normal things, you know?

As it was quite typical of the weekend, the morning started very lazy. I wanted to become one with the bed, so I ignored my cell phone alarm and lay there wrapped in the blanket like a caterpillar and hugging the pillow since what (or rather, who) I was hugging until then was busy taking a shower, as the noise from the shower indicated. Slowly, my brain was starting to wake up, and at the same time, my face began to turn red remembering last night. This redness on my face continued when, shortly after, the bathroom door opened and Annabeth left. It stays for your imagination to decide what happened or not. There is something called rating, ok?

I noticed how her face turned red too, and she looked away as she gathered all her wet hair aside and wrapped it in a single bundle.

"Good Morning." she said with a soft, small smile as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning," I replied, sitting up and moving closer to kiss her cheek.

I noticed she'd stolen one of my T-shirts to wear, a light green undershirt, but she made it seem so much more incredible just because she was wearing it.

"Sleept well?" I asked.

"I could still have slept more ..." she said redly, but she let out a sigh.

"D-Did I do something wrong? It's not my fault, huh?"

"No," she said with a laugh. "Well ... well, you took a part of my night's sleep."

"We are even in this matter. You also took mine."

"Fair. I was worried about the time. It's past 10 and we have to leave and visit my father."

"There is enough time" I said sighing and throwing myself on the bed again.

"Do you intend to stay in bed until what time? Go take a shower and put something on!"

I snorted as she got up to probably try to finish getting ready. Well, I wanted some more time lying in bed just admiring Annabeth combing her hair, but her bossy gaze said enough. I had to take a shower and get dressed or we'd be late. So, wisely following my girlfriend's orders, I showered and got ready. After a few minutes, we were both going to the Chase family home and then ringing the bell.

I felt the tension in Annabeth when she rang the bell. I tried to relieve myself by showing her a smile and holding it in her hand. Luckily, she answered the smile and almost at the same moment her father opened the door. With blonde hair, like her daughter, but brown eyes, it was easy to see the resemblance between Annabeth's father and her.

"Annabeth!" said Frederick Chase as he opened the door.

"Hi, Dad ..." Annabeth said as she was swallowed by a hug from her father.

The hug didn't take long, for soon Mr. Chase turned to me and patted my shoulder gently.

"Percy! It's good to have you here too, boy!" he said.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Chase." I answered.

We talked just for a little while in the front door, and then we sat in the living room. While I was asking Mr. Chase about his plans to make weapons with very mortal concepts, but using divine materials like celestial bronze, Mrs. Chase appeared in a hurry. Not that Mr. Chase was violent or someone like that to make weapons. He was just incredibly intelligent and full of different ideas. Typical of someone to attract Athena's attention, I suppose.

"Annabeth, Percy! Glad to see you here" said Annabeth's stepmother.

I noticed that Mrs. Chase, an Asian woman who, on my last visit, had her hair dyed with a few red strands, was now with completely black hair. Considering the half-turbulent start of relationship she and Annabeth had, it was really a victory to see them really getting along.

"Frederick! Did I asked you to tell me them when they arrived?" the woman scolded lightly with a sigh.

"Sorry…" he replied.

Seeing that Mrs. Chase was clearing the table, I promptly got up to help, just like Annabeth.

"We can help," Annabeth said.

"Oh no. said Mr. Chase. You don't come here much often. Today you will be treated as the most illustrious visitors as well. Bobby! Matthew! Come and help me set the table! Annabeth and Percy are here."

Bobby and Matthew were Annabeth's half-brothers. Two twin boys, who, at the first time I saw them, were playing lego. Wow ... I'm starting to feel old now! Especially when the kid who came down was clearly older than when I visited the Chase house years ago.

"Bobby, let's help your mother set the table. Where's Matthew?" asked Mr. Chase.

"Daaaad ... I'm Matthew!" the boy complained, rolling his eyes. "Bobby's up said that he only needs to finish a game he is playing and then he's coming."

"And you were not playing with him?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

" He was playing Minecraft. I prefer League of Legends." Matthew replied with a shrug.

Between several lively conversations, we were soon at the dinner table eating the delicious lunch the family had made for us. Of course it didn't have blue food, that would be my mother's thing, but there was a large tilapia fillet that gave rise to many questions from the twins.

"Do you feel offended by eating a fish? Is it cannibalism?" asked Bobby.

"No and no." I replied with a look of surprise as Annabeth laughed.

"Percy isn't a fish, Bobby!" she replied.

"I'm not a mermaid!" I said when I saw Matthew's mouth opening to probably comment this exactly thing.

"But you're Ariel's uncle !" Matthew complained.

"And he can sing all of the Little Mermaid songs." Annabeth said with a smile, looking at me with a defiant look.

"Estelle likes it." I defended myself.

After eating, three matches of Injustice and ten minutes of a Netflix movie, Annabeth and I thought we'd better go. We constantly remembered how we could be a magnet for problems. How it was good be for the Chase family to remain unaffected by magical and monstrous activities, we went on our way. I put my right arm around Annabeth's shoulders and she wrapped her left arm around my waist as we walked seemingly unconcerned through the streets of San Francisco.

"Did you like the lunch?" I asked.

"It was good." she replied "The purpose for next lunch is to join your side of the family in it .."

"My mother would surely love." I said giving a kiss to the top of her head.

We headed our way through San Francisco to the meeting point marked with Tyson. Tyson is my half-brother by my father side. A cyclope son of Poseidon with some nymph. Even with the mist camouflaging from normal humans the fact that he had only a single large eye in the center of his face, he still drew attention because he was simply too tall. I was greeted with a strong hug from him. Seriously, really strong.

"Good to see you too, big one. But leave my ribs whole! I like them!" I said in the middle of the hug.

"My bad." Tyson said with a grin but letting go. "It's been so rare lately to met you."

"That's true." I replied.

"We're all very busy." Annabeth said as she was also greeted by Tyson's embrace, but a gentler one.

"Sometimes I wanted to be going to university like you.." Tyson said. "Spending more time with Ella ...

"University sucks. I don't know what's worse, it or T .." I said but I stopped.

Annabeth's scolded look was enough. I may not have finished the word, but she understood me well enough to know that I almost said the word "Tartarus." The "walk" through Tartarus was not exactly my happiest moment, quite the contrary actually. The same could be said of Annabeth. In a sign of apology for having brought some bad memories to the surface, I took her hand sweetly.

" My bad." I said lightly and she nodded briefly.

"And there's such a mess with the other Cyclops ... and at sea ..." Tyson said with a sigh.

"At sea?! Why don't I ever hear anything?!" I complained. Seriously! The gods should do a competition sometimes to see who is the most absent father. It seems that they only accept paternity when they are bored or something.

"Ah, but it seems like it's kind of a secret, you know? Rainbow told me... " Tyson said quietly for a few seconds, watching me. "You're worried. Frustrated."

"Yes!" I said. "Since the New Year I've been trying to talk to any sea creature after some rumor or something, but no one knows anything."

"I think it's still a little secret or not everyone knows," Tyson said.

"What's going on with the Cyclops?" Annabeth asked with her typical pensive expression.

"Some are going missing..." Tyson said, looking down with sadness.

Concerned with him, I touched his arm tightly as if intent on giving strength. Annabeth did the same, but in the look I exchanged with her, I wondered if the two problems, those of the Cyclopes and the ones we had been thinking about since Christmas, were related. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and lifted his head again. I think at that moment Annabeth felt it was ideal to ask him something else.

"Tyson, do you know anything else about what's happening at sea?" she asked quickly.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "But I think I know someone who knows!

I was soon hopeful when Tyson told us to go to the Aquarium of San Francisco, the Aquarium of the Bay. I had gone there once or twice after moving to New Rome, but I'm not much of a aquarium fan. How can one be, when one understands what the fish are complaining about? Although we asked Tyson who this person was, he said he would only tell us later.

Entering the aquarium, we passed dozens of fish. The first time I came, a quick walk chatting with some of them showed that some even liked it because they wouldn't wrap themselves in trash that the humans left behind nor turn into food for another fish. Others, however, longed to return to the great blue sea.

Turning away from the tourists and children clutching their faces in the glasses of the aquariums, we arrived at the section where the sharks were. And I'm not talking about the part that the tourists could go to, but the part where the employees gave food to the animals. A metal platform surrounded the large aquarium and, sitting in the opening where the employees were approaching to feed the sharks, was a woman brave enough to set her feet in the water. However, the sharks didn't seem to care much for her.

Looking bleak, with blond and curly hair, the woman appeared to be a little over 40 years and looked like a mixture of sad and thoughtful.

"Who is she?" I whispered as we were still approaching her.

"Leucothea." Tyson whispered back. "She's the mother of one of Dad's generals."

"Oh." Annabeth said, slightly surprised.

"Hi Leucothea." Tyson said.

"Shark Week from June 22 to 29." Leucothea said as Annabeth and I looked at each other as Tyson crouched beside her.

"Have you heard anything strange lately from the sea?" Tyson asked.

"Not all sharks lay eggs! Come and find out which ones!" said Leucothea, still keeping her eyes on the shark tank.

"Any interesting story here?" said Tyson.

"Is this going to work?" Annabeth whispered in my ear and I simply shrugged.

"Jurassic Shark, submission starts in 20 minutes. It's going to be the first time for a new shark they rescued in the Pacific." Leucothea said.

"Is that shark nice? Has he made friends yet?" Tyson asked.

"Fearful. Creeped out. said Leucothea. "They were using his house for meetings."

"Meetings?" Annabeth repeated, beginning to see the usefulness of the information.

"What do many beliefs have in common?" asked Leucothea.

"In common?" I asked, totally lost.

"Ziusudra." said Leucothea "Vishnu. Nanabozho. Viracocha. Naunet. Bergelmir. Prometheus. Noah."

"Flood!" cried Annabeth, taking the tip faster than I did. My lost look at her received the look that said she would explain me right after.

"Naunet ..." was all I could whisper.

"Meeting every Saturday, from the peak of the sun to sunset." said Leucothea, "Gulf of Farallones."

" I hope that's it!" cried Annabeth. "A flood! Does Naunet want a flood?"

"I lost ... there's Noah on her list, but do you really think that's what Naunet wants?" I asked.

"Prometheus warned Deucalion of the flood and he built the ark. Ziusudra was a Sumerian king who avoided a flood. I don't know the rights of others, but it really isn't a very new idea, a flood.". Annabeth shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to find out."

"We can sneak in on that meeting," Tyson said, joining the conversation, and I was surprised by the idea.

" We have place, date and time". Annabeth began to think.

"For this particular mission, I think we'd better not be found out," Annabeth said.

" I will go too." Tyson said, clapping his hand on his chest.

"It's too dangerous!" I retorted.

"I can. You get your missions. I can do it, too." said Tyson.

Is this the feeling of arguing with your brother for things that are for his good?

"Right," I said, and Annabeth let out a small laugh.

Well, that's how we managed to find some problems ... I guess I don't need to say we were eventually discovered.


	40. SAM - From Frankfurt to Boston

**SAM**

For more fun than traveling could be in normal situations, the tension of the moment didn't allow me to simply relax. Well, I really wanted to take a little nap just like my grandmother was doing next to me while we were waiting for the plane that was going to take us to Boston. It would also be nice to have more energy to be able to walk around the Frankfurt airport. This place was huge! Unfortunately, we didn't have time to explore the airport. On the other hand, this was good since we were certainly attracting too much glance while we simply sat in the waiting area of our plane. It certainly wasn't a very good time to be clearly Muslim in the middle of Europe. Of course I had many things on the tip of my tongue ready to be said to each person who gave me a crooked look. But, considering that I really wanted to take the flight quietly and not be deported, I thought it best to be quiet. I wonder how they would be looking at me if they knew I was carrying an ax, although all they saw was a violin.

"You're lucky they let you bring that violin to the plane." said Grandfather. "I would have shipped with the luggage."

"And risk them losing it out there? No thanks..." I said feeling kind of bad for lying to him again.

Maybe Amir noticed that, because he looked at me questioningly. My grandparents were between me and him, so, we couldn't talk more discreetly. Carefully, I tried to respond to the look of concern with the most simple and discreet shake of my head. But Amir, insistently worried, managed to think faster than I did.

"Ahm ..." he said. "There's a small cafeteria here. Better to eat now, eh? Plane food is kinda bad."

"S-Sounds like a good idea ..." I said.

"Me and Sam can buy something and bring it here," Amir said, "so you don't have to get up."

My grandfather stared at Amir for a few seconds before snorting and shifting in his chair to settle in.

"As long as you behave. I'm watching!" he said emphasizing well the second part.

"You'll want something?" I asked as I got up, taking my faithful hammer-violin with me.

"Only if they have croissants." he said taking some euro notes in his pocket and passing me "If they have some chocolate chip cookies too ... would be good. Your grandmother will like it when she wakes up."

"Okay" I said.

I could feel the look of my grandfather on me as I moved away from the chairs and went to a small cafeteria nearby. Keeping some distance from me so my grandfather wouldn't freak out, Amir spoke softly.

"Are you ok?" asked Amir.

"I could be better ... but I could also be worse." I said with a sigh.

"What are you upset about?"

"Beyond the obvious?" I said softly as he stared at the food options the cafeteria provided "All those glances at us, this trip that takes some time to finish, to be carrying this ... violin ... in the middle of a trip, TJ, everything that happened in Israel."

"Too much, huh?" he said with a sigh. "Since Israel, you have been very quiet."

"Reasons are not lacking." I replied.

"I know that. I know that. But ... you know you can count on me right? Even if it is so you can have someone to talk to. After all, I know I can be complete useless in the midst of these battles that arise. Not to mention I'm not used at all yet."

"Don't talk like that, you're not useless," I said, but he just shrugged with a little crooked smile on his face.

"Yes I am. I only know how to be in danger." he said with a small laugh.

After that, we stayed a few minutes without talking to each other as we asked and then paid for the food for us and my grandparents.

"You helped a lot at the time with the giant dogs." I said as I took the change coins.

"Thank you," he said, laughing. "But ... talking about the dogs again. More specifically at the time that B-Behemoth appeared ... do you think ... do you really think ...?"

"That he who he said he was? B-Behemoth ...?" I said as insecurely as he did. Names have power and that was a name I didn't want to hear in that situation. "I don't know ..."

What is my problem with Behemoth besides being Behemoth? It's quite simple, among so many beings like Thor, Loki, Odin and Fenris, I, at great cost, managed to separate their idea from the idea of religion. But ... Behemoth ... it is mentioned in the bible and the leap between the bible and the Koran is not that big. Definitely smaller than the leap between apocalypse and ragnarok. Maybe that's why I hesitated as Reyna said, maybe that's why I've been so thoughtful ever since. Certainly I wish I could just turn those thoughts off my head and continue my journey, but it was difficult. Especially considering you don't have much to do before getting on an airplane or even after entering.

Me and Amir kept our worries for us as we headed back to where we were sitting before. I could tell that his head was in full thinking mode while one of the airline employees announced that the boarding would begin for our flight. As we were close to my grandparents, now both awake, I didn't want to ask about what he thought so much since I imagined it wouldn't be the kind of conversation I could have with my grandparents nearby.

I decided to surrender to normality as we got up with our things and got on the plane to start a long flight to Boston. If I had known everything that was going to happen in the flight, I would have made sure I slept more the night before or even take a nap before entering. Unfortunately, I didn't have that luxury.

Inside the plane, we sat right in the middle. International flights are different from domestic flights. While nationals have three seats in a row, then one aisle and then three more seats, that plane followed the scheme of two chairs, aisle, four chairs, aisle and two chairs. Since there were exactly four of us, we ended up in the middle. I stayed on one end and Amir stayed on the other.

The bad side of an airplane is the lack of space, I wanted to keep my ax but I lost that battle and had to keep it above my chair.

"Just leave the violi.." my grandmother said. "It's just going to take up space."

"I hope you plan to play it at Boston" said my grandfather.

"Of course." I said.

"When I gave you money to buy whatever I wanted on the trip, I didn't expect you to go back to the hotel with a violin."

As they spoke, I put my ax in the trunk and then sat down again. Being slowly swallowed by the normality of the moment, I hugged myself wanting to wear my coat to better protect myself from the air conditioning of the plane. The hours passed slowly and eventually I fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, I woke up wanting to go to the bathroom. It was meant to be something quite normal. I got up from the chair, noticing that my grandparents and Amir were sleeping, as well as a good part of the plane. It looked like was raining outside. I found it interesting to think that there was rain so higher up. Later, I would think that maybe the reason for that rain was more magical than natural. As I walked down the aisle approaching the bathroom, a flight attendant was heading the other way down the hall. He had bulging eyes, a pointed nose, and his general appearance indicated some Latin, perhaps Mexican, origin. I wouldn't even have looked at him for more than two seconds if he wasn't staring at me so hard. Then, I noticed, then he opened a big smile, like the Joker, only with two bonus fangs, that he was not a simple flight attendant.

I tried to resist the temptation to turn my back and run to get my ax. But it wasn't a wise idea to turn my back to an enemy. So, with every step he took in my direction, I gave another one back anxious to get close enough to my ax.

"Is there a problem, Miss Al-Abbas?" he asked as his skin slowly changed color to a tone between blue and moss green. "If there is something that the crew can help you with? Just push the button on your seat."

"I don't know," I said. "Your team does not seem very competent."

"Ah, what an insult. I'm very efficient, yes. Proof of this, is that I found you."

"What you want from me?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm not going to fall for the cliché of the villain who reveals all his intentions."

"At least you recognize that you're the villain then. We have a breakthrough here. I thought every villain thought of himself the hero of his story."

"Oh, I really think I'm the hero of mine, but that doesn't mean I can't imagine how it should be from your point of view. Here, on a plane several feet high, alone with your family, it would be a shame if something happened to them, wouldn't it?"

"Excuse me," said a third person, getting into the conversation. A random passenger.

The man probably thought the flight attendant wanted to do something to me, I don't know. All I know is that he stood between me and the strange guy. Of course I think I could defend myself if something happened, but I was just trying to prevent something from happening. The little commotion made other people nearby woke up and paying attention to the conversation. The fact that the flight attendant did nothing made me think he wanted everything to remain calm, too. Ah but how wrong I was. The flight attendant put his hand on the man's throat and sparks were issued as if he were Static-Shock in person. A lot happened at the same time, the man screamed in pain, I tried to kick the flight attendant but I also cried out in pain as I was shocked and the chaos started on the plane. I admit that trying to kick the giant Pikachu might not have been a good idea, but it was a desperate measure to save the passenger who looked like a normal, friendly person.

The chaos began, people woke up, got out of their seats and asked frightened about what was happening. This time, I didn't think twice before turning around and running back to my seat to pick up my ax.

"SAM? What's going on up there ?!" my grandmother asked, standing up and trying to figure it all out.

"Sam ... who's ...?" Amir asked a more pointed and less lost question.

"Don't know yet." I answered as my fingers moved hastily in the lock of the luggage compartment to get my ax.

I only dared look back when a light caught my attention. The flight attendant glowed with a bluish light, he tried to shock all those around him at once, but he couldn't for a girl with short black hair who was three rows ahead of me and in the other corridor of the plane it sucked all the electric energy with a triumphant smile on her face. Apparently there were more powerful and singular people inside that plane. This fact was confirmed even more when a second girl, next to the first, took a small bag in her hands, took a handful of sand from there and blew. The sand spread strangely, almost as if underwater. After a few seconds, everyone inside the plane fell awkwardly on the floor or back to their seats.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted as I noticed my grandfather falling beside me.

I was able to put him in the chair again as I quickly dropped my ax that was in my hands. Unfortunately, I could not reach my grandmother or Amir to do the same, but they didn't seem to get hurt by falling on their seat.

"They're just asleep. That way they won't disturb." said the girl shrugging and pointing with her bow and arrow to the flight attendant. "Who are you, girl?"

"Sam," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Kowalski," said the girl.

"And you, you must be Tlaloc, the Aztec god of rain and thunder," said the short-haired girl who seemed to have sparks radiating from her body. "Ah, and I am Thalia." she said, staring at me for a fraction of a second.

"Greek half-goddesses." said the commissary, sniffing his tongue, which, though he didn't confirm whether the name was Tlaloc himself, I decided to call him that. "No, more than that, Artemis hunters."

"Good to see our fame is good" Thalia said.

Without any warning, this Kowalski began to shoot her arrows at Tlaloc. The first one incinerated with the power of his thunder, but not the others, because it was as if he and Thalia were fighting to control the thunders as she threw his own thunder toward him.

"Please don't hit me!" I screamed at the girl as I held my ax tight and ran toward Tlaloc.

"I'll try!" she replied;

Not only she did stay true to her attempt, but she kept trying to keep me from getting hit by any very strong electric shock. However, although I was counting on my All Star's shoes rubber soles to save me a little, I could still feel a tingle in my arms with every careful stroke of my ax. I had to be careful, I didn't want to hit anyone by accident. That was very easy to happen since I was many passenger feets in middle of the aisle threatening to make me fall me while me and Tlaloc went forward and back in the hall continuing the fight. Although he had managed to avoid my attacks, I felt that my ax managed to hit the target at least 3 times.

Tlaloc was certainly going through a few bad bites having to turn away from my blows and Kowalski's arrows as Thalia wrestled with him a battle of lightning and thunder. I wondered how Kowalski could perfectly fit the arrows into the openings of Tlaloc without even reaching me! But I couldn't say the same of all the electricity that was exchanged between Tlaloc and Thalia, although I imagined that much of it Thalia was taking away from me. I wonder if she wanted to join the fight more closely. Or even Kowalski. However, it wasn't like it was easy to fight in an airplane aisle. Tlaloc and I fought in one while Thalia and Kowalski were helping me from the other one. At one point, it became clear that Tlaloc was not alone, for I heard Kowalski's voice:

"WHO ARE YOU ?!" she asked.

In the next instant she dropped her bow and arrow and set off for a sword fight against the stranger approaching. The weapon change was probably due to his approach. He was too close for an bow to be useful. The man also had a pointed nose, but he also had a bulky mustache and a slightly creepy smile.

"Didn't I tell you to wait until I finished going to the bathroom, Tlaloc?" complained the guy.

"You have a tiny bladder, Zababa," Tlaloc said.

"Shut up!" complained the man, Zababa.

Maybe I was distracted a little more than I should because of the arrival of a new enemy, I only know that I took a strong punch in the stomach. Well full of electricity. I fell to the floor on my knees trying to measure the damage by the level of pain.

"Don't worry." Tlaloc said. "We don't want you dead."

"Get away from her!" cried Thalia, holding a spear, and crossing, with difficulty, and spending some time, a looser space between two rows of chairs, trying to reach the corridor where the struggle between me and Tlaloc seemed to leave me at a disadvantage.

With a shriek, Tlaloc made appear in his hands a small stick about a meter height which the lower end was a snake with its tongue out. With that same cry, he lifted the staff high up and I heard the storm grow stronger, full of thunder. My heart chilled as the plane began to tilt and suffer turbulence as I wondered who was be piloting if the pilots were sleeping too.


	41. HAZEL - Swimming with Sharks

**HAZEL**

The Big Banana shook from side to side, shaking stronger and stronger as we neared the battle. I tried to take a deep breath trying to fight the sickness that the high waves created in my belly. The sickness was already a little bad, though bearable, much of the way. Now, however, it was getting much worse. It was hard to tell if all those rising waves were those monsters' fault or Percy's, who easily controlled the seas to fight them. Some of the monsters looked like mermaids, some normal fish, others were more like snakes, others I didn't even know how to describe, let alone name.

Seeing Percy struggling used to be a little scary at times. It was hard to remember that he was human like us. He controlled the waters by pushing a large, long animal like an aquatic dragon. It was clear that the focus of his fight was the dragon, but he couldn't focus on him, as he, Annabeth, and Tyson were in the water with other monsters who were focused on attacking the trio. Because of that, Percy's attention was almost more focused on not letting anyone drown. Fortunately, the Annabeth and Tyson were on hippocampi, half horse animals, half fish. Tyson's the largest of them since probably the smallest couldn't hold the cyclops. Tyson's Hippocampus was also a longtime friend of his, named Rainbow. The name was well placed since the animal actually had the colors of the rainbow.

It didn't take long for them to notice us there. I noticed that as Tyson's hand lifted in the air calling our attention to them.

"Let's go to them! We have to bring them here!" exclaimed Reyna trying to make her voice heard through the loud noises generated by battle and the sea.

"With so many monsters in the way? It won't be easy." said Halfborn.

"Let's go, without delay!" exclaimed Jacques. "My beautiful Riptide needs help!"

"I don't think she agreed with this part of being 'yours' ..." Magnus said.

"I will go" I said as I stared at Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson.

"Are you going there?" I heard Frank ask "By the shadows?"

"It's faster." I answered.

Frank quickly approached me, and with a slight smile that hid a normal concern from any friend and boyfriend, he looked at me calmly. We knew we couldn't waste much time in these kinds of moments and situations like this, so we knew he was going to be quick in the words he clearly meant to say. And for one thing, I was crazy to get off that ship. Although, clearly, I preferred to leave and go to land and safety, not to battle.

"Be careful, ok?" He said turning red.

"Leave it to me." I also answered red and passing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"When all is calm, let's go somewhere." said Frank.

" Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, looking away from me with a silly, cute smile on his visibly embarrassed face.

"It would be great." I answered seconds before hugging him quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

It was at these times that I thought how cool it would be to have a normal life where I had normal dates with my boyfriend. A life where I could talk to him without having to worry about the safety of my friends who were now in the middle of the sea fighting off strange monsters. However, I soon released Frank. After all, I had friends to save.

With my sword in hand, traveling in the shadows, I quickly got off the Big Banana and went to where Percy, Annabeth and Tyson were. I didn't need to be Athena's daughter to know that my biggest focus should be Annabeth. Percy and Tyson were sons of Poseidon, they could do well in the water.

Arriving where they were, with no foothold to stand on, I quickly fell into the water. Underwater, I couldn't exactly fight with a sword, so I hurried to the surface, especially when I saw a small, orange, potbellied, thin-handed monster with sharp teeth and tentacles instead of legs swim toward me. I barely got to the surface and Annabeth was soon pulling me up on her hippocampus as I kicked the monster right in the face several times. The monster then decided to change its approach by dodging my legs and jumping out of the water toward us, but Tyson punched the orange monster as he jumped out of the water to attack us. The punch knocked the monster into the water a few feet ahead.

"I see you are doing well, considering your situation." I said, trying to catch my breath after swallowing some water.

"Though we could be better," Annabeth said hastily urgently as she thrust her dagger into the face of a monster that, like the others there, I couldn't name. "The monsters are very focused here!"

"And I hate to say that, but with you here it's really complicated not to drown anyone!" Percy said aloud trying to make his voice heard through the sound of the waves he used to attack everything around him without hitting me, Annabeth or Tyson. "Hazel, can you take Annabeth and the hippocampus to the Big Banana?"

"We have a plan." Tyson said as if that explained enough.

The high waves, probably produced by Percy, made everything sway a lot and made it three times wetter than usual. Knowing he could probably send a tsunami to the monster if he didn't have to worry about anyone, I nodded and immediately Annabeth held tight to me. I, likewise, held on to the hippocampus and then concentrated to travel through the shadows again. Twice in a short time, and taking in and two more… wouldn't be easy. But when was this whole demigod thing easy? And probably the hippocampus was not happy about having to carry two people either.

With a little more difficulty than before, I carried Annabeth and the hippocampus near the Big Banana. I felt my head weigh a little as I listened to our new friends already fighting in the Big Banana. They were far less crowded with enemies than Percy and Tyson, but they were already reaching over the side of the ship to hit something with their weapons at the sound of Halfborn shouts of encouragement.

"THERE! HAZEL AND ANNABETH!" shouted Reyna, pointing at me and Annabeth with her spear.

Soon our friends began to kill the monsters they were catching and that were on our way to the boat. Annabeth and I did the same. Reaching the boat, leaving the hippocampus in the water, Annabeth and I boarded it. Determined to go along with her plan, she went straight to Magnus while I noticed that not everyone was in the boat anymore. The heat of the battle was the only thing that could make me ignore the cold water temperature at least a little. Immediately, I was already anxious to throw myself on my bed and curl up between the sheets.

"Where's Frank?" I asked hugging myself feeling the cold come to me.

"He and Alex jumped into the water like sharks to fight too." Mallory said.

For a few seconds I felt a little bad for not noticing Alex too, but the next minute I was already looking out to sea for signs of Frank. I think I could see a shark fighting a monster similar to what Tyson had punched generously before.

"So ... it looks like you have a plan?" I asked.

"Was Tyson really left behind?" asked Reyna.

"Yes." Annabeth said. "And, well, we only have part of a plan. Percy's and Tyson's part against that huge monster. Don't worry about the giant monster over there, they will take care of it."

"It looks a bit like Gyarados." Magnus said, looking at the monster.

"Gyarados?" I asked completely lost, it was so much mythology in the middle "What mythology is that?"

"Ahm ... it's not mythology at all ..." Magnus said clearly surprised at my question. "It's a Pokémon."

"Let's get back to the important stuff, please," Mallory said.

In a matter of minutes we were able to arrange a way to go through that entire battle until the end. Alex and Frank could keep fighting like sharks, but Halfborn took the hippocampus that belonged to Annabeth and went to help the nearest shark, it was hard to tell which one was Alex and which one was Frank, shaking his ax everywhere. Reyna's spear made it easy for her to intercept, along with Magnus and his talking sword, the monsters trying to climb aboard the ship.

The monsters that could fight in both water and land tried to jump into the Big Banana, and some succeeded, which soon caused a battle to begin on deck. I think I can say that I, Mallory, Magnus, Reyna, and Annabeth were a great team.

"Come on, Magnus! Make it beautiful!" said Jacques, Magnus's sword. "We have to draw the attention of the Countercurrent!"

"I think she's busy with something else!" I shouted as I defeated another monster.

In fact, Percy seemed to have used a wave like catapult throwing himself into the air until it stuck the Riptide into the head of the huge Pokémon-like sea monster.

"Oh Riptide! We are strong! No one can tell us we're wrong! Searching our hearts for so long! Both of us knowing. Love is a battlefield!" cried Jacques.

"Is it my impression or are you screaming a song totally out of rhythm hoping Riptide will hear from there ?!" Mallory shouted, busy with her battle.

"It's a love serenade in the midst of a battle!" answered Jacques.

Not that I was interested in finding out the name of the song, but Jacques sang so horribly that I was certain I wouldn't like the original even if it was a good Jazz. But I'd rather hear more of Jacques's singing than being thrown into the sea when a strong wave nearly turned the boat over. I even tried to hold on to something, but couldn't. The next minute I was in the water.

I almost managed to close my mouth to prevent it from swallowing water. When I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw a monster full of tentacles coming toward me. I couldn't look at him very well besides registering that he looked like a squid or an octopus, but I could tell he was a little bigger than myself. My hair disrupted the underwater view in front of my face, and to make matters worse, the water wouldn't let me strike straight with my sword. Not surprisingly, he grabbed me, almost swallowing me a pint of water in the process.

No use trying to break free, the monster kept pulling me. With every second it became more difficult to keep my mouth shut, but fortunately I was saved from the worry of running out of air when a shark approached, angrily biting at the trapping tentacle. Free, I held on to the shark, probably Frank, and he was soon pulling me to the surface. I clung to the fin with one hand like a lifebuoy. My other hand held my sword.

Already on the surface, I took a breath of air as the shark below me became a large whale.

"Thank you ..." I said as I slowly got up on the whale.

I stood slowly, sword in hand. Having a whale's skin on the surface wasn't very practical, it was very slippery, but it was good enough to give me some support to use my sword to cut one of the monster's tentacles when it got close enough. With my heart racing and worried, I noticed that the monster was hurting Frank.

"Don't worry about me! Become a more fighter fish!" I exclaimed.

I ran, or did as close as possible to running on that slippery skin, toward the monster. I needed to have the perfect time, because the water wouldn't let me swing my sword very well. I tried to calculate the steps and time and then jumped with the intention of sticking the sword into the body of the octopus monster.

The sword was heavy, I was tired, but I remained on the surface after defeating the monster. I looked back and saw that Frank had returned to shark form and was spinning around me protectively. However, there were not many more monsters left to fight, as those left were running away. That had probably been mostly Percy's fault, but it was still good to grab Frank's fin and go back to the Big Banana.

Getting close to the Big Banana, Frank returned to his normal form. With a few minor scratches on his arm and face, I couldn't see anything much.

" Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Let's get out of this water and finally land."

" Uhh. Can't wait."

Frank and I climbed on the Big Banana and it wasn't long before we started to feel incredibly cold. Wet, during winter, the heat of the battle farther and farther, the cold was coming quickly.

"L-Let's use the Magnus-H-heater!" Alex said quickly grabbing Magnus arm that soon turned red.

"Magnus?" Reyna asked a little lost although I shared the feeling too.

As I got closer, I understood what it was. It was possible to feel a warmth radiating from Magnus. Something like a human heater. The last to arrive on the boat were Percy and Tyson. In the blink of an eye we were all sitting around Magnus as we slowly warmed ourselves and our soaked clothes dried. I mean, all but Percy and Tyson that were completely dry from the start.

"What exactly was going on here?" I asked.

"Well… that's an interesting story…" Percy said.

"We were looking for something that would help us understand what was going on or find new clues." Annabeth explained. "Until Leucothea, the mother of one of Poseidon's generals, gave us a clue that there were regular meetings happening at sea and those meetings were probably linked."

"Leucothea lied…" Tyson said with a downcast head.

"No, she didn't lie." Annabeth said "The meeting was real, only she betrayed us, deduced us. We couldn't even get close to sneaking into the meeting, they knew we were going."

"Leucothea was there, I think Naunet left shortly after we arrived." said Percy. "According to some guy there, she didn't have time to waste on us."

"If Leucothea betrayed us, why did she say their plan is to flood everything?" asked Percy.

"Flood everything ?!" repeated Mallory in surprise.

"Apparently ..." Annabeth said with a sigh. "But also, I don't know how reliable her words are. After we met her, I researched her a bit. Well, at least I found an explanation for Leucothea to be so… strange. The cow drove her crazy!"

"… Cow…?" asked Alex, lost.

"Hera ..." Reyna whispered in reply.

"Leucothea is not bad!" Tyson countered "She must have had a reason! Must have been forced into it!"

"Look, I don't know, big guy." said Percy with a sigh. "It might be but ... our attempt at infiltration was clearly no surprise."

"Well, clearly we have a lot to catch up on. We're going to San Francisco and then we'll do it calmly" Reyna said.

"And in a warm place, preferably" Halfborn added.

Everyone agreed, and as I rested my head on Frank's shoulder, the Big Banana continued on its way toward San Francisco with Rainbow following us. Frank soon pulled me closer, and we stood there trying to use their warmth to make the cold pass. The warmth radiating from Magnus made it all the better and still gave a slight feeling of laziness that made me close my eyes enjoying the comfort of those brief minutes until we returned to dry land.


	42. THALIA - Preferably girls

**THALIA**

Next time anyone dares to make fun of me for being afraid of heights, I will definitely remember that damn flight! My heart practically plummeted as the plane began to tilt. I held tight to my spear, this was no time for despair, it was time to keep calm and set a plan of action.

I left the Zababa guy to Kowalski and tried to cross the plane's leg and chair maze to get close to Tlacoc trying not to lose balance. Fortunately, I had a spear in my hand. So I threw it and it crossed the god just above his chest but below his shoulder.

"Someone has to take care of the plane!" I shouted as I drew my daggers to fight, far more practical in this lack of space we were in.

"The pilots are probably sleeping!" shouted Kowalski in the middle of her fight. "I forgot that mere detail."

"I ... I can do it ..." Sam swallowed hard and gripped her ax firmly taking advantage of the brief second used Tlaloc to try to break my spear that was trapped inside him to ease the fight.

"The airplane?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah" Sam said "Take care of Tlaloc!"

"With pleasure." I answered.

"Oh no, no!" replied the Aztec god.

Tlaloc tried to advance to Sam again, but I didn't let him. Even with my stomach churning and the balance not so good since the plane wasn't straight, I attacked the god. We started a quick battle where, in addition to more conventional weapons, such as my daggers, lightning also accompanied. He obviously wasn't even trying to avoid hitting the plane's passengers, so I still had to worry about protecting those poor mortals. Although I had this extra concern, he also had the extra concern for the piece of my spear that was stuck in his body. I don't know how the whole healing process of an Aztec god works, but if there's one thing I know, it's that taking something that size will only make it worse because it will start bleeding.

Between blows and blows, Tlaloc's attention could be seen shifting to Sam, who in the blink of an eye turned into a small hummingbird and flew over the passenger seat toward the cockpit. The distance Sam created made Tlaloc grumble in anger and I took advantage of his brief distraction to kick his belly hard. The god staggered backward into a space that, thanks to the emergency exits and the more spacious seats, created a much better fighting environment.

I felt the plane slowly adjusting but tried to ignore it and believe I was fighting on my dear land. I had no pity for Tlaloc, I struck him with all my agility, using far more than my daggers. Thunder, kicks, feints, everything my body commanded me to do. Until, with a dagger thrust into his belly and a high kick delivered to the side of his face, the god fell to the floor. We were both panting, but he still had the bonus that his mouth was dripping blood.

"I think I can say I won, right?" I asked.

"Don't think it's going to end that easy, Zeus's kid" he said.

"I accept an extension of the fight if it includes the information of what you wanted here." I asked.

With a rather dark smile, since his extremely white teeth were stained with blood, Tlaloc spoke only one word:

"No."

To my eternal irritation, he simply vanished after that little word letting my dagger and the rest of my spear fall on the floor. The coward fled through lightning and thunder like a lightning bolt whose fall scene was rewound. I tried to hide and control my irritation and turned to check on the fight going on between Kowalski and Zababa. I didn't have to look long to notice that Kowalski was at a disadvantage. The cuts on her arm, leg, and face indicated that well. But a well-directed strong shock was all it took to break Zababa's pattern of attacks and then allow Kowalski to deliver the blow that brought Zababa to his knees.

"Help me, quick!" shouted Kowalski, pulling a strange kind of red thread from her pocket.

She quickly began tying the man, and when I arrived to help, I used the base of my dagger to strike her head as I saw that he was already trying to gather strength to lift.

"This line is too thin! Can't he break it?" I asked as I helped her tie him up.

"No." Kowalski replied. "That's a piece of Ariadne's line."

"The one from the story of Minotaur and Theseus?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I won at a poker game in Naples a few years ago." explained Kowalski.

"Argh ... Greeks …" complained Zababa rolling his eyes "I've had the displeasure to go to Crete, where this girl Ariadne was born."

"I'm not into listening to your travel memories." said Kowalski. "I'm more into the details of this attack on the plane."

"Do you think you can handle him?" I asked. "I'm worried about Sam in the cockpit."

"Yes." said Kowalski. "Go. Any interrogation that comes out of here won't do any good if this plane crashes and kills us all."

I nodded briefly and ran to the cockpit. I found Sam sitting in the pilot's seat while the original occupant was sitting on the floor sleeping with his head lying on the co-pilot's shoulder. Or on the contrary, I didn't know which pilot was the co-pilot. Sam had the look that was the mixture of concentration and despair, and it was obvious that her hands were clutching the steering wheel of the plane… if I may call that piece a steering wheel at all.

"All right here?" I asked worried and surprised because the plane was straight.

"Enough." Sam said without looking away from the plane's panel. "I just had to make some adjustments to the autopilot."

I noticed the brief movement she made with her nose indicating the dozens of buttons and numbers just below the plane's front window.

"Do you know how to handle these things?" I asked.

"Most of it..." she said tightly. "I ... want to be a pilot. My fiance was even paying me an aviation course. But I didn't realize I would have to use the controls of a plane with so many people inside so soon."

"Do you think you can land this plane?" I asked "Actually… there is something under us to land?"

"J-Just water." she answered.

I felt my heart get heavy just then. I didn't even want to think about the temperature that water would be.

"I… I think I can… land the plane. But I need some help." said Sam.

"Just talk, Captain!" I said.

A faint smile crossed the girl's face. She immediately started asking for a lot of information for me to look for. I had to rush back to where she was sitting to get her cell phone. I know just using her cell phone can be dangerous for a demigod, but it wasn't like I had a better choice. I also noticed quickly that Kowalski was interrogating Zababa. Considering I had more pressing matters to attend to, I went back to the cockpit. Or rather, to the pilot.

It was certainly not easy to search for the information she wanted without the help of the internet. Fortunately, as a good applied student, she seemed to have several things downloaded to her phone, and Google Maps, even in offline mode, was enough to, along with the map that the plane itself displayed showing the part of the route we were on, look for a city to make the emergency landing. My heart was pounding and I forbade my fingers from shaking and my mind to think of the distance separating me from the ground as I searched for an airport that could handle a plane of this size. Several times Sam said that my city suggestions were not good enough until our salvation came in the form of the city of Halifax in the far east of Canada.

While Sam continued to fiddle with the controls and desperately tried to contact a tower to request emergency landing clearance, I tried to wake the original pilots. With a lot of water and ice, I soaked the pilots trying to wake them up with water, but it didn't work out.

"Kowalski, how long do you think it will take for this sleep effect to disappear?" I asked worried.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Kowalski after punching Zababa.

I went back to the cockpit and began the painstaking process of jolting, screaming and even slapping the pilots while apologizing for doing all this. Unfortunately, nothing woke the mortals. I heard Sam begin to apply for emergency landing clearance at Halifax and then asking for vectors for landing when one of the mortals began to moan.

"YEAH! Wake up! Wake up please!" I begged as the mortal slowly woke up.

Slowly the pilot would wake up and then his friend would start to wake up too. I think the same thing happened among the passengers because I soon started to hear other voices coming from out there.

" B-But…. what?" muttered the pilot as he stood and looked at Sam sitting in his seat.

"Sorry to take your place, Mr. Pilot," Sam said, handing him the head-set he used to talk to the tower. "Desperate situations called for desperate measures. I think I was able to request an emergency landing in Halifax."

"W-what happened?" asked the man.

"Ahm…" Sam said unsure how to explain the attack of two mythological gods on the plane.

"IT WAS A TERRORIST ATTACK ?! " exclaimed the co-pilot, glaring at Sam.

"No!" I exclaimed putting myself between her and the two "I-I mean ... there was an attempt ... and the terrorist is behind. Handcuffed. By an agent."

Sam looked confused at me, but I nodded for the co-pilot to follow me. She and the pilot switched places, so she ended up following me as I led the pilot to Kowalski. On the way, I concentrated on shaping the Mist so that even to the confused and agitated passengers, Zababa would look like a handcuffed terrorist (not that it was too difficult) and to make Kowalski look like an agent of something important and fancy like the FBI or Interpol.

The mortals around them looked confused as the vision created by Mist began to be accepted by them. Kowalski looked at me confused but soon understood my plan.

"We were lucky to have an agent here with us." said a lady nearby.

"Sam? It's all right?! What happened?" asked another lady coming along with the rest of what I identified as Sam's family.

"It's all right .. isn't it, Mr. Co-pilot? " Sam asked as she exchanged a meaningful look with the young man who followed what I thought were her grandparents. The look made me wonder that maybe the boy understood, at least in part, what had really happened there.

"Yes. Please remain seated in your seats. We have the whole situation under control." said the co-pilot.

Unsure and anxious, the co-pilot exchanged a few words with Kowalski giving Zababa fearful glances. Passengers were also anxious to get away from our opponent, so Kowalski and Zababa ended up being somewhat isolated in a seat farther away from most people. Only me was, theoretically, crazy enough to be close to them.

"Could you gather enough information?" I asked in whispers to her.

"I got an interesting amount." Kowalski replied with a victorious smile. "This guy here is apparently the Hittite god of war. He said he fought Percy, Annabeth and others."

" Goals?" I asked.

"Apparently something happened in Israel and Sam took a picture. So one reason they are here is that they don't want people to see this picture anymore. Secondly, apparently she's the one who can find a guy who… burned his finger with salmon." Kowalski explained, somewhat confused. "I'm not sure what that means."

" And me much less." I admitted looking at Zababa "You were very chatty. Don't you want to give us this piece of final information to be the icing on the cake?"

"I managed to be persuasive enough for just that much information." Kowalski said "Until the passengers woke up."

In fact, Zababa looked pretty hurt. Maybe this is was a good proof that it was a good idea to stay on Kowalski's friendly side.

"Tsc." he mumbled. "Naunet will finish me for failing again. You might as well finish killing me at once."

"What a death wish eh, man." I said.

"What she can do to me is a lot worse. Damn Egyptians." he replied spitting on the floor in disgust.

" Hey. Education please. This is not your plane " Kowalski implied.

"Let's say I'm a little hurt." Zababa said.

On the remaining path to Halifax Airport, I could see Zababa trying to break free of the shackles. Unsuccessfully. At least we got in time to take care of Kowalski's injuries. It didn't seem like a good idea to finish him off there, and I was sure he would be able to get away from the mortal authorities in no time if we turned him over to them. But when the plane landed and Kowalski and Zababa left with a group of five heavily armed human security guards, Kowalski assured me that she would handle this little detail.

I left Kowalski to deal with Zababa, who looked somewhat downcast for apparently being defeated again. When all the passengers started to get off the plane, I got the chance to meet Sam in the airport bathroom. Her hands shook slightly as she wet her face. Outside the bathroom was crowded with security and reports resulting from the emergency landing of the plane.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey. Just ... I can't quite explain. I think I'm just extremely relieved that everything worked out. I had no idea I would fly a plane with so many people when I got out of bed this morning."

"Congratulations. I don't think I could do what you did."

"Thank you." she said with a confident smile. "So you found out what he wanted?"

I quickly updated Sam from the information I got and she did the same with me. I didn't think I'd meet so many people I know in her story.

"I think it's safe to say that the problems are linked. Yours and mine." said Sam as she sent her friends the picture she took of an obelisk in Israel.

"And this salmon guy?" I asked.

"I'm as lost as you. They told me to ask about him and all, but I don't know who he is." she explained.

"Let's find out." I said "By the way, I'm going to sort things out and then go back to Europe and get on with the work I was doing with Lady Artemis. If you or a friend wants to follow along, you are invited."

"Are you using the technique split to conquer?" she asked crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

"It seemed wise to me."

"Only girls?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Preferably."


	43. ALEX - Dolphin Race

**ALEX**

That big, famous red bridge that was the postcard of San Francisco made me want to just take a vacation. Seriously… in these crazy missions we go to completely different places but we barely have time to enjoy them because we were worried trying not to die (which is usually a pretty valid priority).

Hungry and cold, we stopped the Big Banana on the beach that seemed to have seen better days. The stone stairway leading to the track was a little broken and with some twisted rusty irons, but the view of the Pacific Ocean was simply spectacular.

"So ..." I said as I talked to Frank. "You said you were whose son? It's getting hard to remember about everyone."

"Ares." he answered as, after everyone had left the Big Banana, Magnus shrunk the boat and put it in his pocket. "You were from Loki, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah"I said putting my hands in my pocket "What the hell does Ares have to with you being able to transform too? Just hearing about 'Ares' I, for some reason, just remember Kratos."

"Who?" Hazel asked, completely lost in the reference.

"He's a character from a game called God Of War." Halfborn explained as we climbed the small sand ravine toward the pair of streets that bordered San Francisco's waterfront.

"I don't know if I should be surprised that you know the name Kratos." I said slightly surprised.

"Pff" Halfborn said with a shrug. "The paperwork to get a Playstation in the hall has been going on for years. But, at least the gossip says that this year should finally work out since it looks like there will be a very Viking God of War."

"And surely that bunch of rude Vikings from Valhalla must have been very excited." Mallory said.

"Fortunately, you can't go out killing anyone in the hall." Magnus said "because I was really interested in that Playstation."

"But ... answering to your question ..." Frank said. "It doesn't come from my father, it's something that goes on in my family."

"Family parties should be very lively." said Magnus. "Someone arrives shouting DOLPHIN RACE IN THE POOL!"

"I liked the idea of dolphin racing!" said Tyson.

"It wasn't quite like that either." Frank said with a slight laugh.

"Let's look for a place to stay." Annabeth said.

"And eat." said Percy.

"And eat ..." Annabeth agreed. "We can talk right then and go over everything that happened."

"Preferably in a place where I can talk to Mademoiselle Riptide without you getting in the way." said Jack.

Following the request, we entered one of the streets and began to look around for something to eat. Amazingly, there was no Burger King, no Mcdonald's and no Starbucks in sight. In fact, I think we were in a very remote area of downtown San Francisco because it felt like we were in a small country town.

As we searched for something, I noticed the cute detail that Percy and Annabeth were holding hands. I don't think I hid the smile that must have opened on my face when I noticed that, because I soon felt Magnus's gaze on me. It was as if he silently asked, "So? Holding hands or not?"

Even if a part of me found the idea even interesting, I rolled my eyes before taking Magnus's hand.

"Just because you're looking at me with such a doggy face." I complained.

"I am?" asked Magnus, surprised.

" You are." I said as I looked away.

Glancing around again, escaping Magnus's gaze trying to ignore the remote possibility of my face being red, I noticed that Frank and Hazel were truly red. Like, very red. I think the fact that Percy and Annabeth were holding hands eventually affected them too, but they seemed too shy to do the same. In fact, it was as if they were silently waiting to find out who would make the first move.

Anyway, I was taken from my thoughts when I heard Jack's voice.

"Hey! Look at that bar! It's perfect for a date with Riptide!" exclaimed Jack.

"Where?" asked Magnus.

"That one !" Insisted Jack.

"Jack, you have no hands!" Mallory complained. "Just yelling 'that one' won't help much."

"Ah… I think he's talking about that one," Reyna said, pointing to a bar across the street.

It was a small, completely blue building with two small palm trees in front. Ironically, the name of the bar was 'The Riptide Cocktails'. Noticing this mere detail made me give a slight laugh that was shared by Magnus and Annabeth.

"What?" Percy said still trying to understand and then saying "Ah ... got it ..."

"It's even blue." Annabeth said looking at Percy "It seven looks like it was made for you."

"The name of the bar is Riptide!" laughed Tyson later.

" Coincidences and ironies?" said Percy with a shrug.

"Let's go there! Let's go there!" shouted Jack.

"No." Reyna said firmly. "Let's not go into a cocktail bar with a party mostly made by minors!"

" Tsc." Jack complained "Quick, Magnus, give me to Percy!"

" What?" said Magnus lost.

"YEAH. You heard." said Jack "You can go after your Happy Meal while I go there to have a date with Riptide."

"It's not my plan to get into this bar either ..." Percy said scratching the back of his neck.

"We can eat there" Hazel said as Jack sighed sadly in defeat.

To Jack's displeasure, we entered a pizza place. It was a small but comfortable place. It was empty except for a girl sitting alone eating pizza next to a wall full of old black-and-white photos. As our group was large, we had to join the tables. After choosing the pizza flavors from the long menu, we sat down and headed for the important conversations.

"Well, explain this meeting of yours and this Leucothea." Reyna said.

"Since the things that happened in New York, we were trying to find out more about exactly what is going on. said Annabeth. "We didn't find much until Tyson came up with the idea for Leucothea."

"She's the mother of one of Daddy's generals," Tyson said.

"Which one specifically?" asked Percy.

" Who exactly is your father?" I asked.

"Our father is Poseidon." said Tyson proudly and I gaped.

"Wait! Are you Percy's brother?!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't know why so much surprise… of course, the resemblance is… well…" Mallory said sarcastically. "But still, don't forget, Alex, that you have a horse as your brother."

"Oh, yeah" I said.

"A horse?" Frank asked, confused.

"With six paws." I explained. "But let's go back to Leucothea. Whose mother is she?"

"Palaemon." said Annabeth. "God of sharks."

"I think we were lucky for the fact that this battle hasn't become a carnage" Hazel said.

"Maybe ..." said Halfborn. "But it would certainly be interesting. It was pretty nostalgic, certainly."

"There may not have been sharks, but there were some pretty ... creative monsters ..." Hazel said. "That orange thing with tentacles and round face, for example."

"It looked like a Grindylow ..." said Annabeth thinking.

"Have you started to become an expert on other mythologies after everything that happened?" Frank asked, probably as surprised as I was that she knew the monster. Annabeth, however, shifted in her rather uncomfortable chair.

"Well." she said. "I tried, but ... that's not the case with Grindylow. The Grindylows appear in Harry Potter. I thought it was similar."

"Did you hear anything interesting at this meeting? Who was there?" Reyna asked as they handed us our pizzas one by one.

"From the conversation we heard, Naunet was there until just before we arrived. said Annabeth. "Those monsters we fought with were there too."

" I think I saw Ketos there ... " Percy said looking at Frank "Remember her?"

"Ah… Kate, right? I think so ..." Frank said. He had decided not to eat pizza but something else. Apparently, he had lactose intolerance and cheese, a very present ingredient in a pizza, has lactose.

"But honestly, I didn't recognize anyone else." said Percy with a shrug. "We didn't hear much before we got it."

"But one thing is certain, Naunet does not work alone." Annabeth said taking a piece of chicken pizza "She didn't seem to be the only person important there. We heard the monsters talking to each other a few things… They said 'We have to trust the plan. Quetzalcoatl thinks it's good to start with it and then go north.' And 'Do you think they'll use the Stonehenge?'"

" Stonehenge?" repeated Mallory in surprise.

"What can it have to do with all this? Does it have magic too?" asked Halfborn asking the same questions I wanted to ask.

It was truly frustrating not knowing everything that happened. Still, I listened to every word of that discussion as I understood more and more how big this problem was. I decided to focus on my bacon pizza while the others spoke. It was so much easier to just focus on pizza, but we had no right to do it. Especially when Halfborn ordered a seafood pizza to try, but no one seemed in the mood to face the pizza after fighting a bunch of sea monsters.

Just thinking about the two most striking words of the conversation so far, Quetzalcoatl and Stonehenge, I began to make sure that it was a good that our group was so large. After all, Stonehenge was there in England, and Quetzalcoatl, if memory serves me, was an Aztec god. Which meant there was a chance that he would live down there, in Mexico. And to top it all off, I was still curious about the person I saw in Turkey wearing yellow and blue clothes. I had not discovered anything more about it yet. But considering that new piece of information, I decided for the moment to focus on Quetzalcoatl.

"Quetzalcoatl ... " I said attracting everyone's attention to me "He's an Aztec god right?"

" I think so." said Annabeth.

"We are here, Nordic, Greek, and Roman demigods. We left Egyptian wizards on the other side of the United States. What are the odds of having demigods or something among the Aztecs?"

"I'd say they're very big." said Reyna and we all looked at each other.

"Anyway, we don't know any." said Hazel.

"Let's follow the plan to keep in touch." said Reyna. "Whether from Iris's message or whatever. Even if we have to use the smartphone."

"Wouldn't that be kind of dangerous?" asked Hazel.

"Oh yeah ... you can't use your smartphone ..." said Magnus.

"Attracts monsters." said Tyson.

"We will use a mixture of both since you and the Egyptians have reported no such problems." said Reyna.

"Do you think it's silly to believe there are other people dealing with this problem?" Percy asked looking at Reyna "Before we met you, you solved part of a problem that we were solving too."

"Better follow a pessimistic approach." said Halfborn, sighing heavily as he took a big bite of his pizza.

"We can try to find some movement in England and Mexico." Reyna said. "Not that it's going to be easy. But we can try."

The pizza was slowly ending as we used the time to update everyone on everything that had been discovered. Floods, obelisks, magic, gods. Eventually, when I was already sprawling in my chair with a full belly, Hazel suggested that it might be a good idea to inform as many people as possible at least the basics of what was happening. After all, it certainly seemed too widespread.

I was already very tired, so I couldn't resist closing my eyes for a few seconds and, maybe a minute or two later, laying my head on the shoulder of Magnus who quickly stood like a was probably red too, but I was too tired to figure it out.

I think the tiredness had spread to others, because the conversation was dying to trivial things. It was at this point that I opened my eyes. A mere shake of my head was enough that I could see part of Magnus's face and see that he was really red. In front of me, Frank and Hazel were talking to each other.

"It would be nice to have spent a little more time in Vancouver ..." Frank said softly in his conversation with Hazel but, as I was close enough, I could hear it too.

"Do you miss it?" asked Hazel.

"Sometimes." said Frank.

"We can go there after all this is over." suggested Hazel.

"It never ends. There is always something more." Frank said, and Hazel let out a breath, probably agreeing. "But one day we will calm down for sure. And you? Do you miss New Orleans and Seward?

"I don't know… maybe…" Hazel said.

I felt like I shouldn't be listening to this conversation, but my curiosity was stronger than me.

"Somethings I do, others not." Hazel continued. "But I would certainly want to go to both of them to see how things are now."

Noticing that their conversation seemed to have died, I finally decided to have the other part of the conversation that interested me.

"Frank ..." I said "Remember that dolphin race idea?"

" Oh? Ah!Yeah" Frank said." Why?"

"You can write it down because I want to do it." I said, smiling defiantly and lifting my head from Magnus' shoulder, who was staring at me with a surprised look and then laughing.

"Oh really?" asked Magnus.

"Really," I said "for ... scientific reasons."

"Scientific reasons?" asked Annabeth, joining the conversation with a brief laugh.

"What would those be?" asked Frank.

"Compare the efficiency of our transformations," I said.

"A race doesn't seem like the best way to compare it." Hazel said with an amused smile.

"But it seems the most fun way," I said with a shrug.

"I'll keep it in my schedule for when summer comes then." Frank said.

###

I haven't read the new Apolo's book but I'm worried it will force me to edit some older chapter. It won't change the story though, just the way a character introduce him or herself. Would that be okay for you all? I would write somewhere, in the beginning or ending of a chapter, like this, when I make this change and how was this change. I will delay it until is unavoidable due to the need of using the character


	44. CALYPSO - A night at the camp

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

ATTENTION! This fic was written BEFORE the release of Apollo Trials: The Tyrant's Tomb. In fact, this fic is already written until chapter 61. I'm finally posting it to this site. So far, the fic doesn't consider things that happen at Tyrant's Tomb. Later I will eventually edit some chapters to reflect what happens in Tyrant's Tomb and I will warn you here. These changes will not change the course of the fic story, it will only change the way some characters present themselves and why they are there. I will not make these changes yet to avoid spoilers. Good reading :)

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

 **CALYPSO**

After we got off the extremely yellow boat we used as a ride, we headed straight for Camp Half-Blood. Even though we had gotten off the boat as close to the camp as possible, we still had to walk a lot before we actually got into the camp perimeter. It was extremely pleasant to realize that, despite the cold weather outside the camp, it was still sunny as summer day inside it.

Entering the camp, Grover stretched as Peter looked curiously at everything. You could almost see the glow coming out of your eyes.

"Oh how good to be back!" Grover said "You will love here Peter, you will see."

"Just ignore the fact that it's half empty." said Leo. "It's not everyone who spends the winter here."

It was at this point that some people approached seeing our small group entering. One of them was the centaur, Chiron. Another was one of Leo's younger brothers, who, if I'm not mistaken, is named Harley. Harley, like Leo, was Hephaestus's son and, like many Hephaestus's sons, was a little dirty with grease and dirt, which showed that he was doing something until then. The boy came running and, before Chiron could say anything, began to punch Leo weakly.

"Hey, Harley! Calm down ... What is it?" complained Leo.

"You've been out a long time again! Moron!" Harley complained stopping punching Leo and then hugging him "You leave after barely spending too much time here and then spend a long time without returning again?!"

"And I see you came back with company." Chiron said, ignoring brothers and looking at Peter who was staring at the centaur with his mouth wide open.

"This is Peter Johnson. Son of Metis." said Grover. "Peter, this is Chiron."

I noticed that some of the approaching campers were laughing. But I had to leave Peter's little welcome party behind when Leo walked with Festus and Harley toward the workshops where he would finish packing Festus. Leo and Harley discussed things that I didn't pay much attention to as we walked through the camp. I didn't know many campers yet, to be honest, I didn't know almost anyone, but I have to say that visiting the camp was interesting.

" How long do you think we'll spend here?" I asked Leo.

"I hope a lot!" snapped Harley.

"It shouldn't take long to finish fixing Festus." Leo explained. "The Waystation also has plenty to update him, but we can stay here a little longer."

"Yey! Can I help you?" asked Harley.

"Ok" said Leo.

With this extra little help, Leo quickly began repairing Festus with Harley. They were a very good pair, but that didn't mean I was a complete useless alongside two sons of Hephaestus mending a mechanical dragon. After all, Festus wasn't just a bunch of gears and bolts, he had feelings. So I thought he would like some attention while Leo and Harley worked, which is exactly why, with Festus' head in my lap, I was singing a lullaby.

" Hey." I said after a few hours had passed.

" Hmm?" answered Leo.

"Are we really going to spend a few days here?" I asked, ignoring Harley's snores sleeping next door.

"I think so. I haven't spent more than a few hours with my brothers and the rest of the camp staff for a long time." said Leo.

"Are you going to sleep at Hephaestus cabin then?" I asked.

"Of course ... " Leo said looking at me curiously as if he didn't understand the question and then his eyes opened in understanding"Ah! You don't know where you are going to sleep right? Well, I think you sleeping in Hephaestus would also make us prime targets for the Harpies. Hermes' cabin is usually the one used for these things ... especially when there are demigods who don't know who their parents are yet ... And I don't think Atlas has a cabin for you to sleep in ..."

"Not that he deserves one anyway. I'll see Hermes's cabin then. I like not to be devoured by Harpies."

"Just be careful not to end up with a prank or something stolen." Leo warned. "But… hey, Cal… if Atlas is your father, who is your mother?"

"Tethys," I said.

"Ahm… I can't say you've heard of her." said Leo.

"It's the freshwater Titan" I said as I carefully lifted Festus's sleeping head off my lap.

"Oh…" Leo looked down at Harley as I stood up and stretched. "How was ... Atlas as a father?"

I stopped any attempt to stretch while hearing the question. Surely that wasn't on the list of things I imagined hearing from his mouth. I breathed in as I brought back bad memories of my father's arrogant, raw, impatient moments. I remember the story when he subdued his younger brothers, chained them, and threw them into Tartarus some time before I was born.

"Bad." I said simply. "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right, _mamacita_." Leo said getting up and going to me and intertwining the fingers of his greasy hand in mine "But if you ever want, I'm here. OK?"

With a simple smile and a blinking right eye, that simple act of his made me smile and blush slightly. I nodded and let a sigh escape my lips. Eventually, I decided he deserved some form of thanks, so I gave him a quick kiss on his lips before letting go of his hand.

"Do you need much more time to fix Festus?" I asked, noting that a puddle of drool was already forming under Harley's mouth.

"Just a few more minutes. But you don't have to wait for me." Leo said " Go find a place to sleep, you look tired."

Leaving the workshop behind, I continued walking through the camp that was apparently more empty than usual because of the time of year. I saw some campers going around, doing activities, talking or doing something, but I didn't know most of them. Before I reached Hermes's cabin, an arm went around my shoulders giving me a half hug.

"Hey" said the girl with freckles and short red hair dyed with green locks "Do you know where to sleep?"

"You ... are the daughter of Apollo, right?" I guesses trying to retrieve the memories of the last visit to the camp.

"Yes. Kayla, nice to meet you." Said the girl giving a brief wink.

"Calypso and ... no, I don't know where to sleep yet."

"How about the Big House?" Kayla said letting me go.

"Is there a bed there?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Rachel stayed there for a while already, our oracle." Kayla explained, starting to show me the way to the Big House. "She's not here, before you ask. School and stuff… it takes time, you know?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school studying too then?" I asked looking at her with a curious look. I still wanted to understand how much these schools differed from the ancient greek education system. Well, the first difference I noticed was the fact that today they apparently teach women too.

"I'm training for the Olympics." she said evidently proudly. "Here is very good for bow and arrow training. The competition is very fierce between me and my brothers."

"I can imagine." I answered.

Arriving at the Big House, I met Chiron and a girl talking. I suppose Chiron spent most of the day introducing Peter to the camp with Grover. There was no sign of the satyr in the big house, so I looked at the girl in front of the Big House who I had no idea who it was. The girl was very tall and muscular, with dark eyes and short, light brown hair. The obvious scar on her chin made me wonder how she had got it.

"Who is this girl? New camper?" asked the girl pointing at me. "You look like Aphrodite's daughter."

"Ahm? No " I said, scowling at her.

"Clarisse," Chiron said, entering the conversation, "this is Calypso. Calypso, this is Clarisse."

"Calypso? I've heard that name somewhere…" Clarisse said looking me up and down and crossing her arms clearly trying to be intimidating.

"Nice to meet you. But, I can't say that I've heard yours." I said responding to her look.

"I didn't know you were back at camp ..." Kayla said.

"I came to take a look at things, pay a visit. answered Clarisse.

"Well ..." said Chiron. "What do you want, Kayla? Is there a problem with Apollo's cabin?"

"No, no." Kayla said. "I was just thinking that Calypso could sleep here in the Big House."

"Oh sure. Of course" said Chiron.

"Thank you." I said.

It wasn't like I had anything to store there, but just like Leo said, I was tired. I said goodbye to Kayla after she showed me my bed and then I slept for maybe an hour or two. A well deserved nap. I awoke to hear the bedroom door open. I didn't open my eyes right away, only opened them when I heard something being placed on the nightstand next to the bed. I noticed it was Leo with a plate of food that included a muffin, some grapes and a piece of pizza.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, but I managed to get you some food." he said. "I suppose you're hungry."

"I really am" I said with a sleepy smile stretching me before picking one of the grapes "Did you finish fixing Festus?"

"See for yourself!" He said excited practically jumping from the chair and going to the window. He opened the curtain once and there was Festus staring at us through the window.

"Hey Festus," I said.

I can't quite describe the noise he made in response, but judging at least from his blinking eyes, he seemed really pleased to be fine. Leo and Festus stayed with me until Leo decided to go to his own cabin when it was too late. As for me, I simply wrapped myself in the sheets and went back to sleep after cleaning the plate thoroughly.

The night passed quietly. The next night too. Which sometimes seems even surprising considering the demigods' histories. But everything really seemed peaceful in the camp. I took the days to practice some archery with Kayla, meet Leo's other brothers and other things, such as laughing at Clarisse's surprised expression when she found out I was Leo's girlfriend. She didn't seem to think we matched.

Although the early days passed without much news or events, the same could not be said for the third day. I was walking through the camp with Leo when we saw that all the campers seemed to cluster in front of a silver cabin.

"What is happening?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know either ..." Leo said "It seems that something is happening in that cabin."

"Whose is it?" I asked lost.

"Ahm… Artemis, I think." answered Leo.

Surely I found this strange, I know how Artemis is one of the few virgin goddesses. Curious, we quickened our pace and, as we tried to cut our way through the elbowing campers to see who was the person that Chiron was trying to keep the campers from approaching. Entering the cabin ignoring the other campers were Thalia and Kowalski.

"Thalia!" I heard Grover's voice.

"Hey Grover." Thalia replied, smiling at the satyr before throwing her things into the cabin.

"Looks like you've never seen anything new before ..." Clarisse said.

"Well… many didn't really see…" answered a camper I didn't know who was.

"Okay, okay, everyone back to the activities!" insisted Chiron.

"This camp is certainly going through a busy season." said Kayla.

"Why didn't I have such a lively reception?" complained Leo as the campers began to part.

"It's not always that an Artemis hunter shows up. Specially two." said Clarisse. "Maybe that's why."

"Although I would certainly prefer not to be noticed ..." Thalia approached us, one of the few that hadn't left.

"I thought you stayed at Waystation." Kowalski commented looking at me and Leo "Decided to return?"

"Rides and new problems brought us here." I answered.

"Not unlike what brought us here then." Thalia replied. "And judging from what I've heard, there's a possibility the problem is the same."

Thalia then spent some time telling us about her troubled flight to the Canadian city of Halifax, and from there she had find a way to the Camp. As she spoke, both Clarisse and Kayla, Grover, and a girl I later discovered was Drew, also listened to me, Leo, and Festus. With all her explanation, it was easy to join a daughter of Loki that she met with the other Nordic demigods that gave us a lift. We also updated Thalia and Kowalski from our part of the adventure and it was easy to get goose bumps with the size of the problem we were facing.

"I think these Egyptians you mentioned will be pleased to know that Zababa is no longer a problem." Kowalski said "At least until he resolves to get up from Tartarus or wherever a Hittite god goes to."

"At least Lady Artemis is trying to do her part to prevent that." Thalia said. "Dealing with the magical rivers at least in Europe. Now with these obelisks too… I think we'll have even more to do in Europe."

"But… I may have got it wrong, but we don't know how to fix the magic that is affecting the obelisks." said Leo.

"Truth." I said agreeing.

"But at least it seems like a really good choice to have come here at camp." Kowalski said looking at Thalia " We got much more than we expected."

"What exactly did you expect to find here?" asked Grover.

"A way to get back to Europe." Thalia shrugged. "Preferably one that don't involve planes. A boat or something maybe. We set up a meeting point with Sam in a few days."

"Can one more fit into this plan?" asked Clarisse.

"Technically there is no limit of vacancies yet. We haven't got the boat yet." Thalia said.

"I can try to get one." said Clarisse. "My father has several wrecks. I can't guarantee to get one that fast, but I guarantee to ask a lot."

"Does this mission include having to enlist the Artemis hunters?" asked Drew.

"No." Kowalski said with a shrug. "Just a help would already be welcome. Want to join the mission?"

"Don't know yet." Drew shrugged and then looked at Kayla, who shook his head vehemently.

"No, no. Leave me out of it." said Kayla.

"Calypso?" Thalia asked looking at me.

Honestly, I didn't know. The thought of going with her seemed even encouraging despite the imminent danger. It was nice to be useful and be able to travel around. Quite the opposite of being stuck on an island. I think it was written in my eyes that I would think about it more, because all Thalia did was lightly tap my shoulder twice with a slight smile on her face. Of course Leo asked what my position was in all this but, truthfully, I still didn't know. Still, he insisted that I not go. He said he would be worried that the hunters would hardly accept a guy walking with them, and deep down I knew I didn't want to go that far away from him. Maybe it's a fear coming from what happened to Percy and Odysseus. Everyone always left after all and stood on that idiot island trapped and alone.

A few days went by, and though I still had my doubts, I went with Leo and the others to the rendezvous point with Sam, and to everyone's surprise Clarisse had actually gotten from her father (who I later discovered to be Ares) a... well, you couldn't call it a boat, it was more like a warship that, on its side, was written 'Conte di Cavour'.

" What do you think? Big enough?" Clarisse asked, sitting on the rail of the ship.

"I'd say even too big." answered Thalia.

We heard a few footsteps approaching and, looking back, saw two girls approaching. One had all her hair hidden under a green cloth, Sam, from the descriptions given, the other I already knew, Mallory.

"I see you did get a ship," Sam said in surprise.

"Hey, I couldn't imagine meeting you here, Calypso and Leo." Mallory said.

"The world is small," Leo said with a shrug.

" Decided to come along?" asked Thalia.

"No. She will stay." Mallory answered with a defiant smile. "But I will go."

"Calypso?" asked Kowalski.

"Humm ... I think I'll stay." I replied with a sigh" But good trip for you."

"Europe, here we go." Mallory said folding her arms resolutely.


	45. SADIE - Magic Google Maps

**SADIE**

You know when you're all curled up in bed and your alarm starts ringing and all you ask is just another 10 minutes and then the second alarm starts ringing, theoretically 10 minutes later, but it seems like it's been only 10 seconds? Yeah, that was me then. Barely opening my eyes, I reached for my cell phone trying to turn off alarm that was with Sia's Chandelier. I was trying to have some variety, listen something else other than Adele, and ended up liking Sia a lot.

Eventually, I opened my eyes and got out of bed. A quick glance at the window would show that all the snow had already melted, but I didn't want to look out the window. A few months had passed since all this confusion of different mythologies had begun. Fortunately, Naunet and any other complicated-name mythological beings seemed to be quiet. Sure, we had little problems here and there, but nothing too big.

Although we had set up a communication system with the Romans, Greeks, and Norse (a very complicated one, because it involved things like cell phones and Iris messages), we hadn't discovered much new. Of course, it was invigorating to know that some gods, like Artemis, were really helping, it was also very nice for Annabeth to discover that the guy who burned his finger with salmon is probably one called Fionn mac Cumhaill from Celtic mythology. I don't remember his story very well, I just remember that when he puts that finger he burned in his mouth, he can answer any question. A very useful skill though it makes you look like a spoiled baby.

Putting together some information we had, especially when a goddess named Papaya appeared to Sam in Turkey, we came to some conclusions. The first was that we needed this Fionn guy, but we didn't know where he was. He was probably important because they didn't seem to want us to find him. The Papaya-named goddess had said other things to Sam, asking for the key to the spell and helping the god. Anubis wanted to believe that this god was him and that meant a way for him to be mortal. Another thing we realized was that the obelisks were clearly important, or else they would not have tried to stop Sam from sending the photos she took. Having a record of which hieroglyphics magically adorned the obelisk, we began to work in a counter-spell. It was not an easy task, especially since we were working on other spells at the same time.

Tired and dragging my feet around the house, I went to the library where we worked on these spells. Cleo, me, Anubis, and sometimes Zia would spend most of the day trying to create a spell we wanted to do that was very complicated. Trying to explain in a simple way, we magically wanted to show on Google Maps where Naunet was up to something new this time. And worse, without her realizing it. The first guess was Mexico because of the talk Annabeth and Percy heard. But everything seemed calm there so far, at least for the news and gossip out there.

At this time in the morning, the library was completely empty. After all, everyone was sleeping, the only one there was Anubis who, oh, didn't need to sleep that much. I snuck up behind his chair although I knew he had probably noticed that I was there. Slowly, I hugged him lightly around his neck, resting my head on his head.

"Morning ..." I grumbled.

"Good Morning." He said taking one of my hands and giving it a light kiss "Although you still seem to be sleeping."

"I really feel asleep." I grumbled, releasing him and then sitting in the chair beside him.

I stared at the mess on the table for a few seconds. A mix of sheets and more notebook sheets with hieroglyphics written trying to assemble the two spells we wanted. Some of the sheets had corrections made with a red pen, the same pen Anubis now held and used to correct our not-so-fluent Egyptian. After all, it was extremely important that the spells were perfect, especially the Google Maps spell.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked and he dropped his pen to look at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"What?"

"The irony of a bunch of millennial hieroglyphics being written on a notebook sheet with ballpoint pen." I answered.

"Certainly Thoth didn't imagine that would happen when he invented them." said Anubis.

"No." I said with a slight laugh. "Do you think the spells will be done soon?"

"If all goes well, probably today." He said placing the already corrected sheet over another already corrected "It is not exactly easy to mix such an ancient magic with something like ... Google Maps. Surely Thoth or Isis would be more useful than me in this."

"But… tell me, do you know how to write with normal letters? Like ... A, B, C ..." I said looking at the corrections he just made

"Of course I do." He said looking at me quickly finding the question a little funny.

I approached my chair to his and my stare was enough for him to understand what I wanted, I wanted to see him writing. He simply took a piece of blank paper and wrote what was probably the first thing that came to his mind. I ... I think ... that was my name. I was mixed with surprise and a desire to laugh. Don't get me wrong, his handwriting was beautiful, not funny. The problem was that it looked just like those old Latin writings that are both elegant and almost unreadable to the present day.

"I don't know if I think it's pretty or a scribble." I said holding back my laugh "But it surely looks like the handwriting of an old man who died at least a thousand years ago."

"Don't you have a school to go to?" he asked apparently trying to get angry but holding back the laugh too.

I got up, stretching my tongue at him, and left while he let out a light laugh. Yes, indeed, I unfortunately had school to go yet. Which was less than my brother and Zia had, after all, they were often busy packing things to finally go to college as soon as this school year was over. But it was also more than Nico who, besides apparently enjoying the idea of sticking around, also liked my brother's Playstation. His presence made Will also appear constantly.

I went to the kitchen, had breakfast, went back to my room and finished getting ready for another day of school and then went there. School would be normal as usual if it wasn't a mere annoying detail, Drew. She'd apparently heard more details about all this trouble we'd gotten into, and then had decided to piss me off almost daily asking for more details and to come home.

"No no and no." I fought with Drew as she followed me to my house after school.

"I got tired of hearing that." Drew complained. "I want to know more about what's going on even if I have to go to your place! I didn't hear anything from Clarisse or Thalia until now!"

"And it won't be me that you will hear anything else!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Give it up, Sadie. "- Cleo said sighing "She won't give up."

"She really won't ..." Sean said.

"Let's get her home then. Show her what we have and..." Carter said with a shrug."One more help… it's good."

I snorted in anger and rolled my eyes. I wasn't looking forward to having Drew at home. With nowhere to run, we make our way home. When we got home and I grudgingly let Drew in, my gaze was drawn to the living room where, incredibly, Anubis and Nico were sitting on the couch playing Playstation while Khufu patiently watched it unfold. Around the two were scraps of paper and food that proved they had eaten Mcdonalds. If you wonder if Anubis eats… I will answer what he himself said once I asked about it. He does not need to eat, but nothing prevents him from eating. Let's face it, eating is good. On the television screen Superman was fighting a ... man? ... monster? ... that I didn't know who was, but all I can say is that it looked like a mix of Jack, from Nightmare Before Christmas, but with a demonic scarecrow.

" What are they playing?" I asked.

"Injustice." said Carter, noticing the game.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"2 to 0 for me." said Nico proudly while Anubis was apparently focused.

"Kah!" exclaimed Khufu.

"You!" exclaimed Drew approaching and pointing to Anubis who only looked away from the game for a split second. "You're the boy who was at the school prom a few years ago!"

"Yes I was." answered Anubis as I sat beside him.

To Drew's frustration, his gaze quickly flicked to me with a smile that would have made my legs wobble if I hadn't sit he looked at me. I'm not ashamed to admit that it was just to annoy Drew showing that I had a very hot boyfriend that I gave him a light kiss. Carter probably noticed that, as he rolled his eyes and then looked at the television as he sat with Zia.

-"What else did they play?" Carter asked, noticing the boxes of various games scattered across the coffee table as the others left for their rooms, leaving only me, Anubis, Nico, Carter, Zia, and Drew in the room.

"Assassin's Creed: Origins only." said Nico. "I thought it was funny that you had Assassin's Creed from Egypt."

"I-It was for research purposes!" Carter defended himself "Has the educational mode and ..."

"Yeah ... research ... " I said sarcastically.

"We also used for research purposes, I wanted to see which Anubis won the battle. The real-life Anubis or the video game Anubis." said Nico.

"You are in the video game?" I asked surprised looking at Anubis.

"Apparently so." said Anubis with a shrug.

"Which Anubis won?" I asked laughing.

"Me," said Anubis, but Nico was soon cutting him off.

"After six tries." said Nico.

"Considering I had never played a video game, I think it was a very low number of attempts." defended Anubis.

"You ... are the god Anubis?" Drew finally managed to recover her voice "Like… the… Egyptian god Anubis."

" I am." said Anubis, sighing as the character he controlled, the evil scarecrow, was struck by Superman's special attack.

It took Drew a few seconds to digest the information as my brother, not much more interested in the conversation, started using his cell phone and talk to Zia. Probably about college. I watched Drew slowly recover from the initial shock as her chin lifted once more. She walked to stand behind the couch between Nico and Anubis. I was surprised by her boldness, as she slowly braced her arms, crossed, on the back of the couch, getting closer than I accepted from my boyfriend.

"And date Sadie, as I understand it." said Drew.

"Yes." answered Anubis without taking his eyes off the game. Points for him for this one.

"No brother, half brother or cousin available?" Drew asked, slowly looking at her nails casually.

"I don't think you'll find my cousin interesting, nor him you." said Anubis, his mouth twisting at the subject he probably thought was foolish while Drew appeared to have taken offense at the thought that Horus might not find her interesting. "And I don't have brothers nor sisters"

"How do immortal gods, who have so much time to spend, have only one child?" Zia asked, probably not holding up her curiosity.

"Ahm… it's kind of surprising that I exist at all." said Anubis watching his character be defeated for good again "And… Seth, my father…. ahm… a sword cut the… well… he can't have children anymore."

"Wow." I let the word slip out of my mouth as I noticed that Seth, the so hateful Seth, had one thing missing.

"Don't mention it to him." said Anubis seeing my surprise after this piece of information "This is the 'fragile manhood' version of at least 2000 years ago."

"I will resist the temptation." I said and he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

Perhaps getting annoyed at not being in the spotlight, Drew soon became frowning. Until she eventually crossed her arms and leaned against the wall watching the conversation.

"For you to be here doing nothing ..." I said. "Can I guess the spell was done?"

"Somehow." answered Anubis.

"What?!" exclaimed Zia. "Really?! Finally ready? You already have some useful information on where Naunet is?"

"Calm down ..." Anubis said with a sigh. "Considering that the spell has a good chance of going wrong, I thought it best to wait for everyone to arrive before trying to cast it."

"It is easier to save everyone from a surprise attack if we are all in the same place." Nico said "Will soon arrives and we can see if such a spell works."

I certainly couldn't wait to get any concrete information from our opponents. It's very annoying not knowing exactly what's going on. I hope the spell works. I really wish I could cast the spell and then warn others in San Francisco and Boston that the spell is working. And also the girls with Artemis's little group, wherever they are this time, and stand by to save the day at any moment. Of course, that was the best case scenario. But that didn't mean we didn't have plans A, B, and C. I don't know if that was a plan B or C, but Cleo was also checking among various scrolls for mentions of such spells. And when I say 'several scrolls', I mean she had a list of scrolls that we didn't have that were somewhere around the world, probably in some museum. But hey, I'm thinking positive. I want to believe it will be all right.

We kept waiting for Will as each one went back to his or her own business. For my brother and Zia, that meant spending time alone somewhere talking about college and who knows what else. For Drew, that, unfortunately, meant sitting on the couch using the cell phone while I tried to watch Egyptian Gods with Anubis, whose presence made it a comedy movie, as I couldn't stop laughing at the grimaces he made for the movie when he saw something that didn't make sense or was wrong.

In the middle of the movie, Will arrived. He was clearly looking tired when Nico opened the door for him to enter. With a half-worn backpack slung over his arm, Will came in with a beaming smile and then wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulder.

"See? I arrived." said Will. "You didn't have to be desperate to avoid socializing with people."

"The desperation was more because we want to cast the Google Maps spell..." explained Nico.

"Ah! Finally finished writting it ?!" asked Will, and I nodded.

"Apparently." I said.

"So let's go." said Will. "I want to feel Harry Potter today."

"I explained already that we are mages. Not wizards." I said.


	46. HEARTHSTONE - Out of a Nightmare

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

 **I imagine you are surprised by the choice of narrator of this time XD given the choice, I want to point out some details:**

 **\- Let's assume that with the other narrators, it's as if you are listening to them telling the story. in this case, it would be like Hearthstone was telling you the story with ASL and you guys were super fluent on it ok?**

 **\- ASL has its own grammar and does not follow the same grammar as English. So this is not a literal translation but a translation of meaning given the circumstances.**

 **\- I don't know ASL, but I tried to do my homework and research some ASL to use in this chapter.**

 **\- I apologize also if the ASL used in this chapter is wrong.**

 **\- Apparently there's a chapter Hearth narrates in book 9 from Nine Worlds. But it isn't on sale yet in Brazil, I didn't find in piracy, and I don't want to import. so I don't really know what happens there. So I'm not considering the things that happened there.**

 **o0o0o0o00o0o00oo**

 **HEARTHSTONE**

Concentrated and sitting on a bench in front of Sam's school, I would flip over the dried-up sheet of the old-looking book I'd borrowed from the Egyptian wizards in New York when we met them some time ago. According to Sadie, it was an introductory book that every apprentice used. The half-stained, patchy cover was proof of that. I admit it was with some sadness that I ran my hand over the Egyptian symbol that someone had added a short note with a pen nearby to remember how to read it. The reason for my sadness was simple, I couldn't do anything in that book yet.

They had warned me that their spells were pretty… vocal… but I wanted to try anyway. I hadn't given up yet. Egyptian magic did indeed seem interesting even though its symbols were often incredibly difficult to copy. But if I can make one, just one, that might be a good start.

I think I was concentrating too hard on that spell book, because out of nowhere Blitzen ran past me and took me by the hand. I almost dropped the book to the ground, but managed to save it successfully at the last moment. I didn't quite understand what was going on, but I had a few guesses. With my heart rapidly starting to beat faster, I kept running with Blitzen pulling me but, having no way of asking him what was going on, since both of my arms were busy, I dared to look back. I regretted it.

Since Sam had magical problems on the plane going to Boston, more monsters had appeared behind her. It probably had something to do with the tips she heard in Turkey and the guy who burned his finger with salmon. The F-I-O-N-N guy. Since then, I, Blitzen, Magnus, Alex and Halfborn have started to guard Sam. Not that she seemed to like it so much. But it was certainly paying off, because I had already lost count of how many monsters we defeated trying to get into her school.

The reason I regretted looking back was the same reason my friends (and now probably me too) were pale and scared. Flying through the sky with bat-wings, a monster out of the worst nightmares or a terrible horror movie haunted us. His eyes were completely white, his skin looked raw, his teeth were thin and pointed, his tongue long and on his head there were four horns. Calling 'monster' seemed little. That was certainly a demon. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and I felt no desire to face the monster.

Running beside us, I saw Alex turn into a huge bird despite the fear on the face. I wouldn't leave her fighting alone. Not sure if they had any other plans, it wasn't exactly a good time to pay attention to the movement of Magnus's mouth as he conjured his sword and shouted something at Halfborn. As quickly as I could while holding the Egyptian magic book carefully, I let go of Blitzen, stopped running, grabbed the Raido rune, and used it against the hideous demon that, focused on the eagle attacking, didn't notice when the rune's spell hit him. If he wasn't so scary, it would be even a little funny to see his half-locked movements repeat themselves in an infinite loop cycle.

I felt someone tugging at my elbow as Alex returned to her human form and used the garrote to pull the monster lower as Halfborn approached the two of them running with his mouth wide open in a scream followed by Magnus who didn't seem all that anxious for the fight. I looked at who was pulling my elbow and saw Blitzen who was all covered in clothes that protected him from the sun.

"Don't use too many runes." he gestured.

"I know." I gestured back tapping my fingertips twice on my temple.

I quickly stowed the Egyptian magic book in the gray bag of silver and red details that Blitzen had recently made for me (and would also be able to give a more detailed description of it besides its colors). It was hard to think of fighting this creature who seemed to triple the normal fear of battle. It might have been my impression, but everything around him seemed to get darker and darker.

Paying attention again as the fight unfolded, I saw that they had managed to pull the monster down but the Half-Blood, Magnus and Alex attacks didn't seem to do any real damage. As such, I prepared to fire the monster just as the previous rune's spell broke and the monster lunged at Magnus. The sudden change of motion caused my flames to hit only the left wing, but I didn't care, I worried more about Magnus's situation. The problem was that, in my concern for Magnus, I didn't notice that the flames had actually passed straight through the monster's wing. I saw the look of astonishment on Blitzen's face as we rushed around, as the huge right wing obstructed our view.

What we saw I think was one of the scenes that looked more like a movie thing. With his face extremely red and face of being very hard, Halfborn held with each of his arms each of the monster's arms while Magnus, with the extremely pale face, seemed locked in shock behind him. In addition to this, Alex's garrote wire was stuck in one of the monster's legs but still doing no damage.

Without wasting a second, careful not to hit Halfborn, I launched flames at the monster again as Blitzen launched his harpoon. Unfortunately, to our surprise, both attacks went straight through the monster as if it were a mere ghost. As I stared at Blitzen with startled eyes, noticing that had Magnus recovered and, after getting around Halfborn, attacked the monster with Jack, and so did he. The attack was no good. The same thing happened when Halfborn tried to apply what seemed to me like a judo blow. Unfortunately, the monster's blows worked for us, because in the next second Halfborn opened his mouth in pain and rolled to the ground away from the monster as he was struck by what seemed to me claws.

"None of the attacks take effect!" I gestured to Blitzen.

"I'm already considering the option of running away." Blitzen gestured as he probably shouted the same thing for the others to hear.

I noticed Alex's head vehemently denying it. My own desperation and the way she screamed made any lip reading difficult, but then she closed her hand like a fist with her thumb over her finger, then left her thumb on the side of her hand and then hid it under her fingers, hand still fisted. Besides being proud to see that she was really learning the alphabet, I understood what she meant. SAM.

It was not in my plans to leave without Sam, but I wondered if she was remembering that Sam was still inside the building or asking me to go get her. Luckily, Blitzen was soon sending the message.

"Go to school and get Sam." Blitzen gestured. "We'll all run away together."

"We can use that rune to escape. But do you think the monster will go after other people?"I gestured.

"No." Blitzen gestured, touching his middle and index finger to his thumb and then opening it.

"Be careful." I gestured quickly.

Wasting no more time, I turned my back on everyone after Blitzen nodded and then I ran toward the school building. I was already getting worried about any problem finding Sam, especially finding her classroom. I ignored a teacher-faced woman I met along the way even though she was shocked by me running into the room. I had no idea what Sam's classroom was, but I was lucky because I bumped into her in the hallway. After we recovered from the brief fright of suddenly running in opposite directions, we were both sigh relieved.

"What ... out there?" she gestured using as much ASL she knew. "Complicated monster?"

I nodded hurriedly, raised my right arm horizontally and placed my left index finger between the middle and index fingers of my right hand. So I slid my left finger away hoping that months as a friend in times of fighting had already instructed her in the meaning of that symbol.

"To run away? Let's run away?!" his lips exclaimed and I nodded "Really?"

I nodded again and, holding her wrist, pulled her to run outside. Eventually she broke free of my arm and we continued running past the frightened teacher who soon seemed ready to give a good scolding. We ran on to where the fight was going on and quickly saw that although a wound was present on Alex's arm and Halfborn's situation was far worse with many injuries and clearly tiredness, the monster seemed to have suffered nothing. I couldn't see if Blitzen was all right since his outfit protected him too much from the sun to notice anything, but Magnus looked, at worst, tired.

With Sam's arrival, they began to exchange, apparently shouting, a few words from each other. The few I caught were "run away", "nothing works", "dangerous" and "watch out!". The last one used at the last second before the monster charged at Sam upon noticing her presence. But she wasn't caught off guard because she switched to a little hummingbird at the last second. The monster had difficulty following such a small target, and when Magnus began to run toward me, he gestured,

"Ready?"

"Yes," I said, nodding and firmly grasping the rune I would need.

Dodging and fleeing from the monster, everyone approached me until, taking a deep breath, I used the rune that would magically lead us away. I tried not to notice how Halfborn limped or how Alex held her bleeding-looking arm. With everyone close enough, I used the rune that simply teleported us away to Valhalla's entrance. I had barely glanced at the hotel entrance door when I felt my legs weakening from the extreme use of magic. It was not easy to take 6 people across town. Blitzen soon grabbed me and, slowly, we entered the Valhalla Hotel with Magnus helping Alex and Sam helping Halfborn.

We entered the lobby with heavy steps. Half-flustered, I paid no attention to what Hunding seemed to say as we entered and threw ourselves into the first armchair we saw ahead. I glanced briefly at the group, at Alex denying being healed by Magnus as Jack floated beside him so that the worse-looking Half-Blood was healed first; to Sam who, when Magnus approached Halfborn, shifted her attention to Alex taking care of the arm; and then to Blitzen who, removing some of his sun protections, looked at me worriedly. They all seemed much calmer now that no one was in real danger of real death no matter how ugly the Half-Bloods were. After all, they would come back to life anyway.

"You all right?" gestured Blitzen.

I nodded helplessly. I closed my eyes and let myself relax for a few seconds as now everything seemed to be fine no matter how much we had left the monster behind. Maybe I took a nap, because when I opened my eyes to get the coffee Blitzen was offering me, Halfborn and Alex seemed to be fine and a conversation seemed to take place.

"He was way too ugly ..." Alex seemed to say.

Halfborn said something I couldn't understand by mere lip reading then, noticing that Magnus was sitting right next to me, poked him weakly.

"Hey. I didn't see that you had woken up." Magnus gestured looking very tired.

"Are you talking about today's attack?" I gestured back so tired that this was a bit hard.

"Yeah. In short, the monster screamed like a movie villain that his name was A-S-A-G." Magnus gestured. "Sam is pissing us off for letting the monster run away, but you saw that it wasn't as if anything we did was working and ... it felt very bad."

"Even the birds realized he wasn't a good thing." Blitzen gestured as he spoke. "They all flew away. Even normal humans realized there was wrong and went away. It was like a monster out of nightmares."

"alfborn said 'He didn't seem very interested in anyone other than Sam… or us for being in the way of him finding Sam'" gestured Blitzen translating what Halfborn was saying "So, as shameful as it's, we consider running away as the option the moment."

"Sam said 'You think he's smart enough to go after someone to get to me?'" continued Blitzen gesticulating "Like Amir ... sure anything he is learning at that Muay Thai lessons he is going now won't be enough for such a monster. "

"You still don't like this idea of Muay Thai right?" I gestured to Sam.

"No. I don't like it very much." she gestured. "I'm worried ... Muay Thai ... fighting ... not just defense or emergency."

"She is concerned that Amir will use this as an incentive to want to get involved in the fighting and not just as a defense that was his initial justification for starting it. Magnus gestured, elaborating better on what Sam's was trying to say.

"Alex said, 'I hate to say it, but I think he'll be able to find us here at the Hotel.'" gestured Blitzen "But at least we are better protected and everything ..."

"Does that mean I'm grounded here?" I saw Sam's lips say as her expression seemed a mixture of anger, surprise and concern.

Alex's shrug was answer enough for Sam to bury himself in the chair with an expression of desperation and concentration as she probably thought about what to do. Without much to do and afraid to leave Valhalla, we went up to Magnus's room. Halfborn stayed in his room lying on the bed, he seemed farther away now that Mallory was traveling with the hunters. He looked worried.

In Magnus's room, we watched the hours pass as we lay on his floor, sofa and bed almost sleeping right there. Sam, with what seemed to be a heavy burden on her conscience, managed to fool her grandparents by saying that she was going to sleep at a friend's house to run a study-marathon for an important test. At some point in the middle of the night, while I was eating a good peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Alex jumped out of bed suddenly drawing everyone's eyes to her. The animation on her face made her talk too fast, which made any lip reading difficult, but it all eased a lot when she pointed the phone screen at me, and I saw the message that was received in the group they created with everyone involved in this mess.

[Sadie (18:30): We made the magic Google Maps work yesterday, and it just pointed to a promising place for some fighting. I will share the location. I always wanted to swim on the beaches of Mexico.]


End file.
